NUESTRA FORMA DE AMAR
by AransaLutzChiba
Summary: Una historia de amor con sus altibajos como todas, con Bella y Edward como protagonistas principales, pero sin dejar a los demás fuera de contexto. Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer los que no pertenecen a la saga son de mi autoría, al igual que la historia. Yo solo juego con ellos sin fines lucrativos.
1. Prefacio

**_PREFACIO_**

Bella (Isabella Marie Swan), una chica introvertida al 100%, se muda a Forks cuando su padre, quien es dueño de una cadena de hoteles famosa a nivel nacional, cuando este se asocia con Julián Hale su vida da un giro de 180º, pasa de ser nadie en el Instituto de Phoenix a ser la co-capitana de las animadoras en el Instituto de Forks, de tener una sola amiga en 17 años, a tener 6 mejores amigos, de nunca tener un pretendiente a conocer el amor de su existencia: Edward Cullen.

Aunque creía que lo había perdido todo cuando Edward la deja y luego cree morir cuando mueren sus padres en un accidente aéreo, su vida que vuelve a dar un vuelco de 180º, le recuerda que tiene gente a su alrededor que la adora con la vida y que esta debe continuar. Tras varios años sin saber de la Familia Cullen se los consigue y recupera la amistad, pero Bella dejara que Edward, el amor de su existencia vuelva con ella y puedan vivir el esperado _«felices para siempre»._

La historia esta dividida en cuatro partes:

**_I Bella y Edward (15 cap.)_**

**_II Bella sin Edward (13 cap.)_**

**_III El regreso de Edward (17 cap.)_**

**_IV Una vida juntos (17 cap.)_**

* * *

_ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA A_**_ ANGELUS CULLEN... _**_LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA ENGANCHATE DE NUEVO JAJAJAJA... DEJEME REVIEWS A MEDIDA QUE VAYAS LEYENDO...BESOS_


	2. Forks

**_NUESTRA FORMA DE AMAR_**

**_PRIMERA PARTE_**

**_Bella y Edward_**

**Capitulo1: Forks**

Me encuentro en estos momentos en el asiento del copiloto del BMW de mi madre camino a Forks, Washington ¿Por que? Por que mi padre hizo el negocio de su vida, según el, se asocio con Julián Hale la competencia de Swan Hotel, ahora llamados SH International Hotel.

¿Quien es mi padre? Charlie Swan, el dueño de la cuarta franquicia de hoteles más importante de Estados Unidos, después del Hilton, el Four Seasons y los Hale International Hotel.

¿Quién soy yo? Isabella Marie Swan, o Bella como me llama mi única amiga en todo el mundo, Nessie Biers, la única que entiende mis silencios, o bueno entendía.

Mi padre ya había comprado una casa, o mejor dicho una mansión, ya que mi madre quería una casa grande para que llevara a mis nuevos amigos, ¡Si claro!, si en Phoenix solo tenia una y viví allí 17 años, en Forks no creo que haga amigos.

Pese a todo lo anterior, me siento emocionada, es una nueva vida, no es que mi vieja vida no me gustara, pero ahora puedo como quien dice: empezar de cero, como dice mi madre: pueblo nuevo vida nueva. Y yo creo que tiene razón.

Creo que me adaptare rápido a Forks, solo son 3 mil habitantes y esa solo era la matricula de mi escuela en Phoenix, claro que me podría adaptar.

Ya mi padre tenia todo listo, estudiaría en el Instituto de Forks, ubicado al norte de la ciudad, ahí mismo van asistir los hijos del socio de mi padre.

El viaje seria de cuatro días, rápido para el gusto de mi madre, Renée Swan quien pretendía pararse en cada estado entre Arizona y Washington a comprar recuerdos ¡Por Dios, ni que estuviéramos en un viaje turístico!

Después de horas y horas y horas y horas de carretera y varios turnos para conducir llegamos ¡LLEGAMOS! nótese el sarcasmo de mi emoción.

Mi padre quien conducía un camión de e-Haul llego primero que nosotras, claro y quien no, si Renée se paraba cada tres metros a tomar fotos para sus amigas de Phoenix.

La casa ¡espectacular!, una mini versión de la casa blanca pero esta es color salmón, con un recibidor, una sala que es casi del tamaño de la planta baja de la casa de Phoenix, la cocina como la de los programas de Chef, hermosa, un estudio, un comedor para 12 personas y nosotros solo somos tres, ósea, en la planta alta cuatro recamaras, una sala de recreación, una terraza techada, tres baños, ósea gigantesca y el jardín, ¡OH DIOS! hermoso, teníamos un pequeño bosque, la verdad el lugar me encanta, pese a que nunca me ha gustado la nieve y aquí a de nevar por lo menos 350 días al año y el resto del año hace poco pero muy poco sol.

-Perfecta madre me encanta –le dije a Renée después de ver toda la casa.

-Sabia que te gustaría –dijo –Mañana vamos a comprar cosas nuevas para tu recamara –dijo emocionada, ella a veces parece una niña pequeña

Mi cuarto, mierda mi cuarto, se me había olvidado que hasta ahora solo tenía la cama que traje conmigo y un juego de sabanas.

Después de las compras en Port Ángeles, ya que a mi madre le gustaba comprar en Ikea y Sears, pintamos y acomodamos mi recamara y todos los sitios que a mi madre le apetecía cambiar. Ahora si la mansión Swan parecía un hogar. Habíamos llegado a mediados de septiembre y la escuela la empezaba el 15 que era lunes, dos días después de mi 18avo cumpleaños.

Ya llevaba dos semanas en este pueblo y siempre salía con mi madre aunque yo manejara, ella no quería que me perdiese por ahí, no me perdía en Phoenix que es 3 veces más grande que esta ciudad me voy a perder aquí, pero bueno como buena hija, le hacia caso en todo «nótese el sarcasmo».

Quería comprar libros nuevos ya que todos los que traje de mi antiguo hogar me los había leído y requeté leído, así que iba a hablar con Charlie para que me dejara ir al pueblo a ver si conseguía una librería buena y surtida.

-Charlie –dije, a ellos casi nunca les decía papá o mamá, siempre por su nombre –Quiero ir al pueblo a una librería ¿no hay problema? –pregunte.

-Claro que no Bells, sabes que no tienes que pedir permiso –dijo sentándose en la mesa de la cocina a desayunar, el ya había empezado a ir a la oficina nueva, mi madre quien trabajaba con el empezaría el mismo día que yo en el Instituto, ya que según ella no quería dejarme sola todo el día.

-Perfecto –dije –Salgo a las 10, Renée –dije viendo a mi madre con la expresión del gato con botas de Shrek -Me prestas tu auto –el m3 convertible de mi madre era rápido y potente y perfecto para una chica.

-Este –dijo mi padre aclarándose la garganta –Bella creo que es hora que recibas por adelantado tu regalo de cumpleaños –dijo y me lanzo las llaves de un auto, con un llavero con el logo BMW, yo lo vi un poco extrañada ya que ni siquiera en Phoenix yo tenia auto, siempre usaba el de Renée ya que ella se iba al trabajo en el Mercedes CL 65 AMG de Charlie.

-¿Y esto? –pregunte.

-Ve a ver –dijo mi madre quien caminaba hacia la puerta principal, afuera estacionada estaba una camioneta BMW x5 negra del año con un lazo morado encima.

-Es… es ¡OH POR DIOS ES PERFECTA! –grite y me le lance encima a mis padres –¿Es mía? –pregunte, a lo que ambos asintieron –Gracias, gracias, gracias.

-Solo te pido que la uses con cautela, mira que es un vehículo muy potente –dijo Charlie y yo solo asentí, ya estaba casi que montada en el techo, viendo mi nueva adquisición.

Mi padre se retiro por que tenia que ir a trabajar aprovechando que todos estábamos afuera de la casa, Renée y yo entramos, me bañe y salí camino al pueblo y a probar a mi nuevo bebe.


	3. Alice Cullen

**Capitulo 2: Alice Cullen **

Recorrí todo "el pueblo" y solo habían dos librerías: una de libros esotéricos y la otra no tenia lo que yo estaba buscando, aproveche para ver donde quedaba el Instituto y el mercado, ya que cuando mi madre empezara a trabajar me tocaría a mi hacer las compras, igual que en Phoenix, así que decidí aventurarme hasta Port Ángeles, ya había manejado hasta allá varias veces con mi madre, me conocía un poco el camino.

Tome la 101 y después me uni a la Interestatal 25 o I-25 hacia el noreste, que era la que entraba a Forks, iba a velocidad moderada cuando veo por el retrovisor a un Jeep Cherokee Limited gigantesco rojo haciéndome cambio de luces para que me apartara y así lo hice, paso como alma que lleva el diablo seguido de un Porsche 911 amarillo y un Volvo gris plomo, si yo iba como a 80 mph, ellos irían como a 100 o 120 mph.

-Wow –dije en voz alta cuando terminaron de pasar, seguí mi rumbo hasta llegar al Mall, por casualidad me estacione a varios puestos de los tres autos que había visto antes, por lo que imagine que eran unos adolescentes quienes conducían esas naves.

Camine con calma el Mall, no quería apurarme ya que apenas eran la 1 de la tarde y ya le había dicho a Renée que saldría del pueblo, vi tres librerías y en cada una encontré algo de lo que buscaba, entre a una tienda de ropa y me compre cosas nuevas para el Instituto, aunque yo siempre me he vestido un poco informal quería cambiar, algo me decía que cambiara de look, compre zapatos de tacón, faldas de jean, camisas de algodón manga largas de todos los colores pero un solo modelo, o bueno dos o tres modelitos, chamarras con y sin capucha y varios impermeables modernos.

Fui al auto a dejar las bolsas ya que eran muchas y pesaban cuando vi salir el Volvo y la Limited a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

Camine hasta llegar a una heladería, me senté en la única mesa vacía y espere a que llegara el mesero para ordenar, estaba viendo la carta cuando una vocecilla cantarina me hablo.

-Hola ¿me puedo sentar contigo? –pregunto la chica que se parecía a Campanita pero con el cabello de un extraño color castaño cobrizo tirando a negro por debajo de los hombros y ojos miel.

-Claro, no hay problema –dije.

-Soy Alice Cullen –dijo extendiéndome su pequeña mano.

-Bella Swan –respondí estrechándosela – ¿Quieres ordenar? –pregunte extendiéndole la carta.

-Gracias –dijo, leyó el menú y hablo cuando llego el mesero –Un latte con una torta de vainilla.

-Para mi una de fresas y una merengada de chocolate –dije y el hombre se fue.

-Y cuéntame Bella ¿que haces por aquí? –pregunto.

-De compras –dije y ella vio la silla al lado mío que solo tenia mi cartera –Están en el auto –aclare.

-Ah, bueno yo vine con mis hermanos pero ellos me dejaron botada cuando les dije que me acompañaran a comprar algo –dijo algo triste –Ellos dicen que primero muertos antes de entrar a una tienda conmigo.

-¡Ah! ¿Loca por las compras? –pregunte y ella asintió –Bueno a veces es mejor hacerlo sola -dije dándole ánimos, la verdad esta pequeña me caía bien y solo tenia 15 minutos conociéndola.

-Gracias –dijo –Cuéntame Bella ¿eres de aquí? –pregunto sorbiendo un poco del café que le habían traído.

-No, de Forks –dije y la pequeña casi se atraganta.

-Yo vivo en Forks, bueno a las afuera de Forks –dijo -¡OH BELLA SEREMOS LAS MEJORES AMIGAS YA VAS A VER! –dijo toda emocionada y la verdad la premisa me encantaba, esto era un record para mi, ya había hecho una amiga en menos de dos semanas viviendo aquí –Tienes que conocer a mis hermanos, ellos están locos, Emmett el mayor tiene 19 y va para el último año conmigo y mi otro hermano, ¿Sabes? es mi mellizo, ambos tenemos 18 ¿A que Instituto vas a asistir? ¿Vas al Instituto verdad? –pregunto después de tomar aire.

-Al de Forks Hight School, al igual que tu ¿verdad?

-AAAHHH ¡OH POR DIOS! Ves seremos las mejores amigas, que bien –dijo aplaudiendo como niña pequeña –Y cuéntame todo de ti, amiga, tenemos que conocernos bien –dijo, en estos momentos es cuando la Bella de Phoenix saldría corriendo pero la nueva Bella quería contarle todo y así lo hice, ella escuchaba atenta e intervenía solo para preguntar más.

Nos despedimos ya que casi iban a ser las 5 y Charlie saldría del trabajo, no había problema si no me encontraba en casa pero no quería abusar de su generosidad, Alice y yo intercambiamos teléfonos y quedamos en vernos otro día para seguir hablando o para ir al cine.

-Madre –dije al entrar en la casa, ella solo asomo su cabeza por la cocina y me sonrió –Te traje algo –le dije y subió corriendo a mi cuarto, deje las bolsas cuando vi la sombra de mi madre en la puerta.

-Te tardaste mucho –dijo, le tendí la bolsa del regalo y otra que era para Charlie –Me encanta –dijo al ver el juego de bisutería que le traje -¿Qué hiciste en Port Ángeles? –pregunto sentándose en mi cama en posición indio, le conté todo, desde los tres autos, hasta el momento en que me despedí de mi nueva mejor amiga: Alice, ella estaba encantada tanto así que ese fue el tema de la cena.

Mi madre había organizado una cena para poder conocer a Julián Hale y sus hijos, unos gemelos de mi edad.

-Madre voy a verme con Alice –dije cuando bajaba corriendo las escaleras de la casa.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto.

-Vamos a un restaurante en la I-25 –dije –Vamos a almorzar juntas –dije cerrando la puerta, si Renée me dijo algo no la escuche, Alice y yo hablábamos por mensajes casi todos los días y éramos, en verdad, como ella había dicho: las mejores amigas.

-Enana –dije bajándome de la camioneta, ella me vio y señalo mi auto y me señalo a mi con la boca abierta, creo que era la misma expresión que tenia yo cuando la vi recostada del Porsche 911 amarillo de la otra vez, solo rompimos en risas.

-Belli Bells como estas, vamos adentro mis hermanos vienen ahorita, bueno el mayor por que el otro esta en la casa –dijo y entramos al local –Yo quiero una hamburguesa y una coca-cola de dieta por favor –pidió a la señora que me presento como Annie –Y para Emmett, Annie, lo de siempre.

-A mi una hamburguesa con papas y una merengada de chocolate –pedí, a los 5 minutos entro un chico grande y súper musculoso, de cabello castaño y ojos miel al igual que ella al restaurant el vio a Alice y se acerco.

-Enana –con eso supe que era el hermano de ella, ya que Alice me decía que a ella sus hermanos le decían así o le decían Peque –Ordenaste por mi –pregunto y ella asintió.

-Emmy, ella es mi amiga Bella –dijo señalándome.

-Bella –dijo el chico quien me paro de la silla y me abrazo como si me quisiera romper todos los huesos –Es un placer peque –me dijo y yo solo asentí ya que estaba aturdida.

El almuerzo fue divertidísimo, Emmett tiene un sentido del humor un poco retorcido, pero te saca una sonrisa lo quieras o no –Me voy pequeñas, tengo cosas que hacer –dijo parándose de la mesa después de que casi peleáramos por ver quien pagaba la cuenta y claro que gano el.

-Todo un personaje ¿verdad? –dijo Alice -¿Qué te pareció mi hermanito? –pregunto.

-Simpático, grande y divertido, ¡ah y lindo! –dije dándole un codazo de juego en las costillas.

-¡Ay Bella! si tú crees que Emmett es lindo estás más loca de lo que creí –dijo riéndose.

-Seriedad pues –dije un poco seria aunque por dentro estaba muerta de risa –Alice mi madre quiere que nos acompañes a cenar el viernes, tu y tu familia, ya que desde que nos conocimos no nos separamos mi madre te quiere conocer –dije.

-Bueno eso se arregla vamos para mi casa ahorita y luego para la tuya ¿si? –dijo haciendo puchero –Así conoces a mis padres que también te quieren conocer –y así hicimos.

Esme y Carlisle son dos personas adorables, les di el número de mi madre para que cuadraran con Renée lo de la cena, ellos insistieron que me quedara a cenar pero eso era algo imposible ya que la cena en mi familia es sagrada.


	4. Los Hale

**Capitulo 3: Los Hale **

6:45 de la tarde marcaba el reloj de mi mesa de luz, la cena era a las 8 y yo todavía no me había ni bañado, Renée me matara si llegan los invitados y yo no estoy con ella para recibirlos.

En tiempo record, me vestí, peine y maquille, los ojos siempre de la misma manera delineados de negro, mi madre decía que parecían ojos de gato ya que los delineaba por arriba y por abajo, un vestido rosado por encima de la rodilla y unos tacones fucsia, ya que a Charlie se le ocurrió la idea de que la cena fuera semi formal.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Cullen, liderados esta vez por Alice.

-Renée –dijo esta cuando vio a mi madre abrir la puerta, pareciera como si se conocieran de toda la vida – ¿Como estas? trajimos el vino –mi madre solo asintió y la saludo de beso y abrazo así como a cada miembro de la familia.

Después de las presentaciones, Esme y Renée se fueron a la cocina mientras que Charlie y Carlisle estaban en la sala.

-Belli Bells –dijo Emmett alzándome del suelo con el abrazo de Oso –Que linda estas –dijo cuando me libero.

-Gracias –dije un poco apenada, estaba buscando a Alice con la mirada y lo que me encontré fue a un Dios griego desterrado del Olimpo, si Emmett es hermoso este lo es más, mucho más, alto, delgado pero fuerte, con el cabello despeinado de un extraño castaño cobrizo y los ojos de un verde esmeralda hipnótico, pero me decepcione al ver que Alice lo tenia agarrado de la mano, tal vez era su novio, «¡Dios porque todos los buenos están acaparados!» pensé.

-Belli Bells el es Edward, mi… -dijo pero la interrumpí.

-Mucho gusto –dije tendiéndole mi mano, cuando la tomo miles de sensaciones se apoderaron de mi, cada terminal nerviosa en mi cuerpo cobraron vida, un choque eléctrico hizo que soltara su mano.

-El gusto es mío –dijo con una voz aterciopelada que hipnotizaba, iba a decir otra cosa pero nos interrumpió el timbre.

-Buenas –dijo un hombre como de la edad de Charlie y Carlisle cuando abrí –Tu debes ser Bella –dijo yo solo asentí –Soy Julián.

-Pase adelante señor Hale –dije apartándome de la puerta.

-Llámame Julián, Bella –dijo –Ellos son mis hijos Rosalie y Jasper –dijo señalando a dos hermosos rubios ojos azules que estaban detrás de el.

-Pasen por aquí –dije llevándolos a la sala, Julián se quedo con los hombres, nosotros estábamos conociéndonos, cuando mi madre salió con Esme de la cocina.

-Bella, si quieres lleva a los chicos arriba mientras esta la cena ¿si?, todavía falta media hora –dijo mi madre y yo me encamine con Alice y los demás detrás para la segunda planta, allá arriba las cosas fueron más relajadas.

Rose y Jazz son súper simpático, gracias a Dios que ella y Alice se llevaron bien desde que se conocieron al igual que los chicos, parecía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-¿Y que les parece? –pregunto Alice.

-¿Quien? –pregunte yo.

-Edward tonta quien más –dijo ella.

-Es simpático y muy guapo, se ve que te quiere mucho –dije yo.

-En verdad que si, Alice ese novio tuyo es relindo –dijo Rose, algo le causo gracia a Alice que rompió en risas.

-¡Locas el es mi mellizo! –dijo y yo respire, sentí que me volvió el alma al cuerpo.

-AAAHHH –dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo, íbamos a seguir cotilleando pero Renée nos llamo desde el principio de la escalera.

Emmett hacia morisquetas durante la comida lo que causaba la risa de todos, en verdad que ninguna velada será aburrida si esta el, los adultos hablaban de negocios mientras las chicas y yo hablábamos de modas y los chicos de autos.

-El otro día íbamos para el Mall en Port Ángeles y vimos una tortuga en la carretera, una x5 negra en medio del camino –decía Emmett –No me aguante y le pique las luces para que apartara su carcacha –dijo ahí no me aguante e intervine.

-¡Oye mi x5 no es ninguna carcacha! –dije fingiendo enojo.

-¿Esa camioneta es tuya? –pregunto Edward.

-Si un regalo de cumpleaños ¿por que?

-Wow Belli Bells yo creía que esa camioneta la manejaba un tipo, no una peque como tu –dijo Emmett –En verdad que ese es mucho auto para ti –acoto, no me aguante y le lance un trozo de papa que le pego en la frente.

-¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA! –dijo –Me las vas a pagar –sentencio, todos los que veían el espectáculo estaban aguantando la risa, yo me esperaba que el respondiera pero me dijo que después con la mano, si no fuera tan poco serio temblaría ante su amenaza.

Estábamos esperando el café y el postre que trajo Rose cuando Emmett se vengo de mi, me cargo como si fuera un costal de papas y empezó a dar vueltas, al principio estaba gritando que me bajara pero luego de 6 vueltas estaba era riéndome de lo lindo, la verdad adoraba a este chico y eso que solo lo conocía desde hace menos de tres semanas.

Estaba esperando que mi otra mejor amiga, Rose pasaría por mi, hoy iríamos a pasear por La Push, donde hay una playa en forma de media luna que nos había dicho Charlie que quedaba a 14 millas al oeste, en la reservación Quileute, donde vivía un viejo amigo de mi padre: Billy Black.

Estábamos caminando por la orilla del lago cuando vimos salir a unos chicos con trajes de buzo del agua, eran tres, casi del tamaño de Emmett y morenos, todos con las tablas de surf bajo el brazo.

-Están locos –dijo Rose –Con este frio están surfeando locos –repitió.

-La verdad que si, pero me imagino que deben estar acostumbrados –dije –Rose ¿y Jasper? –pregunte.

-Con Emmett y Edward, tú sabes que esos tres ahora son inseparables –dijo con tono de reproche.

-¿Y eso te molesta? –pregunte con cautela.

-Si, no, bueno un poco –dijo sentándose en un tronco caído –Es que antes el y yo éramos inseparables y ahora el esta todo el tiempo con ellos… -se quedo callada.

-Y tú con Alice y conmigo –le dije.

-Si yo se, por eso es que estoy tranquila, me molesta pero no tanto como lo haría si yo no las tuviera a ustedes –dijo -¿Y la Enana? –pregunto.

-De compras –dije parándome para irnos otra vez a nuestras casas, mi padre había bajado a la reservación a visitar a su amigo pero el estaba de vacaciones en California con sus hijos, Jacob un año menor que yo y Jared de 20.


	5. Las Caperucitas

**Capitulo 4: Las caperucitas **

Estaba entrando al estacionamiento del Instituto cuando vi a los 3 autos de los Cullen estacionados uno al lado del otro, dejando tres puestos más vacios, me imagino que para los Hale y para mi.

Salude a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla y fui a la oficina del director, ellos a diferencia de mi y los Hale, ya tenían sus horarios asignados desde que terminaron el año anterior, al salir me volví a juntar con ellos.

Estábamos hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando vimos entrar a una moto roja seguida de un Audi r8 convertible rojo, todos nos vimos extrañados, ya que solo pocas familias tenían suficiente dinero para tener vehículos como esos, se estacionaron al lado de nosotros y fue cuando caímos en cuanta que eran los Hale.

-Rubia –dijo Emmett –Tremenda nave, es auto es mejor que el de Alice –dijo y esta le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

-Gracias Emmett –ellos no se llevaban muy bien, se masticaban pero no se tragaban como dice el dicho.

-¿Que moto es esa? –le pregunte a Jazz cuando se acerco a saludarme, todos somos buenos amigos, pero los rubios y yo somos más unidos que con los demás, ¿Por qué? No se pero así fue desde que nos conocimos.

-Una MV Agusta F3 –dijo, yo no hablaba Car & Drive pero sabia algo de autos y motos – ¿Quieres una vuelta después? –pregunto, pero el timbre no me dejo responder.

Mi primera clase resulta que la tenia con Rose, al igual que deportes, Trigonometría era muy aburrida como para ponerla a primera hora, ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque varios de mis compañeros se estaban durmiendo, Rose y yo hablábamos de todo y de nada mientras que el profe escribía como loco en la pizarra, al salir me dirigía a mi segunda clase Literatura que la compartía con Alice y varias amigas de ella.

Historia la compartía con Jazz y Emmett, quien hizo que nos sentáramos los tres juntos al final del salón, este no era de mesas sino de pupitres así podíamos estar juntos.

En el almuerzo igual todos nos reunimos en la entrada del comedor para sentarnos juntos, comíamos entre charlas grupales, de chicas, de chicos y chistes por parte de Emmett.

En Biología compartía mesa con Edward, quien casi no me hablaba, bueno casi no, no nos hablábamos.

Así pasaron tres semanas siempre en la misma rutina, ya era mediados de noviembre y las pruebas para animadoras serían en menos de una semana al igual que la de futbol americano, donde Jasper adicionaría ya que el jugaba en Madison, su antiguo hogar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo me muero del aburrimiento –dijo Alice que estaba con la cabeza guindando fuera de mi cama.

-¿Como que? –dijo Rose – ¿Que estarán haciendo los muchachos? –pregunto.

-Algo divertido –dijo Alice –Ellos están en prácticas de futbol -para las practicas no podían entrar los estudiantes que no estuvieran en el equipo o las animadoras, eso hizo que una loca idea se me metiera en la cabeza.

-Lo tengo –dijo parándome de mi cama –Hagamos la prueba para entrar a las animadoras –dije y las chicas se me quedaron viendo como si tuviese un tercer ojo.

-Bella ¿tu animadora? –dijo Rose –Si tu las odias, siempre nos los has dicho.

-Si pero yo ayudaba a Nessie practicar las porras y las coreografías –dije y las dos se quedaron pensativas –Y tu Rose –dije señalándola –Eras animadora en Madison ¿no? Porque no lo intentamos, con las coreografías que tu te sabes y que yo me sé podemos hacer una rutina –sentencie, las dos se pararon emocionadas la idea le había encantado, después de que las chicas se fueran le conté a mis padres y estaban sorprendidos de mi evolución.

-De una sola amiga a cuatro –dijo mi madre y yo conté mentalmente a quien se refería ella con eso de cuatro, el grupo era Emmy, los rubios, Enana, Edward y yo.

-Ma, son cinco, no cuatro –dije.

-Bueno es que yo no veo a Edward como amigo tuyo, lo veo más como tú… -la interrumpí.

-WooWoo ma –le hice una mueca con la mano -No seas loca –si yo tenía la suficiente confianza con ella como para decirle así -¿Si?, todos somos como hermanos y punto.

Las chicas y yo nos reuniríamos en mi casa ya que esta estaba fuera del territorio de los chicos que se la pasaban el la mansión Cullen o en la Hale, las practicas al principio fueron un desastre pero luego le agarramos el ritmo a las piruetas y todas esas cosas, teníamos montada una coreografía que acompañaríamos con una música puertorriqueña que me mando Nessie (Vanessa) ya que su novio era de allá y ella había pasado el verano con el en la Isla, el genero es reggaetón y es muy movido y sexy.

Mi madre nos había dicho que como el equipo se llaman Los Lobos de Forks nosotras fuéramos disfrazadas de Caperucitas al estilo Lolita y la idea nos encanto, Renée se encargo de hacernos unas capas rojas, una para cada una. Ya nos habíamos anotado para la prueba.

Estábamos esperando nuestro turno, este año Jane la capitana sedería su puesto a una de las integrantes que se lo ganara y eso tenia ansiosas a las chicas que ya eran parte del grupo.

Rose, Alice y yo solo vestíamos un pequeño top negro acompañado de unos micro shorts negros igual, con zapatos de goma y la capa por encima, en la prueba que sería en el gimnasio del Instituto estaba el entrenador Norris con el equipo de futbol, la entrenadora Jenis, y el equipo de porristas.

- Cullen, Hale y Swan –dijo la entrenadora que nos llamo por el orden que aparecen nuestros apellidos en la lista –Les toca –las chicas y yo, nos paramos, le dimos el CD con el reggaetón a una de las animadoras y salimos del gimnasio, ella lo puso y entramos cuando empezó la canción El ritmo no perdona (Prende), de Daddy Yankee, íbamos con las capas puestas, al llegar nos la quitamos y empezamos con la coreografía, los chicos del equipo que estaban en frente de nosotras nos veían con cara de deseo, menos los muchachos creo, la coreografía era atrevida más no vulgar.

-Perfecto –dijo la entrenadora después de que acabara la coreografía –Ahora sin música y con un grito de guerra –pidió, menos mal que Rose nos mando a memorizarnos una rima.

-AAAAAAUUUUUU, AAAAAUUUUU Ahí viene los lobos –empezamos a gritar y a hacer los pasos –AAAAAUUUUU, AAAAAUUUUU cuidado con ellos, son peligrosos AAAAAUUUUU, AAAAAUUUUU no conocen la piedad, están sedientos quieren ganar y así lo harán AAAAAUUUUU, AAAAAUUUUU ahí viene la manada, para ellos no hay rival AAAAAUUUUU, AAAAAUUUUU ahí vienen los lobos y los vamos a aplastar, cuidado les vamos a ganar AAAAAUUUUU, AAAAAUUUU Lobos, Lobos AAAAAUUUUU –terminamos con varias piruetas, el equipo de futbol estallo en aplausos.

-Mejor imposible, ya tenemos a las tres nuevas integrantes del equipo –dijo la entrenadora Jenis y las chicas y yo estábamos que no cabíamos de la felicidad.

Los entrenamientos serian los lunes y miércoles a la hora de la clase de deportes al menos que haya juego entonces dispondríamos de algunas horas de clases para practicar.

-Ok –dijo Jazz –Primero de quien fue la idea de las capas y segundo de donde sacaron esa música –mis traicioneras mejores amigas me señalaron.

-Quien lo diría –dijo Emmett –Belli Bells que parece que no rompe ni un plato salió toda una tigresa –dijo riéndose, todos hicieron comentarios menos Edward que solo me miraba de arriba abajo, me hacía sentir cohibida, el afloraba en mi a la vieja Bella, a la tímida, a la introvertida.

La semana paso volando, muy rápido para mi gusto, a Jane no le gusto mucho la idea de que cambiáramos la coreografía y el grito de guerra, pero lo acepto, ya era casi diciembre y empezarían los juegos intercolegiales de futbol.

Salía de una de las practicas, con mi ya uniforme que consistía en una mini, súper mini falda plisada y una camisa manga larga cuello en v roja, blanca y amarilla, la capa sola la usaríamos en los juegos y solo Alice, Rose y yo.

Iba camino a los vestidores cuando una mano me agarra por el brazo y me jala para dentro del vestidor de hombres, iba a gritar pero el ya conocido perfume de Edward hizo que desistiera de la idea.

-Estas loco –le dije, estábamos muy cerca, extremadamente cerca, estaba entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Loca estas tu –dijo y yo me quede con cara de wtf y un poco sorprendida por su forma de hablarme, el y yo solo hablábamos en clases y fuera de estas cosas puntuales –No sabes las cosas que me he imaginado haciéndote desde que te vi en la prueba –se quedo callado y me miro con cara de deseo, veía mis labios y luego mis ojos, repitió la acción varias veces hasta que me beso, sus besos eran el cielo, empezó delicado pero poco a poco se volvió demandante, rozo mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar a jugar con la mía y gustosa se lo cedí, nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla épica armada, ninguna se daba tregua, solo rompimos el beso por la falta de aire, pero dejamos nuestras frentes unidas.

-Maldito aire –musite a lo cual Edward río, me dio un corto beso en los labios y salió del vestidor dejándome ahí pegada a la pared, un poco aturdida y maravillada, cuando reaccione salí y me fui al encuentro con las chicas.


	6. Rubeola Edward POV

**Capitulo 5: Rubeola. Edward POV.**

Desde que había conocido a Isabella no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, sus ojos me cautivaron desde el primer momento en que lo vi, ese marrón hermoso, tan profundo parecían la ventana a su alma, o las paginas de un libro que la describía, ni Jazz ni Em se daban cuenta de eso pero ella decía a veces con la mirada más que con las palabras.

Yo no hablaba mucho con ella fuera de clases, casi siempre estaba con la enana y la rubia o yo estaba en practica de futbol, este año no era corredor sino quarterback, ya que Emmett quien era mi antecesor quería jugar en la defensa para saber como era, Jazz tomo mi puesto ya que el es un poco más rápido que yo.

Estaba en el gimnasio techado viendo con el resto las pruebas a animadoras cuando me entere que las chicas las iban a hacer, las tres estaban sentadas en el primer banco de las gradas esperando para ser llamadas.

Cuando les toco salieron del gimnasio y entraron otra vez con el ritmo pegajoso de una música en español, traían capas rojas lo que me recordó a caperucita y el lobo feroz ¡Ridículo, lo se! pero el cuento de los hermanos Grimm me vino a la mente, casi me da un infarto cuando se quitaron la capa y se quedaron en un mini conjunto de gimnasia súper sexy, los chicos del equipo le silbaban y les gritaban cosas incluyendo a Emmett y Jasper, estos idiotas no se daban cuenta que dos de ellas eran sus hermanas y la otra es como si lo fuera, desde que nos juntamos con los Hale y con Bella, todos éramos hijos de todos, mis padres los trataban así, los Swan nos trataban así y Julián también, cada familia tenia permiso de regañarnos y castigarnos si fuera necesario.

Tenía dos semanas que casi no dormía ¿Por que? Por culpa de Bella y su mini traje deportivo, por primera vez en mi vida tuve sueños húmedos con ella, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía y eso me tenía sin sueño.

Había terminado de cambiarme, iba saliendo del vestidor de hombres cuando vi a Bella salir del gimnasio sola con su pequeño uniforme de animadora, cuando estaba pasando por al frente de este la jale por el brazo, le tape la boca para que no gritara y la arrecoste contra la pared muy pegada a mi cuerpo, al principio estaba luchando pero se dio cuenta de que era yo y se quedo tranquila.

-Estas loco –me dijo cuando le quite la mano de la boca y ella tiene razón estoy loco pero por ella.

-Loca estas tu –le dije con la voz ronca del deseo, el tenerla tan cerca estaba causando efectos secundarios en mi, ella se me quedo viendo con cara de póker y la boca un poco abierta por la sorpresa, la ronquera de mi voz y la brusquedad de mis palabras la dejaron confundida ¿Cómo lo se? Por su mirada, esos ojitos de gato me traían loco -No sabes las cosas que me he imaginado haciéndote desde que te vi en la prueba –le dije y me le quede viendo fijamente a los ojos, luego a sus labios que me llamaban a gritos y luego otra vez a los ojos, no me contuve más y la bese con todas las ganas del mundo, esperaba que ella pusiera resistencia pero no lo hizo, pedí permiso para jugar con su lengua y me lo dio ¡Esto es el paraíso! El mejor beso de mi vida y mira que yo he besado a demasiadas ranas, pero ya encontré mi princesa.

-Maldito aire –dijo después que rompimos el beso por la falta de este, yo solo me reí del comentario yo estaba pensando lo mismo, pegue nuestras frentes, no quería sepárame de ella, quería seguir besándola toda la tarde, pero mi deseo se vio interrumpido por mi estúpido celular que vibraba como loco en mi bolsillo, le di un corto beso en los labios y salí de los vestidores sin decirle nada.

Era mi padre, el quería que lo ayudara en la comercializadora, me dijo que ya había llamado a Emmett y a Jasper para que lo ayudaran también, maldije para mis adentros pero después vería a Bella y hablaría con ella.

El viernes llego y Bella no me hablaba, estaba enojada conmigo, lo sabía, su mirada me decía todo lo que sus labios callaban, sus labios, esos labios que me moría por volver a besar.

Desde el principio de la semana el profesor Banner de Biología nos encargo un trabajo en grupo con tu compañero de mesa que casualmente el mío era Bella, tenia que programar una cita de estudio con ella para poder hacer el trabajo y hablar con ella, pero mis planes se vieron truncados, estaba en clase de Trigonometría y empecé a sudar frío, me sentía hirviendo, pedí permiso para ir a la enfermería y allí llamaron a mi padre.

Estaba en la clínica esperando los resultados de lo que tenía. Llevaba cuatro horas con una intravenosa en la mano cuando entro mi padre con el doctor Newton.

-¿Doctor que tengo? –pregunte con preocupación, yo nunca me enfermaba y esto me preocupaba.

-Hijo, temo decirte que tienes Rubeola –dijo mi padre como si nada, _«¡Mierda rubeola que horror!» _pensé esta enfermedad normalmente le daba a los niños no a un adolescente de 18 años

–Tienes que guardar reposo, eso se te quitara en una semana o dos –dijo el doctor Newton ahora –Dependiendo de cómo te portes.

-Ok –solo pude decir eso –¿Cuando me voy de aquí? –pregunte.

-Conmigo cuando termine de hablar con el doctor, ya tu auto esta en la casa –dijo, perfecto quien seria el idiota que condujo mi auto hasta la casa, espero que no haya sido Emmett por que lo mato.

El fin de semana fue horrible, la piquiña no la soportaba y ninguno de mis hermanos estaba en la casa debido a que a ellos no les había dado y si yo era fastidioso imagínense tres adolescentes con piquiña, fiebre y el salpullido, según me dijo mi padre Alice se quedo donde Bella y Emmett donde los Hale.

Mi padre iría a hablar en la escuela, para que me mandaran a un delegado con las tareas. Eran ya las 5:30 del lunes y estaba solo en la casa, mis hermanos no vendrían y mis padres llegarían tarde, estaba escuchando música cuando sentí un auto estacionarse en frente de la casa, era la camioneta de Bella.

-A caso esta loca –dije en voz alta mientras que bajaba las escaleras, ella no era muy sutil en tocar el timbre, ya que en lo que tarde en bajar lo toco 100 veces más o menos.

-Hola enfermito –dijo entrando en la casa.

-Hola –respondí –¿Que haces aquí?

-Pues tu padre hablo con el director y resulta que yo soy tu única amiga que ya le ha dado rubeola, bueno a Jessica también le dio, pero yo no iba a dejar que ella viniera –Auch lo de amigo dolió pero por lo menos estaba conmigo, me le iba a acercar a besarla pero ella camino para la cocina –¿Que tienes de comer?, mira que tengo hambre –dijo y yo también tenia hambre pero de ella, no de comida.

-Esme dejo sopa, carne, ensalada, puré de papas y hay un helado –dije mientras que abría el refrigerador para sacar el helado –¿Quieres helado? –pregunte y ella solo saco dos cucharillas, subimos a mi cuarto que es donde tenia que estar para no lLeahr de gérmenes toda la casa.

-Te traje la tarea de Biología y del resto de tus clases –dijo sacando un montón de hojas de su morral, el trabajo es para el próximo lunes, dime que día vengo para hacerlo.

-Si quieres lo hacemos hoy y así te quedas libre toda la semana –ella arrugo la cara pero asintió, estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, hicimos la tarea y cuando llegaron mis padres se fue a su casa.

-Yo vengo el miércoles en la tarde –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.


	7. Ya no aguanto más Bella POV

**Capitulo 6: Ya no aguanto más. Bella POV.**

Estaba fastidiada en clase de Biología, me hacia falta Edward la verdad, lo confieso desde el beso no dejaba de pensar en el, las chicas decían que estaba enamorada de el pero yo no sabia que pensar, creo que si, pero la pregunta es ¿el esta enamorado de mi como yo de el?

Hoy tocaba practica de animadoras, como siempre en le gimnasio, a la entrenadora Jenis no le gustaba que practicáramos en el campo ya que según ella, los chicos nos distraían y nosotras a ellos y no era mentira, así que ese era nuestro castigo.

Estaba cansada, que digo súper cansada, caminaba por inercia, en el vestidor las chicas hablaban y hablaban, bueno Alice más que todas por que Rose estaba igual que yo.

-Belli Bells hoy todos nos quedaremos en tu casa –dijo Rose.

-¿Como? –dije la verdad no estaba escuchando la conversación -¿Cómo así?

-Bella tu si eres caída de la mata –dijo y yo voltee a verla, estábamos bajo las duchas en verdad el agua caliente me tenia en otro universo –Charlie y mi padre están en Denver y llegan mañana, se te olvido –dijo y yo negué con la cabeza –Y Renée no quiere que Jazz y yo nos quedemos solos y ya que el Emmy esta viviendo con nosotros por lo de Eddy.

-Que Edward no te escuche, mira que odia que le digan así –dijo Alice.

-Todos en mi casa –dije pensativa –Mierda pobre de Renée y de mí –dije fingiendo un temblor.

-Ja ja –dijo Rose –Tu sabes que tu mami nos adora –replico y yo asentí, iba a hablar pero ella levanto la mano en señal de que parara y me quede callada. Al salir de la ducha me fije que solo tenia en el casillero otro uniforme de animadora ¡Rayos! Y hace frío, me vestí y salí camino a mi casa.

Al llegar estaba mi madre esperándome en la puerta, cosa que me extraño.

-¿Ma, que paso? –pregunte bajándome de la camioneta -¿Y los chicos?

-Vienen en camino –dijo –Bella sabes que Carlisle y Esme están en Olympia y no pueden llegar hoy –dijo y yo asentí, la prima de Esme estaba hospitalizada ya que le dio un infarto cerebral y ellos tuvieron que ir de emergencia hoy temprano –Esme me pidió que cuidara de Edward –dijo.

-Pero el no puede venir para la casa, por los chicos.

-Por eso tu vas a ir con el –dijo yo me iba a negar pero no me dejo –No Bella, el esta enfermo y no se puede quedar solo, toma llévale la cena –dijo tendiéndome una bolsa –Vete ya que el pobre debe tener hambre, con la misma me monte en la camioneta y arranque para la casa de Edward.

«Lo estas haciendo adrede verdad, tu sabes que el es lo suficientemente grande como para quedarse solo una noche sin hacer desastres» le escribí a mi madre, no me respondió la traidora esa, de seguro la Rose y la Alice endemoniada hablaron con ella sobre mi situación con Edward. LAS ODIO.

Cuando me baje de la camioneta, Edward ya tenía la puerta de la casa abierta.

-Hola –dijo.

-Hola –respondí y seguí mi camino hasta la cocina –Renée mando la cena –dije tajante, estaba enojada pero no con el sino con mi madre y mis dos mejores amigas, estas me la pagaran, yo solo veía que Edward me observaba de arriba abajo ¿Por qué? No se pero me tenia nerviosa, me veía de la misma forma que el día que me beso.

-¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto.

-No –lo corte –¿Quieres comer ahora o más tarde? –pregunte y el negó –Edward quieres hacer la tarea de biología que dejamos inconclusa –dije ya un poco más calmada, el negó, que mierda le pasa a este que carajo quiere hacer entonces, saco un helado de chocolate de la nevera y subió a su cuarto.

-Bipolar –dije en voz alta, _igual que tu _dijo una voz en mi cabeza, la cual tenia razón -¿Qué ves? –pregunte en cuanto me senté en su cama.

-Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte 1 –dijo y yo bufe -¿Que? –pregunto.

-Odio Harry Potter.

-Yo también, pero era esta o la saga Twilight –dijo y yo sonreí y aplaudí como niña tonta –Tráela –dijo resignado señalándome una pila de DVD´s que estaban sobre su escritorio, el se paro y quito la del estúpido mago –Contenta –dijo con fingido enojo y yo asentí y le sonreí, mala idea, el me regalo su sonrisa torcida, esa la que lo hace ver sexy, deseable y travieso, me deslumbro el muy perro, sacudí mi cabeza y me acomode en su cama.

A mitad de la segunda película, me le acerque, tenia frío, mucho frío claro como no, si mi madre no me dejo cambiarme, andaba con el uniforme de animadora, el me abrazo, yo estaba ya a punto de empezar a tiritar de frío, yo aproveche y me acurruque en sus brazos.

Ya había visto esta película como 20 veces y no me cansaba de verlas pero una idea cruzo mi loca y pervertida cabeza, estaba muy cerca del cuello de Edward así que sin pensarlo mucho lo bese, solamente pegue mis labios a su piel, la piel de su cuello.

-Bella –me llamo -¿Qué haces? –pregunto.

-Nada –dije pegando mis labios otra vez a su cuello.

-A mi no me parece nada –dijo con la voz ronca.

-¿Por que no te gusta? –pregunte con inocencia.

-Mucho.

-¿Entonces? –pregunte iba a volver a besar su cuello pero el me jalo y me puso encima de el, tenia sus manos a los lados de mi cadera.

-No sabes lo que este uniforme provoca en mi –dijo acariciando mi cintura de arriba abajo, se me quedo viendo y me beso, nos separamos por falta de aire, pero el siguió besando mi cara y mi cuello.

Sus manos viajaron de mi cintura a mi trasero, cosa que me gusto, parecía que en vez de acariciarme con las manos lo hiciera con los pétalos de una flor, no aguante más y solté el gemido que tenia rato aguantando, el sonrió sobre mis labios, como pude me senté encima de el, nuestros sexos se rozaban dándonos placer, me quite la camisa del uniforme dejándome en ropa interior.

-Isabella –dijo pero yo lo calle.

-Shhh –le dije ¡era ahora o nunca o tomaba yo la iniciativa o la tomaba! –Solo déjate llevar –dije besándolo en los labios, el me correspondió pero sentía su inseguridad –Si quieres lo dejamos así –le dije viéndolo a los ojos, el solo negó, con la agilidad de un felino nos dio la vuelta dejándome entre el y la cama, su ya endurecido pene rozaba mi centro, debajo de la falda yo cargaba un short muy corto tipo cachetero, Edward cargaba un mono de algodón con una franelilla que como pude se la quite.

El de un solo tirón jalo mi falda y mi short dejándome en tanga, se quito el pantalón junto con el bóxer dejándome ver su gran erección _eso no cabe en mi _pensé, estaba asustada como no, es mi primera vez y siempre mi madre me decía que hiciera el amor con alguien a quien amara pero ya con Edward no aguantaba las ganas.

-¿Segura? –pregunto después de colocarse el condón, yo solo asentí, si bien no estaba enamorada, enamorada de Edward me gustaba demasiado, lo suficiente como para decir que si la relación se daba, en poco tiempo estaría loca, irrevocable e incondicionalmente enamorada de el.

La cabeza de su pene rosaba la entrada de mi centro de una manera malditamente deliciosa, yo estaba mojadísima y listísima para recibirlo, poco a poco fue haciendo presión al principio no se sentía muy bien, era incomodo, el sacaba y metía su pene haciendo que yo me acostumbrara el y así lo hice.

De una sola estocada entro en mí, yo para ahogar el grito le mordí el hombro, el se quejo pero no le dio importancia, se detuvo para que me acostumbrara al dolor y yo con un asentamiento de cabeza le indique que continuara, las estocadas eran suaves y delicadas al principio, decidí que ya era hora de cambiar de pose quería experimentar todo lo posible hoy.

Me coloque a horcajadas encima de el y de un solo golpe introduje su miembro, me movía a mi propio ritmo pero el quería que yo fuera más rápido y lo marco el.

-A… Edward… voy… voy –trataba de que la oración saliera completa pero no podía el placer no me dejaba.

-Córrete –dijo este después de aclarase la garganta, al decirme eso sentí como mi vientre se tensaba y las paredes en mi interior se estrechaban hice un ultimo movimiento de adelante hacia atrás y sentí una explosión en mi interior acompañada de un estremecimiento, el mismo que tuvo Edward, me deje caer encima del pecho de el esperando a que se acompasara mi respiración.

-Wow -dijo el -Ha sido, wow -repitió, yo no podía decir nada, no encontraba mi voz, me baje de el y me acosté a su lado, el me abrazo y beso delicadamente mis labios, después del beso no sentí nada más caí rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo.


	8. ¿Qué hago? Emmett POV

**Capitulo 7: ¿Que hago? Emmett POV. **

Estaba en la casa Swan esperando que Bella llegara de llevarle la cena a mi hermano, la verdad esa niña me gustaba bastante, pero no como para mi novia sino para una noche nada más, pero yo ya sabía que a Edward también le gustaba.

Si no fuera por que ya estoy saliendo con otra chica de seguro me le lanzo, le digo cuatro palabritas y la tengo calentando mi cama, se que suena de lo peor pero así soy yo, bueno un poco.

_Bella es tu amiga, Bella es tu amiga, casi hermana _me decía a mi mismo para sacarme los pensamientos impuros que tuve con ella cuando la vi de caperucita.

-Renée –dije –¿A que hora llega Bella?

-Em, Bella no va a venir esta noche, yo le dije que se quedara en tu casa con tu hermano.

-¡¿QUE?! –gritamos todos al unísono.

-¿Como así? –pregunto la rubia desteñida de Rosalie, ella si que me caía mal, bueno no mal es que solo, que como se le ocurrió rechazarme, a mi, a Emmett, al Emmy.

-Bueno chicos ustedes saben… y yo decidí ayudarlos –dijo como si nada, la verdad esta es la mejor madre del mundo.

-OK –dijimos todos a coro otra vez, lo cual nos causo risa, me quede con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, pero no le preste atención, las chicas esta noche dormirían en una recamara y Jasper y yo en otra aunque me hubiese dado igual dormir en la misma recamara que mi hermana pero ellas no quisieron.

-Hermano –me llamo Jasper –¿Crees que Isabella y Edward se hagan novios? –pregunto.

-¿Por que te gusta? –pregunte yo un poco irritado.

-No –dijo como enojado –Eres loco la veo como veo a Rose, es solo curiosidad, yo se que a ella le gusta el pero a el le gusta ella.

-NPI (n/a: Ni Puta Idea) –respondí, ya sabremos mañana, aunque sabía que ni que torturáramos a mi pequeño hermano nos diría lo que hizo con Bella esta noche, eso si teníamos los dos que podíamos ser perros pero somos caballeros.

-Em ¿y a ti te gusta ella? –dijo –Mira que yo los he visto juntos y no es por cotilleo es solo por curiosidad –dijo.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada si ella esta con mi hermano –dije –Buenas noches Jazz –el interpelado no respondió ni dijo más nada, así que aproveche para dormir tranquilo.

En la mañana me desperté un poco más tranquilo hoy vería a mi "novia" pero tenia que encontrar la excusa para poder salir del pueblo sin mi hermanos, decidí escribirle un mensaje a Bella.

«Peque necesito un favor tuyo, tu me acompañas a Forks hoy en la tarde. Emmett»

«Claro, Emmy con gusto, ya voy en camino a la casa cuadremos con los demás ahí si va. A»

«Ese es el problema que los demás no pueden saber, es sobre lo que viste el otro día»

No recibí respuesta, hace una semana Bella me vio besándome con Victoria mi "novia" en el Mall y tuve que decirle la verdad a medias, gracias a Dios que ella no la vio de frente por que si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Victoria es mucho mayor que yo.

Bella llego al rato, desayunamos todos juntos y como a la una le dije para salir.

-¿Bella tu y Emmett tienen una cita? –pregunto la Enana, yo vi a Bella significativamente y ella asintió.

-¿Por que? –pregunto.

-Es solo que bueno nosotros creímos que tú… -dijo –Bueno olvídalo –ya sabía yo que a Alice nada se le escapaba, ya cuando Bella y yo estábamos en mi Cherokee hable.

-Bella tengo que ser sincero contigo –dije –Esta no es una cita, si así tu lo crees –dije y ella puso cara de póker pero seguí –Necesito que me ayudes con alguien y en algo –ella solo asintió.

-No hay problema Emmy –dijo –Sabes que tu eres como el hermano que nunca tuve y siempre quise tener –Auch dolió, pero yo la veía igual.

-Bella esta es la historia… -empecé con mi relato, ella escuchaba callada y concentrada –Ella tiene 33 y yo 19 es por eso que nos vemos así –concluí.

-Wow Emmy de verdad, pero el día que la vi no parecía tan mayor –dijo –En verdad es hermosa te felicito –dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

En el Mall las cosas fueron fáciles, yo ya conocía los gustos de Victoria, le compre un bello collar, a Bella le gusto un pulsera y se la compre sin que ella lo supiese, ya le tenia el regalo de graduación, la invite a comer algo para luego llevarla a su casa, para yo poder ir a verme con Victoria.

-Bella esto queda en secreto sumarial, nadie óyeme bien, nadie de mi familia se puede enterar, ni siquiera Edward –le dije –Guardarías el secreto por mi ¿si? –puse mi mejor cara de ángel.

-Está bien Emmy pero, ¿es solo por esta vez o siempre te tengo que acompañar? –pregunto.

-Cada vez que los chicos estén si no tienes problema –dije sinceramente, ella asolo asintió.

Entramos juntos a su casa, los chicos nos veían un poco raro sobre todo Alice y la rubia.

-¿Almorzaron? –pregunto Renée y Bella y yo asentimos con la cabeza.

-Renée me voy a bañar –dije para salir del paso y de las miradas de odio por parte de mi hermana, yo sabía que las chicas empezarían a amedrentar a Bella con preguntas así que huí por la derecha.


	9. ¡No lo puedo creer! Alice POV

**Capitulo 8: ¡No lo puedo creer! Alice POV. **

Llame a Edward para saber como estaba y me respondió de lo más feliz, cuando le pregunte que por que me dijo que había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida, eso quiere decir que durmió en la misma cama con Bella o se acostó con ella y la muy mala amiga no me dijo nada y de paso sale hoy con mi otro hermano.

Rose y yo estábamos en el cuarto que dispuso Renée para mí mientras me quedase en su casa.

-Tu crees que Bella y Edward hayan… -deje la oración inconclusa.

-Bueno a ella le gusta el y el te ha dicho algo sobre ella –pregunto Rose.

-A el le gusta, pero también le gusta Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory –le dije –¿Y tu crees que a ella le guste Emmett?

-¿A Lauren? –pregunto Rose, la verdad ella a veces era más caída de la mata que Bella.

-No tonta a Bella –dije.

-No se, deberíamos preguntarle a ver –dijo –Tu sabes interrogarla a ver que nos dice –dijo y yo asentí la verdad yo sería la policía mala ya que estaba jugando con mis dos hermanos y eso si que no se lo permitiría, eso destrozaría a mi familia.

Estábamos ya fastidiadas, bueno yo más que Rose que se entretuvo ayudando a Renée a hacer el almuerzo, después de comer nos pusimos a jugar Wii en la sala de entretenimiento hasta que se escucho la voz de mi hermano en la planta baja.

-Hola chicos –dijo Bella yo no aguante y la vi de mala gana, se que hago mal juzgándola antes de obtener respuestas pero me pareció un poco sínica.

-Hola –dijeron los morochos Hale al unisonó –¿Que tal la cita? –pegunto Jazz.

-Jazz no fue una cita, solo lo acompañe a comprar una cosa y luego almorzamos.

-¿Y por que no me dijo a mi? –pregunte.

-¿Por que será? –dijo Jasper –Por que sales con más cosas de la que el necesita.

-Es una sorpresa Alice por eso tu no la podías ver –dijo, eso hizo que se me bajara la rabia ya que tal vez mi hermanote fue a comprarme mi regalo de graduación, así pasamos el rato hasta que Emmett apareció vestido, bañado y perfumado, mis padres llegaron a eso de las siete de la noche, cenaron con nosotros y se fueron para la casa a ver a mi mellizo enfermo.

Mi mellizo ya a la semana volvió a clases y las cosa entre el y Bella no iban muy bien que dijéramos.

-Edward –dije parándome frente a el –¿Tu que te traes con Bella? –le pregunte quería saber si el sabía lo de ella con Emmett y jugaba al cabrón o no tenia ni idea.

-Nada Enana –dijo –Bella es solo mi amiga por ahora –dijo –¿Por qué?

-Por saber hermanito, por saber –dije y me monté en mi súper auto para ir a clases, hoy tendríamos práctica de animadoras, así que saldríamos tarde.

-Alice podemos hablar –dijo Bella, yo solo asentí –Quería invitarte a mi casa hoy –dijo –A una pijamada, las tres y Ang –dijo y yo volví a asentir, la verdad no quería ir pero era la excusa perfecta para ver si le sacaba algo.

La pijamada fue igual, no obtuve respuesta y ya el reloj de mi bomba había comenzado el conteo regresivo, decidí dejarlo así por el bien de mi amistad con Bella y por que Rose me amenazo con que si le dejaba de hablar a Bella ella me dejaba de hablar a mi.

Ya habían pasado las semanas y las cosas entre las cosas entre Bella y yo no estaban muy bien, nos hablábamos pero yo todavía no soportaba el hecho de que cada vez que le preguntaba sobre el triangulo amoroso que había entre ella, Emmett y Edward ella me dijera que no podía decirme nada, un día iba a explotar como bomba atómica si ninguno de los dos no me daban respuesta.

Estaba caminando por el Mall cuando me tropecé contra algo creo que era una columna por que estaba demasiado duro.

_«Eso me pasa por ver el celular y caminar al mismo tiempo» _pensé mientras que creía que caía al suelo, algo me sujetaba por la cintura «_las columnas no tienen brazos» _pensé.

-Perdóname preciosa pero no te vi –dijo una voz de hombre y me tense toda.

-No discúlpame tu a mi –dije incorporándome y soltándome de su agarre, cuando lo hice me sentí desolada, como si algo me faltara –No estaba viendo el camino –me excuse.

-No preciosa, no sería muy caballeroso si dejara que tu te echaras la culpa –dijo otra vez sonriéndome, «_mierda»_ pensé la ver las hermosas perlas blancas que tenia este chico por dientes y los labios encima de estos –Jared, mi nombre es Jared –dijo estirando su mano hacia mi.

-Alice Cullen –dije.

-¿La hermana de Edward y Emmett? –pregunto y yo asentí –Wow en verdad que no lo pareces.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte.

-Es que bueno ellos son unos animales en el campo y tu eres tan delicada y hermosa –dijo y yo me sonroje –Pareces una pequeña flor.

-Gracias –dije.

-Puedo atreverme a invitarte algo –dijo –Para compensar lo de la estrellada –dijo sonriendo y yo asentí, estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas y de nada a la vez, la verdad este chico me agradaba, es más me gustaba.

-Ali –me dijo –Dame tu numero para llamarte así salimos alguna vez ¿si? –dijo picándome un ojo a lo cual yo casi me quedo sin aire, se lo anote en su celular y quedo en enviarme un mensaje para que yo tuviera el de el.

Llegue a mi casa como en las nubes, nadie me dijo nada y si lo hicieron ni bolas les pare, era cerca de las 11 cuando recibí un mensaje de un número que no tenía identificado.

«Espero que esta noche puedas dormir como un bebe y soñar con los angelitos, yo lo hare, se que soñare contigo. Duerme bien mi pequeña flor. Jared»

No le respondí pero la verdad dormí bien, solo por que soñé con el.


	10. El ataque Bella POV

**Capitulo 9: El ataque. Bella POV.**

Estaba en la práctica de las animadoras, las cosas con las chicas no estaban muy bien que digamos, Alice solo me hablaba para lo necesario y Rose hacia lo mismo, yo estaba triste, sabía por que casi no me hablaban pero no les podía decir, ni a ella ni a Edward, _«Edward»_ pensé mierda con el las cosas si estaban feas, el no me hablaba, ni siquiera en clases de Biología ¿Por que? Por la misma razón que las chicas, mis salidas con Emmett, mis supuestas citas con el.

«Emmett tenemos que hablar. B»

«Esta noche Belli Bells, yo voy a pasar por ti a tu casa y hablamos» No le respondí quería llorar, quería hacerme invisible, quería volver a ser la Bella de Phoenix, la solitaria Bella.

Llame a Nessie que era la única que sabía lo que pasaba y le conté como me sentía ella había venido con Bree y Riley, sus padres, a pasar vacaciones de reyes con nosotros, ella tenia siempre un buen concejo para mi, me dijo que le contara alguien de los chicos la verdad, para así no seguir quedando como la perra que jugaba con dos hermanos.

Las chicas ya se habían ido cada una a su casa, ya no me esperaban, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas cuando entre a los vestidores de chicas, me las seque y me quite la ropa poco a poco, allí solo estaban Lauren y Ang pero cuando entre a la ducha se despidieron de mí.

-Vamos a cerrar la puerta –dijo Lauren, se referían a la del vestidor, solo les respondí con un Ok y un Gracias.

Estaba distraída, bueno estaba bañándome, tranquilamente cuando sentí una mano que me abrazo por la cintura y otra que me tapo la boca, no pensaba gritar con tal ya en el lugar no quedaba nadie y dudo que cerca hubiese alguien, estaba alarmada y aterrada, hasta que sentí su peculiar aroma, me beso el hombro y el cuello y yo por inercia lleve mis mano a sus cabellos, estaba a punto de restregar mi trasero a su erección cuando hablo.

-Tu cuerpo me reconoce –dijo Edward, quien siguió besando mis hombros y parte de mi espalda.

-Estas loco, de verdad Cullen –dije tratando de voltearme pero el no me dejo, llevo una mano a mi entrepierna poco a poco fue acariciándome haciendo que me excitara, más de lo que ya estaba, al sentir su aroma mi cuerpo se relajo y paso de un estado de alerta a uno más apropiado para la ocasión.

-Lista para mi –me dijo y yo solo asentí, la verdad nos podíamos meter en problemas si llegara la entrenadora Jenis pero no me importaba, eso lo hacia más excitante, estaba apoyada de la pared donde estaban las llaves del agua, el solo hizo que me inclinara un poco más para adelante y me penetro sin aviso, al principio molesto un poco pero con tres envestidas mi centro se adapto a la situación, él tenia agarrados mis senos los cuales apretaba con un poco de rudeza, mis gemidos yo creo que se escuchaban en todo el instituto al igual que los de Edward.

-Edward… más… más –decía como podía la voz no me salía y cuando lo hacia era en un susurro.

-¿Más que? –dijo cerca de mi oído –Pídeme lo que quieras.

-Más… más rápido –logre decir.

-Como desees –dijo y procedió a aumentar la intensidad de sus embestidas, yo estaba al borde de la locura, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y las paredes de mi centro contraerse, tenia una sensación de cosquilla alojada en mi vientre la cual se intensificaba cada vez más con cada envestida que me daba Edward hasta que explote con un grito –Así me gusta, que explotes y veas fuegos artificiales donde no los hay –dijo el maldito pretencioso este, salió de mi y me abrazo por la espalda, yo creo que si no lo hacia hubiese caído al suelo ya que mis piernas temblaban.

-Edward –dije pero no tuve respuesta de su parte –Edward –repetí, el me soltó y se alejo de la ducha –¡Edward! –repetí por tercera vez ya un poco enojada

-Te espero afuera –fue lo que me dijo, me sentía miserable y sucia y el estúpido este me iba a escuchar y pobre del muy maldito si no estaba en los casilleros cuando yo terminara de secarme. Al salir a buscar mi ropa el estaba sentado de espaldas al sitio por donde llegue, me vestí sin decirle nada –¿Listo? –pregunto parándose y yo solo asentí, llegamos al estacionamiento sin decir nada todavía, hay explote.

-¿Que mierda te pasa? –pregunte parándome le en frente impidiendo que caminara.

-A mi nada y a ti –respondió como si nada.

-Edward que carajos te crees –dije –Tu piensas que puedes venir, cogerme y no decir nada después, eso se le hace a las putas –le dije enojada.

-Cada quien se cree lo que es –dijo pasándome por un lado, no se de donde saque las fuerzas pero lo jale por un brazo y con mi mano libre le estampe una bofetada que me dolió más a mi que a el, tanto así que me tuve que sobar la mano.

-¡SABES QUE PUDRETE MALDITO IDIOTA Y VETE A LA MIERDA! –le grite y salí corriendo a mi camioneta, ya adentro me tranquilice por que no encontraba el swich para meter la llave, Edward seguía parado donde mismo lo deje -¡A MI NI ME VEAS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE! –le dije cuando pase por su lado.

Llegue a mi casa y me fui directo a mi recamara, mi madre me pregunto que me pasaba mientras subía llorando a moco suelto pero solo le respondí que nada, que lo dejara así.

Tenia que saber por que carajos Edward me había dicho eso, ya le preguntaría a Alice o a Emmett sobre la bipolaridad de su hermano, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando mi estúpida y traicionera mente repitió nuestro encuentro en el baño.

«Belli Bells estoy cerca de tu casa. Emmett» mierda se me había olvidado que el y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente.

«Perfecto pero no voy a ir a ningún lado, necesito respuestas y las necesito ya. B» le respondí.

«OK llego en 10 minutos. Emmett»


	11. ¡Qué carajos te pasa! Emmett POV

**Capitulo 10: ¡Que carajos te pasa! Emmett POV. **

Le escribí a Bella que llegaría a su casa en 10 minutos y no respondió, al llegar me recibió en pijama.

-Pasa –me dijo seria, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, fuimos hasta la sala de entretenimiento en el segundo piso de su casa.

-¿Belli Bells que te paso por que estabas llorando? –pregunte un poco indeciso, no quería saber la respuesta.

-Emmett, hay veces en la vida que uno confía en quien no debe –me dijo y yo solo asentí.

-Bella quería decirte… bueno que si tú no tienes problema en seguirme ayudando con lo de Victoria –dijo esperando que ella explotara y me gritara cientos de barbaridades pero solo asintió y se quedo decaída como estaba cuando llegue –Bella –la llame subiéndole la cara por la barbilla –¿Que paso nena?

-Emmett –dijo y se soltó a llorar –Edward… –hipo –Hoy… –hipo –Estábamos y luego… –hipo.

-Bella mi no entender –le dije imitando el acento ingles de Tío Sam.

-Hoy –suspiro –Cuando las chicas se fueron yo quede sola en el vestidor y… -se quedo callada, estaba como pensando si decirme o no.

-¿Y? –le dije dándole ánimos para que continuara.

-Y… bueno tu hermano entro y me agarro, yo estaba… -dijo –Y lo hicimos por segunda vez –me confeso –Y luego… luego el muy maldito ni me hablo –dijo enojada.

-¿Cómo así? –pregunte incrédulo si Edward tenia algo intachable era la caballerosidad y esa acción no era de un caballero.

-Lo encare, le pregunte que carajos le pasaba por que me trato como una puta y sabes lo que me dijo el muy hijo de pu… perdón –dijo y yo asentí –Me dijo que me creyera lo que quisiera –eso si no lo creía.

-¿Y tu que hiciste? –pregunte –Esta me la paga el idiota ese –amenace, nadie se metía con mi ahora mejor amiga.

-Lo abofetee y le grite que se pudriera y que no me hablara nunca más en su puñetera vida –dijo y relajo los hombros –Emmett esto es secreto sumarial ¿entendido? –pregunto y yo asentí –Ahora háblame de ti, cuéntame de tu vida –dijo como la canción.

-Nada new –dije –La propuesta que te traigo es que, para seguir con la mentira ¿si quieres claro esta? –le dije –Tu dejaras tu camioneta en mi casa luego yo te traía a la tuya y cuando regresara te paso buscando a tu casa y te llevo a la mía y te regresas en tu súper camioneta –dije y ella asintió –Se que es doble de trabajoso pero… -me interrumpió.

-No me importa todo con tal que mi BFF (n/a: Best Friend Forever –mejor amigo por siempre-) sea feliz, todo lo vale –dijo y me medio sonrió.

-Graxx BFF –le dije y la abrace –Ahora no le pares bola al maricon de mi hermano, el no sabe lo que tiene a su lado –le dije y ella rio otra vez pero con más ganas, pocas más ganas –Me voy pequeña no me extrañes, yo conozco el camino de salida –le dije parándome –¡BESOS! –le grite desde la escalera, salí de la casa de Bella hecho una fiera, que mierda le paso a Edward pero el me iba a escuchar, eso no se le hace a una chica así sea la peor mierda de todas.

Entre y vi a mis padres, los salude y les pregunte por mi hermanito.

-Viendo una película con Alice –dijo mi padre, subí al cuarto de la Enana y no estaban así que me encamine al tercer piso, ni siquiera toque la puerta.

-Se puede saber que carajo te pasa muchacho marico –le dije y el se paro de la sorpresa –Con que derecho le haces eso a Bella –le dije agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y alzándolo del suelo.

-¡EMMETT QUE TE PASA ESTÁS LOCO! –me grito la Enana.

-Alice no te metas –le dije –Esto es entre el niño bonito y yo –le dije, quería golpear a Edward pero ahí si que si la Enana se enojaría conmigo y mis padres ni se diga.

-¡Que! ¿Tu noviecita te fue con el chisme? –pregunto con sarcasmo –Dime Emmett que se siente que tu novia se acueste también con tu hermano menor –pregunto, ahí si que no me aguante y lo golpee.

-¡EMMETT QUE MIERDA TE PASA POR QUE LA DEFIENDES! –grito Alice.

-Por que ella no se ha acostado conmigo y pregúntale a tu hermanito que le dijo e hizo, para que veas que no vale la pena defenderlo –dije saliendo de la recamara de mi hermano menor.

Me metí a bañar y me acosté a ver tele un rato cuando entro Alice.

-Emmy –dijo abriendo la puerta de la recamara –¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto.

-Siempre Enana –dije palmeando el lado desocupado de mi cama.

-El no me dijo nada, ¿que fue lo que paso? –pregunto.

-Que se la cogió en el baño de los vestidores y luego la llamo puta, Alice eso fue lo que paso –dijo y luego me arrepentí –Enana, ella no debe saber que yo te dije, yo le jure que no le diría a nadie pero… -me quede callado.

-Te entiendo –dijo –Tranquilo que ella y yo casi no nos hablamos yo no apruebo esto –dijo.

-Enana no seas dura con ella, ella solo me ayuda en una situación –le dije viéndola, ella puso su carita de ángel –No te puedo decir nada todavía ¿Si? Pero te juro que algún día te lo diré -le dije y se quedo tranquila, estábamos abrazados y no se cuando me quede dormido.

A la mañana me fije que Alice seguía a mi lado.

-Enanita –le dije –Despiértate –la moví un poco, ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-Teníamos tiempo que no dormíamos juntos –me dijo después de besarme la mejilla, se paro de la cama y salió de la recamara, me metí a bañar, vestí y baje salude a mi madre que estaba preparando el desayuno y me fije que mi hermanito tenia el pómulo rojo por el golpe.

-Desayuno en el instituto madre –le dije –Gracias por ser tan hermosa Te Quiero –dije saliendo de la casa.

En el instituto las cosas estaban color de hormiga, Alice no le hablaban a Bella, la rubia solo de cosas puntuales, Edward y ella ni se miraban, los únicos que llevábamos la fiesta en paz con Bella éramos Jasper y yo y Ángela y Ben pero ellos eran como el apéndice del grupo, estaban y no estaban a la vez.

Las cosas entre Edward y yo están neutras, ni nos vemos y yo ni lo quiero ver hasta que mínimo se disculpe con Bella y se con lo orgulloso que es se que tardara un tiempo y para que lo haga tendré que contarle toda la verdad, una ventaja, es que el nunca abrirá la boca sobre el tema.


	12. Rosalie POV

**Capitulo 11: Medias verdades o medias mentiras. Rosalie POV.**

Hoy en el almuerzo la energía estaba pesada, Bella quien siempre se sienta entre Alice y Edward se sentó entre el Emmy y Jazz, Edward vino con un ojo medio morado y no nos quiso decir quien le hizo eso, Alice como siempre no le dirigía la palabra a Bella y eso me dejaba a mi en una disyuntiva, yo le preguntaba solo cosas de las clases y ella me las respondía con tranquilidad.

Bella solo hablaba con Jazz y Emmett, no se si ella esta con el Emmy o con Edward, la verdad yo estaba como Alice, desesperada por que ella hablara, con quien estuviese a mi me daba igual, la apoyaría hasta el final.

La campana sonó y me fui a clases con Alice, estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando la Enana me pasó un papel:

A: ¿En que piensas?, estás rara.

R: En lo incomodo que fue el almuerzo, ¿tu sabes que le paso a Edward?

A: Emmett lo golpeo defendiendo a Isabella.

R: ¿Cómo así, Por que? ¿Que se dijeron? ella ya es novia de Emmett o fue por que prefirió a Edward.

A:Por unas cosas que le dijo Edward a Isabella ayer después que nosotras nos fuimos y ella le echo el chisme a Emmett y el actuó defendiéndola, la prefirió a ella antes de a su propio hermano.

R: No seas dura con ella, hasta el peor de los criminales tienen derecho a no ser juzgado sin pruebas y hasta ahora no sabemos la verdad completamente, relájate y plis, plis, plis, háblale mira que esta situación me esta matando.

A:Lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada, ahora ella es una de las personas menos favoritas en mi vida.

La verdad estoy rogándoles a todos los santos, a los dioses del Olimpo y quien pueda a que Alice de su brazo a torcer y las cosas se arreglen entre ella y Bella, para poder volver a ser las tres caperucitas.

Hoy gracias a Dios no teníamos práctica y me podría ir a mi casa a descansar de tanto drama, relajarme con mi hermano y mi padre y ser yo misma sin fingimientos.

Estaba preparando palomitas para microondas, cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó, yo no esperaba visita y no sabía si Jazz esperaba pero lo dudaba ya que me lo hubiese dicho, tremenda sorpresa me lleve al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba una de mis mejores amigas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una cara de perro a medio morir que me arrugo el corazón.

-Bella amiga –le dije -¿Qué tienes? Pasa –le dije haciéndome a un lado, ella paso pero indecisa.

-Rose podemos hablar, necesito desahogarme con alguien –me dijo.

-Rose quien… ¿Bella linda que te paso? –pregunto Jazz que venia saliendo de la sala.

-Nada nuevo Jazz, solo vine a hablar con Rose –dijo un poco triste –Claro si ella quiere –remato haciéndome sentir la peor mierda de este mundo.

-Claro Bella vamos para mi recamara –le dije –Jazz la pe… -me interrumpió.

-Tranquila otro día será, vayan y hablen y me avisan si las cosas son como antes –dijo y Bella y yo solo asentimos con la cabeza, caminamos hasta la recamara y a penas cerré la puerta Bella se largo a llorar.

-Bella, nena no llores –le dije abrazándola –Te juro que pronto todo va a ser igual –ella no dijo nada, lloro como por media hora y se separo de mi.

-Te extraño rubia –me dijo –Esto me mata y tengo que hablar con alguien y el no me dijo nada sobre ti.

-¿El quien? –pregunte.

-Emmett –dijo y yo solo pude responder con un ah –Rose el y yo no somos nada, te lo juro por mi… solo… solo fingimos –dijo.

-¿Pero por que Bella? –pregunte.

-Por que yo… yo lo vi con una tipa que es mucho mayor que el en Port Ángeles y el… el no quiere decirle nada a nadie de su familia por que sabe que ni Esme ni Carlisle le apoyaran esa relación –dijo y yo me quede en shock nunca de los nunca jamases me imagine que eso era lo que ellos escondían.

-¿Y lo de Edward?, ¿Como estas tu con el? –pregunte.

-No estoy amiga, eso es otro cuento, uno largo –suspiro –Yo me le entregue por amor, por que me gusta y lo quiero y el… –suspiro otra vez.

-¿El que? –pregunte.

-El me insulto, anoche y Emmett fue para mi casa y le conté y por lo que vi el idiota ese rompió la promesa que me hizo de no reclamarle nada y lo golpeo –dijo –Y Alice me odia más por eso y por que no le puedo decir nada a ella, no me corresponde –concluyo.

-Bella eso yo lo entiendo, ahora –confesé -Pero el esta haciendo mal, el nos esta separando y tu te prestas para su juego.

-No es un juego –dijo –El ha sido mi mejor amigo este ultimo mes y… yo cumplo mi palabra siempre y cuando no me vea en esta situación… Rose el stress me esta matando, yo no puedo no contarles las cosas a ti o a la Enana, yo pase de no tener nada a tener todo y ustedes son mi todo contando al idiota de Edward.

-Lo se amiga y por eso te perdono –le dije a lo que ella me vio divertida –Viste te saque una media sonrisa, cuenta conmigo en todo y no te preocupes por Alice que yo ya veré como la convenzo –le dije –Ahora vamos a ver una peli ¿si va? –ella me vio con cara de disculpa y hablo.

-Mejor me voy Rose, yo le dije a Renée que estaría para la cena y tu sabes como es ella cuando no llego a comer –dijo y me abrazo –Te quiero amiga, tu eres como mi hermana.

-Tú también y nunca lo olvides –le dije, la acompañe para la puerta y espere a que arrancara la camioneta, la verdad esa confesión me dejo estupefacta, nunca me imagine que el Emmett se juntara con una vieja pero bueno entre gustos y colores.

Al día siguiente la tensión seguía pero ya no tanta como antes y así los días siguientes, Bella y yo hablábamos más y Alice se metía en uno que otro tema pero nunca se dirigía directamente a Bella, eso ya era un progreso, estábamos planeando que hacer ya que la vida de ostra que teníamos todos nos estaba matando, más a mi y a Jazz, sobre todo a el.


	13. La Fogata en La Push Alice POV

**Capitulo 12: La fogata en La Push. Alice POV**

Estaba en la casa aburridísima, es viernes y nada que hacer, mis hermanos no se hablaban, ni se miraban y cuando estaban en la misma habitación pareciese que fuese a estallar la tercera guerra mundial y mi pequeño cuerpo no aguantaría más presión.

Decidí ir a ver a los rubios a ver que hacían y ver si nos apuntábamos a ir a algún bar o a pasear por ahí.

Rose estaba sola en su casa, Jazz había ido a pasear con su novia María a Forks y no sabríamos a que hora vendría.

-Rose vamos nosotras y Edward anda –dije tirándome en la cama de ella.

-Dile a ver si quiere –dijo.

«Mellizo vamos a un bar a ahogar nuestras penas. Jajaja. En serio vamos a salir con los rubios a algún lugar así no nos morimos del aburrimiento»

«¿Tu, los rubios y yo?» contesto.

«Ese es el plan»

«Pasa por mi y nos vamos en el 911» me dijo.

«En una hora, estoy allí»

-Rose, Edward va, vamos a ponernos bonitas para conquistar a algunos chicos –le dije y ella solo asintió, nos estábamos maquillando cuando entro Jazz como loco a la casa.

-Rose, Rose, Rosalie hermana donde carajo andas –dijo y la interpelada solo grito aquí.

-¿Sabes donde esta Bella? –pregunto.

-En su casa –dijo y yo me quede en blanco, como Bella estaba en su casa si la camioneta de ella estaba en la mía.

-Rose –llame a la rubia –Bella salió con Emmett sabias.

-No –dijo esta –Ahora Jazz por que preguntas por ella –dijo la rubia al rubio.

-Por que quería saber… vi… vi el Cherokee de Emmett entrando a un hotel y como el estaba con Bella supuse que…-dejo la frase inconclusa pero no hay que ser ni muy santo ni muy diablo para saber a que se refería.

-Esta en su casa, acabe de hablar con ella –dijo -Al menos que… no, no creo, déjame llamarla –dijo alejándose, a los 5 minutos volvió –Si, esta en su casa –dijo entrando a la recamara de ella.

Nos alistamos y partimos para mi casa a buscar a mi hermano, quien ya estaba listo, paseamos por ahí dando vueltas buscando a ver si donde nos asentábamos, cuando se me ocurrió llamar a Jared a ver que estaba haciendo, me invito para una fogata que se haría en la reserva indígena a donde pertenecía y todos aceptamos, Jazz, Emmett y Edward eran amigos a medias de los chicos de La Push ya que ellos eran rivales en el futbol americano pero de resto cuando no había juego se hablaban.

Edward y yo íbamos en mi Porsche 911 y los rubios en la moto de Jazz, llegamos al lugar y estaba súper prendido, la música se escuchaba casi media milla antes de la laguna y había luces alumbrando al cielo, esto no sería una fogata tranquila, como yo imagine, donde el abuelo de Jared, Ephraim Black que es jefe de la tribu estaría contando sus ancestrales historias, esto es una fiesta y me encantaba.

Estábamos bajándonos de los vehículos cuando Jared se acerco a nosotros.

-Peque –me dijo saludándome con un beso en la comisura de los labios –¿Como estas? –pregunto, desde que nos conocimos hablábamos por mensajes y salimos dos veces para el cine, se podría decir que estábamos saliendo, pero como eso ahora lo decide el chico y no la chica, así que si el no decía nada yo moriría callada.

-Edward, hermano –saludo de mano a mi mellizo –Jasper –dijo y repitió la acción, aproveche para presentarle a Rose.

-Un placer –dijo ella quien estaba un poco distraída.

-Ven para que conozcas a mi familia –me dijo Jared jalándome para donde se encontraba un grupo-Este es mi hermano menor Jacob, mi padre Billy y Sue y Harry Clearwater –dijo y yo le estreche la mano a cada uno, estábamos esperando a los hijos de Sue cuando vi la x5 de Bella estacionarse al lado de la moto de Jazz.

-Discúlpenme –dije y fui a donde estaban los rubios –¿Que hace Bella aquí? –pregunte –Ella no estaba con Emmett en un hotel pues.

-Te dije que estaba en su casa y cuando le comente donde estábamos me pregunto si podría venir y yo le dije que si –dijo -¿Te molesta? –pregunto.

-No, me da igual, pero a Edward no creo que… -deje la frase inconclusa ya que ella se acercaba a donde estábamos.

-Hola –dijo un poco indecisa y apenada –Espero no molestar –dijo y todos negamos.

-No molestas Bella, más bien me alegro que estés aquí con nosotros –dije, el saber que ella no estaba hoteleando con mi hermano hizo que bajara las defensas, ella solo me sonrió y se paro al lado de Jazz, yo busque con la mirada a Edward y estaba hablando con varios chicos de la reserva y Jared estaba hablando con su hermano y otro chico que era el hijo del jefe de policía de Forks, Sam Uley.

-Hola –dijo Jacob acercándose a nosotros.

-Chicos el es Jacob –dije –El hermano de Jared –todos estrecharon su mano, el se quedo para hablar.

-Tu eres la hija de Charlie ¿verdad? –le pregunto a Bella y esta asintió –Tu padre y el mío son amigos desde hace años –acoto y Bella solo asintió, se notaba que estaba incomoda.

Jared me llamo para bailar y más rápido que inmediato fui, estaba divirtiéndome bastante, tenía tiempo que no salíamos de fiesta todos en grupo, juntos todo el grupo, aunque faltaba Emmy.

Edward estaba tomándose un trago cuando vi que cambio la cara, dirigí mi mirada a donde estaba la de el y me fije que veía hacia donde estaba Bella, quien hablaba con Jacob y los rubios muy entretenida. Quise ir a hablar con el pero no quería alejarme de Jared.


	14. Una disculpa Bella POV

**Capitulo 13: Una disculpa y una llanta pinchada. Bella POV.**

Después de lo que me dijo Alice me sentía un poco mejor, la verdad desde marzo era la primera vez que me decía más de cuatro palabras juntas y eso me daba esperanzas, yo más que nadie quería que las cosas fuesen como antes.

Estaba hablando con los rubios hasta que se acerco un chico, de tez bronceada, cabello largo negro al igual que sus ojos, hermoso de verdad pero no más que el dueño de mis lágrimas.

Resulta ser Jacob Black, el hijo del amigo de mi padre Billy Black, el dueño de una de las madereras más importantes del estado de Washington, el nos señalo a su padre y a su hermano quien al parecer era el nuevo novio de Alice ya que bailaban como si quisieran hacer un bebe.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana ya me sentía cansada, los chicos estaban bailando, me acerque a ellos y me despedí.

-Rubia, nos vemos mañana en la noche –le dije –Película en mi casa o una partida de pool, Jake –dije llamando su atención –Tu y tus amigos están invitados también –le dije y Embry y Quill, creo que así se llama, asintieron con emoción, Jake me acompaño a mi camioneta y hablo.

-Bella, tienes que venir otra vez –me decía, en verdad este chico me caía súper bien –Los atardeceres desde First Beach –así ellos llamaban a la playa -Son increíbles y los chicos y yo siempre nos las pasamos jodiendo por ahí, así que no te vas a aburrir.

-Jake, lo pensare ¿Si? –le dije –Mira que a Charlie no le gusta que salga mucho de noche ya que según el esta carretera es traicionera.

-Ok, ok yo mañana te saco el permiso y listo, mira que tu padre me adora –dijo sacando el pecho como con orgullo a lo que yo reí –Cuídate y maneja con cuidado –dijo cerrando mi puerta, salí despacio ya que muchos chicos estaban caminando por el estacionamiento.

Iba a subir un poco la velocidad cuando casi estaba afuera de la laguna cuando vi a Edward parado en el medio de la carretera.

-Que mierda le pasa –dije en voz alta –Maldito bipolar –soné la corneta de la camioneta pero el no se quito, acelere y frene cerca de el y ni se inmuto, puse freno de mano y me baje de la camioneta.

-¡QUE CARAJO PRETENDES! –le grite -¡SI TE QUIERES SUICIDAR LANZATE POR UN ACANTILADO MIRA QUE AQUÍ HAY MUCHOS IMBECIL! –volví a gritarle, yo no me separe en ningún momento de la x5.

-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo.

-¡Y la mejor manera es que yo te pise! -exclame.

-No pero… Bella perdóname fui un imbécil, un maldito idiota –dijo acercándose a la camioneta –Por favor –dijo y yo me quede callada.

-Sabes tus cambios de humor hacen que me de dolor de ombligo –le explique –Tu bipolaridad y mi paciencia no son muy amigas –agregue.

-Yo se, lo se y la estoy pasando mal –me dijo –Emmett no me habla y Alice esta extraña conmigo y se que es por la situación de los tres y yo… bueno la cague lo se pero puedo enmendarlo ¿o es demasiado tarde? –pregunto.

-No, no lo es, son las dos de la mañana –le dije en broma a lo que el solo sonrió «_maldito» _pensé cuando me regalo sus sonrisa torcida, la más sexy de todas las de el –Edward mi madre no me crió rencorosa y el perdón solo lo otorga Dios –le dije –Yo solo lo que puedo hacer es, aceptar tu disculpa y hacer de tripas corazón, para que la fiesta vaya en paz entre todos –dije y el asintió.

Se acerco a mi y me tomo de las manos –Veras que no te arrepentirás –me dijo –Y si la cago otra vez… -lo interrumpí.

-Te jodiste conmigo para siempre –le aclare.

-Lo se y si lo hago, Emmett me mata –dijo señalándose el ojo, yo solo reí.

-Ahora chico suicida apártate de la carretera –le dije abriendo la puerta del piloto, el corrió al otro lado y se monto en el lado del copiloto –No abuses –le dije y el sonrió.

-Llévame a mi casa por que Alice esta muy entretenida con Jared y yo ya le dije que me fui en cola –dijo y yo solo asentí, me parecía un abuso pero bueno así soy yo una alma caritativa que ayuda a quien no se lo merece, conduje un poco más rápido de lo normal y en menos de 10 minutos deje a Edward en su casa y me fui para la mía sin antes decirle algo.

-Hey chico suicida, tu también estas invitado a mi casa mañana lleva vodka –le dije y arranque, llegue a mí casa y me fui directo a dormir.

Al día siguiente solo fueron los rubios, Alice y Jared, Jake, Seth y Leah Clearwater, Quill, Embry, Emmett y Edward quienes estaban de un mírame y no me toque entre ellos.

-Bella –me decía Emmett –Edward, en verdad ¿Edward? –me dijo una y otra vez.

-Emmy el me pidió disculpas y esto es como para limar asperezas, tu deberías pedirle disculpas también mira que son… -me interrumpió.

-Ya se, ya se, pero no será hoy, mañana tal vez o pasado o tal vez cuando nos graduemos –me dijo.

-¡Emmett! –exclame.

–Esta bien mamá, lo hare pero no hoy –dijo un poco más tranquilo, yo solo asentí y me reí un poco de el.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Edward me pidió disculpas y las cosas entre los dos estaban bien, somos amigos, solo amigos aunque yo me moría por lanzármele encima, pero como una señorita que soy no lo puedo volver a hacer.

Terminamos la clase de Biología y nos reunimos todos para ir al gimnasio, allí en entrenador Norris nos dijo que la entrenadora Jenis no vendría y que nos podíamos ir a nuestras casas, y así hicimos.

Estaba lloviendo y la carretera estaba peligrosa por lo que iba despacio, en la I-25 habían ramas en la calle y tenia que burlarlas con cuidado para no ser envestida por otro auto, cada vez que había una curva picaba las luces y tocaba corneta como en advertencia, estaba esquivando una rama cuando sentí una explosión y un taca, taca, taca cuando seguí rodando, me orille y me baje, era una llanta que se me pincho «_perfecto» _pensé «_ahora que hago» _me volví a meter a la camioneta y le marque a mi padre.

-Pa, se me pincho una llanta que hago –le dije de manera de saludo.

-Bells yo estoy en Seattle y tu madre esta conmigo, llama a tripl algunos de los chicos –dijo y yo solo respondí con un Ok y colgué, las chicas no sabían cambiar una llanta, los chicos estaba en entrenamiento y triple A tardarían mucho, así que decidí resolver yo misma.

Estaba bajo la lluvia con mi impermeable, la llanta de repuesto, la llave de cruz y el gato hidráulico en el suelo, menos mal que la x5 tenia una marca para colocar el gato, ya todo estaba colocado en su sitio y yo concentrada al máximo, tanto que la voz de Edward me asusto.

-¿Que haces? –pregunto y yo pegue un brinco.

-Es que me aburrí y quise cambiar la llanta bajo la lluvia –dije irónicamente –Se me pincho y como no tenía a quien llamar… -me interrumpió.

-Ah ¿Y tú sabes hacer eso? –pregunto un poco incrédulo.

-Mírame -le dije y procedí a cambiar la llanta –Pan comido, si quieres te cambio las tuyas –le dije cuando termine, me pare para recoger todo cuando Edward me agarro por los hombros y me estampo contra la parte trasera de la camioneta, al principio me asuste pero cuando pego sus labio a los míos me tranquilice.

-¿Siempre será así? –pregunte después de que nos separamos por falta de aire.

-¿Que? –dijo el, dejando besos mojados por mi mandíbula.

-¿Que si siempre que quieras besarme me vas a atacar? –pregunte.

-Es que me entra como una necesidad y bueno le hago caso a mis instintos –dijo.

-Verga pero será a los más primitivos y salvajes, pana por que… -me interrumpió besándome otra vez, nuestras lenguas jugaban al gato y al ratón dentro de mi boca, cosa que yo disfrutaba al máximo.

-Vamos para mi casa –dijo y yo me negué –Anda –pidió y me volví a negar –Por favor –suplico.

-Vamos a la mía –le dije –Mis padres llegan tarde –me solté de su agarre y termine de guardar las cosas con su ayuda, o bueno el las guardo con mi "ayuda", el me siguió en su Volvo, en la puerta de mi casa estaba dudando si el recaer con el era o no era buena idea, mi conciencia decía que no pero mi corazón y mi entrepierna decían que si, después de meditar todo el camino a mi habitación decidí seguir a mi corazón.

A penas cerro la puerta de mi cuarto me le lance encima, se que estaba loca por tener sexo con el pero ya no podía seguir negando el hecho de que el me vuelve loca y desde que volvimos a hablarnos la tensión sexual se podía cortar con una tijera.

No hubo preámbulo, fuimos directo al grano, al meollo del asunto, quitamos nuestras ropas con cuidado ya que el no tenia muda y a mi la verdad no me importaba si me la arrancaba, pero el se contuvo. Lo tire a la cama y me le senté a horcajadas encima de el que estaba en bóxers, como pude se los quite y agarre su muy erecto miembro con mi mano, roce mi centro haciéndonos gruñir al mismo tiempo, entro en mi de un solo golpe provocando que ahogara un grito con mi mano.

Las estocadas eran rápidas guiadas por mi ritmo, por mi sube y baja. Cuando me dijo que iba a correrse me separe de el y me tire al lado. No dijimos nada, hasta que llegaron mis padres y fingimos hacer la tarea de Biología.


	15. La cague y full Emmett POV

**Capitulo 14: La cague y full. Emmett POV.**

Estaba terminando mi cita con Victoria, cada vez esta mujer me traía más loco, no podía vivir sin ella y se que ella sin mi tampoco podía.

-Em amor –me dijo –Voy a salir de viaje por unos negocios –me comento.

-Te acompaño –le dije seguro, no me importaba saltarme el instituto por ella.

-Nene, no y las clases, tienes que terminar para que vayas a la universidad y después podamos casarnos –me dijo y yo sonreí como un idiota.

-Te Amo –le dije, sin pensarlo.

-Yo también Te amo –me dijo, estábamos desnudos en la cama del hotel, del mismo de siempre, en el único donde no me pedían identificación por ser amigo del los hijos de los dueños, pasamos la noche tranquilos amándonos, esta mujer sabía cosas y hacía cosas que ninguna carajita de mi edad se atrevería.

En la mañana la lleve a su casa y me fui a la mía, siempre salíamos del SH International Hotel a las cinco, para que me diera tiempo a mi de llegar para el instituto.

-Buenos días –dije entrando, en la cocina solo estaban Edward y la Enana.

-Emmy estás no son horas –dijo Alice poniéndose las manos a los lados de la cadera y taconeando un poco, se veía cómica.

-Alice hermanita –le dije abrazándola –Siempre y cuando mamá y papá no se den cuenta estoy bien.

-Estabas con Bella ¿verdad? –pregunto y Edward casi se atraganta y a mi me dio un ataque de risa –Emmy no es gracioso se van a meter en problemas –dijo.

-No Alice, no estaba con ella estaba en otro lugar con otra persona –dije –Y no voy a decirte quien es –le dije interrumpiéndola antes de que hablara –Es un secreto –ella no dijo nada termino su desayuno mientras yo me iba a cambiar la ropa.

Cuando salí para mi Cherokee vi a Edward arrecostado de el.

-Emmett podemos hablar –me dijo y yo asentí –Yo ya le pedí disculpas a Bella –me dijo.

-Ya lo se –le dije –Ella me lo dijo para que yo hablara contigo, pero yo creo que… -me interrumpió.

-Hermano se que me comporte como un maricon y no tengo perdón, pero Bella me disculpo y yo quería saber si tu… -dejo la frase inconclusa.

-¿Qué si yo que?, Que si yo te perdono –pregunte –Si vale tu eres mi hermano y era cuestión de tiempo Bro –le dije –O dabas el primer paso tu o lo daba yo, así que sorry por el golpe –le dije tendiéndole la mano, ella acepto y nos abrazamos.

-Hay so kiut –dijo Alice –En verdad se ven lindos, como dos hermanos –dijo.

-Ven acá Enana –la jale y la uni al abrazo, ella solo reía por la situación y por que Edward y yo la estábamos aplastando.

En el instituto el almuerzo ya no era tan incomodo, todos nos hablábamos, Alice se disculpo con Bella pero a su manera y ya se hablaban y ella volvió a sentarse entre Edward y Alice, como lo hacía antes del conflicto.

Ya la graduación había pasado y todos estábamos eufóricos, cada vez faltaba menos para ir a la universidad, Edward, Alice y Jasper irían a Harvard a estudiar Neurocirugía, Arquitectura y Psicología respectivamente y Rose, Bella y yo a la Universidad de New York a estudiar Leyes, Administración y Publicidad y Mercadeo respectivamente y allá se nos uniría Nessie la amiga de Bella de Phoenix quien estudiaría Leyes también.

Estaba en mi casa tranquilo cuando mi padre me llamo a su despacho, el nunca hablaba encerrado con nosotros, siempre estábamos toda la familia juntos.

-Que paso papá, que quieres decirme –le dije sentándome, el estaba serio muy serio.

-Emmett, tú me puedes decir quien es ella –pregunto y me tendió una foto donde yo estaba con Victoria besándome.

-Mi novia padre por que –dije seguro.

-¿Y tú sabes que ella es Victoria Witherdale? –me dijo y yo asentí –¿Y que es esposa de James Witherdale? –dijo y yo negué.

-Ella es soltera padre –dije –Es soltera –repetí más para mi mismo que para mi padre.

-Emmett, hijo –dijo mi padre con paciencia –Esa mujer es su esposa y el vino a mi hoy en la mañana y nos amenazo y me dio esto para ti –me entrego un sobre amarillo grande –Llama a tus hermanos que les interesa también –dijo y salí a buscarlos, Edward estaba donde Bella así que lo llame y le dije que se viniera solo y que era urgente, cuando estábamos los cinco mi padre hablo otra vez.

-Hay una situación un poco extrema –dijo, mis hermanos se vieron entre si y luego a mi padre –Emmett se junto con una mujer que no debía, por que es casada y nada más y nada menos que con James Witherdale miembro de la mafia de Las Vegas.

-¿Eso que quiere decir? –pregunto Edward.

-El tipo se entero y ahora… nos esta amenazando a todos, a los Hale y a los Swan por ser agregados de esta familia –le dije –Miren –le di el sobre, hay había fotos de nosotros con los chicos, con Julián, con Charlie y Renée, con los Quileute, en el instituto, entrando y saliendo de las casas de nuestros amigos, en Forks y las mías con Victoria entrando a un hotel, mis hermano se me quedaron viendo con odio y yo solo baje la cabeza –Yo no sabía nada.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? –pregunto Alice.

-Si no nos vamos del país en una semana el cumplirá su palabra y… -dijo mi madre pero la interrumpí.

-Nos dará jape (n/a: es como decir muerte) y sin derecho a protestar ni rogar… Yo me siento… –caí de rodillas con las manos tapándome la cara –Familia por mi culpa –dije llorando –Perdónenme yo… yo no quise –dije.

-Tranquilo Emmy –dijeron Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo, como se notaba que eran mellizos –Ya lo arreglaremos con los chicos, nos despediremos –continuo Alice, Edward estaba callado abrazado a Esme –Ellos entenderán.

-Alice ellos no deben saber –dijo mi padre –Si se enteran le darán "jape" como dijo Emmett –y Alice se quedo callada, nadie dijo nada por un buen rato, después cada uno se fue a su dormitorio en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, yo se que el que más sufría por la noticia era Edward ya que el y Bella por fin se hicieron novios a finales de junio luego de cinco meses de tira y encoge.


	16. La despedida Doble POV

**Capitulo 15: La despedida. Doble POV. **

**Edward POV.**

Estaba en mi cuarto pensando como carajos le diría a Bella que me tenía que ir fuera del país, no le podíamos decir la verdad por que si no arremeterían contra ella y su familia _«piensa Edward piensa» _me decía a mi mismo, tenia que ocurrírseme algo y rápido por que el viernes saldríamos cual vil ladrones del pueblo y eso no me agradaba.

Ya era lunes y mi familia y yo teníamos casi que todas las cosas recogidas, nos iríamos a Italia donde un primo de mi padre y luego Emmett y yo a Inglaterra a estudiar en el King´s College, las carreras que haríamos aquí, Alice estudiaría en la Universidad de Roma.

«Bella tenemos que hablar»

«Mañana en mi casa o en la tuya, que pasa. B»

«Nada es solo que… mañana hablamos»

«Ok, pero ni un adelanto. B»

«No puedo, deja la impaciencia tontita»

«Hum, esta bien mañana nos vemos en donde. B»

«En la entrada al bosque cerca de tu casa, buenas noches, dulces sueños»

«Igual, te quiero» me puso y no le respondí, ya tenía el plan trazado, se que me odiaría para el resto de nuestra existencia pero la mejor manera de que no me siguiera y me dejara ir en paz es rompiéndole el corazón.

Mi fatídico día llego y yo tenía que ser el más maldito de todos los malditos, tenia que hacer de tripas corazón y ser fuerte, muy, muy fuerte para no echarme para atrás a mitad del plan.

-Hola –dijo Bella bajándose de su camioneta.

-Hola –le respondí –Demos un paseo –sugerí, ella me vio extrañada pero me siguió cuando emprendí la caminata, casi a un cuarto de milla me pare –Bella nos tenemos que ir –le solté la bomba.

-Bueno déjame ver que le digo a mis padres –dijo y yo negué –Cuando dices nos tenemos es… -dijo.

-Me refiero a mi familia y a mi –le dije –A mi padre le ofrecieron algo mejor y nos vamos del país –le dije –Y tu no cabes en esa ecuación -_«fuerza Edward fuerza, háblale feo así te mueras después» _me decía a mi mismo.

-Pero, Eddy… que paso, ¿que… tú no me amas? –pregunto y yo negué –Eso cambia las cosas –dijo y se sentó en un tronco caído.

-Lamento haberte ilusionado y haber hecho que esto se alargara tanto –le dije.

-Yo… yo Te Amo Edward, tu no puedes dejarme aquí, así, no ahora después de todo lo que pasamos –dijo casi que llorando.

_«Es ahora o nunca hiérela para que se vaya y facilite las cosas un poco» _pensé –Isabella tu no eres buena para mi, nunca lo fuiste y ahora es que me doy cuenta –le dije –Si seguimos juntos nunca avanzare me quedare estancado en este maldito pueblo, trabajando para un hospitalucho y eso no es lo que quiero para mi vida –le dije.

-Pero los planes –dijo en un susurro.

-A la mierda con los planes Isabella entiéndelo no te quiero, ya no te quiero –le dije y casi que me estrellaba la cabeza contra el tallo del árbol de donde estaba arrecostado por la mentira que le estaba diciéndole al la chica que más he amado hasta ahora.

-Ok, entiendo –dijo y se paro, me vio por última vez y camino por donde vinimos, escuche que acelero su camioneta y salió quemando llantas, me deje caer en el suelo y llore no se por cuanto tiempo.

-Te Amo Bella con toda mi alma, perdóname por hacerte esto mi niña, pero era eso o algo peor –dije en voz alta y me dirigí a mi Volvo.

**Alice POV. **

Estaba camino a La Push, yo no quería hablar ni con los rubios ni con Bella, lo mejor sería una ruptura limpia que me dejaran de ver y cuando me buscaran ¡sorpresa la mansión Cullen vacía ´e bola!, sin un alma y full equipada.

Al llegar Jared salió a saludarme.

-Amor -me dijo –¿Como estas? –me iba a dar un beso en los labios pero yo me aleje

-Jared, no muy bien, tenemos que hablar –dije seria –Jared, lo nuestro es lo mejor que me ha pasado pero se tiene que terminar, mi vida en este pueblo llego a su fin y no quiero nada que me ate a este monte –le solté con todo el dolor de mi alma.

-Alice peque por que –dijo serio –Tu y yo la verdad es que nos llevamos muy bien y yo se que en un futuro –dijo _«bingo» _pensé de ahí me voy a agarrar.

-¿Futuro, Jared, que futuro? –pregunte irónicamente –Mi futuro aquí sería el venirme a vivir contigo y con tu familia a tu pequeñísima casa y yo eso no lo quiero, yo quiero algo grande, vivir en California –le dije.

-Alice lo tendrás –dijo –Te lo juro, tu sabes que el dinero no es problema para los Black –dijo.

-Lujos, carros, joyas y vivir mi vida sin ataduras, disfrutar de todo lo que tengo sola –dije –No me busques, no me llames, ni me mires, tu no eres lo que yo quiero para mi dentro de unos años –remate dándole la espalda ya que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Adiós Jared –dije por encima de mi hombro –Fue bonito mientras duro -salí de ahí a toda velocidad y me encontré en el camino con el Volvo de Edward, el y yo íbamos a hacer lo mismo este estúpido día ya que mañana en la noche partiríamos para Italia.

En la casa ya estaba todo listo, los autos estaban ya empacados y montados en un barco y de la casa solo llevaríamos las cosas de valor monetario, sentimental, la ropa y otras cositas, el resto se quedaría y con ellos nuestros corazones, el mío a 17 millas de mi casa, en La Push, el de Emmett no se sabe donde se quedo y el de Edward a solo dos millas y medias de la casa, sufriríamos lo se pero todo sea por algún día volver a ver a nuestros amores.

* * *

FIN PRIMERA PARTE... Espero que les este gustando y dejen review


	17. No se vivir si no es contigo Bella POV

**_AQUÍ ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE… LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA_**

**_JavieraCullen espero que la disfrutes y me dejes un review ;)_**

* * *

**_SEGUNDA PARTE _**

**_Bella sin Edward_**

**Capitulo 1: No se vivir si no es contigo. Bella POV.**

Esta canción fue escrita como para mí, cada palabra, cada oración, cada verso fue como pensando en lo que yo viví con él, el día que se fue y después de ese día:

_Me dijiste que te ibas _

_Y tus labios sonreían_

_Más tus ojos eran trozos del dolor_

_No quise hablar _

_Solo al final te dije adiós, _

_Solo adiós _

_Yo no se si fue el orgullo _

_O a que cosa lo atribuyo_

_Te deje partir _

_Sintiendo tanto amor_

_Tal vez hacia falta _

_Solo un por favor_

_Detente amor _

_No se,_

_Vivir sin no es contigo_

_No se, _

_No tengo valor_

_No se,_

_Vivir si no es contigo_

_No se,_

_No se ni quien soy_

_Desde el día en que te fuiste _

_Tengo el alma más que triste_

_Y mañana se muy bien_

_Va a ser peor_

_Como olvidar ese _

_Mirar desolador_

_El amor_

_No se,_

_Vivir sin no es contigo_

_No se,_

_No tengo valor_

_No se,_

_Vivir si no es contigo_

_No se,_

_No se ni quien soy _

_No se_

_No tengo valor_

_No se_

_Vivir si no es contigo_

_No se_

_No se ni quien soy _

_No se_

_Vivir si no es contigo_

_No se_

_No tengo valor _

_No se_

_Vivir si no es contigo_

_No se_

_No tengo valor_

No tenia ganas de vivir después que el se fue, me sumergí en un mundo donde solo existía el dolor, pero como no tenía conductas suicidas no iba a atentar contra mi vida aunque varias veces lo pensé pero eso sería una villanía de mi parte para con mis padre que sufrieron tanto o más que yo al verme en el estado catatónico en el que caí.

Jasper, Rose, Jake y Jared hicieron hasta lo imposible para sacarme de mi estado y lo lograron a medias, ya que todavía tenia pesadillas y gritaba en la noche pero no tan seguido como antes, cada vez la alegría se incorporaba a mi vida otra vez pero siempre la opacaban mis pensamientos hacia é_l_ y su familia, mi subconsciente me traicionaba de vez en cuando, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando, el dolor era parte de mi vida y tendría que vivir con el para siempre.

Me hacía feliz el hecho que mi BFF Nessie desde que llego tuvo una especie de impronta con Jacob al igual que el tuvo una con ella, ya no era la gravedad que lo sostenía al planeta, eran ellos mutuamente, mi amiga me ayudo a "terminar de salir" de mi depre, era un poco feliz, pero no mucho todavía lo pensaba y lo extrañaba en cantidades industriales, pero tenia que aprender a vivir sin el, fuera como fuera.

**Canción: Without You de Leona Lewis **

**Versión: Il Divo (en español)**

* * *

**Este es un pequeño vistazo a la mente de Bella después de que Edward la deja**

**Espero que les guste**


	18. Rescatando a Bella Jacob POV

**Capitulo 2: Rescatando a Bella. Jacob POV.**

Estaba paseando por Forks, era principio de agosto hace casi dos meses termine el instituto y estaba esperando la fecha para largarme a la Universidad de Seattle a estudiar Ingeniería Automotriz, pasamos a toda velocidad por le restaurant de la I-25 cuando me fije en la moto y el carro de los rubios, me extraño no ver el 911 ni la Cherokee de los Cullen o la x5 de Bella, les pico las luces y seguí mi camino muy pegado a mi hermano mayor, ambos teníamos unas Suzuki GSXR 1000.

Por los espejos veo la Agusta de Jazz y el Audi rojo de la rubia muy pegados a nosotros, al llegar a mi destino todos nos estacionamos.

-Jake bro, ¿podemos hablar? –me pregunto Jazz y yo asentí.

-¿Que paso hermano? –pregunte –¿Cual es el problema?

-Bella –solo pronuncio su nombre, yo ya sabía por donde podía venir la cosa ya que Jared, cuando Alice se fue estuvo que casi no comía.

-¿Que paso con Bella?

-Tienes que ir a su casa para que veas –dijo la rubia.

-Rose tiene razón Jake… el estado de Bella… no se puede describir –dijo Jasper.

-Ella esta como ida, es una zombi –remato la rubia y Jazz la vio mal.

-Tampoco así Rose, pero esta muy cerca, Renée quiere que ella vea un psicólogo por que no es normal que este así y ella solo dice que mientras nos tenga a Rose y a mi esta bien –explico Jazz –Ve lo más pronto posible Jake ayúdanos con Bella –yo solo asentí y les dije que pasaría mañana temprano para ver si la llevaba a pasear fuera de la cuidad, claro si ella salía de su cuarto o de la sala de entretenimiento donde se la pasaba, tirada en un puf como me dijeron.

Al día siguiente a las 10 de la mañana estaba tocando el timbre de la mansión Swan.

-Jake hijo ¿como estas? –pregunto Charlie estrechando mi mano.

-Bien Charlie, bien –dije –Vine por Bella… Los rubios me dijeron y vine a ver que podía hacer por ella.

-Jake… gracias por estar aquí, capaz y Bella acepta tu ayuda como lo esta haciendo con los Hale, ellos poco a poco la están sacando de su estado –dijo –Esta arriba en su recamara, sube –dijo y así lo hice, a los 10 minutos llegaron Jared y los rubios para ayudarme a sacarla de aquí.

-Bella vamos a La Push –le dijo Jared –Ahí tu veras que todos nos vamos a divertir, di que si ¿Si?

-Anda Bells vamos, hazlo por Renée y Charlie, mira que los tienes preocupados –dije, Bella que tenia el pecho abrazado y según los rubios siempre se ponía sí cuando ellos le decían algo, dejo de abrazarse y me miro a la cara, se paro y se fue para su recamara.

-Otra vez no –dijo Renée, quien estaba alejada del grupo pero observando la conducta de su hija.

-Vamos pues –dijo esta saliendo de su recamara a los 10 minutos –Que esperan vamos a La Push –sugirió, todos estábamos estupefactos por el cambio de humor tan repentino, vi que Jazz se le acerco a su hermana para decirle algo al oído y esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bella nena –dijo Renée –¿Estas segura? –la interpelada solo asintió, salimos a La Push, Jazz y Bella en la Agusta, la rubia y Jared en la Suzuki de el y yo solo en mi moto, esto era un súper progreso, fuimos a La Push a desayunar en el restaurant de Harry Clearwater.

Estábamos paseando por First Beach, Bella reía de mis ocurrencias y esto hacia feliz a los chicos, según ellos, ella tenía un mes sin salir de la casa y sin bajar del segundo piso si quiera.

-Jake… -me llamo y suspiro –Sera que tu… -suspiro otra vez.

-Que pasa Bells tu sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea –le dije dándole ánimos.

-Es que… yo pensaba, bueno quería saber si tu… –dijo.

-Aja.

-Enséñame a andar en moto –me soltó casi sin tomar aire.

-Bella ¿estás segura? –le pregunte y ella asintió –Es un poco peligroso y con mi moto no se puede –le dije y ella puso cara de perro atropellado –Esta bien –le dije y ella cambio el rostro, quedamos en que yo la pasaría a buscar todas las tardes para que ella aprendiera siempre y cuando no lloviera, si llovía buscaríamos otra cosa que hacer y ella acepto, los chicos casi ponen el grito en el cielo cuando le contamos pero al ver a Bella tan entusiasmada lo dejaron así.

Pasamos el resto del mes viéndonos un día si uno no, ya que yo estaba trabajando en un taller, no me hacia falta pero me gustaba la mecánica y no es por alardear pero soy bueno en lo que hago.

Bella cada vez progresaba bastante con lo de la moto, ya no hacia falta que fuera con ella, la moto que ella manejaba era la de Quill que no es de alta cilindrada como las demás, decidí y con mucho temor darle la mía ver como se desenvolvía y la muy mierda lo hizo genial, esta niña era… ¡Valentino Rossi y ella pues!

-Bella ya lo tienes dominado –le hice saber –En verdad estoy orgulloso de ti loca –le dije, ella solo sonrió.

-No lo sería si no tuviese el mejor maestro del mundo –dijo abrazándome.

-Bella te tengo una gran noticia.

-Me vas a regalar tu moto –dijo divertida.

-No, ni en sueños, loca –le dije riendo y ella río más fuerte que yo –Sabes que Jared tiene 21 y solo le faltan dos años de carrera –le dije y ella sintió –Pues ambos decidimos irnos a NY con los rubios y contigo, ya que este tiempo nos hemos vuelto inseparables.

-Jake, oh por Dios… -se quedo callada –No sabes lo feliz que me hace esta noticia, tenerlos a ustedes allá es… sería… será… perfecto –soltó y me abrazo más fuerte todavía –Te quiero mucho Jake, gracias –dijo –Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi –yo no le dije nada solo le bese la frente, ella fue manejando la moto de Quill hasta mi casa y arrancamos en la x5 para la casa de los rubios para darle la noticia.

Estábamos a un día de partir a NY, ya teníamos todo empacado cuando vi al amor de mi vida atravesar la puerta de la mansión Swan, es Nessie Biers la mejor amiga de Bella de Phoenix, ella es hermosa, tiene el cabello color caramelo y los ojos verdes más hermosos que yo he visto.

Desde ese día Nessie como le digo yo paso a ser el centro de mi universo, lo que me ata a la tierra, lo que me mantiene con vida y lo único que me la puede quitar de un soplido.


	19. La vida sigue Rosalie POV

**Capitulo 3: La vida sigue y para algunos es difícil. Rose POV.**

Los Cullen se habían ido y nadie sabe para donde, Bella estuvo metida en su mundo por casi una semana, en la que no salía ni a comer, solo se la pasaba llorando por Edward.

Todavía recuerdo cuando me conto lo que el le dijo lo último que ella recordaba y lo que más le dolía:

_«A la mierda con los planes Isabella entiéndelo no te quiero, ya no te quiero»_

Eso si era vil y ruin, pero sus razones tendría para hacerlo, Jasper y yo fuimos a buscarlos al día siguiente pero la casa estaba totalmente vacía, con todas las cosas como ellos la dejaron.

Intentamos de todo al principio para que Bella reaccionara, pero casi nada funcionaba, hasta que llego Jacob, Jazz y yo estábamos a las afuera del pueblo cuando vimos pasar la moto de Jake seguido de Jared, quien también sufrió por la partida de Alice, Jazz que andaba en su Agusta los siguió y más atrás fui yo en mi auto.

Hablamos con ellos y decidieron pasar por la casa de Bella a verla y a ver si entre los cuatro lográbamos sacarla de la depresión.

-Bella vamos a La Push –le dijo Jared –Ahí tu veras que todos nos vamos a divertir, di que si ¿Si?

-Anda Bells vamos, hazlo por Renée y Charlie, mira que los tienes preocupados –dijo Jake, ahí fue cuando ella dejo de abrazarse el pecho y miro por primera vez a alguien a la cara, se paro y se fue para su recamara.

-Otra vez no –dijo Renée, quien estaba destrozada por la infelicidad de su hija y ni se diga de Charlie el era capaz de matar a Edward con sus propias manos si se lo consigue de frente por causarle este horrible dolor a Bella.

-Vamos pues –dijo esta saliendo de su recamara con un jean, unas zapatillas, la chamarra y una camisa de algodón manga larga –Que esperan vamos a La Push –sugirió, todos estábamos estupefactos por el cambio de humor tan repentino.

-Bipolar –me dijo Jazz en secreto –Al igual que el –y yo asentí.

-Bella nena –dijo Renée –¿Estas segura? –la interpelada solo asintió, salimos a La Push, Jazz y Bella en la Agusta, Jared y yo en la Suzuki de el y Jake solo en la Suzuki que tiene el.

Es increíble como las cosas iban sucediendo poco a poco, Bella reacciono pero aun se le notaba la tristeza en los ojos, aunque riera la felicidad nunca le llegaba a los ojos. Ella convenció a Jake de que la enseñara a manejar moto y este loco lo hizo y lo peor es quela muy perra era toda un as del manubrio.

Ya habían pasado seis meses de la partida de nuestros mejores amigos, estábamos todos en la NYU, Jasper decidió estudiar aquí Psicología para no dejarnos solas a Bella y a mí, Nessie se vino con nosotros al igual que Jared y Jacob.

Las cosas con Bella estaban iguales, ella aprecia un zombi, caminaba por inercia al igual que muchas otras cosas que las hacía por hacerlas, solo cuando estudiaba no lloraba y las noches eran la peor parte del día para ella y para nosotros, tenía pesadillas y los gritos se escuchaban en todo el edifico, siempre nos hacía correr a Nessie y a mi.

Las tres compartíamos el apartamento que le compro Charlie a Bella aquí en NY y Jazz, Jared y Jake compartían el que nos compro mi padre, que queda justo al frente del nuestro.

La universidad para mí no era difícil, tengo buenas notas y si sigo así lograre un rango honorifico a la hora de la graduación y para las chicas tampoco, Bella se metía en su mundo _Isabella´s Unknow World _comole llama Nessie, solo estudiaba, casi que se tragaba los libros de administración, Nessie estaba en todas las clases conmigo y lo mejor de todo es que las dos desde que ella llego nos llevábamos de maravilla, era como la parte que faltaba a nuestro grupo, ella y los hermanos Black llenaron un poco el hueco que dejaron los hermanos Cullen aunque a Jake y Jared también les hacia falta.

Los chicos igual, Jake abrió un taller tipo OverHaulin´ donde repara y reconstruye autos y motos y le va bien, Jared trabaja en los SH Internacional Hotel NY ya que el es el mayor de todos, tiene 21 y solo le faltaban dos años para graduarse en Recursos Humanos y se graduaría aquí. Jasper quiere hacer estudios con Bella, claro sin que ella lo sepa, para ver si descifra su conducta y los ataque de bipolaridad que le dan a veces, pero eso es solo en juego, ella, Jazz y yo nos volvimos como trillizos, en la uni nos llaman los trillizos Hale.


	20. Tragedia Nessie POV

**Capitulo 4: Tragedia. Nessie POV.**

Yo estaba que me moría por separarme de Benjamín, mi novio de dos años que decidió irse a Puerto Rico de vuelta con su familia y cual es mi sorpresa cuando llego a Forks, Bella esta deprimida por que su novio la abandono y ni los hermanos Hale, ni los Black saben que hacer, entre todos la sacamos y poco a poco la vamos ayudando a olvidar a el, al innombrable, en los apartamentos Bella prohibió mencionar su nombre, su apellido y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ellos, yo como no los conocía no metía la pata tan seguido como los otros.

A penas conocí a Jacob Black sentí que mi mundo dio un vuelco de 180º desde el primer momento que lo vi quede loca e irrevocablemente enamorada de el y lo mejor es que soy correspondida al 100%.

Ya habíamos pasado nuestro primer año de carrera, mierda todavía nos quedaban 4 pero serían cada vez más llevaderos, la cadena de los SH International Hotel iban a inaugurar un hotel en Washington e íbamos a ir todos, ya que sería a principio del verano y ya no teníamos clases, serían unas buenas y merecidas mini vacaciones, después de ahí nos iríamos en auto a La Push para que yo conociera a Billy y a los Clearwater y a la Manada como le dicen Jared y mi adorado Jake y de paso pasar un poco más de tiempo con Julián, Charlie y Renée.

A Colorado iríamos en vuelo comercial, de allí a Forks en auto ida y vuelta y luego otra vez en avión a NY.

Estábamos jodiendo en un bar en Denver, los chicos querían probar los tragos típicos del estado pero como el único que tenia edad para beber alcohol es Jared el solo compro whisky para todos.

Todos bailábamos y gozábamos parecíamos unos locos, Bella quien es la que siempre disfruta menos estaba un poco más desinhibida, nos fuimos temprano a dormir por que al día siguiente era la cena por el openin del Hotel.

Todos de gala, los chicos hermosos, los tres de negro con las corbatas en combinación a nuestros vestidos y nosotras como para matar, Rose cargaba un vestido rojo muy parecido al de la novia de Roger Rabbit, Bella uno verde esmeralda largo one Shoulder y yo uno gris plomo tres cuartos, Renée uno hermoso conjunto de falda y blazer azul petróleo a juego, Charlie y Julián de flux pero azul rey.

La velada fue exitosa, los empresario que asistieron estaban fascinados con el diseño del hotel y todo lo relacionado a este.

Los padres de Bella se iban el domingo, en avión, en el jet privado de los hoteles, Julián se quedaría un poco más finiquitando asuntos administrativos, nosotros nos íbamos con Charlie pero Bella quería aprender ciertas estrategias, así que nos iríamos el martes.

El domingo en la noche estábamos todos en el cuarto que compartían Jasper y Jared, ya que Jake y yo compartíamos uno y Bella y la rubia otro, esperando ver una película cuando interrumpieron la programación con una noticia importante.

_A horas de la tarde un jet con las siglas SHIH-2604 perdió el control y precipito abruptamente contra la montaña, no se reportan sobrevivientes, en el ultimo comunicado que hizo el piloto con la torre de control del Winter Airport en Denver, el capitán de la aeronave reporto fuertes vientos y nevada repentina, estamos esperando a que los bomberos y otras autoridades den el parte oficial, esto es todo por ahora sigan con nuestra programación _–dijo la reportera, los chicos estaban callados y yo no entendía el por que hasta que vi a Bella ovillada abrazándose las piernas con los ojos aguados, Julián entro como loco a la recamara sin tocar y abrazo a Bella en el suelo, esta se largo a llorar, yo veo a Jake que estaba transparente al igual que Jared y el resto.

-Ese es el jet privado del hotel –me dijo Jake y fue cuando caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, mi BFF había perdido a sus padres en ese accidente.

-Bella –la llame y ella corrió a mis brazos, la apreté como si de eso dependieran nuestras vidas y lloramos a moco suelto todos, Julián se excuso para poder irse al la escena del accidente para averiguar mejor.

Estábamos en la recamara todavía sin poder dormir, hacia ya seis horas que el padre de los rubios se había ido y no traía noticias, hasta que sonó el teléfono celular de Jazz.

-Papá –silencio –Si bueno estamos tratando de que duerma pero tu sabes como es ella –dijo –Ok –silencio –¿Que te dijeron? –pregunto y hizo un largo silencio, yo estaba que casi le arranco el teléfono de la mano para poder saber que le decía su padre –Si ok no se como pero… hablamos –dijo –Aja –silencio –Ya veremos prepara todo que yo aquí… -no hablo más, colgó la llamada, el estaba de espalda a nosotros, cuando se volteo solo al ver su cara todos supimos el resultado de la noticia.

Bella subió la vista hacia Jasper quien asintió con la cabeza, ella no dijo nada solo siguió llorando al igual que todos nosotros, cerca de las seis de la mañana se quedo dormida en los brazos de Jared, quien la tenia cargada como si fuera un bebe, a mi parecer el guardaba sentimientos hacia ella pero Jake no sabía nada y Jared no soltaba prenda cada vez que le preguntaba a mi cuñado que qué sentía por Bella me decía que la quería como una hermana.

Julián volvió en la tarde del día siguiente, en mi caso no sabía que hacer, mis padres irían directo a Forks que allá se haría el funeral y el entierro que sería al día siguiente.

Casi todo Forks asistió y la mayoría de las familias de La Push también asistieron para apoyar a la amiga de sus hijos, allí conocía a Rachael y Rebecca las hermanas mayores de mi novio, Rebecca es la encargada de la maderera junto con Billy y Rachael vive en Montana con su esposo y sus tres hijos.

Estábamos de vuelta en NY después de pasar casi un mes en Forks, Bella ya no lloraba y gracias a Dios no volvió al estado catatónico de hace un año, estaba triste, parecía un zombi, ¿si? pero reía a duras penas, salía, comía y se divertía hasta cierto punto, todos la ayudamos otra vez, si antes el dolor que sentía era grande este debe ser de tamaño universal.


	21. Rehaciendo mi vida Bella POV

**Capitulo 5: Rehaciendo mi vida. Bella POV.**

Estaba destrozada, en mi pecho ya no había corazón solo había un agujero negro, lleno de dolor y lágrimas que me rehusaba a derramar, ante la tumba de mis padres jure no llorar más por el y tratar de rehacer mi vida, de volver a querer y de vivir, vivir a plenitud, carpen diem vivir el día a día.

Estaba en mi oficina, era la gerente general de los SHIH, cuando Julián quien se mudo a NY para apoyarme más aun de lo que ya hacía, entro.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar? –pregunto y yo le hice ademan para que se sentara.

-Quería hablarte… -se quedo callado –De tus padres –dijo y yo asentí –Bella ellos no dejaron testamento –me dijo y yo sentí como si me hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua de glacial directo de las Rocosas.

-¿A que te refieres? –le pregunte –Estoy en la calle, me dejaron en la calle –dije a punto de sollozar.

-No Bella, nada de eso –dijo al lado mío, me tomo de las manos y me llevo al sofá que estaba en mi oficina, al sentarnos habló –Bella tu padre puso todo a tu nombre cuando se mudaron a Forks –dijo y yo solté de golpe todo el aire que tenía retenido en mis pulmones –Las casas –dijo –La de Phoenix y la Forks, los carros, el dinero y las acciones de los hoteles son tuyas desde que tenias 18 años –dijo.

-¿Y por que no me dijeron nada? –pregunte.

-Charlie quería darte la noticia como regalo de 21, pero por las circunstancias, me toco a mí decírtelo y créeme que nada me hace más feliz que saber que tú y yo trabajaremos mano a mano –dijo.

-Gracias Julián, por todo –le dije -La verdad desde que te conozco has sido otro padre para mi y… y estoy feliz de que me apoyes, tu y los chicos, la verdad no sabría que hacer sin ustedes –le dije abrazándolo, nos quedamos así hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante –dije, era Jared, el es uno de los pilares fundamentales en mi vida, el junto con Rose y Jasper, eran el trípode que me ayudaba a continuar con vida.

-Julián –dijo –Los abogados los esperan en tu oficina –dijo, el interpelado se excuso y se fue, cuando llego a la puerta hablo.

-Bella te espero en 10 minutos para que firmes unos papeles –dijo y cerro.

-¿Tu lo sabias? –le pregunte a Jared.

-No ¿Qué? –dijo este.

-Soy dueña de la mitad de los SHIH desde que tengo los 18 –dije y el se sorprendió.

-Wow –exclamo –O sea que estoy hablando con la dueña de todo y mi jefa –dijo y yo le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Siempre he sido tu jefa tonto –le dije –Y bueno soy la dueña de la mitad de esto –dije señalando la oficina.

-Bueno jefa –dijo sonriendo –Estoy a sus ordenes –dijo y yo reí y negué con la cabeza, este chico si que inventa, sin el y sin Jake mi vida no sería la misma.

-Vamos acompáñame a la oficina de Julián, para oficializar todo –le dije agarrándolo por el brazo, caminamos en silencio, afuera el dije que me esperara al medio día para almorzar juntos y que le avisara a los demás ya que no sabía a que hora terminaría la reunión, el solo asintió y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla.

Adentro estaban los 6 abogados de la empresa tres por parte de Julián y tres por parte de mis padres o ahora por mi parte. Me dolía la mano de tanto firmar, firma aquí decían y aquí y tus iníciales aquí y otra vez aquí y firma esto y esto y aquello «_mierda pero ¿que tanto papeleo es?, ya no puedo más» _pensé antes de firmar el último según lo que me dijeron.

-Ya eres oficialmente la dueña y señora del 50% de las acciones –dijo uno de los abogados –Como de todas las propiedades que puso Charlie a tu nombre –continuo –Julián, señorita Swan –dijeron despidiéndose estrechando mis manos y las de mi ahora socio, Julián.

-Bueno Bella –dijo este cuando todos se fueron –Bienvenida oficialmente a los SHIH –dijo.

-Gracias Julián –le dije y me fije en la hora, era cerca de la una de la tarde, decidí irme directo a clases, le escribí un mensaje a Jared para en vez de almorzar cenáramos en algún restaurant de la ciudad, el acepto y me dijo que le avisaría los demás.

Ese día cenamos en La Fogata, los chicos se reían de las locuras de Jake, en verdad este chico era único. Bien llegada la noche decidimos irnos a dormir, Jake e Nessie compartían apartamento cerca del edificio donde vivíamos, Jazz compartía con Jared y la rubia y yo vivíamos juntas, desde el principio.

Ya habían pasado cinco años de la partida de los Cullen y cuatro de la muerte de mis padres, por cosas del destino mis padre tuvieron el accidente 10 días después del primer aniversario de la ida de los Cullen, la vida para ese momento estaba en mi contra, poco a poco salí de las depresiones y de mi "bipolaridad catatónica" como lo llamaba Jasper.

Jared conoció a una hermosa chica un día en un café, Kim Summer, ella es flaca extremadamente flaca, pelirroja, alta y divertida, es el complemento que el necesitaba en su vida, gracias a Dios que nunca lo vi con otros ojos como quería el, por que ahora estaría en mi "bipolaridad catatónica".

Las graduaciones fueron un hecho incomparable, la mía fue primero, luego la de medicina donde Jasper, el cerebrito se graduó con honores, fue el primero de su clase el muy perro, luego la de Jake y por ultimo la de la rubia y Nessie quienes también se graduaron con honores.

Julián y yo decidimos hacer negocios con nuestra contraparte en Europa, el señor Eleazar Denali, quien quiere vender su cadena de hoteles, los Denali Hotel, esto nos abriría las puertas a Europa, Julián y yo decidimos dejarle el nombre original ya que por este era famoso y capaz y si se lo cambiábamos la gente dejaría de asistir, por lo que sabemos esta cadena tiene una cartera de clientes extremadamente grande y la mayoría son empresarios internacionales y celebridades de Europa, Asía y Árabes.

Jared se quedaría de encargado de NY y yo viajaría a Paris, donde esta la sede principal, con Jasper quien a parte de trabajar como psicólogo trabajaba en los hoteles como subgerente general, un puesto más abajo que yo.

Tomaríamos un vuelo comercial, iríamos en primera clase ya que a mi BFF o le gustaba la clase económica _«riquillo» _pensé, nuestra estadía sería de tres semanas, cuando mucho mes y medio ya que si Eleazar lo requería lo acompañaríamos a cada una de las sedes de los ahora nuestros hoteles.

* * *

**Este es otro vistazo la mente de Bella díganme que tal va la historia hasta ahora**


	22. Volverlo a ver

**Capitulo 6: Volverlo a ver. **

El viaje duro 8 horas, menos mal y fue sin contratiempos yo estaba asustada por lo de mis padres pero Jasper me tranquilizaba un poco solo con su presencia.

-Jasper tenemos que registrarnos primero –le dije –Eleazar nos asigno las habitaciones pero tenemos que avisar en recepción –eso era lo que más me daba fastidio, estaba ya acostumbrada a llegar directo a las habitaciones, por que pedía la llave desde NY, pero eso pasa cuando eres dueña de los hoteles.

-Ok –dijo este, agarrando sus maleta y las mías, afuera del aeropuerto estaba una camioneta negra esperándonos, la abordamos y Jasper volvió a hablar –Tenemos que ir a un sitio donde alquilen autos.

-¿Autos? –pregunte incrédula, el solo manejaba un auto cuando no podía ir en la moto -¿O una moto? –dije y el me sonrió.

-Un auto para ti y una moto para mi –dijo –O tu piensas andar en los autos del hotel –dijo y yo negué la verdad yo adoraba conducir.

El chofer nos dejo en la puerta del hotel, donde estaba Eleazar esperándonos.

-Señorita Swan, Señor Hale –dijo con acento francés, Eleazar es un hombre de tez blanca extremadamente pálida, cabellos negros y musculoso –Bienvenidos –estiro su mano.

-Señor Denali por favor llámeme Isabella –dije estrechando su mano.

-Y a mi Jasper –dijo imitando mi movimiento –Es un verdadero placer estar aquí.

-Me alegra –dijo –Pasen por aquí –camino hasta la recepción –Maggie, ellos son los representantes de los SH International Hotel y los compradores de este –dijo la chica nos saludo amablemente y nos entrego las llaves, teníamos las suites más lujosas del hotel, yo tenía la presidencial y Jazz la embajador.

-Suban a descansar y mañana hablamos –dijo Eleazar –Deben estar cansados por el viaje –Jazz y yo solo asentimos.

-Eleazar –lo llamo Jasper y este volteo –¿Tienes el numero de algún sitio donde alquilen vehículos? –pregunto y este asintió.

-Maggie –dijo otra vez –Dale al señor Hale el numero de Europcar –la interpelada solo asintió, busco algo y salió a nuestro encuentro –Queda a varias cuadras, dispongan de un auto del hotel cuando quieran –dijo –Hasta mañana –agrego y salió del hotel.

Eleazar no vendía los hoteles por la falta de dinero, los vendía por que se quería jubilar y viajar por todo el mundo de vacaciones, eternas vacaciones.

Al día siguiente recorrimos el hotel y en la tarde firmamos los papeles, ya era oficialmente de nosotros, pertenecían a la Corporación SHIH.

Jasper y yo fuimos a la oficina de Europcar para que el alquilara la moto y yo un carro por insistencia de el, aunque yo no querría. Al volver pasamos por el restaurant del hotel a cenar, al día siguiente habría una cena con varios empresarios importantes del País, para dar a conocer los nuevos dueños del los Denali Hotel.

Ya teníamos mes y medio en París y después de una caminata de todo el día por los Campos Elíseos, estaba comiendo con Jasper en el hotel cuando por la puerta del restaurant entro a la última persona que me imagine encontrarme aquí, era el, el innombrable, Edward Cullen, estaba acompañado de una chica rubia que lo tenia agarrado del brazo, venían riendo _«se ve a Edward que el no sufrió como yo» _pensé.

-Voy para el baño –le dije a Jasper y me pare, camine al baño del hotel pasando por detrás de el, se veía mucho mayor con el traje que tenía puesto, a pesar de tener 23 parecía como de casi 30, el cabello lo tenia rebelde como siempre. Cuando entre al baño me agarre de la mesa de los lavamanos, estaba hiperventilando y tenia calor, los ojos los tenía cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, inhale y exhale aire varias veces hasta que normalice mis latidos, mi respiración y las lágrimas desaparecieron. Llegue a la mesa y Jasper estaba hablando con el mesero.

-Te pedí el postre –dijo –Aunque todavía te falta comer –agrego, yo como pude y con mis manos temblorosas termine mi plato y comí el postre, Jazz pidió pastel de chocolate con fresas.

Subimos para nuestras habitaciones, estaba apunto de cambiarme el traje cuando llamaron por teléfono, temerosa atendí.

-Bonne nuit –dije gracias a Dios Renée me había convencido para que tomáramos un curso de Francés cuando tenía como 12 años.

-Señorita Bella tiene una llamada de NY, se la comunico –dijo Maggie y yo suspire.

-Pásala por favor –dije, sonó una melodía de fondo hasta que la voz de mi BFF Nessie sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Bella amiga ¿Como estas?, ¿Como va el negocio?, ¿Ya fuiste a los Campos Elíseos de compras? –pregunto.

-Nessie, estoy bien, ayer terminamos de firmar lo que faltaba y si vengo de ahí y obvio que te compre algo–le dije a lo que ella río.

-Pero solo para mí –dijo.

-No para Jake también llevare algo, para todos llevare cosas.

-Vuelve a ir Bella y trae cosas de bebe –dijo y me quede en shock.

-Más o menos –dije –¿Para el bebe de quien? –pregunte y mi mente me respondió por ella _«voy a ser tía» _-¡VOY A SER TÍA! –grite y ella río alto.

-Si Bells –dijo –Tengo tres meses y Jake y yo estamos felices hoy me dieron la noticia y por petición mía, tu eres la primera en saberlo –estaba feliz por mis hermanos, por que eso eran ellos mis hermanos adoptivos –Bella dile al rubio, que yo voy a casa de mi cuñado y ahí nos reuniremos todos para llamar a Billy –pidió.

-Ok yo le aviso ya –dije –Cuídate y cuida a mi frijolito.

-¿Frijolito? –pregunto riendo.

-Si, así le diré hasta que sepa que es –dije –Besos y felicita a Jake de mi parte –dije colgando, me puse los zapatos y salí para la habitación de Jasper, que quedaba al frente de la mía pero al final del pasillo, en el ala oeste del edifico.

Iba por el pasillo casi que brincando de la alegría cuando una mano me jalo y me metió a una de las suites, el olor de la persona y de habitación lo reconocí enseguida, yo pensaba que lo había olvidado pero estaba equivocada, el olor peculiar de Edward lo reconocería aquí y en la China.

-Bella –dijo antes de estampar sus labios a los míos, era un beso intenso, roso mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca y se lo cedí, yo quería poner resistencia pero mi cuerpo no acataba las órdenes de mi cerebro, estaba entre la puerta y su cuerpo, que cada vez estaba más pegado a mi –¡Dios! –exclamo cuando nos separamos por falta de aire –Esto es irreal –me volvió a besar.

Yo quería salir corriendo del hotel y del país y al mismo tiempo quedarme a su lado para siempre, pero no podía ilusionarme, el estaba con la rubia del restaurant, el había rehecho su vida y de seguro no pensaba en mí.

Me deje llevar por la pasión y empecé a desabotonarle la camisa, el como pudo me quito el sweater y desabotono mi camisa, con cada roce de sus manos mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraban vida, extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo, su olor y sobre todo sus hermoso ojos verdes y su sexy sonrisa torcida. En menos de un minuto estábamos en ropa interior, nunca dejábamos de besarnos ni de tocarnos.

Ya en la cama terminamos de despojarnos de la ropa interior, yo estaba un poco más flaca que cuando tenía 18 y el estaba más definido, el cuerpo le había aumentado de tamaño con la edad.

-Te extrañe –me dijo, yo no sabía si creerle o no.

-Shhh –le dije y lo volví a besar, su boca dejo la mía para bajar a mi cuello, luego a mis senos donde se quedo entretenido, lamia, besaba, mordía y chupaba uno de mis senos mientras que al otro lo apretaba y acariciaba con su mano libre, bajo hasta mi obligo dejando un camino de besos mojados, beso los huesos de mi cadera que se me marcaban.

Subió hasta mi boca besando cada parte de mi anatomía en el camino, se posiciono entre mis piernas y con la cabeza de su pene rozo mi centro, que estaba ya más que preparado para recibirlo, con un poco de presión se introdujo en mí, yo no aguante y solté un pequeño grito, desde que el se había ido no había estado con nadie, empezó las embestidas con delicadeza pero a los pocos minutos aumento la intensidad y velocidad.

-Eres…. Estás tan estrecha –dijo con la voz ronca del placer, iba a mandarlo a callar pero mi voz no salió, besaba mi boca, la línea de mi mandíbula, mi clavícula y mis hombros mientras me embestía, yo estaba y no estaba a la vez, estaba en mente pero no en corazón.

-Yo… yo… -dije cuando encontré mi voz –Voy… estoy… a… –no pude decir más nada, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y casi convulsionar debajo del de Edward, el no dejaba de verme a los ojos y por primera vez me fije en que los tenia negros del deseo y no verdes como siempre –E… E… -quería y no quería pronunciar su nombre, el se dio cuenta y con tres estocadas más llego al cielo junto conmigo, recostó su cabeza de mi pecho, un pecho sin corazón, hasta que se nos acompasaron las respiraciones y los latidos, yo me estaba quedando dormida y el también, salió de mí y se acostó a mi lado, sin decir nada, me abrazo con fuerza.

Tenia mi cabeza sobre su pecho haciéndome la dormida, cuando sentí que beso mi frente y susurro un _Te extrañe a horrores_, al cabo de 10 minutos lo sentí dormido, esta era mi oportunidad para huir de esta habitación, con cuidado me solté de su agarre, me vestí y me fui a mi habitación, ya mañana vería como hacía para no encontrármelo en el hotel, pediría cambio de habitación u otra cosa.

Ya en mi cuarto me fije que aunque tuviese ganas de llorar no soltaba ni una lágrima, el agujero negro en mi pecho fue remplazado por un débil corazón que latía a duras penas con cada respiración, esa noche dormí muy tranquila, demasiado para mi gusto, ya tenía cerca de dos años que dormía sin pesadillas y sin gritos, pensé que volverían pero me equivoque, estaba en paz, tranquila y un poco feliz.

* * *

**Oh dios! oh dios! oh dios! se encontraron y ella huyo ahora que ira a pasar? **


	23. La verdad de la huida Jazz POV

**Capitulo 7: La verdad de la huida. Jazz POV.**

No había dormido en el hotel y tenia que llegar temprano para que Bella no se diera cuenta de mi falta. Entrando al hotel Bella venia saliendo casi que corriendo.

-¡BELLA ESPERA! –le gritaron, quien podría ser esta persona y por que ella huía de el.

-¡ISABELLA! –gritaron esta vez, este si que la conocía por que aquí nadie la llamaba así.

-Jasper –dijo quitándome el casco de la mano –Dame tus llaves.

-Bella que pasa quien… -me interrumpió.

-Dame las malditas llaves Jasper –dijo y yo alce una ceja –Sorry, plis dámelas –dijo y se las di, salió corriendo del hotel y más atrás el hombre que la llamaba, era nada más y nada menos que Cullen, Edward Cullen.

-¡BELLA ESPERA POR FAVOR! –grito escuche que acelero la moto hasta el punto muerto y arranco quemando llantas.

-Edward por favor, no hagas un escándalo –le dije, el volteo a verme y se quedo como sorprendido.

-¿Jasper? –dijo -¿Jasper Hale? –pregunto y yo asentí –Hermano como estas –dijo abrazándome.

-Bien hermano –dije –Bien ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte.

-Mi familia vive aquí y Alice tenía un desfile y vine –dijo.

-¿Alice, es modelo? –pregunte.

-No diseñadora de modas –dijo -¿Y tu hermano que haces aquí, vino la Rose y Julián?

-No solo Bella y yo.

-Ah –dijo y cambio la cara –Hermano yo no quería… no sabía que estaban juntos… lo siento –dijo y yo reí, el me vio con cara de póker.

-Trabajamos juntos Ed, no mal interpretes, ella es mi hermanan menor –dije y el suspiro.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo yo solo le indique que me siguiera.

-Maggie, que nadie me moleste y cuando llegue Bella le dices que estoy ocupado por favor –dije y la recepcionista del hotel asintió –Vamos a mi oficina.

-¿Oficina? –pregunto -¿Trabajas aquí, desde cuando?

-A penas hace unos días compramos este hotel, ahora pertenece al SHIH –dije y el asintió –Edward, no se si tu pretendes volver a la vida de Bella pero antes debes saber que ella sufrió, mucho –dije –Mucho es poco, demasiado es más apropiado.

-Y tú crees que yo no… -lo interrumpí.

-La verdad Edward, discúlpame pero no me importa –dije –Yo solo te puedo decir lo que vi –dije –Vi una Isabella muerta en vida, una semana sin salir de su recamara, sin comer, sin dormir, luego cuando salió solo comía una vez al día y lloraba el resto, adelgazo a horrores y los gritos… mierda hermano es como si la estuviesen matando.

-Mierda –dijo y se tapo la cara con las manos –Jasper yo… yo se que lo que hice fue horrible pero tengo mis razones –dijo.

-Te escucho.

-Tu sabes que Bella y Emmett tuvieron un bizarro acuerdo –dijo y yo asentí, después de que ellos se fueron Bella me conto lo del pacto que hico con Emmett –Ella iba a mi casa, dejaba la x5 y Emmett luego la llevaba a su casa, después cuando este regresaba la buscaba y la llevaba a la mía a que buscara su auto y se devolviera para su casa.

-Aja, eso ya lo se y se lo de la mujer mayor de Emmett –dije.

-Perfecto me ahorro la mitad del cuento –dijo –Resulta que la Victoria es la esposa de James Witherdale y Emmett era su amante y el no sabía –dijo, esa parte del cuento no me lo sabía –El tipo se entero y amenazo de muerte a Emmett y a la familia, el tipo es miembro de la mafia o hace negocios con la mafia Las Vegas y nos tenía en la mira.

-Y por que no hablaron con nosotros lo hubiésemos ayudado –dije.

-El problema fue que las amenazas se extendieron a ustedes y a la familia de Bella y a los Black, a todos los que estuvieran cerca de nosotros –dijo –Hermano tenían fotos de todos, de ti y de María, de Alice con Jared, mías y de Bella en mi casa, en la de ella, en el instituto, nos seguían a donde fuéramos –dijo y yo me asuste –Si no nos íbamos del país mataban a Emmett y… y… ellos los podían herir a ustedes y eso ningún miembro de mi familia lo aguantaría.

-Por eso se fueron así, sin decir nada.

-Si hermano, si el se enteraba que ustedes sabían les podían hacer daño –dijo y yo me quede en blanco, ahora entendí el apuro por irse.

-Hermano, me imagino lo duro que debió ser para ustedes.

-Emmett fue el que más sufrió, el estaba así como tu describiste a Bella, Alice se entrego a la moda y así superaba cada día la falta de sus "hermanas" yo me fui a vivir a Londres a sufrir en silencio, ya mis padres tenían suficiente con Emmett y Alice como para que también me vieran a mi llorando por los pasillos de la casa.

-¿Edward tu vas a volver a la vida de Bella? –pregunte.

-Si ella me acepta Jazz, si y si se queda aquí en Paris por que no creo que podamos volver a EEUU –dijo –Pero primero me imagino que tendría que convencerla y decirle la verdad.

-Edward, Bella a sufrido mucho, primero lo tuyo y luego lo de Charlie y Renée.

-Charlie y Renée ¿Qué paso con ellos? –pregunto.

-Ellos tuvieron un accidente aéreo y fallecieron –dije –Bella apenas estaba recuperándose de tu partida cuando ¡Bang! sucede esto –dije –Todos pensábamos que se suicidaría pero con la ayuda de Nessie, Jared, Jake, Rose y yo la sacamos de la depresión.

-Verga hermano –dijo –Yo no sabía, nunca escuchamos de eso sino hubiese vuelto sin importarme nada ni nadie –dijo.

-Edward, solo te pido que le des tiempo a Bella para que pueda asimilar las cosas, no la atosigues, deja que se aclare y que piense a ver que va a ser contigo y con su vida y luego yo te aviso –dije –Dame tu tarjeta, yo te llamo –me la dio y se despidió de mi.

Esperaba a Bella en su oficina pero nunca llego, subía la habitación y me la encontré haciendo las maletas.

-Me voy, mi vuelo sale en una hora, no necesitas acompañarme al aeropuerto –dijo –Jasper no te puedo decir el porque pero, te juro que es lo mejor –me dijo, ella no sabía que yo había visto y hablado con Edward.

-Te entiendo –le dije –Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y en lo que decidas yo te apoyare –dije abrazándola, ella me miro extrañada pero no dijo nada, salimos de la habitación sin decir nada, en la puerta del hotel le hice señas de que me llamara y le lance un beso como despedida, la pobre estaba sufriendo, lo veía en sus ojos.


	24. Bella esnferma

**Capitulo 8: Bella enferma. **

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que volví de París, Bella no le conto a nadie lo que paso allá y si ella no hablaba yo tampoco, estaba inmersa en su trabajo, solo vivía para los hoteles.

No me quería levantar, la verdad Charlotte me había dejado exhausto, esa chica era una fiera en la cama, la manera en que me tocaba me hacía ver fuegos artificiales, nunca nadie antes me había tocado así, ni siquiera María que fue la primera mujer con la que estuve, aunque Charlotte era parecidísima a María, serían gemelas si esta no tuviese el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, como Rose y yo, a diferencia de María que era muy parecida a Bella, cabello chocolate pero ojos verdes.

En la ducha empecé a recordar sus caricias y debo decir que mi pequeño amigo empezó a reaccionar, el agua caliente se sentía de maravilla, estaba concentrado, esta noche la volvería a ver, estaba decidido, esa mujer sería la que llenaría mí cama en la noche.

Luego de vestirme y arreglarme para ir a trabajar me dispuse a desayunar, como iría en la moto no me preocupaba mucho por la cola y el trafico vehicular, con mi tostada ya en el plato y mi café en la taza estaba sentado cuando entro la rubia de mi hermana como loca a mi apartamento.

-Jazz tienes que venir –dijo –Bella esta… esta enferma y vomitando –dijo, con la misma me pare y salí corriendo, al llegar Bella ya estaba vestida para salir a trabajar pero estaba sentada al lado del retrete.

-Fuera, sálganse –decía –Rose te dije que no le avisaras a Jazz… -la arcada la interrumpió, en un segundo Rose y yo estábamos al lado de ella, mi hermana le sostenía el cabello y yo le sobaba la espalda –Fuera.

-Bella cállate de una vez y termina de vomitar tranquila –dijo Rose un poco enojada.

-¿Belli Bells quieres que te lleve al medico? –pregunte cuando ella se paro para lavarse los dientes.

-No Jazz, de seguro fue el sushi que cenamos anoche, me acosté con malestar y me imagino que el café solo fue el detonante –dijo –Además no es nada que un poco de Pepso-Bismol no quite –dijo y yo asentí, yo estudie lo básico de medicina y si tal vez y Bella lo que tenía era un empache estomacal.

-Pero de todos modos Bella deberías ir a revisarte –dijo Rose –Solo para que yo me quede tranquila –remato y Bella solo asintió, cuando le decíamos que lo hiciera por nosotros ella lo hacia sin chistar, así la jodiamos a veces.

Ya en la tarde llame a Charlotte para ver en donde nos veíamos, le dije que fuéramos a su apartamento ya que hoy estaría Jared con Kim en el de nosotros.

Llegamos a su pequeño apartamento tipo estudio y no me dejo ni siquiera cerrar la puerta, se abalanzó sobre mí, esa niña era dinamita pura, entre beso y beso trataba de quitarle la ropa pero ella no se dejaba.

-Déjame –me decía –Hoy te toca disfrutar a ti –dijo mientras aflojaba mi corbata, yo solo me deje llevar por ella, con caricias desabotono mi camisa, cada vez que me tocaba me erizaba y mi miembro se ponía cada vez más duro, cuando bajo a la correa quería ya agarrarla y romperle toda la ropa, estaba excitado a tres mil e impaciente, la cargue para que abrazara mi cadera con sus piernas y la lleve a la cama, solo logre quitarle la camisa ya que se quito de debajo de mí –Te dije que te tocaba a ti –dijo y me quito el pantalón.

La manera en que acariciaba mi miembro por encima del bóxer me hacia tocar el cielo, poco a poco lo fue bajando dejando al descubierto mi muy erecto pene, sin decir nada lo agarro con una mano, la cual empezó a subir y bajar. Fue cuando hable.

-Charlotte, nena que haces –le pregunte, se sentía riquísimo no lo voy a negar pero no quería que se sintiese obligada a nada.

-¿Por que no te gusta? –pregunto.

-Me encanta.

-Entonces –dijo –Disfruta y calla –y eso hice, después que termino de hablar acerco su boca peligrosamente a mi pene, lo lamio y yo gruñí, se sentía delicioso, agarre su cabeza entre mis manos y le indique el ritmo que me gustaba, mi pene entraba y salía de su boca como si estuviese follando su centro, yo movía las caderas arriba y abajo, cuando sentí que me corría hable.

-Charlotte… si sigues así me voy a correr y no queremos que eso suceda verdad –dije y ella negó, se limpio la boca, casi no me dio tiempo de colocarme el condón cuando se monto a horcajadas sobre en mi miembro, me encontraba debajo de su rico vaivén de caderas, ella gritaba mi nombre y yo el suyo, decidí que era suficiente y con agilidad la coloque debajo de mí sin salirme de ella, empecé yo con el vaivén de cadera ahora, cada estocada la hacia más profunda, me encanta oírla gritar mi nombre.

-Jazz… Jasper… ya… ya no más –dijo entrecortada.

-Por que –pregunte con voz ronca –Si yo todavía no termino –le dije.

-Pe… pero… yo –dijo y sentí sus paredes contraerse y apretar mi miembro, luego un liquido caliente, eso me indico que era hora de correrme yo también ya que no quería lastimarla ni nada por el estilo, tres estocadas más y acabe, salí de ella y me pare para el baño a botar el condón, cuando salí ella estaba acostada todavía –Quédate esta noche –me pidió.

-Es que acaso pensabas que me iba a ir para algún lado –le dije acostándome al lado de ella, esa noche volvimos a tener sexo. En la mañana la lleve para su trabajo y me despedí de ella con un beso en los labios y un te llamo más tarde, en verdad Charlotte me gustaba bastante, tanto como para hacerla mi novia.

Yo trabajaba en el hotel en la mañana y en una clínica privada como psicólogo en la tarde, la verdad podría trabajar como psicólogo en el hotel pero no era lo que yo quería.

Llame a Bella para ver como se sentía y me dijo que igual, que no había mejorado nada con el Pepso-Bismol y que iría al medico, ya que casi no había comido para no vomitar.

* * *

**Oh Oh! Que le pasara a Bella? Quien me lo pude decir? a ver dejen volar suimaginación**


	25. Embarazada Bella POV

**Capitulo 9: Embarazada. Bella POV.**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que huí como una vil ladrona de París, la locura que cometí con Edward no se podía repetir y se que si me quedaba iba a sucumbir ante sus encantos como lo hice hace cinco años y hubiese vuelto con el si me lo hubiese pedido, así de la nada, sin exigirle explicación por su abandono ni nada, esa noche mientras trataba de dormir me di cuenta que lo había perdonado y que de paso lo seguía amando como el primer día.

Cuando llegue a la casa Rose y Nessie me sometieron a un interrogatorio pero yo solo les dije que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí y quería ver a mi frijolito, quien sería mi ahijado.

Me desperté temprano como todas las mañanas, hoy no iría con Jasper al trabajo ya que el después se iría donde Charlotte su nueva novia, salí a la cocina y el solo olor del café hizo que mi estomago se revolviera, las arcadas se presentaron y no aguante mucho, tuve que salir corriendo al baño, Rose quien venia saliendo de el se quedo parada en la puerta mientras que yo estaba sentada al lado del retrete devolviendo todo lo que había comido ayer.

-¿Bella estás bien? –pregunto preocupada.

-No se Rose –dije antes de volver a devolver la comida.

-Voy a llamar a Jazz –dijo.

-No Rose de seguro fue el sushi de anoche –dije, sentí que salió del baño, al rato llego con Jazz.

-Fuera, sálganse –les dije –Rose te dije que no le avisaras a Jazz… -la arcada me interrumpió, no me di cuenta cuando Rose se acerco para sostenerme el cabello y Jazz me sobaba la espalda –Fuera –les volvía decir pero con los cabezotas que son no se irían.

-Bella cállate de una vez y termina de vomitar tranquila –dijo la rubia un poco enojada.

-¿Belli Bells quieres que te lleve al medico? –pregunto Jazz cuando me pare a lavarme los dientes.

-No Jazz, de seguro fue el sushi que cenamos anoche, me acosté con malestar y me imagino que el café solo fue el detonante –dije –Además no es nada que un poco de Pepso-Bismol no quite –dije y nadie dijo más nada.

Desde ese día todas las mañana me daban ganas de vomitar así que decidí dejar de desayunar, ya estaba preocupada, tal vez no era un empache estomacal sino algo más grave, algo serio, llame a la clínica que quedaba cerca del hotel para pedir una cita en hematología para que me sacaran la sangre y vieran que carajos tenia.

-Los resultados estarán para dentro de tres días –dijo el doctor Tanner, quien tomo mi caso –Yo te llamo a penas los tenga –me dijo y yo asentí, trataba de recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que me vino el periodo, pero no podía, al llegar a mi casa revise mi calendario y me fije que fue antes de irme a París, allí estuve mes y medio y…

-Mierda –dije en voz alta –Esto no me puede pasar a mi –repetí, se suponía que el periodo me tenia que venir unos días después de mi encuentro con Edward según lo que tenia anotado –Mierda, mierda y triple mierda –repetía, yo no podía estar embarazada, no de el, no ahora.

-De seguro es anemia, una muy avanzada anemia –me dije en voz alta, recordé lo que dijeron en un programa, las mujeres que sufrían de una muy avanzada anemia les fallaba el periodo, vomitaban los alimentos con sangre y de paso tenían mareo y trastornos para dormir, algunas dormían mucho y otras casi no dormían –Esa es la respuesta, anemia –me dije.

A los tres días el doctor Tanner me llamo, los resultados estaban y tenia que ir para poder ponerme en tratamiento –Viste si no es anemia no necesito tratamiento –me dije en voz alta mientras conducía a la clínica.

-Señorita Swan, le tengo buenas noticias –dijo Tanner entrando a su consultorio –El resultado de su prueba dio positivo –dijo.

-Doctor, yo no veo que buenas noticias serán el saber que tengo un estado de anemia avanzado –le dije y el rio.

-¿Anemia?, no Isabella, el resultado fue positivo en la prueba de embarazo-dijo y yo sentí que el piso se tambaleaba, como su hubiese un terremoto.

-¿Esta seguro doctor? –pregunte –No será otra cosa, yo vi en un programa que las personas con anemia avanzada tiene los mismos síntomas que yo –dije.

-Si Isabella –dijo.

-Bella, por favor, llámeme Bella –le corregí.

-Bella, tienes razón pero si te fijas –me entrego un papel con el conteo de glóbulos rojos, blancos y otras cosas más, la hormona HCG alta y tenia el estrógeno elevado y eso era otro indicador –Te voy a remitir al obstetricia, con la doctora Sara para que empieces con las consultas prenatales –dijo y yo solo asentí.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tengo? –pregunte.

-Siete semanas –dijo –Felicidades mamá –yo solo le sonrió y salí casi que corriendo de allí, yo no tenia problemas en estar embarazada y menos de Edward, es más ya quería con toda el alma a mi punkin, a mi bebe, a mi hermoso pedazo de Edward, el problema es como carajos le decía a los chicos, que me inventaba «_diles la verdad» _dijo una voz en mi cabeza y lo peor es que la muy maldita tenia la razón.

«Necesito hablar contigo, te espero en mi casa a las 8 para la cena. B» ese mensaje lo envié seis veces uno a cada miembro de mi familia.

No quería llegar al trabajo y menos a la casa por lo que me dispuse a caminar por el Central Park un rato, quería despejar mi cabeza, pensar en como abordaría el tema, mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la lluvia, hasta el clima estaba en mi contra, corrí al auto, ya no podía darle más vueltas, me fui directo a la casa a esperar a los chicos.

* * *

**A que no se lo imaginaban! Jajajaja se que si porque -yo lo admito- soy un poco predecible**


	26. Ponle mi apellido Jacob POV

**Capitulo 10: Ponle mi apellido. Jacob POV.**

«Necesito hablar contigo, te espero en mi casa a las 8 para la cena. B»

«Perfecto iré con frijolito» le conteste, me divertía el apodo que Bella le puso a mi bebe desde que se entero que Nessie estaba embarazada. Llame a la dueña de mis quincenas para saber como iba su día, ya Nessie tiene casi seis meses de embarazo y mi pequeño resulto ser un frijolito y no frijolita, lo que me tenía más que contento.

-Preciosa –dije como saludo cuando mi novia atendió el teléfono.

-_Amor como estas_ –pregunto.

-Bien y tu, como se porta mi bebe.

-_Perfecto pero quiere comer pizza de piña y salchicha_ –dijo, mierda a esta mujer los antojos se le daban súper extraños.

-Y la tendrás, la llevo a casa de Bella, me escribió… -me interrumpió.

-_A mi también, que quería hablar conmigo y que estuviese a las 8_ –dijo –_A ti que te escribió_ –pregunto.

-Lo mismo preciosa, lo mismo, no sabes de que se tratara –dije y ella negó –¿Te busco o te vas con la rubia? –pregunte.

-_Me voy con Rose, pasa por la casa y deja la moto o tráete el mercedes _–pidió.

-Como ordene mi niña, nos vemos en casa de Bella, te amo.

-_Yo también_ –dijo y colgó, cuando no andaba con Nessie usaba la moto, cuando me vine a NY decidí cambiar mi vieja Suzuki por una más potente, hasta que Bella me regalo el mercedes que era de su padre, ya que ella decía que si alguien lo debía tener ese era yo y para no pelear con ella lo acepte pero casi no lo usaba.

A las 7:30 salí para donde Bella, me tenía preocupado lo del mensaje, pase por la pizzería y compre 4 pizzas, una con piñas y salchicha y las otras de prosciutto crudo _«ojala no sea nada malo»_ pensé cuando aparque al frente del edificio de Bella, me fije que estaba la camioneta Toyota de Julián y la moto de mi hermano, esto quiere decir que era una reunión familiar.

-Familia –salude y todos en coro me saludaron con un hola.

-Bebe –me dijo mi novia –Menos mal que llegas nos estamos muriendo de hambre –dijo y yo solo reí, puse las pizzas en la mesa y cada quien agarro un trozo.

Bella se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de todos –Ustedes se preguntaran por que los he convocado a esta reunión –dijo –Les tengo noticias –dijo.

-Bella habla que me tienes desesperada –dijo Nessie.

-Ustedes son mis hermanos –dijo y nos señalo –Hasta tu Kim eres mi hermana –la interpelada le sonrió –Y tu Julián eres mi padre, mi segundo padre y por eso te adoro –dijo.

-Bella –la llame yo –Habla nena nos tienes en verdad nervioso.

-Es que… no se como empezar.

-Por el principio –dijo Jared a lo que Bella rio.

-Bueno… para mi es… yo me entere hoy… y es… es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo… -dijo –Se que ustedes tal vez pongan el grito en el cielo pero… yo no lo planee solo se dio –dijo.

-Bella –dijo Julián –Cariño sabes que sea lo que sea tienes nuestro apoyo –todos asentimos.

-Es que la cague… metí la pata hasta el fondo y no hay marcha atrás –dijo –Estoy… estoy… algo así como embarazada –soltó de golpe haciendo que Jared se atragantara y yo soltara la pizza que tenia en la mano.

-Esa es la mejor noticia del mundo –dijo abrazándola mi Nessie -Ya mi frijolito tendrá a otro para jugar –agrego, Jazz y Rose se veían, Jared abría la boca y la cerraba, Julián estaba sonriendo y yo sentado viendo a Bella, solo viéndola.

-Bella –dijo Rose –Amiga, te felicito, ¿pero quien es el padre? –pregunto y Bella se largo a llorar.

-Rose eso no te lo puedo decir, es más eso no importa, lo importante es que yo adoro a mi punkin con mi vida.

-¿Punkin? –pregunte yo –Es que no le puedes poner un sobrenombre normal a mi sobrino –dije parándome para abrazarla.

-Bella –la llamo Julián –Rose tiene razón, tenemos que saber quien es el padre –dijo el.

-Eso no importa el o ella será un Swan y yo seré su madre y su padre –dijo.

-Ponle mi apellido –dijo mi hermano a lo que Kim lo vio feo –Si quieren que el niño o niña de Bella tenga un apellido que sea el Black.

-Pero no por ti –dijo Kim.

-Que sea por mi –dije yo y Nessie asintió.

-Si claro que le voy a decir yo a mi bebe cuando me pregunte por que su papá es el mismo que el de su primo –dijo –Sera muy difícil de explicar no crees.

-Ponle el Hale –dijo Jasper quien por fin salió de su ensoñación –A mi no me importaría hacer del padre de tu hijo o hija.

-No será Swan.

-Swan-Black-Hale –dijo Jared a lo que todos nos largamos a reír –Que no es mala idea –dijo cuando todos los vimos feo, Bella estaba metida en su mundo, yo no quería molestarla, pero era necesario, me acerque pero Julián me gano en velocidad.

-Bella, se que en donde estén tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti –le dijo –Mírate, eres hermosa, exitosa y sabes hacer muy buenos negocios y de paso responsable de tus actos –dijo –Te quiero pequeña y yo estoy orgulloso de ti también y feliz por que seré abuelo –dijo, le beso la frente y se retiro.

Nessie y yo nos despedimos ya que mi niña estaba cansada y con nosotros se fueron Jared y Kim quien estaba enojada por el ofrecimiento de mi hermano.

-Nena yo no lo decía por que quiero ser el padre ni estar con ella, es solo que si necesita un apellido que mejor que el Black –dijo excusándose, a mi me provocaba reírme pero mejor lo dejaba si para no echar más leña al fuego, esta noche Jared se las vería feas. Ya en mi casa Nessie hablo.

-Amor, no te parece raro lo de Bella –dijo –No es que la critique ni nada, es solo que me extraña, ¿tu no sabes de quien será ese bebe? –pregunto y yo negué –¿Tu crees que Bella tenga un novio escondido? –pregunto y yo negué –Ahhh y si es de Edward.

-Preciosa, Bella no ve a Edward desde que el la dejo y no creo que ella vuelva con el así como así –dije.

-Si tienes razón, amor –dijo –Pero que bien así mi bebe va a tener un primito para jugar con el –dijo, nuestro bebe nacería para febrero y calculando el de Bella nacería para junio o julio.

-3 de agosto –dije.

-¿3 de agosto que? –pregunto Nessie.

-Quieres casarte conmigo el 3 de agosto –dije y ella brinco encima de mí, asintiendo como loca.


	27. Nahuel Black-Biers y Ashlee Swan BPOV

**Capitulo 11: Nahuel Black-Biers y Ashlee Swan. Bella POV.**

Nessie nos había llamados a todos diciéndonos que tenía las contracciones y que fuéramos a la clínica para estar con ella. Todos estábamos afuera esperando noticias de Nessie a quien ya la habían llevado a la sala de parto, Jake estaba con ella.

-Bella –me llamo Jasper –Yo quería hablar contigo desde hace tiempo será que podemos –dijo y yo asentí –Vamos por un café –dijo en voz alta y los chicos solo asintieron.

-¿Que pasa Jasper? me tienes nerviosa –dije entrando a la cafetería.

-Bella tu sabes que yo te quiero, es más te adoro –dijo y yo asentí –Y que te he apoyado incondicionalmente al igual que Rose y que tu a nosotros –dijo y yo volví a asentir.

-Ya lo se Jazz, ahora ¿a que viene todo esto? –pregunte.

-A mí si me vas a decir quien es el padre de tu hijo –me pidió y yo negué –Por que sabes yo no soy estúpido y se sacar cuentas y a mi cuenta tú tuviste que salir embarazada en París –dijo y fue cuando yo caí en cuenta de que Jasper tal vez vio a Edward en el hotel.

-Ok –dije –El padre de mi hijo es un chico que conocí en Francia, el me propuso ir a mi habitación y en un momento de locura yo acepte, el se fue sin decirme nada y yo lo perseguí en tu moto y me dijo que solo fui una noche y ya, por eso fue que huí por mi metida de pata –dije, Jasper solo me observaba.

-¿Y no le vas a decir? –pregunto y yo negué -¿Tienes su numero, verdad? –yo solo asentí.

-Jazz si vuelvo a ir a París, le digo y ya, yo como estoy, estoy bien –dije, estábamos a febrero y yo tenia fecha de parto para mediados o finales de junio, si no se me adelantaba, Jasper no me dijo nada, pero yo sabía que algo le preocupaba.

Nahuel es un bebe hermoso, con el cabello negro como el padre, tez blanca como Nessie y los ojos pardos, combinados entre marrón y verde, la verdad mi ahijado es el más bello de todos los niños.

Ya era 15 de junio y yo todavía no tenía los dolores de parto, en el último eco se vio por fin el sexo de mi punkin y resulto ser una punkin, Ashlee así se llamaría.

Por órdenes de Sara yo tome reposo absoluto y estaba más aburrida que una ostra en el apartamento, Rose quería mudarse pero yo no la deje, sin ella conmigo caería al igual que una casa de naipes cuando sopla en viento.

-¡BELLA YA LLEGUE! –dijo mi amiga entrando al apartamento.

-¡AQUI! –grite yo desde mi cuarto -¿Que me trajiste? –pregunte cuando entro.

-Nada, tenia que traerte algo –dijo y yo negué –¿Entonces?

-Solo por saber –dije.

-Vas a parecer una vaca –me dijo y yo bufe, la verdad era que comía demasiado pero si mi punkin me pedía alimento no la iba a hacer pasar hambre –Ya se que comes por dos pero…

-Pero nada –le dije –Te juro que en cuanto nazca Lee, me meto en un gym –dije y ella sintió.

Los días pasaron y con ellos la misma rutina, no hacer nada en todo el día, viendo tele y comiendo casi que cada cuatro horas, iba para la cocina a buscar helado de chocolate cuando sentí un dolor en el vientre y como si me hubiese orinado.

Llame a Jasper para que me viniera a buscar y en el camino el llamo al resto de la familia, el único que no estaría conmigo era Julián que estaba en París, con lo de los Denali Hotel.

En el quirófano pedí que me anestesiaran por tres días ya que no quería sufrir los dolores tan horribles que me describió Nessie.

-Bella, ¿alguien va a entrar contigo? –me pregunto Sara mi obstetra.

-Rose quiero a la Rose conmigo –le dije, a la media hora Rose estaba vestida con la bata de quirófano.

-Puja Bella –me decían y yo como podía lo hacía ya llevaba 10 horas de labor de parto y estaba agotada.

-Un poco más –dijo Sara –Ya esta casi afuera Bella puja más duro.

-AAAAAHHHHH –grite cuando puje y escuche el llanto de mi bebe, me deje caer en la camilla y cerré los ojos.

-Bella –me llamo Rose –Mira que hermosa es –me dijo poniéndome a mi bebe en los brazos y la verdad que lo es, tenia sus ojos cerrados pero yo me los imaginaba o verde esmeralda o miel como su abuelo paterno, la viruta que tenia de cabello es caramelo cobriza y la piel blanca casi transparente como la mía, mi hija nació dos días antes del cumpleaños de su padre, un 18 de Junio.

-Ashlee eres hermosa mi niña –dije, antes de que la enfermera se la llevara para el pabellón para que yo pudiera descansar antes de que me llevaran a mi habitación.

Arriba según lo que me dijo Rose estaban todos, hasta Billy y los Clearwater quienes habían recién llegado de Forks, ellos también me apoyaron bastante con lo de mis padres y mi embarazo.

Los chicos me preguntaban quien era el padre de mi hija y yo no les decía nada, no hacia falta solo al ver le los hermosos ojos verdes que se gastaba se respondían la pregunta y lo mejor es que nadie me reprocho ni me regaño por el echo, mi bebe tenia la firma Cullen donde fuera, es igualita a Edward.

Tuve cambiar mi estilo de vida totalmente después que nació Lee, trabajaba solo seis horas, pero eso no importa cuando eres el jefe de tu empresa.

Lee y Nahuel, mí ahijado quien es seis meses mayor que ella eran la luz de mi vida. Nessie venia todos los días ya que no le gustaba quedarse sola en su casa todo el día y yo gustosa los recibía, mi cuerpo quedo un poco más grueso pero estaba casi igual que antes de salir embarazada.

La boda de Nessie y Jake fue sencilla pero hermosa, la hicieron en la reserva, con toda la familia de ella y los Quileutes amigos a los cuales tenia años que no veía.


	28. La verdad de Paris Jazz POV

**Capitulo 12: La verdad de París. Jazz POV.**

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde el nacimiento de Lee, Bella no negaba ni afirmaba nada y no hacia falta, la verdad a penas Lee abrió los ojos todos supimos quien era el padre, la niña era una replica de Edward, desde el color de cabello hasta los dedos de los pies.

Bella, Rose, la niña y yo estábamos en la recamara de Bella viendo La sirenita, Rose y Lee estaban completamente dormidas una abrazada a la otra.

-¿Bella podemos hablar? –pregunte y ella asintió salimos a la cocina y Bella se propuso preparar café –Bella yo se lo que paso en París contigo y Edward –solté y ella me miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Jasper –dijo –Creo que el café no hará falta, ¿que tal vodka? –pregunto y yo asentí –Habla –me dijo sirviendo dos vasos.

-El día que tu huiste con mi moto, yo escuche como el te gritaba que te detuvieras –le dije –Me le acerque y le hable.

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto.

-No me conto lo que paso entre ustedes, pero es obvio –dije señalando a la recamara -Y me dijo que si tu te quedabas el estaría dispuesto a rogarte para que lo perdonaras –le dije.

-Como si fuera tan fácil… -se quedo callada –Si lo fue, lo perdone a penas me beso esa noche –dijo llorando.

-Bella no llores –le dije –Yo no te estoy juzgando ni nada, yo pensé que tu te quedarías con el en París y que serias feliz.

-No podía todavía me dolía su ausencia –dijo –¿Jasper alguien más sabe esto? –pregunto y yo negué.

-Bella hay que ser muy estúpido para no darse cuanta que la niña es de él, es su fotocopia –dije –Solo Nessie y Kim, que son las únicas que no lo conocieron tendrían la duda, pero los demás… -deje inconclusa la oración.

-Por eso es que Jared no me habla, el no acepto el echo de… –dijo y yo asentí, Jared a penas vio a la niña se fue otra vez para Forks, renuncio y empezó a trabajar en la maderera de Billy.

-Si, por eso y por que el quería que la niña llevara su apellido, el quería ser el padre de tu hija –dije, Bella no sabía nada de eso.

-Ah –dijo sirviéndose otro trago –Jasper ¿que te dijo Edward? –pregunto.

-¿De que? –pregunte de vuelta.

-¿De por que se fue?, ¿De que hacia en París?, ¿De mi? –pregunto.

-Estaba en París por que Alice tenía un desfile, ella es diseñadora de modas, me dijo que se fue por culpa de Emmett y Victoria –dije.

-Victoria ¿que paso con ellos? –pregunto.

-El era el amante de ella –le dije.

-Mierda quien lo diría –yo solo asentí.

-Bella, James Witherdale se entero y bueno hizo lo que todo esposo cabrón haría.

-¿Que?

-Amenazo a Emmett con matarlo y a su familia y a ustedes y a nosotros y a los Black –dije.

-¿Y quien es James Witherdale como para amenazarnos a todos? –pregunto.

-El al parecer es un corrupto con mucho poder –dije y ella no dijo nada más.

-Por eso se fueron del país para que no nos mataran –dijo después de 10 minutos de silencio y yo asentí –Eso no cambia nada y tu lo sabes, Jasper me voy a dormir si, mañana hablamos.

-No lo juzgues –le dije levantándome –El hizo lo que creía correcto.

-No lo hare –dijo –Buenas noches –yo solo salí del apartamento sin decir nada más no sabía que pensaba Bella pero sabía que estaba pensando en lo que le dije.

Los días pasaban y Bella no me decía nada de lo que le dije de París y la verdad yo tampoco quería interrogarla. Las cosa entre Charlotte y yo estaba mal, a ella le molestaba que siempre estuviese con Bella y Lee, siempre me cuestionaba si yo era el padre de la niña y que si lo era que me fuera con mi hija y mi nueva mujer.

-Jasper –me llamo -¿Cuándo quitaste la foto de nosotros de tu celular? –pregunto.

-¿Por que? –pregunte, yo ya sabía por donde venía, en el fondo de pantalla tenia una foto de Lee riendo.

-Jasper siempre te tengo que decir lo mismo, tu sabes que no me gusta esa niña ni mucho menos su madre –dijo.

-Charlotte, amor, Bella es como mi hermana, te lo he dicho millones de veces –le dije –Y la niña es mi sobrina y mi ahijada, nena no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-Si Jasper si me preocupo –dijo enojada –Isabella lo que quiere es un padre para esa niña y tú eres el candidato perfecto –dijo, a ella a veces le entraban ataques de celos y desde que nació Lee era más seguidos.

-Por favor, primero a Bella nunca la he visto con otros ojos que no sean los mismos con los que veo a Rose, segundo la niña tiene su padre, el vive en París y tercero si Bella se negó cuando le dije que yo le daba mi apellido a la niña y la adoptaba como mi hija antes de que naciera no creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión –dije.

-Jasper, yo ya no te quiero compartir con ellas –dijo –Tienes que decidir, o Isabella y su bastarda o yo –dijo y yo me pare del sofá.

-Charlotte, ellas son mi familia y uno no puede ir en contra de su familia –le dije.

-Ya veo, adiós Jasper Hale que te vaya bonito con tu familia –me dijo y yo me fui, la verdad me parecía absurda la petición de Charlotte, yo la quiero pero antes prefiero quedarme solo y con familia que con mi novia y sin familia.

* * *

**Que loca la noviecita que se busco Jazz ¿Cierto?**

**hasta aqui que tal vamos dejen Reviews para saber si la historia es buena o por el contrario apesta jajaja**


	29. El acciedente Nessie POV

**Capitulo 13: El accidente. Nessie POV.**

Recogí a los niños a la guardería y los lleve al Central Park a comer helados, ahí me reuniría con Jake y partiríamos a la casa, Bella pasaría en la noche por Lee, un día ella los recogía al otro yo y así sucesivamente, esa era nuestra rutina a las 4 de la tarde.

-_Yo cocholate con feza -_dijo Lee, le gustaba lo mismo que a la madre.

-_Yo matecado -_dijo Nahuel, estaba pagando los helado cuando volteo y no veo a Lee por ningún lado, mi corazón casi se detiene, si perdía a la niña Bella me mata.

-Nahuel ¿y Lee? –le pregunte y le señalo a la niña que estaba hablando con un hombre, cargue a Nahuel y me acerque corriendo a la niña.

-Disculpe es que ella es muy parlanchina –dije sin ver al hombre.

-Tranquila es una niña hermosa –dijo y fue cuando lo observe, era Edward el padre de Lee –¿Es tu hija? –pregunto y yo solo asentí -Se parece a ti –dijo.

-Gracias –le dije como pude –Lee vámonos nena, papá no espera.

-_Adioz señol de la foto –_dijo la niña cuando la jale, mierda había metido la pata y feo, si el se había dado cuenta que la niña es igual a el y me sigue y da con Bella, ella me mata.

-Amor ¿que te pasa? estas pálida –me pregunto Jake cuando me encontré con el.

-Nada amor –le dije y lo bese en los labios –Es que me pareció ver a alguien conocido pero no era quien yo creía –dijo y el me creyó, tenía que salir rápido de ahí por que si Edward veía a Jake la mentira se me caía, yo conocía a Edward por fotos, las fotos que todavía guardaba Bella y la niña lo conocía por la misma forma, Bella decidió enseñarle una foto a Lee del padre cuando esta le pregunto por que Nahuel si tenia uno y ella no.

-Amor estás muy callada –dijo Jake ya en la casa –¿Estas preocupada o algo?, ¿A quien fue que creíste ver? –pregunto.

-A Benjamín –mentí.

-¿Y que pasa si lo ves? –pregunto, el sabía la historia de Benjamín _«mierda y ahora que le digo» _pensé –¿Estas dudando? –pregunto y yo negué.

-Estas loco amor –le dije –Eso jamás yo te amo con mi vida –le aclare –Es solo que no quiero que me vaya a hacer una escena frente al niño –dije y Jake solo asintió, no se me pudo ocurrir otra cosa sino nombrar a mi ex, pero eso era mejor a decirle _«ahí no amor es que la niña corrió hasta Edward Cullen quien casualmente estaba en el parque y hablo con el» _prefiero mil veces que el se enoje conmigo por unos días a que se entere.

Otra vez me tocaba buscar a mi a los niños, esta vez no cometería la misma imprudencia ya no comeríamos más helados en Central Park, esta vez los llevaría para la heladería que quedaba cerca del guardería, ahí no correría el riesgo de encontrarme con Edward otra vez.

Al llegar los niños fueron a las atracciones mientras que yo escogía mesa y ordenaba, estaba sentándome cuando veo que Lee se acerca a una mesa y se sienta, al pararme me lleve la gran sorpresa de que el estaba aquí.

-Hola –dijo cuando me acerque a el.

-Lee, nena que te he dicho de hablar con los extraños –le dije y ella bajo al cabeza.

-_Nezzi, el ez el zeñol de la foto y del palque_ –dijo.

-Si nena pero no lo conocemos –le dije –En verdad señor disculpe.

-No por mi no hay problema, ella es una niña muy inteligente y hermosa –dijo -Y Lee debes hacer le caso a tu mamá no todos los extraños somos bueno –dijo y le vi las intenciones de la niña de hablar así que me la lleve corriendo de ahí, vi como el termino de comer y se fue, al fin pude respirar tranquila.

Estaba en el despacho, leyendo por última vez el expediente del caso que llevaba cuando sonó mi teléfono.

-Nessie Black-Biers –dije como saludo.

-_Señora Nessie, la llamamos de Mi Mundo Feliz_ –dijo la chica, ese es el nombre de la guardería donde están Lee y Nahuel –_Habla con Mandí._

-¿Le paso algo a Nahuel? –pregunte.

-_No señora el niño esta bien, de hecho es por Ashlee que la llamamos, ella estaba en los columpios y un niño la empujo muy duro y se cayó y se rompió la frente y la vamos a llevar a la clínica _–dijo y a mi casi me da un infarto, si el encuentro de la niña con Edward no me mato esta noticia si lo hará.

-¿Ya llamaron a Bella? –pregunte.

-_La señora Swan no atiende, por eso la llamamos a usted_ –dijo mierda donde estará Bella metida.

-Yo ya voy para allá –dije -¿A que hospital llevan a la niña? –pregunte.

-_A la clínica St. Joseph Hearth_ –dijo.

-Voy en camino -dije y colgué la llamada, camino a la clínica llame a Jake y le conté y le dije que buscara a Bella.

Llame al hotel y Bella estaba en una reunión, le dije que era una emergencia y que me la pasaran urgente.

-_Isabella Swan habla_ –dijo.

-Mierda Bella es más fácil hablar con Obama que contigo –le dije –Me llamaron de la guardería, Bella, Lee se cayó y se golpeo y la llevan para el St. Joseph Hearth –dije

-_Voy en camino_ –dijo nerviosa y colgó.

**_**Continuara**_**

* * *

**_AJA, AJA SE PONE INTERESANTE _**

**_Pronto viene la tercera parte, donde nos meteremos en la cabeza de otros protagonistas _**


	30. Por tu culpa Emmett POV

**_Espero que hasta aquí les haya gustado _**

**_Besos _**

**_AransaLutzChiba _**

* * *

**_TERCERA PARTE_**

**_El regreso de Edward_**

**Capitulo 1: Por tu culpa mi familia se separo. Emmett POV.**

Llegamos a Italia, a La Toscana donde vivían los primos de mi padre, la verdad era una ciudad muy hermosa pero ninguno de nosotros teníamos ganas de hacer turismo, Edward en cuanto pudo se fue para Inglaterra, al King´s College a estudiar medicina, yo me inscribí en la Universidad de Cambridge en Inglaterra igual, por mi culpa la familia se había separado y eso me mataba.

Mis padres y Alice se mudaron a Paris, allá compraron un apartamento cerca del Arco del Triunfo y cerca del Instituto de Moda de Paris donde se inscribió la Enana.

Todos nos reuníamos solo en las fechas importantes, las primeras navidades fueron patéticas.

-Familia –dije, si todos estaba sufriendo yo era el que más lo hacía ya que por mi culpa ellos tuvieron que dejar lo que más amaban en la vida, sobre todo Edward –Se que la cague… y lo siento, no saben cuanto –dije.

-Emmett corazón –dijo mi madre –Deja ya de torturarte, por ti o por Edward o por Alice hubiésemos hecho lo mismo ¿verdad? –dijo mi madre viendo a mis hermanos y ellos solo asintieron, Edward tenia los ojos cristalinos al igual que Alice.

-Ya Emmy –dijo Enana –Ya Edward y yo te perdonamos, ¿verdad Edward? –pregunto y el interpelado asintió, el me perdonó pero no me hablaba y eso dolía.

La cena de año nuevo fue triste pero normal ya Edward me hablaba pero solo en cosas puntuales y Alice creo que supero la ruptura con Jared, ella se junto con mis primos Demetri y Renata Vulturi, parecían trillizos siempre para arriba y para abajo juntos.

Los primeros años fueron duros, pero poco a poco los superamos, Edward decidió irse por Pediatría y yo Traumatología, estábamos a punto de empezar la residencia y mi hermanito fue el primero en su clase así que el podía hacer la residencia y la especialización juntas, con dos años de diferencia.

-Que suerte tienes, Bro –le dije cuando nos reunimos en la casa de mis padres, estábamos celebrando la graduación de Alice.

-Eso pasa Emmett, cuando no tienes vida social –me dijo, el casi no salía con chicas ni con chicos por ahí, siempre estaba inmerso en sus libros.

-Si Edward pero…

-Pero nada Bro… es la única manera que tengo para dejar de pensar en ella entiéndeme –dijo y yo solo asentí.

-Yo lo se Bro, no te juzgo ni nada… es solo que bueno yo todavía…

-Emmett –dijo –Dejémoslo así ¿si? Yo ya te perdoné, es más nunca tuve nada que perdonarte, como dijo Carlisle nos hubiésemos ido igual si no hubieses sido tú, la situación lo ameritaba y es mejor estar lejos y con vida que cerca y llorando una tumba, de ellos o la nuestra –dijo y yo asentí.

Me da rabia por que mi hermano siempre tiene la razón –Ahora a divertirnos –dijo y yo lo mire extrañado.

-Edward diversión y tu no van en la misma frase –le dije y el me miro divertido.

-Tengo que vivir mi vida cierto –dijo y yo asentí –Bueno empezare ahora –dijo y se tomo el trago de whisky de un solo jalón y se fue.

-Hola –dijo la voz de una mujer a mi espalda.

-Hola -le respondí al voltear me lleve una sorpresa, era Victoria la mujer por la que deje mi vida atrás –¿Victoria que haces aquí? –le pregunte jalándola del brazo, sacándola del salón de fiesta.

-Estoy de vacaciones –dijo.

-¿Como diste conmigo? –pregunte.

-Solo te vi, no sabia que estabas aquí –dijo acercándose, yo solo di un paso para atrás –¿Que pasa bebe ya no me quieres? –pregunto.

-¿Quererte? –pregunte de vuelta –¡Como quieres que todavía te quiera si por tu culpa mi familia se separo! –exclame.

-Emmett yo… -dijo.

-Tu que… lo sientes –dije –Es muy tarde para eso, sabes mis hermanos duraron casi tres años sin hablarme, todo por mi metida de pata, por que no me dijiste que eras casada y más que tu esposo es un maldito mafioso –pregunte.

-Por que no le vi relevancia –dijo, este era el colmo del descaro.

-Victoria por favor, retírate, olvídate de mi, de que existo imagínate que tu marido me mato.

-Emmett no puedo hacer eso –dijo.

-Pues aprende, yo ya lo hice –le dije y me retire del lugar, llame a un taxi y me fui para la casa de mis padres, dejando a mis hermanos atrás, allí cogí mi 4x4 y arranque para Londres, sin decirles nada a nadie, esta mujer había vuelto para joderme la vida y yo no lo permitiría, no otra vez.

En mi dormitorio me puse a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado estos años cuando tocaron a la puerta, no quería abrir, tenía miedo de que fuera ella o su maridito, volvieron a tocar y hablaron.

-¿Emmett estas ahí? –preguntaron –Soy Tía –dijo la chica y yo abrí, Tía es una de las tantas chicas con las que comparto mis noches vacías.


	31. Paris Edward POV

**Capitulo 2: París. Edward POV.**

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que Bella me dejo en el bosque de Forks, si me dejo, aun recuerdo su espalda hacia mi caminando con las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos de gato, desde ese día mi vida fue miserable, lloraba todas las noches que recordaba sus ojos, sus caricias, su sonrisa, en su cabello, en sus pasos de baile y en como soportaba mi bipolaridad, en fin en todo lo que a ella pertenece, mi familia solo se había traído las cosas de valor sentimental, yo solo me traje las cosas que Bella dejo en mi casa y las fotos que nos tomamos en los cinco meses que duro nuestra loca relación.

Al principio por dolor no le hablaba a Emmett pero luego al ver lo mucho que el sufría deje mi orgullo a un lado y le hable, convencí a Alice para que lo hiciera igual y poco a poco fuimos siendo la misma familia de antes, aunque todavía estábamos separados, el Emmy y yo viviendo en Londres y Alice viviendo en Paris con mis padres.

Irnos de Forks no fue difícil, ya que todas las empresas de la familia quedaban aquí en Europa, en Italia estaban los viñedos Cullen-Vulturi y en Escocia estaba la destiladora de Whisky Cullen que fundo el bisabuelo de mi abuelo hace casi 150 años. En EEUU solo estaba la comercializadora, por eso mi padre no se preocupo mucho en irse, ellos sufrieron como resultado de nuestro sufrimiento.

La Enana se graduó en Diseños de Modas y toda la familia tenia que estar para ella, con resignación me vestí y me dispuse a conducir cuatro horas hasta París, estaba feliz por la Enana pero no estaba de ánimos de fiesta.

Le pedí a Tanya una compañera de facultad que me acompañara, así estaría con alguien que conociera a parte de mi familia, mi padre insistió que me quedara en su casa pero yo decidí irme para un hotel ya que en la casa estaría Aro, mi primo con su esposa y sus dos hijos que eran inseparables con Alice.

Fui al Denali Hotel, uno de los mejores de París, primero por que Tanya es la hija del dueño de ellos y segundo por que yo, de vez en cuando me daba mis lujos.

-Edward –me llamo Tanya –Mi padre va a vender el hotel a una gente americana –dijo.

-¿Y eso? –pregunte, la verdad no me importaba pero no quería ser grosero.

-Se quiere jubilar –dijo –Solo se va a quedar con el de Japón –dijo y fue cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

-Japón –dije –Me gustaría ir a Japón, sería bueno conocer otras culturas –dije y ella asintió.

-Si quieres vamos en vacaciones de navidad y nos quedamos una semana –sugirió –Te va a encantar Edward las personas son…. –ella seguía hablando pero yo la deje de escuchar, solo asentía de vez en cuando y le sonreía las otras veces, se que es grosero de mi parte pero la verdad no me importaba lo que me estuviese diciendo.

Conocí al padre de Tanya y me pareció un señor genial, joven en espíritu ya que pronto cumpliría los 70 años y aventurero, quería escalar el Everest y el K2, en verdad me divertiría en la cena, aunque el no se pudo quedar para acompañarnos, cuando entramos al restaurant se excuso y se fue a arreglar un inconveniente.

Estaba comiendo cuando me fije en una mujer que paso por un lado de la mesa, estaba vestida de ejecutiva, con un conjunto de blazer y pantalón, tacones altos, muy altos, de espalda se veía hermosa, tenia el cabello chocolate y enrulado en las puntas, me hizo acordar a Bella, ella tiene el cabello igual que esa mujer, pero no creo que fuese ella.

Cuando íbamos de salida del restaurant la mujer venía saliendo del pasillo que conducía a los baños y para mi sorpresa si era ella, era Bella la mujer que llamo mi atención, camino hacia su mesa y toco el hombro de un chico de cabellos rubios, «¿_que hacia ella aquí y quien sería su acompañante?»_ pensé, sería su novio o su esposo, eso de seguro sería su esposo y estaban aquí de luna de miel _«maldita sea ese debería ser yo no el» _pensé, me excuse con Tanya y me fui a mi habitación, la verdad el verla revolvió en mi sentimientos que tenia guardados bajo llave.

Mientras que Tanya se quedaba en una suite sencilla yo pedí una de las más caras, como dije antes de vez en cuando me gustaba darme mis lujos, me dieron la suite Canciller, era grande más grande que mi apartamento en Londres y full equipada, aún así me sentía claustrofóbico, caminaba de la puerta a la sala y viceversa, cada vez que escuchaba ruido en el pasillo veía por el ojo mágico de la puerta, sentí risas y me asome, la vi pasar sola, ella se estaba quedando en la suite presidencial, justo al lado de la mía y sola, eso quiere decir que el hombre no era nada de ella _«o tal vez la esta esperando abajo, mientras ella subía por algo» _me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, no se sería cierto o no pero tenia que actuar.

Abrí la puerta de la suite para poder verla pasar, si pasaba otra vez, ya tenia como 30 minutos esperando cuando escuche la puerta de su suite abrirse y cerrarse, ella venía dando brinquitos, me acordó a la forma de caminar de caperucita roja cuando iba a visitar a su abuelita, _«otra vez pensando en ella como caperucita» _dijo la voz de mi cabeza, sin pensarlo cuando paso por frente a mi puerta la jale por el brazo, ella iba a gritar pero desistió, cerré la puerta y la pegue a esta.

-Bella –le dije antes de estampar mis labios a los suyos, era un beso intenso, roce su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca y me lo cedió –¡Dios! –exclame cuando nos separamos por falta de aire –Esto es irreal –dije y la volví a besar.

Ella empezó a desabotonarme la camisa y como pude le quite el sweater y le desabotone la camisa, solo Dios sabe cuanto extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo, sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo como reconociéndolo, cada caricia hacia que mi piel quemara como si estuviese en el infierno. En menos de un minuto estábamos en ropa interior, nunca deje de besarla ni de tocarla.

Ya en la cama terminamos de despojarnos de la ropa interior, yo estaba más definido que hace 5 años, gracias a que desquitaba mi frustración en el gym de la universidad y ella estaba, perfecta un poco flaca pero perfecta, hermosa.

-Te extrañe –le dije con la mayor sinceridad del mundo.

-Shhh –me dijo y me beso, deje su boca para bajar a su cuello, luego a sus senos donde me quede entretenido, los lamia, los besaba, los mordía con delicadeza y los chupaba uno a uno, mientras me entretenía con uno al otro lo apretaba con delicadeza y acariciaba con mi mano libre, bajo hasta su obligo dejando un camino de besos mojados, bese los huesos de su cadera que se le marcaban, quería bajar a su centro pero la verdad estaba desesperado por hacerla mía otra vez..

Subí hasta su boca besando cada parte de su cuerpo en el camino, me posicione entre sus piernas y con la cabeza de mi muy erecto pene le rozaba su centro, movía mi cadera hacia adelante y hacia atrás haciendo que el roce cada vez fuese más delicioso, con un poco de presión y un ágil movimiento me introduje en el sin necesidad de usas las manos, ella soltó un pequeño grito, empecé las embestidas con delicadeza pero a los pocos minutos aumente la intensidad y velocidad.

-Eres…. Estás tan estrecha –no me aguante y se lo dije con la voz ronca del placer, besaba su boca, la línea de su mandíbula, su clavícula y sus hombros mientras la embestía, esto era el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

-Yo… yo… -dijo sin aliento –Voy… estoy… a… –se quedo callada, los jadeos no la dejaban hablar –E… E… -me di cuenta de que iba a correrse y con tres estocadas más llegue al cielo junto con ella, recosté mi cabeza de su pecho, pude sentir como poco a poco se nos acompasaron la respiración y los latidos, yo me estaba quedando dormido como pude salí de ella y me acosté a su lado, la abrace con fuerza sin decir nada, yo estaba en otro mundo uno donde ya no había ni tristeza ni infelicidad.

Tenia su cabeza sobre mi pecho como siempre se ponía después de que hacíamos el amor, por lo acompasada de su respiración me fije que ya estaba dormida, bese su frente y le susurre -Te extrañe a horrores -y me dormí. En la mañana me desperté solo, no había rastro de Bella en ninguna parte.

Me bañe corriendo y fue cuando me fije que no había usado protección, no me importo de seguro Bella todavía tomaba la píldora, cuando salí de la habitación la vi en el ascensor, le grite que lo parara pero no hizo caso, abrí al puerta de las escaleras y corrí por ahí para abajo como alma que lleva el diablo, necesitaba llegar primero que ella a planta baja, necesitaba hablar con ella. La vi que estaba hablando con alguien cuando le grite:

-¡BELLA ESPERA! –le grite, no me importaba hacer un escándalo.

-¡ISABELLA! –la llame para ver si así volteaba, pero nada agarro algo que le dio el hombre y corrió a la puerta del hotel, mas atrás fui yo.

-¡BELLA ESPERA POR FAVOR! –le grite, vi como se monto en una moto y la acelero punto muerto y arranco quemando llantas, la vi irse y con ella llevarse mis esperanzas.

* * *

**AQUÍ NOS LE METEMOS EN LA CABEZA A EDWARD… EL NO ESTABA OLVIDADO SOLO QUE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ESTABA ENFOCADA EN BELLA AHORA VEMOS UNAS CUANTAS VERDADES REVELADAS**


	32. Si yo me las vi feo, a Bella le fue peor

**Capitulo 3: Si yo me las vi feo, a Bella le fue peor.**

-Edward por favor, no hagas un escándalo –me dijeron, era la voz de un hombre, la voz de mi amigo.

-¿Jasper? –dije -¿Jasper Hale? –pregunte y el asintió –Hermano como estas –dije abrazándolo.

-Bien hermano –dijo –Bien ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto.

-Mi familia vive aquí y Alice tenía un desfile y vine –dije.

-¿Alice, es modelo? –pregunto.

-No diseñadora de modas –dije -¿Y tu hermano que haces aquí, vino la Rose y Julián?

-No solo Bella y yo.

-Ah –dije y cambie la cara –Hermano yo no quería… -_«me muero» _pensé al imaginarme a mi Bella casada con Jazz -No sabía que estaban juntos… lo siento –dije y el río, yo lo vi con cara de póker.

-Trabajamos juntos Ed, no mal interpretes, ella es mi hermanan menor –dijo y yo suspire.

-Tenemos que hablar –dije, el me indico que lo siguiera.

-Maggie, que nadie me moleste y cuando llegue Bella le dices que estoy ocupado por favor –dijo y la recepcionista del hotel quien asintió –Vamos a mi oficina.

-¿Oficina? –pregunte -¿Trabajas aquí, desde cuando?

-A penas hace unos días compramos el hotel, ahora pertenece al SHIH –dijo y yo asentí –Edward, no se si tu pretendes volver a la vida de Bella pero antes debes saber que ella sufrió, mucho –dijo –Mucho es poco, demasiado es más apropiado.

-Y tú crees que yo no… -me interrumpió.

-La verdad Edward, discúlpame pero no me importa –dijo –Yo solo te puedo decir lo que vi, vi una Isabella muerta en vida, una semana sin salir de su recamara, sin comer, sin dormir, luego cuando salió solo comía una vez al día y lloraba el resto, adelgazo a horrores y los gritos… mierda hermano es como si la estuviesen matando –gritos, es decir que Bella la paso peor que yo.

-Mierda –dije tapándome la cara con las manos –Jasper yo… yo se que lo que hice fue horrible pero tengo mis razones –dije, esta era mi oportunidad para que ellos supieran la verdad.

-Te escucho.

-Tu sabes que Bella y Emmett tuvieron un bizarro acuerdo –dije y el asintió gracias a Dios mi Bella les conto lo del pacto, el cual yo me entere el día que nos marchamos.

-Aja, eso ya lo se y se lo de la mujer mayor de Emmett –dijo.

-Perfecto me ahorro la mitad del cuento –dije aliviado –Resulta que la Victoria es la esposa de James Witherdale y Emmett era su amante y el no sabía –dije –El tipo se entero y amenazo de muerte a Emmett y a la familia, el tipo es miembro de la mafia o hace negocios con la mafia Las Vegas y nos tenía en la mira.

-Y por que no hablaron con nosotros lo hubiésemos ayudado –dijo algo enojado.

-El problema fue que las amenazas se extendieron a ustedes y a la familia de Bella y a los Black, a todos los que estuvieran cerca de nosotros –dije –Hermano tenían fotos de todos, de ti y de María, de Alice con Jared, mías y de Bella en mi casa, en la de ella, en el instituto, nos seguían a donde fuéramos –dije y vi que puso cara de pánico –Si no nos íbamos del país mataban a Emmett y… y… ellos los podían herir a ustedes y eso ningún miembro de mi familia lo aguantaría.

-Por eso se fueron así, sin decir nada.

-Si hermano, si el se enteraba que ustedes sabían les podían hacer daño –dije.

-Hermano, me imagino lo duro que debió ser para ustedes.

-Emmett fue el que más sufrió, el estaba así como tu describiste a Bella, Alice se entrego a la moda y así superaba cada día la falta de sus "hermanas" yo me fui a vivir a Londres a sufrir en silencio, ya mis padres tenían suficiente con Emmett y Alice como para que también me vieran a mi llorando por los pasillos de la casa.

-¿Edward tu vas a volver a la vida de Bella? –pregunto.

-Si ella me acepta Jasper, si y si se queda aquí en Paris por que no creo que podamos volver a EEUU –confesé –Pero primero me imagino que tendría que convencerla y decirle la verdad.

-Edward, Bella a sufrido mucho, primero lo tuyo y luego lo de Charlie y Renée.

-Charlie y Renée ¿Qué paso con ellos? –pregunte, ahora si que me perdí.

-Ellos tuvieron un accidente aéreo y fallecieron –dijo –Bella apenas estaba recuperándose de tu partida cuando ¡Bang! Sucede esto –dijo –Todos pensábamos que se suicidaría pero con la ayuda de Nessie, Jared, Jake, Rose y yo la sacamos de la depresión.

-Verga hermano –dije –Yo no sabía, nunca escuchamos de eso sino hubiese vuelto sin importarme nada ni nadie –dije, la verdad mi niña sufrió bastante primero por mi y luego por sus padres.

-Edward, solo te pido que le des tiempo a Bella para que pueda asimilar las cosas, no la atosigues, deja que se aclare y que piense a ver que va a ser contigo y con su vida y luego yo te aviso –dijo –Dame tu tarjeta, yo te llamo –se la di y me despedí de el.

Estaba esperando que Bella volviera al hotel cuando me llamo Alice diciéndome que el acto empezaría en media hora y yo todavía no había aparecido, me bañe como un rayo y salí del hotel lo más rápido que pude.

Al día siguiente la busque pero Jasper me dijo que se había ido, Bella se fue y con ella se llevo mi corazón otra vez.


	33. Mi encuentro con Jasper Alice POV

**Capitulo 4: Mi encuentro con Jasper. Alice POV. **

Ya estaba cansada de estar en París la verdad me moría por volver a EEUU, mi familia decía que no podía pero yo lo haría así el hijo de… su madre de James Witherdale me matara.

Después de mi graduación empecé a trabajar para Dolce & Gabanna y por mi cuenta, mi familia estaba encantada y poco a poco fuimos siendo los mismos de antes, después de mi desfile Edward estaba un poco raro pero no le di importancia ya de por si desde que nos vinimos el estaba raro siempre, se aisló del mundo en su dormitorio y solo salía cuando era algo estrictamente necesario o un asunto familiar.

En mi desfile me puse en contacto con diseñadores importantes de EEUU y de Europa. Uno de ellos me pidió ser su socia y aunque le dije que lo pensaría me moría de ganas de serlo ya que volvería a EEUU, estaría en NY pero no me importaba, desde ahí podía buscar a mis hermanas: Bella y Rose, aunque ya teníamos casi 10 años separadas yo las seguía queriendo como antes.

-Hija ¿estás segura? –pregunto Carlisle.

-Como nunca antes lo he estado, padre –conteste.

-Es peligroso –dijo mi madre –James… -la interrumpí.

-Madre ese tipo ya debió seguir con su vida y no creo que haya puesto una foto de nosotros el los aeropuertos, no somos criminales buscados por la CIA ni la Interpol –dije.

-Esme –dijo mi padre –Ella tiene razón, Alice –me vio –Nena si tu vez algo raro inmediatamente te vienes, llamadas, un auto siguiéndote, lo que sea –dijo y yo asentí.

Llame a Edward y le conté y el me dijo que en cuanto terminara la especialización iría a visitarme y que lo llamara si veía a los chicos, con decir los chicos se refería a Bella, reserve una habitación en el SHIH, así estaría segura que como mínimo vería a Julián y el me daría parte de los muchachos.

Después de 10 largas horas de vuelo me encontraba en mi habitación, escogí una sencilla ya que en una semana como máximo estaría buscando una casa grande para toda la familia o un apartamento.

Un mes aquí y nada de noticias de los Hale, ni de los Black, ni de Bella, tal vez volvieron a Forks después de la graduación, quería llamar a mi casa pero por la diferencias de horarios allá estaría amaneciendo, la casa que vi era increíble tipo Victoriana y grande como la quería mi madre, estaba viendo la televisión cuando vi el avance informativo de la noche

_Entre otras noticias ayer en la noche perecieron en un accidente el empresario James Witherdale, junto con su esposa Victoria Witherdale y su hija mayor Rina, al parecer fue un atentado ya que los testigos dicen que al montarse los tres en la limosina que los llevo al acto benéfico, el vehículo exploto, las personas cerca del lugar intervinieron y solo pudieron sacar con vida al chofer de la limosina, esto ha sido una noticia muy impactante, la policía todavía no ha dado el parte oficial y se sabe extraoficialmente que el señor Witherdale fue anónimamente amenazado de muerte varios días antes, como dijo la ama de llaves de la familia, esperemos que este crimen no quede impune, en otras noticias las acciones de Witherdale Enterprise bajaron el 1%._

Apague el televisor y llame a mi casa_._

-Aló –dijo mi padre.

-Padre pon las noticias, las internacionales –le dije.

-Alice son las 4 de la mañana –refuto.

-Padre James Witherdale, su mujer y su hija murieron ayer –dije feliz –Ya pueden volver, podemos vivir tranquilos –mi padre se quedo callado –¿Carlisle estas ahí? –pregunte.

-Si… Alice… wow… voy a despertar a tu madre y llamare a Edward, quien te apuesto que mañana mismo se larga a NY –dijo y yo reí, el tenia razón mi mellizo sería el primero en venir a buscar a su amada Bella.

Esa noche dormí como nunca lo había hecho, estaba feliz y en paz, me desperté como a las 7 y me prepare para trabajar como lo venia haciendo desde que llegue, estaba encargada de los desfiles de la empresa y de paso estaba tratando de introducir mi marca a las tiendas por departamento de la cuidad.

Hable con el gerente de Macy´s y le gusto mi línea de ropa infantil, juvenil y de dama, que para la semana que viene firmábamos contrato, estaba feliz, bueno feliz era poco casi que brincaba de un pie, la tienda quedaba a unas cuadras del hotel y decidí irme caminando, me llego un mensaje de mi padre diciéndome que la semana que viene Edward viajaría a finiquitar lo de la casa, le estaba respondiendo cuando me estrelle contra algo _«por que nunca veo para a delante cuando escribo» _pensé.

-Disculpe no lo vi –le dije a la persona con la que me estrelle aun sin verlo.

-Tranquila que yo tampoco te vi –dijo, esa voz yo la conocía de algún lado, subí poco a poco la mirada y me conseguí con un adonis, un Dios griego desterrado del Olimpo, con la más bella de las criaturas creadas por Dios, me que de sin habla, solo veía al hombre tratando de ubicarlo, hasta que volvió a hablar –Te encuentras bien, necesitas que te lleve al medico –dijo yo solo me quite los anteojos negros que traía, el se me quedo viendo igual que yo a el.

-Alice –dijo en un susurro y yo asentí –¿Enana? –solo los chicos sabían mi apodo –Soy yo Jazz, Jasper Hale –dijo y yo me le lance encima para abrazarlo.

-Jasper ¡oh Dios! –dije cuando me separe de el –Tanto tiempo, ¿como estas? –pregunte.

-Bien pequeña y tu, wow me encanta tu cabello –dijo, hacia ya cuatro años que lo llevaba corto y todo despeinado, mi padre decía que era la versión femenina de Edward por lo desordenado de mi cabello –¿Que haces aquí, cuéntame?, ¿Vinieron todos?, ¿Donde te estas quedando? –pregunto.

-Wow Jazz son muchas preguntas –dije y el rio –A ver, trabajo aquí, vine sola pero Edward llega la semana que viene y me hospedo en el SHIH –dije.

-¡Que! ¿Y por que no nos buscaste? –dijo fingiendo enojo.

-Yo pensé que se devolvieron a Forks –dije y el negó –Y las chicas como están, ¿están aquí? –pregunte y el asintió.

-Se van a volver loca cuando te vean –dijo –No sabes como te han extrañado, buenos todos a todos –dijo y yo me alegre de que el me haya extrañado.

* * *

**AQUÍ SURGE UN NUEVO AMOR Y UNA NUEVA PAREJA MAS LINDO!**


	34. Lee Edward POV

**Capitulo 5: Lee. Edward POV.**

Ya tenia un mes en NY y no sabía nada de los Hale ni de Bella, estaba a punto de contratar un detective para que la buscara, Alice estaba saliendo con un chico misterioso, siempre que le preguntaba quien era me decía que dejara el chisme, antes de venirme hable con mi tutor de la universidad y le me consiguió el puesto de jefe de Pediatría en la Clínica St. Joseph Hearth, me iba de maravilla.

La clínica queda a unas cuadras del Central Park, a las 5 me tome un descanso ya tenia casi 24 horas de guardia y en verdad necesitaba un café, caminaba por el parque sin rumbo, estaba molido pero eso no me impedía observar la belleza del parque, me senté en una banca, creo que me estaba quedando dormido cuando me tocaron la pierna.

-_Hola –_me dijo una niña como de 6 años –_¿Como taz? -_me pregunto.

-Hola pequeña, bien y tu ¿estas sola? –pregunte y ella negó, me señalo a una señora que tenia a un niño de cabello negro del mismo tamaño agarrado de la mano.

-_Yo te tonozco –_me dijo y yo me quede en blanco, tal vez la niña es una paciente de la clínica.

-Si preciosa ¿Y de donde?

-_Tu elez el zeñol de la foto _–dijo.

-¿Qué foto? –pregunte y me fije que la madre venia como loca a buscarla.

-Disculpe es que ella es muy parlanchina –dijo la mujer, la niña se parecía bastante a ella aunque la niña tiene el cabello color caramelo rojizo y por encima de los hombros y los ojos esmeralda.

-Tranquila es una niña hermosa –dije la mujer me vio y como que se sorprendió o se asusto –¿Es tu hija? –pregunte y ella solo asintió -Se parece a ti –dije y la mujer solo sonrió.

-Gracias –me dijo –Lee vámonos nena, papá nos espera –agrego.

-_Adioz zeñol de la foto –_dijo la niña cuando se iba, la verdad Lee es una niña hermosa y ¿a que foto se referirá la pequeña?, estaba buscándole una explicación a lo que ella me dijo cuando mi buscapersonas sonó, salí corriendo a la clínica y me olvide de lo que dijo la pequeña.

Ya había pasado una semana de que me conseguí a la pequeña en el parque y desde esa vez no había dejado de pensar en ella, es solo que en verdad se me parecía a alguien, esa niña me era familiar, muy familiar.

Era mi día libre y estaba comiendo en una heladería donde vendían unas hamburguesas geniales cuando volví a ver a la pequeña.

-_Hola _–me dijo.

-Hola –le dije cuando se sentó en mi mesa –¿Como estas Lee? -le pregunte y ella rio.

-_Ben y tú _–dijo.

-Bien, ¿viniste con tu mami? –pregunte.

-_Con Nezzi y Naguel –_dijo y me volvió a señalar a la mujer con la que estaba en el parque.

_-Tu no me tonozez pelo yo zi _–dijo.

-Si de la foto ¿cierto? –dije y ella asintió –¿Y quien tiene una foto mía? –le pregunte.

-_Mi mami y zalez con meztilo _–dijo riéndose.

-¿Con vestido? –pregunte divertido.

-Z_i uno malillo, como mi tamiza_ –dijo, _«en que foto saldré yo con un vestido amarillo»_, me pregunte y vi a la señora acercarse otra vez nerviosa.

-Hola –la salude.

-Lee, nena que te he dicho de hablar con los extraños –le dijo y la niña bajo al cabeza.

-_Nezzi, el ez el zeñol de la foto y del palque_ –dijo la pequeña.

-Si nena pero no lo conocemos –le dijo –En verdad señor disculpe.

-No por mi no hay problema, ella es una niña muy inteligente y hermosa –dije -Y Lee debes hacer le caso a tu mamá no todos los extraños somos buenos –le dije y la señora se disculpo y se llevo a la niña consigo muy rápido, a la pequeña solo le dio tiempo de despedirse de mi con la mano.

Me fui a casa de mis padres que tenían a penas una semana aquí, lo que me dijo Lee de la foto con el vestido amarillo me dejo pensativo.

-Madre necesito que me traigas los álbumes de cuando yo era pequeño –le dije entrando a la casa.

-Hola Edward yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar –dijo fingiendo enojo.

-Perdón madre –le dije –¿Como estas? –le bese la frente.

-Bien cielo ¿Para que quieres los álbumes? –pregunto.

-Madre es que vi a una niña hoy y es hermosa, tiene el cabello como tu, pero con reflejos rojos y los ojos verde esmeralda como los míos –dije –Pero quiero ver algo por que es que me parece muy familiar.

-Edward ¿que quieres decir? –pregunto.

-No se madre, al ver las fotos mías de pequeño podre sacar conclusiones –dije y ella me miro de manera extraña.

-Madre, la niña dice que me conoce de una foto donde yo salgo con un vestido amarillo y yo no se cual esa foto y me dijo que la tiene su mamá –dije –Pero yo la vi con la que creo que es su madre y no la conozco de ningún lado –dije, mi madre busco las fotos y como lo pensé la niña es muy parecida a mi y a Alice cuando teníamos como seis o siete años, no me había fijado que Emmett estaba en la puerta del cuarto de mi madre hasta que hablo.

-Edward no sabía que te gustaban los vestidos, hermano –dijo riéndose –Y menos amarillos, ese es el color de las putas baratas.

-Emmett cuida tu vocabulario –dijo mi madre regañándolo.

-Al igual que a ti, _pajuo_ –le dije y el rio, me pare para irme a mi casa ya vería como hacia para encontrar a Lee y a su madre y así poder hablar con ella.

En mi apartamento, me puse a buscar las fotos más recientes mías y en la única que salía vestido de amarillo era en las de la graduación del instituto, que la toga fue amarilla pollito, vi las fotos que me tome ese día con Bella y las del grupo completo pero no vi a la madre de Lee por ningún lado, ya buscare con más tiempo en el resto de las fotos a ver si la encuentro.


	35. La verdad sobre Lee Doble POV

**Capitulo 6: La verdad sobre Lee. Doble POV.**

**Bella POV.**

Cuando Nessie me dijo que Lee tuvo un accidente y que la llevaban a la clínica me volví como loca, fui a la oficina de Jasper y sin permiso tome su casco.

-¿Que haces? –me pregunto cuando me vio salir de su oficina con el casco bajo el brazo.

-Jasper dame tus llaves –le dije y el negó -¡DAMELAS MALDICIÓN! –le grite.

-Isabella ¿que te pasa?, ¿Por que me gritas?, ¿Hermana te volvió la "bipolaridad"? –pregunto, cuando estaba nerviosa siempre le terminaba gritando a Jazz _«pobre Jazz»_ pensé.

-Lee tuvo un accidente –le respondí –Llama a los demás y diles ella esta en la clínica St. Joseph Hearth –le dije y me lanzo las llaves de la moto, ya vería como haría con la camioneta, yo tenia una x5 igual a la que me regalo Charlie a los 18 pero esta es blanca y más actual.

Salí del estacionamiento del hotel quemando llantas, iba por las calles driblando los autos, y muchos conductores me decían malas palabras y otros me enseñaban el dedo medio de su mano, en un semáforo me pare y me quite el casco y unos chicos que venían en un Mustang se quedaron con la boca abierta, de maldad les guiñe el ojo y arranque a penas la luz se puso en verde.

Cruce la ciudad en tiempo record, en 20 minutos realice un viaje que en auto me hubiese tardado 1 hora.

-Ashlee Swan –dije a penas entre a la recepción de la clínica.

-En pediatría piso tres –dijo la enfermera, corrí hasta el ascensor pero este se tardaba mucho, no me importo tener unos tacones Luis XV y me fui corriendo por las escaleras, al llegar estaba la maestra de Lee y Nessie con Nahuel.

-Amiga –dijo Nessie –La están operando –agrego.

-¡QUE! –grite -¡QUE LE PASO A LEE, NESSIE, HABLA! –le grite otra vez y la zarandeé por los hombros.

-Bella calma –me dijo –Esta bien, solo se fracturo un brazo y se corto la frente cuando se cayó del columpio –dijo.

-Señora Swan –dijo la maestra –Lee estaba jugando y un niño más grande la columpio muy duro y ella no estaba bien agarrada y se cayó –dijo y yo la mire como para matarla –La escuela se va hacer cargo de los gastos.

-Más les vale y espero que no le queden secuelas por que la demanda va a ser tan grande que ni tu ni los directivos van a encontrar trabajo en este país –la amenace.

-Bella amiga quédate tranquila, estas alterada y no piensas con claridad –dijo –Casey disculpa, ella…

-Yo entiendo Señora Nessie, no se preocupe –dijo la maestra yo la mire ya un poco más clamada y ella asintió.

Poco a poco llegaron los muchachos, Jazz se quejaba de que estuvo una hora en la cola por mi culpa y Rose lo regañaba, era cómica la escena.

Tenia cerca de tres horas esperando noticias de mi hija cuando vi salir a una enfermera de la puerta donde me indicaron que eran los quirófanos.

-Señorita –la llame –¿Ashlee Swan? –pregunte.

-Ya la operaron, ahora la llevan a la habitación –dijo y siguió su camino.

-Señorita –le dije y la agarre por el brazo por lo que me vio feo –¿Pero esta bien, no tuvo problemas? –pregunte.

-El doctor ahorita sale a hablar con usted, señora –dijo con tono despectivo –Si me permite –dijo viendo su brazo que todavía lo tenía agarrado.

-Claro, disculpe –le dije y la tipa se fue«_ridícula de seguro no tienes hijos»_ pensé.

A los 10 minutos salió un hombre que se nos quedo viendo a todos como si fuésemos extraterrestres y a los pocos minutos llego otra enfermera.

-La familia de la niña Swan –dijo y todos nos paramos –¿La madre?

-Yo –dije.

–La niña ya esta en una habitación señora en el piso 4 –dijo –La 415 –agrego, yo me propuse subir por las escaleras cuando la mujer me llamo –Señora, el doctor quiere hablar con usted, sígame –dijo.

-Rose, Nessie vayan con la niña yo ya subo –dije y toda mi familia caminaron hacia las escaleras.

-Tranquila Bella tu vas a ver que no es por nada malo –me dijo Jazz acercándose a mi, me beso la frente y camino al encuentro con su hermana.

Entre la consultorio que me dijeron y allí frente a la ventana y de espaldas a mi estaba parado el doctor.

-La señora Swan –dijo la enfermera y el solo le hizo señas con las manos, la mujer se fue, estaba asustada, es más aterrada nunca en mi vida me había sentido así.

-Es mía ¿verdad? –pregunto la voz que nunca en mi vida olvidaría -Dime Isabella, ¿Lee es mía? –dijo Edward volteándose, yo estaba en shock, quería salir corriendo y hablar al mismo tiempo pero mi cuerpo no obedecía las ordenes de mi cerebro.

Comencé a sentirme mareada y vi como la imagen del padre de mi hija cada vez se alejaba, me agarre de la silla y vi como todo se oscurecía hasta que se puso todo negro.

**Edward POV.**

Al entrar al quirófano me lleve la sorpresa de ver a Lee, acostada y anestesiada, llame a Arthur, el cirujano plástico de la clínica para que le cociera la frente a la pequeña para que no le quedara marca, Lee tenia fracturado un solo hueso del antebrazo, el radio, gracias a Dios fue una fractura limpia y no ameritaba mucha manipulación quirúrgica, solo tendría que llevar un yeso por un tiempo.

Después de tres horas en el quirófano me dispuse a salir, aunque la operación solo nos llevo hora y media yo no quería dejar sola a la niña.

-Edward yo no sabía que tenias una hija –dijo una de las enfermeras –La verdad es hermosa.

-La verdad que si Edward –dijo Arthur –Te lo tenías escondidito mal amigo –agrego divertido, yo solo asentía no era problema de nadie si tenía hija o no y mucho menos les iba a decir que recién me había enterado.

-Doctor afuera esta la madre de la niña, la señora Swan –dijo una de las enfermeras, vi la ficha de la niña y resulta que Lee es el diminutivo de Ashlee, Ashlee Swan hija de Isabella Marie Swan, ahí caí en cuentas, espere que la niña se despertara y le dije que pronto se reuniría con su mamá pero que se quedara quietecita un rato hasta que la llevaran a la habitación.

Cuando me entere de que mi Bella era la madre de esta hermosa niña y que estaba afuera entre en pánico, salí del quirófano con la bata, gorro y el tapa boca puesto para que no me reconocieran, hay estaban todos, la que yo creía que era la madre de la niña estaba abrazada a Jake, Rose sentada en una de las sillas con Julián a su lado, Bella abrazada a Jazz y con la mano agarrada de Rose.

-Señorita dígale a la señora Swan que pase a mi consultorio en 5 minutos –le dije a Cecilia la enfermera, llegue y me quite la bata quirúrgica, el tapa boca y el gorro.

-Doctor la Señora Swan –dijo Cecilia y yo solo le hice señas con la mano para que se retirara, cuando sentí la puerta cerrarse hable.

-Es mía ¿verdad? –pregunte un poco enojado -Dime Isabella, ¿Lee es mía? –dije volteándome, Bella estaba sorprendida, abría la boca y la cerraba sin soltar sonido alguno, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y abiertos hasta más no poder, dio un paso y se agarro de la silla que tenia al frente, me miro otra vez y vi como se tambaleo, cayó desmayada, la agarre antes de que tocara el piso, la acosté en el sofá que tenía y busque alcohol para pasárselo por la nariz para que reaccionara.

Poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento, se llevo la mano a la nariz y se la restregó, abrió los ojos muy despacio, estaba aterrada lo sabía, su mirada me lo decía.

-¿Bella estas bien? –le pregunte cuando termino de abrir los ojos, me miro y se sentó de golpe.

-¡Bella, ¿ahora soy Bella?! –dijo en reclamo –¿Que paso con el Isabella de hace…? -se quedo callada -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada? –pregunto.

-10 minutos –le dije.

-Aja… que paso con el Isabella de hace 10 minutos –dijo enojada.

-Bella por favor –le dije arrodillándome frente a ella –Dime ¿Lee es mi hija?

-¿Lee? –pregunto y yo asentí, o el desmayo la dejo atontada o se estaba haciendo la loca -¿Cómo sabes que le decimos Lee? –pregunto

-Yo ya he visto a la niña varias veces –le confesé y ella se paro rápidamente.

-¡QUE! –grito -¿Dónde, cuando?

-Hace como una semana –le dije –En el Central Park y en una heladería, estaba con la amiga tuya de ojos verdes, la que abrazaba a Jacob –le dije -No se como se llama, Lee le dice Nezzi –le dije.

-¿Vanessa? –dijo -Nessie –me corrigió –Mierda, mierda y triple mierda –dijo y se llevo las manos a la cara, vi como el pecho se le agitaba, estaba llorando –Ella no me dijo nada sino yo me…

-¿Te hubieses ido? –le pregunte y ella asintió, yo me acerque y le acune su cara entre mis manos, con el pulgar le limpie las lágrimas y la bese, solo roce sus labios con los míos, ella se quedo quieta, si pudiese dejar de respirar lo hubiese hecho.

-Bella, ¿la niña es mía? –le pregunte y ella solo asintió -¿Tenias planeado decírmelo? –pregunte y ella negó -¿Por que? –pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros –Tontita Bella –le dije y la abrace.

-Edward el hecho de que Lee sea tu hija no cambia nada –dijo.

-Lo cambia todo –le replique –Yo no te pido nada Bella, solo que por lo menos me dejes estar en su vida –le confesé –Ella me dijo que me conoce de la foto de vestido amarillo –le dije.

-La foto de la graduación –dijo ella y yo recordé ese momento como si lo estuviese pasando en la televisión, Bella y yo abrazados con las espantosas togas amarillas ante la cámara de Charlie.

-Edward –dijo separándose de mí –Lee, me necesita –dijo y camino hacia la puerta.

-Vamos –le dije tomándola de la mano pero ella se soltó y siguió caminando –Bella tarde o temprano me perdonaras –le dije y ella bufo –Hare lo que sea, ya lo veras, lo que sea –dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Lee estaba toda la familia, se me quedaron viendo como un bicho raro.


	36. La niña lo adora Bella POV

**Capitulo 7: La niña lo adora. Bella POV.**

Entre a la habitación de Lee y todos voltearon a verme y cambiaron la cara de apoyo a sorpresa por ver a mi acompañante.

-Tu –dije señalando a Nessie –Tenemos que hablar.

-Bella perdóname… yo… -la interrumpí.

-Pa, pa, pa –le dije haciendo muecas con mi mano –Aquí no y no ahora –le dije –Y estas perdonada, tonta, nunca me enojaría contigo –agregue abrazándola.

-Edward –saludo Julián al padre de mi hija.

-Julián –dijo este y se abrazaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí hijo?, ¿Como? –pregunto.

-Yo fui quien opero a Lee –dijo –Y no sabía nada hasta que en el quirófano me dijeron quien es la madre de Lee –dijo y vio a Nessie que esta se sonrojo.

Cada miembro de mi familia saludo a Edward y lo abrazo, Jake y Rose fueron los únicos lo hicieron a regañadientes.

_-Mami _–me llamo Lee.

-Aquí estoy mi punkin –le dije arrodillándome al lado de su cama cuando termino de abrir sus hermoso ojos esmeralda.

-_Teno ze _–dijo y Edward fue más rápido que yo y le tendió un vaso con agua a la niña, esta lo vio y sonrió –_Hola –_le dijo y se tomo el liquido, ella me hizo señas para que me le acercara –_El ez mi papi –_me dijo en el oído y yo quería que la tierra me tragara, solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

-Creo que nosotros nos vamos –dijo Rose –Bella estamos afuera –agrego y yo solo asentí.

-_Vez ella ez mi mami, de la foto del meztido malillo –_dijo y el rio.

-Si ya se pequeña –dijo Edward quien tenia los ojos aguados.

-¿_Tu zamez tien zoi yo? –_le pregunto y el asintió –¿_Tien? –_volvió a preguntar – _Po te yo ze tien erez tu –_agrego.

-Tu eres mi bebe –dijo el y ella asintió y sonrió de alegría.

-_Y tu mi papi_ –dijo, en verdad esta niña me sorprendía cada día más, es muy madura para su edad, parece una mujer pequeña. El celular de Edward sonó interrumpiendo el momento.

-Aló –silencio –Estoy con mi hija –silencio –Pues entérate –dijo y se quedo callado otra vez –No y no creo –silencio –Bye –dijo y colgó, tomo el teléfono de la habitación de Lee y marco un numero –Habla el doctor Cullen –dijo –No me molesten y no me pasen llamadas, estoy con mi hija y mi mujer –dijo y yo bufe, este esta bien loco si cree que yo voy a volver con el así como así_,_ _«si ya lo estas pensando» _dijo una voz en mi cabeza –Pásale mis casos a Jack, mientras que yo este aquí con mi hija –volvió a decir –Gracias –agrego y colgó.

-Edward estás muy equivocado si tú crees que… -me interrumpió.

-Después hablamos de eso Bella –me dijo, iba a volver a hablar pero lo interrumpió una enfermera que venia entrando al cuarto.

-Edward –le dijo y yo la vi feo, la verdad me enojo que lo tuteara –En tu oficina esta Alice y quiere saber si ya te vas o te quedas –dijo, el me vio y yo asentí.

-Dile que suba y que le tengo una sorpresa –le dijo y la enfermera se retiro. –Le va a dar un ataque.

-_Eddy –_dijo Lee –¿_Tien ez Aliz? _–pregunto Lee.

-Tu tía nena –dijo y ella aplaudió como puso por el yeso.

-Edward se puede saber para que me haces subir a donde uno de tus pacientes –dijo una imperativa Alice, yo solo la vi y le sonreí -¡OH POR DIOS! –dijo -¡ISABELLA! –vio a Edward y me vio a mí -¡OH POR DIOS BELLA ERES TU! –grito.

-Enana –le dije parándome para abrazarla –Hermana te extrañe –dije llorando.

-Y yo –dijo a duras penas, cuando nos separamos vio a Lee y se llevo las manos a la boca –Edward es… -se quedo callada –Que mala amiga eres, me tenias que haber dicho –dijo con tono de reproche y yo baje la cabeza.

-Hola nena –se acerco a Lee -¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto.

-_Lee_ –dijo y Alice me vio raro –_Tú erez Aliz, mi tia –_dijo y la interpelada sonrió y asintió, como pudo abrazo a la niña quien gustosa le devolvió el abrazo.

-Bella –me llamo Edward quien estaba cerca de la puerta –Llama a alguien de tu casa para que te traigan ropa –dijo y yo asentí, me aparte de el y llame a Rose.

La conversación no fue muy agradable que digamos pero a duras penas acepto traerme la muda de ropa, ella y Jake fue a los que más les costo saludar a Edward, ellos no le perdonan todavía por el estado en que me puse cuando el se fue.

Cuando entre vi a Alice sentada por los pies de la cama y a Edward acostado al lado de Lee abrazándola, la niña lo miraba con adoración, no le decía nada solo lo observaba, Alice le hacia preguntas y Lee le contestaba sin verla, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida junto a su padre.

-Bella –me llamo Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación –¿Tu no nos ibas a decir verdad? –pregunte y yo negué -¿Cuando? –pregunto, yo sabía que se refería a cuando la concebí.

-En París –dije -Hace 5 años más o menos –aclare –El me agarro como la primera vez que me beso y… me… Alice a ti no te puedo mentir –le dije –Me deje llevar y de hay salió Ashlee –le dije y ella asintió.

-Uff –dijo y se paso la mano por la frente como si se sacudiera el sudor –El Lee es diminutivo de Ashlee, yo pensé que estabas viendo una película de kung fu cuando nombraste a tu hija –dijo divertida y yo me reí de su comentario.

-Loca te extrañe –dije pasándole el brazo por los hombros, mi teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Rose.

«Estoy abajo, baja» escribió.

«Sube te tengo una sorpresa. B»

«Isabella ya es mucho con lo de Edward» me respondió.

«Esta te va a encantar, te lo aseguro. B» no recibí respuesta pero sabía que ya vendría subiendo, camine a fuera de la habitación con Alice y nos paramos frente a los ascensores, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron Rose vio a Alice y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Ali! –le dijo abrazándola, se quedaron así como por 10 minutos.

-Te lo dije –le dije cuando se separaron.

-Toma –me tendió un bolso –Jazz se llevo su moto –agrego –Ahora Enana tu y yo tenemos que hablar –dijo viendo a Alice y esta asintió.

-Vayan para la casa –le sugerí y las dos asintieron.

-Despídeme de mi hermano –dijo –Y Bella no seas tan dura el también sufrió mucho –agrego y yo asentí.


	37. Perdóname Edward POV

**Capitulo 8: Perdóname. Edward POV. **

Ya habían pasado 10 días desde que opere a mi hija, wow que bien suena eso mi hija, los dos primeros días me quede con ella y con Bella en la habitación pero luego pasaba cada vez que podía a verla, la niña me adora y yo la amo con todo mi ser.

Iba a su habitación a darla de alta cuando me encontré con Rose.

-Edward –me llamo –Jasper me conto de la conversación de París –me dijo y yo asentí –Me imagino que no vas a lastimar a Bella otra vez ¿verdad? –pregunto y yo negué.

-Rose, no se en verdad cuanto sufrió Isabella –le dije –Pero te puedo decir que yo sufrí igual o quizás más –ella iba a hablar pero la interrumpí –Pero te juro por el amor que le tengo a mi hija que más nunca las voy a dejar ni mucho menos separarme de su lado, estaré ahí hasta que el sol se extinga, aunque Bella no me quiera a su lado igual estaré para ella y para la niña –dije muy seguro.

-Solo eso quería escuchar –dijo y me abrazo –Bienvenido hermano –me susurro y yo sonreí –Y ya veras ella te va a perdonar, pero con lo cabezotas que es te hará sufrir un poco –me dijo y se despidió con la mano de mi.

-Preciosa –salude a Lee –¿Como amaneciste hoy? –le pregunte.

-_Mien _–dijo _–¿Y tu? _–me pregunto mientras me estiraba los brazos para que la cargara.

-Bien –le dije –Desde que ustedes están en mi vida estoy bien –le dije y ella rió, la puse en la cama y me acerque a Bella.

-Bella –la llame muy cerca de ella que cuando volteo quedo pegada a mi cuerpo –Quería saber si mis padres podrían venir a ver a la niña, Emmett esta loco por verla también.

-¿Están aquí? –pregunto con una chispa de alegría en sus hermosos ojos marrones -¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué no han venido? -pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Quería pedirte permiso, primero –dije.

-Que vengan cuando quieran Edward nada me haría más feliz –dijo.

-¿Adivinen que? –les pregunte y ambas me vieron con intriga en sus ojos –¿Adivinen quien se va a su casa hoy? –pregunte y Lee levanto la mano.

_-Yo ze, yo ze, yo ze –_dijo zarandeando su mano buena por arriba de su cabeza.

-¿Quién? –pregunte.

-_Yo, yo me moy hoy pa mi tazita -_dijo y yo asentí ella miro divertida a su mamá que le sonreía y le subía el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Las ayude a recoger sus cosas y me ofrecí amablemente para llevarlas a su casa, Bella se iba a negar pero la cara de felicidad de Lee no la dejo.

-Toma –dijo dándome las llaves de su camioneta, las tome y la mire –La x5 blanca –dijo, fui al estacionamiento de la clínica, prendí la camioneta y a los cinco minutos estaba parado con ella en la puerta.

-Adelante –le dije a mi niña quien me miraba divertida, la acomode en la silla de niños en el asiento trasero, metí los bolsos en la maleta, le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Bella quien me veía con cara de querer matarme, le sonreí torcidamente y rodo los ojos. El camino fue callado hasta que Bella le hablo a Lee.

-Punkin –le dijo y yo la vi raro –¿Quieres conocer a tus abuelitos? –le pregunto y la niña asintió, ella estaba entretenida jugando con una muñeca que le había mandado Emmett.

-¿Punkin? –pregunte divertido.

-Si Lee es mi punkin y Nahuel es mi frijolito –dijo con tono serio -¿Por que? –pregunto cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Por nada solo curiosidad –le dije y le volví a sonreír, ella volteo la mirada y no dijo nada.

-Cruza a la izquierda –me señalo –Y luego de dos cuadras a la derecha, es el edificio gris –dijo yo asentí.

En su apartamento acomodo las cosas y se dispuso a darle de comer a Lee.

-¿Quieres comer? –pregunto y yo asentí –Pasta o arroz con… -Lee la interrumpió.

-_Piza, piza, piza, piza –_dijo –_De pina y chalchicha_ -dijoy Bella asintió yo veía a Lee divertido.

-¿Piña y salchicha? –pregunte.

-Un antojo de embarazada que se me pego de Nessie y me quedo después –dijo –No sabe tan asquerosa como suena –dijo llamando al restaurant donde al parecer ya la conocían por que se identifico con nombre y apellido y dijo la de siempre.

Comimos tranquilos después de que ella y yo peleáramos por quien pagaba la pizza, por supuesto gane yo, la niña se estaba quedando dormida en la mesa, la cargue y deje en el cuarto donde Bella me indico.

-_Quelate –_me dijo y yo me acosté al lado de ella, no se en que momento me quede dormido, pero cuando estaba al lado de Lee mi mundo desaparecía, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y me fije que eran la una de la madrugada, salí del cuarto de la niña y vi a Bella parada al frente del ventanal, a fuera estaba lloviendo, quería acércamele y abrazarla pero sería un abuso de mi parte.

-A veces extraño Forks –dijo –Sobre todo la lluvia –agrego y se volteo, vi que tenia una copa de vino en la mano -¿Quieres? –pregunto yo asentí, fue a la cocina y llego con otra copa en la mano, me la tendió y se paro en le mismo lugar que estaba antes.

-Yo también lo extraño –le dije y me quede callado buscando las palabras correctas para poder hablar con ella sin que saliera a encerrarse en su recamara o me corriera del apartamento -Bella –la llame –Yo… Jazz… –trataba de hablar pero no podía.

-Jasper me conto lo de la conversación que tuvo contigo en París hace mucho –dijo.

-Bella –le dije y me pare al lado de ella –Perdóname.

* * *

**¿QUE HARA BELLA? ¿LO PERDONARA O LO HARA SUFRIR UN POCO? DIGANME QUE PIENSAN **


	38. ¿Que te perdóne? Bella POV

**Capitulo 9: ¿Que te perdone?, ¡Si ya te perdoné! Bella POV.**

-Bella –me llamo –Perdóname –me dijo y lo vi por el rabo del ojo que estaba parado a mi izquierda, no sabía que decirle, quería gritarle, pero despertaría a Lee y alarmaría a Jazz y Rose y Alice que se estaban quedando al lado.

-Edward… yo… para mí… –dije tenía ganas de llorar pero me iba a contener no quería que viera a una débil Isabella, se que suena tonto pero soy un poco orgullosa.

-Bella, yo se que te herí, se lo mal que estuviste –dijo.

-No lo sabes –le replique.

-Si lo se por que yo estuve igual que tu –dijo y yo bufe.

-Irte para ti fue tan fácil, dejarme botada con todo el amor que te tenía –le reproche - _A la mierda con los planes Isabella entiéndelo no te quiero, ya no te quiero _–repetí lo que me dijo ese día.

-Bella irme fue lo más difícil del mundo y decirte eso ha sido la peor de las blasfemias –me aseguro –Después de todas las veces que te dije que te amaba, tu, tu, Dios…tu me creíste con tanta facilidad –dijo y yo ya no supe que decir.

-Para mi era difícil creer que tu me amaras, todavía lo es –le dije con el corazón en la mano

-Pues grábatelo te ame, te amo y te amare por el resto de mi vida y después de esta –dijo con convicción

-¿De verdad? –dije dudando, quería creerle pero había una parte de mi que se negaba a caer ante el encanto de sus palabras.

-Te lo juro, no te puedo decir que se en exactitud cuanto sufriste tu, pero si te puedo decir cuanto sufrí yo –dijo –Bella, todas las noches lloraba, me lleve todas las fotos que teníamos juntos, la ropa que tu dejaste en mi casa, cada vez que te extrañaba abrazaba una de tus camisas, tanto así que a los tres meses ya no tenían tu olor –dijo y yo reí, el me vio un poco confundido.

-Parece que estuvieses describiendo mi vida sin ti, no la tuya sin mi –le dije –Yo no comía, no dormía, no salía, solo lloraba, día y noche por meses, incluso en la universidad –le dije.

-Perdóname –volvió a decirme.

-¿Que te perdone?, ¡si ya te perdoné! –le dije –En París, al momento en que tus labios tocaron los míos, el agujero negro en mi pecho desapareció, fue remplazado por mi corazón, aquel que tu te llevaste cuando me diste la espalda ese día en el bosque, ese débil corazón empezó a latir de nuevo gracias a ti –le dije –Y se fortaleció cuando me entere que llevaba un pedazo tuyo dentro de mí –agregue.

-Te Amo –me dijo.

-Quisiera creerte –le conteste –No quiero salir herida, no otra vez, no quiero que mi punkin se quede sin ti ahora que te encontró –le dije llorando.

-No lo hará, te lo juro –me dijo quitándome la copa de la mano –Te Amo –dijo agarrando mi rostro entre sus manos –Las amo más que a mi vida misma –dijo y volvió a rozar sus labios con los míos, ya a estas alturas no tenía fuerzas para resistirme, sin dudarlo dos veces lo abrace, como si de eso dependiera mi vida, como si el fuese el único soporte que tengo para no caer al vacio, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, yo me estaba quedando dormida, no sabía que horas eran pero ya el cansancio me estaba pasando factura –Bella -me llamo.

-Mmm –le respondí.

–Amor creo que es mejor que te vayas a dormir, estás cansada –dijo besando mi frente y yo negué con la cabeza –Anda –pidió y yo volví a negar -¿Porqué no quieres irte a dormir? –pregunto con ese tono tan particular que usa cuando quiere convencerte de que hagas lo que el quiere.

-Por que no –dije con la voz pastosa por lo que el rio –Me alegro que te divierta –le dije y soltó la carcajada.

-Prometo no irme –dijo y yo negué igual -¿Cuál es tu recamara? –dijo y señale la puerta al lado de la de Lee, me cargo al estilo novia y me llevo a la recamara, me puso delicadamente en la cama y se acostó a mi lado, estábamos abrazados yo con mi cabeza en su pecho –Con que esta es la foto con el vestido amarillo –dijo y yo levante la cabeza, tenía en sus manos la última foto que nos tomamos juntos, en la graduación, yo asentí, recosté mi cabeza a su pecho otra vez y cerré los ojos.

El movimiento de la cama, me saco de mi sueño, muy despacio fui abriendo los ojos, no quería encontrarme con que Edward se había ido o peor aún que todo fue un maldito y cruel sueño, vi a Lee brincando en mi cama, trate de levantarme pero algo me lo impidió, eran los brazos de Edward que me tenían fuertemente abrazada.

-_Eddy _–le dijo Lee por encima de mi –_Eddy pietate fojo _–le dijo tocándole la cara, el abrió los ojos, vio a la niña y le sonrió.

-Hola preciosa –le dijo -¿Cómo esta lo más lindo de la casa? –dijo.

-_Ben ton ambe –_dijo, Lee en las mañanas siempre se despertaba con hambre, esta niña tiene un apetito voraz, en eso se parece a Emmett.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –le pregunto y ella lo pensó un rato.

-_Pantetaz ton melmelada, futa, fugo de nalanja y lado de cocholate –_dijo.

-No abuses –le dije y ella rio.

-_Beno zin lado pez _–dijo y yo reí.

-Bueno vayan a bañarse que vamos a comer afuera –dijo Edward.

-Edward ¿Y tu trabajo? –le pregunte.

-Eso se arregla, llamo y les digo que me ausentare el día y listo –dijo como si nada, iba a protestar pero no me dejo –Vayan a bañarse que tenemos que pasar por mi casa primero.

Bañe a Lee, estábamos peleando como siempre por la ropa, ella quería ponerse el disfraz de hada que le había regalado su tío Jasper y yo no la dejaba, al final llegamos a un acuerdo, se pondría una franela de algodón manga corta morada, una falda de jean con medias pantis blancas, unos calentadores morados, zapatillas moradas también y las alas del disfraz.

_-Tu igual_ –me dijo pero me negué -¿_Pote_? –pregunto.

-Por que esa ropa es para niñas y yo soy una mamá y las mamas no nos ponemos eso –le dije y ella asintió, salió de mi recamara y escuche como se reía de los piropos (n/a: halagos) que le decía Edward, yo me puse un jean tubito gris con una camisa manga larga rosada y unas zapatillas fucsias, agarre la cartera, los medicamentos de Lee, un cambio de ropa, siempre andaba con un cambio de camisa para Lee, las chaquetas y mi celular.

-Listo –dije cuando salí dela recamara, Edward le dijo algo a Lee en el oído y esta se rio.

-Hermosa –me dijo el cuando se acerco a mí y pego sus labios a los míos, cargo a Lee y salimos del apartamento.

Llegamos a su apartamento, un pent-house de dos pisos a las afueras de Manhattan.

-_Lino –_dijo Lee y yo asentí, estuvimos ahí cerca de media hora mientras que el se bañaba y se vestía, bajo con un jean azul oscuro, una camisa de vestir blanca con los tres primeros botones sueltos, zapatos de vestir negros y una chaqueta de cuero en el brazo y su cabello mojado y desordenado como siempre.

-Listo –dijo, Lee lo vio y me dijo «_que gapo»_ en el oído y yo asentí -¿Qué te dijo? –me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Secreto madre hija –le dije y el me sonrió.


	39. El tiene dueña

**Capitulo 10: El tiene dueña. **

Fuimos a una cafetería cerca de la casa de Edward, el me dijo que aquí era donde desayunaba casi todos los días.

-Hot cakes con mermelada, ensalada de fruta, jugo de naranja –ordeno lo de Lee –¿Amor tu que quieres? –me pregunto yo alce una ceja.

-Lo mismo y un latte por favor –dije.

-Que sean tres y dos latte –por favor, le dijo a la chica que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, _«regalada»_ pensé, el me agarro la mano y la chica bajo la mirada, nos trajeron el desayuno como a los 15 minutos, Lee quien estaba en la etapa de yo puedo sola, trataba de picar el hot cake.

-¿Te ayudo? –le pregunte y negó.

-_Eddy_ –le dijo y le tendió el tenedor y el cuchillo –_Po favol _–le dijo y el la ayudo.

-Traidora –le dije y los dos rieron, después de comer Edward sugirió un paseo por el Central Park para después ir a casa de Carlisle y Esme para que conociera a Lee.

Edward llevaba cargada a la niña en sus hombros y con su mano libre agarro la mía.

-No te creas algo que no es –le dije cuando agarro mi mano y el asintió. Estábamos cerca de una de las lagunas cuando una mujer lo llamo.

-¡EDWARD! –le grito –Edward cariño como estas –dijo la mujer, quien lo iba a besar pero se freno cuando vio a Lee, ella tiene el cabello de un amarillo extraño, la tez blanca pero bronceada y los ojos amielados –¿Y esa niña? –pregunto.

-Mi hija -dijo el orgulloso.

-¿Hija? –pregunto y el asintió.

-Y ella es mi mujer –dijo besando la mano que teníamos enlazadas.

-¿Tu mujer? –pregunto y yo asentí, egoísta yo se pero me dieron celos de cómo la tipita le hablo.

-Isabella Swan –dije y ella abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Ya va, en que momento me perdí –dijo –Hace dos semanas tu eras soltero y sin compromiso –dijo viendo a Lee –Ya va –dijo otra vez –Dijiste Swan –y yo asentí, _«esta niña como que el tinte le atrofio el cerebro» _pensé –Yo soy Tanya Denali –dijo y yo alce una ceja –La hija de Eleazar Denali… de París –y fue cuando yo caí en cuantas.

-Hola como estas –le dije -¿Y tu padre por fin escalo el Everest? –le pregunte y ella negó.

-Fue al Himalaya pero no se atrevió –dijo.

-Amor ¿de donde la conoces? –le pregunte a Edward.

-Ella y yo… -estaba diciendo pero Tanya lo interrumpió.

-El y yo hasta hace poco éramos más que amigos –dijo y yo alce mis cejas –Estudiamos juntos en Londres –dijo y yo mire a Edward y el asintió –Y compartimos más que clases –dijo con malicia.

-Tanya, yo pensé que te habías ido para Londres otra vez –le dijo.

-Es que bueno pensé que podía quedarme una semana más aquí para disfrutar de la cuidad contigo –dijo y esto era el colmo del descaro, esta chica es más que ofrecida.

-Lastima –le dije –Edward esta ocupado por el resto de su vida –le dije haciendo una mueca –Así que si nos permites vamos a seguir con nuestro paseo familiar –le dije, ella abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro otra vez, observo a Lee quien le saco la lengua y se fue diciendo palabras no aptas para los oídos de mi hija en español y francés.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto el, señalando para atrás con la mano que teníamos agarradas.

-¿Que? –respondí haciéndome la inocente a lo que el rio.

-¿A lo que sucedió hace cinco segundos? –pregunto –Sabes no te han dicho que puedes sufrir de alguna clase de trastorno bipolar –me dijo y yo comencé a reírme.

-No eres el primero que lo piensa –le dije –Y Jazz le dice "bipolaridad catatónica" –agregue a la que el rio.

-Te Amo –dijo y me abrazo, me iba a besar pero yo solté su agarre.

-No te creas algo que no es –le dije para hacerme la importante.

-Si ya me lo has dicho –dijo –Varias veces –agrego y yo le sonreí -Explícame algo –me pidió, bajando a la niña de sus hombros para poder sentarnos en un banquito.

-Yo no te puedo besar, ni agarrarte la mano por que me creo algo que no es –dijo y yo asentí –Pero tú si puedes disponer de mí tiempo por el resto de mi vida –dijo yo iba a protestar pero me beso de sorpresa –Por mi puedes disponer de mis días, de mis noche, de todo mi tiempo y si por mi es, créete todo lo que tu quieras –dijo sonriéndome de lado.

-Te Amo –le dije muy cerca del oído y el me abrazo.

-No sabes cuantas veces soñé este momento –dijo –El escuchar de tus labios un Te Amo, es como morir y volver a nacer –dijo y esta vez fui yo quien beso sus labios.

Nos quedamos un rato sentados viendo como Lee corría alrededor nuestro, hasta que Edward se paro y empezó a correr con ella, la escena era divertidísima, el le decía _«te voy a comer»_ y Lee gritaba a todo pulmón y se escondía detrás de mí, yo me uni al juego y los dos terminaron persiguiéndome diciendo que eran vampiros y que me iban a comer.

Lee gritaba y brincaba como nunca lo había hecho, se notaba a 10.000 km a la redonda que estaba feliz, yo nunca la había visto tan feliz, unos truenos hicieron que dejáramos de jugar y corriéramos para la camioneta.

-La niña te adora –le dije ya dentro de la camioneta, Lee estaba en su silla entre medio dormida y medio despierta aunque más de la primera que de la segunda.

-Y yo a ella, desde que la vi en este mismo parque –dijo.

-Te Amo –le dije y me regalo mi sonrisa favorita, la torcida.

-No más que yo, te lo aseguro –dijo besándome la mano.

Condujo por las afueras hasta que llegamos a una urbanización privada.

* * *

**AQUÍ SALE A RELUCIR UNA BELLA CELOSA ¿QUIÉN LO DIRIA?**


	40. Los Cullen

**Capitulo 11: Los Cullen´s. **

Edward se identifico con el portero y le dijo que siempre íbamos a venir o juntos o solo yo con la niña, señalo, rodamos como media milla cuando cruzo para entrar al estacionamiento de una mansión estilo Victoriana, vi como se abrió la cortina y al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta, salió Emmett corriendo al encuentro con la camioneta.

-Edward para, para –le dije y el se freno, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo al encuentro con mi BFF Emmett, quien me alzo por los aires y empezó a darme vueltas.

-Te extrañe Emmy –le dije.

-No más que yo, loca, no más que yo –dijo abrazándome todavía.

-¿Debería preocuparme? –pregunto Edward y los dos negamos con la cabeza –Perfecto, los espero adentro –dijo y se fue con la niña dormida en sus brazos, a los 5 minutos entramos, tremenda sorpresa me lleve a ver a toda la familia reunida, estaban hasta Jake, mi frijolito y Nessie.

-Madre –llamo Edward a Esme, quien salió secándose las manos de la que debe ser la cocina.

-¡Oh por Dios Edward! –dijo al verlo con la niña en brazos -Que hermosa.

-¿Y Bella? –pregunto.

-Aquí Esme –dije acercándome.

-Hija, oh hija –dijo abrazándome –No sabes cuanto… -las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar.

-Yo también Esme –dije y Carlisle se unió a nuestro abrazo.

-Estoy enojado contigo –me dijo cuando nos separamos y yo lo vi extrañada –Como pudiste escondernos a esta preciosura –dijo y yo sonreí.

Almorzamos tranquilos, contando las cosas que hicimos cada uno en estos 10 años, mierda ya habían pasado 10 años.

-Tenias que verla Emmett –decía Jacob –Parecía un zombi, iba por la casa así –se paro del sillón y camino como los zombis de las películas –Solo que ella no decía cerebros sino Edward –dijo y yo lo vi feo, si las miradas mataran el estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-No es gracioso –dije y los demás dejaron de reírse.

-No Jake eso no es nada –dijo Emmett –Tu conoces el cuento de la llorona, sabes la leyenda de la mujer que lloraba por sus hijos muertos –dijo y Jake asintió –Así era este –dijo señalando a Edward –El iba llorando por todo el King´s College –dijo –Isabellaaa oh mi Isabellaaa –decía imitando la voz de Edward a lo que yo reí, Edward me miro feo pero después me regalo su sonrisa torcida.

-Basta de burlarse de nosotros –dije –No tenemos la culpa de…. –Edward me interrumpió.

-De amarnos tanto –dijo y los chicos soltaron un AAAHHH en coro.

-Habla por ti solo –le dije y los chicos rompieron en risas. Cuando me fije en la hora eran cerca de las 8 de la noche.

-Edward debemos irnos –dije y Esme me vio con desesperación en los ojos –Lee tiene que comer –justifique.

-Bella deja y yo le doy cena, compramos cosas para niños –dijo Esme -¿Lee amor que quieres comer? –pregunto, Lee me vio y yo negué y ella se encogió de hombros -¿Qué paso?

-Iba a decir pizza –le aclare y Esme soltó un Ah.

-¿Tostadas con mantequilla de maní? –pregunto Esme y la niña asintió –Vengan vamos a prepararlas –le dijo y Lee se bajo de las piernas de Emmett para ir con su abuela, Nahuel que estaba en el piso se paro y le agarro la otra mano a Esme.

-Hermosa –dijo Emmett y yo asentí.

-Bella ¿quédate? –me pidió Esme –Tu y la niña, mira que Jake se va a quedar y Rose también –dijo y yo hice una mueca –Por favor.

-Esme no quiero molestar –dijo y ella me vio feo.

-Bella ni tú, ni Lee, ni Jake ni nadie son molestia para nosotros –aclaro.

-Pero no tenemos donde dormir –dije.

-Tú duermes con Edward y la niña conmigo y con Nahuel –dijo Rose entrando a la cocina.

-No trajimos ropa –le dije excusándome, yo no quería dormir con Edward en la misma habitación, si bien le había dicho que lo amaba hoy, pero no quería tener todavía contacto físico con el.

-Bella yo me tome el atrevimiento y te empaque una muda de ropa para ti y otra para Lee –dijo Rose y yo la quería matar –Es que hable con Esme y ella nos dijo que trajéramos ropa y como tu venias… -se quedo callada y yo asentí, Esme salió y pude hablar.

-Traidora –le dije y ella sonrió.

Esme nos acomodo en las recamaras que tenía, Jazz y Alice en la de ella, hay fue donde caí, ella era la nueva novia de mi hermano, ellos estaban juntos, Rose en la de huéspedes, Jake y Nessie en otra de huéspedes, Emmett en la el y Edward y yo en la que es de el.

Rose me dio un bolso y se fue con los niños a su recamara.

-Vemos la sirenita –dijo Rose, Nahuel y Lee asintieron.

-Si claro –dije yo y Edward me vio significativo –Ponen la película y a los 10 minutos los tres caen como muertos –le dije y el asintió.

Me fui a la recamara de Edward resignada, tenia que sacar fuerza de voluntad de donde no la tenía.

-Apostamos –dijo Jake en voz alta, a lo que yo lo vi.

-¿Qué apuestan? –pregunte y Jazz le dio un manotón a Jake.

-A que tú te le vas a lanzar a Edward encima en cuanto cierren la puerta –dijo Jake.

-¿Y que apostaron? –pregunte.

-250 dólares –dijo Jazz y yo asentí.

-Me uno –les dije -500 a que no –dije y Edward entrecerró los ojos.

-No te creemos –dijo Emmett.

-En serio –dije yo –Es más vamos a hacerlo interesante… tu –señale a Jazz –Si yo gano te vas en auto para el hotel por un mes.

-¡¿Qué? NO! –grito -¡Y calarme el trafico! –dijo y yo asentí.

-Jake tu, a ver, a ver… -hice silencio –Un mes sin futbol –dije y el negó –Emmett un mes sin videojuegos –agregue y este también negó.

-Ok yo acepto –dijo Jake –Pero si nosotros ganamos te cortas el cabello como Lee –dijo y yo negué, la verdad a mi me encantaba mi cabello largo, lo tenia casi que por la cintura.

-Ok –dije y estire la mano, cada uno la puso la suya encima de la mía –Trato.

* * *

**ESA APUESTA ESTA BUENA POBRE BELLA NADIE LA CREE CAPAZ ¿USTDES QUE DICEN? ¿GANARÁ O PERDERÁ LA APUESTA? DEJEN REVIEWS**


	41. Perdió la apuesta Edward POV

**Capitulo 12: Perdió la apuesta. Edward POV**.

-Y como sabemos si gano o no la apuesta –dijo Jake, yo no había dicho nada en todo el rato que los 4 apostaron.

-Yo comparto pared con Edward –dijo Emmett –Y si cuando eran jóvenes los gemidos de Bella se escuchaban en el segundo piso de la casa de Forks, imagínate aquí –dijo y los chicos rieron, Bella se sonrojo y empezó a caminar.

-Para que sepan Edward y yo podemos controlarnos –dijo _«habla por ti sola» _pensé –Anoche dormimos juntos y no nos tocamos –dijo orgullosa, los chicos iban a decir algo pero yo les hice señas de que no.

-Buenas noches –dijeron a coro todos los chicos.

-Bella –la llamo Alice, esta volteo a verla –Yo conozco un buen peluquero –dijo y Bella le mostro el dedo del medio lo que causo que todos rompiéramos en risa.

Ya en la recamara yo hable –¿Bella quieres cambiarte tu primero? –pregunte y ella me señalo con la cabeza, sin decir más busque un short playero, unos bóxers y entre al baño, iba a bañarme con agua tibia pero el pensar en Bella con el cabello por encima de los hombros hizo que mi miembro reaccionara, abrí el agua fría y me sumergí en ella, al salir Bella estaba sentada en la cama viendo a la nada –Listo –dije y ella subió la mirada, se paro, agarro el bolso y entro al baño.

Prendí el televisor y puse una película de acción, había pasado cerca de media hora cuando Bella salió vestida tal cual como entro, se sentó en la cama y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho, la vi y tenia el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte.

-¡Las mato! –exclamo –¿Te importaría quedarte sin melliza? –pregunto.

-¿Por que? –pregunte de vuelta sentándome a su lado.

-Rose y Alice me acomodaron la ropa y mi… -se quedo callada.

-¿Tu que? –pregunte dándole ánimos para que hablara.

-Mi pijama –dijo –¡Perras de mierda! –exclamo y yo pele los ojos –Mi pijama y casi nada es lo mismo, así no puedo dormir –dijo mirándome –Edward tu me prestas un mono y una camisa tuya –pidió haciendo un puchero, me iba a parar para el closet pero se me ocurrió una idea.

-Bella –la llame –No tengo ropa aquí solo este short y una muda para mañana –dije y a ella se le aguaron los ojos –Vamos a hacer algo, ponte la pijama y yo te digo si eso y casi nada es lo mismo –le dije y ella me vio sorprendida –Prometo que mis manos no te tocaran –le dije con un tono de voz meloso y sonriéndole ladinamente, ella asintió y se metió para el baño, _«bingo, creo que me acostumbrare a su cabello corto» _pensé.

Salió a los 30 minutos con un diminuto conjunto de camisón y cachetero de seda color azul.

-Tienes razón –le dije parándome de la cama –Eso y casi nada es lo mismo –le dije besándole el hombro.

-Edward –me llamo.

-Mmm –respondí mientras le besaba el hombro otra vez.

-Prometiste no tocarme –dijo suspirando.

-Dije que mis manos no te tocarían –aclare mientras con la nariz le rozaba la clavícula y la mandíbula, ella no decía nada ni se movía.

-Haces trampa… -suspiro –Se supone que tu me ayudarías a ganar… -trago hondo –No a perder –agrego.

-Te veras hermosa con el cabello corto –le dije acunando su cara entre mis manos para besarla, ella no puso resistencia, el beso empezó suave y cálido, tierno, le estaba demostrando todo lo que la quería, en el.

-Después de aquí no hay marcha atrás –dijo separándose de mí, yo solo alce una ceja –Si… -me beso la barbilla –Lo hacemos –beso mi cuello –No podre –beso mi clavícula –Volveré contigo así –chasco los dedos, no le dije nada solo la atraje más a mi cuerpo y la bese, esta vez con más intensidad, ella lamio mi labio y yo entreabrí la boca, nuestras lenguas danzaban peligrosamente.

Con delicadeza fui recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos, acostumbrándome a su nueva anatomía, la última vez que la toque estaba más flaca que ahora, ahora estaba perfecta, perfecta para mí y se lo hice saber.

-Eres perfecta –le dije al oído y ella negó, agarro mis manos y ella misma las paso por su cuerpo haciendo que yo gruñera.

-Estoy más gorda –dijo y yo negué –Y tengo estrías, aquí –con una de mis manos toco su abdomen -Y aquí -dijo bajando mi mano hasta su trasero, mi miembro estaba que rompía el short, quería agarrarla y cogérmela como un animal pero ella no se merecía otra noche como la de París, la cargue haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y la lleve a la cama.

-Es mejor nada –le dije señalándole el conjunto a lo que ella solo sonrió –Perfecta –le dije otra vez cuando se lo quite –Perfecta para mí –le aclare.

Sus manos recorrían mi torso, con cada roce sentía un correntazo en mi piel, me separe de ella y me quite el short, subí desde sus piernas, acariciándolas y besándolas cada centímetro, ella solo se retorcía y arqueaba la espalda, al llegar a su cachetero me fije que tenia unas rayitas encima de los huesos la cadera, aproveche y se las bese. Se lo baje y lleve mi mano a su centro que estaba más que listo para mí, frote delicadamente con dos dedos su clítoris se que le gusto por que ahogo un grito con su mano, si por mi fuera la haría gritar mi nombre a todo pulmón pero sabía que ella no quería perder, introduje un dedo en ella y soltó un gemido que inundo toda la recamara.

-Ya… Ya… -decía bajito –Ed… Edward –dijo, me jalo por los hombros y acerque mi cara a la suya, me beso con pasión y agresividad, me acomode al lado de ella e introduje otro dedo sintiendo como a las pocas bombeadas se le contrajeron las paredes y me empapaba los dedos son su néctar –Edward –volvió a decir

-Mmm –le dije.

-Te quiero… tu… mi… ya –pidió y yo la vi divertido –Dentro de mi ya –ordeno y yo me puse entre sus piernas, me quite el bóxer para entrar cuando me acorde de algo.

-¿Bella tu te proteges? –pregunte y ella negó -¿Estas ovulando? –pregunte y ella negó después de pensarlo por unos segundos.

Las embestidas las comencé suaves, no se desde cuando Bella no tiene relaciones sexuales y la verdad tampoco quería pensar en eso, solo no la quería lastimar. Aumente el ritmo y la velocidad de las embestidas, al principio ella tapaba su boca para no gemir muy duro, pero agarre sus manos y las entrelace con las mías sobre su cabeza, así estábamos más cerca, besaba cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba a mi alcance y ella también, sentía que llegaba mi turno, aumente el ritmo un poco más y después de tres estocadas me corrí dentro de ella, descanse mi cabeza en su pecho hasta que se nos normalizaron los latidos.

-Te Amo –dijo.

-No más que yo –le respondí saliendo de ella –No vas a huir a mitad de la noche ¿verdad? –le dije divertido y ella negó, me acosté a su lado y la abrace fuertemente.

-Te amo –me volvió a decir poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho, le bese la frente y cerré los ojos, dejándome arrastrar por Morfeo.

* * *

**YO SABÍA QUE NO SE PODIA RESISTIR A EDWARD -Y QUIEN LO HARÍA SOLO UNA LOCA- JAJAJA**


	42. Tú me gustas Emmett POV

**Capitulo 13: Tú me gustas. Emmett POV.**

Al día siguiente de la apuesta todos acompañamos a Bella para que se cortara el cabello, en verdad mi cuñada se veía hermosa, así se parecía más a Lee, aunque Lee es la fotocopia de Edward en verdad esa niña tiene el sello Cullen donde vaya.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que la familia se reunió, mi hermana me confeso que salía con Jasper prácticamente desde que regreso al país y que como el nunca le dijo nada sobre las chicas ella tampoco pregunto, _«tontos»_

Mi trabajo aunque me gustaba me parecía aburrido, la Traumatología no era divertida si no ocurría algún accidente, de resto era quitar yesos, poner férulas, _«¡aburrido!»_

Salí a almorzar cuando en el restaurant vi a la rubia sentada.

-¿Esperas compañía? –le pregunte.

-Emmett –me dijo en forma de saludo –Siéntate, la verdad creo que me dejaron plantada –dijo.

-Quien es el idiota para ir a patearlo –le dije y ella sonrió –En verdad rubia quien deje plantada a una mujer como tu es un idiota –aclare.

-Tú si inventas.

-Con lo hermosa que eres, yo no te dejaría plantada, es más no te dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra –le dije sinceramente, desde que ella se había quedado en mi casa no había dejado de pensarla, la quería para mi, pero la quería bonito, no para una sola noche sino para el resto de mis noches.

-Emmett por Dios –dijo sonrojándose.

-En verdad –dije agarrando su mano –Te lo juro –ella solo me sonrió, comimos tranquilos, bueno si es que conmigo se puede comer tranquilo, le conté como la pase en Londres, con ella me sentía igual que con Victoria, me sentía completo, feliz.

Quedamos en volvernos a ver al día siguiente en el mismo sitio.

-Es una cita –le aclare y ella simulo pensarlo.

-Está bien –dijo y yo grite por dentro –Pero…

-Pero… lo que quieras –le dije.

-Tu si eres regalado Emmett Cullen –dijo a lo que los dos nos reímos –Pero… yo pago esta vez ¿si? –pidió haciendo un puchero made in Alice y yo no pude negarme la verdad Rose estaba cada vez más dentro de mi corazón.

Ese día hubo acción en la clínica, hubo un choque en la interestatal y habían accidentados por doquier, se que no me debo alegrar por el mal ajeno pero me emocionaba tener algo más que hacer a parte de las férulas y los yesos.

Termine mi ronda como a la media noche, Edward se había quedado ya que uno de los accidentados era un niño, al que tuvo que operar de emergencia, esa siempre era la parte de mi trabajo que no me gustaba y se que a el tampoco, ver a los niños sufrir me partía el corazón ya que me imaginaba que era mi sobrina Lee o Nahuel o hasta mi propio hijo.

Mis padres ya no me esperaban despiertos como al principio y menos si Carlisle sabía donde estaba y por que, llegue a la casa de mis padres directo a dormir, tenía hambre pero lo ignoraría por hoy, solo quería dormir y soñar con mi rubia amiga, la chica que hasta hace una semana pensaba en ella como una hermana, _«como haz cambiado Emmett» _me dije a mi mismo antes de cerrar los ojos.

En la mañana estaba más que animado, primero: por que vería la rubia y segundo: solo trabajaría hasta el medio día. Al medio día fui al restaurant a mi cita, pedí una mesa para dos y me senté a esperar a Rose, quien llego un poco tarde.

-Disculpa la tardanza –me dijo tocándome el hombro, una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo, a pesar de haber estado con muchas mujeres era la primera vez que sentía algo así –Mucho trafico y yo no manejo moto –dijo cosa que me despertó la curiosidad.

-¿Quién maneja moto, a parte de Jazz y Jake? –le pregunte con bastante curiosidad.

-A parte de mis hermanos, Bella –dijo como si nada.

-¡En serio mi BFF maneja moto! –exclame un poco sorprendido, yo sabía que Bella cuando se propone algo lo logra pero no sabía que era tan intrépida.

-Si, eso la ayudo a superar un poco lo de su partida –dijo Rose un poco triste, la verdad para todos hablar de esa época nos entristecía bastante.

-Cambiando el tema –dije –¿Hablaste con el idiota que te dejo embarcada? –pregunte y ella negó –Menos mal porque no me quería meter en problemas.

-¿Problemas? –pregunto alzando una ceja, el gesto la hizo ver más hermosa de lo que ya es.

-Si problemas –dije antes de pedir el almuerzo –Yo no pienso tolerar que el idiota ese te invitara de nuevo para "enmendar" su plantada y… -me quede callado -¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? –pregunte, una loca idea se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-¿Trabajar? –dijo.

-Me lo preguntas o me lo dices –le aclare divertido.

-No se, es que tu expresión me advierte de algo –dijo un poco apenada y la verdad estaba en lo cierto.

-Vamos a escaparnos, por ahí –le sugerí –No se repórtate enferma y vamos a pasear a donde tu quieras –le dije y ella me sonrió de tal manera que me dejo deslumbrado.

-¿A dónde yo quiera? –pregunto.

-Siempre y cuando sea dentro de la frontera no hay problema… ya va, ya va olvida lo de la frontera a donde quieras –le dije sonriendo plenamente si ella me podía deslumbrara yo podía hacer el intento de deslumbrarla a ella ¿cierto?

-Regalado –me dijo otra vez y yo si por mi fuera me le regalaba con todo y moño –Ok pero solo hoy, después podemos tomarnos unos días –dijo y yo gritaba por dentro primero por que acepto escaparse conmigo y segundo por que ella estaba pensando en tomarnos más tiempo más adelante ¡esto promete!

Terminamos de comer y salimos en mi 4x4 hacia las afueras de NY, a la playa, la verdad yo esperaba otro lugar pero la playa estaba genial, después de discutir con ella sobre quien pagaba su traje de baño decidimos tendernos a tomar un poco de sol, el día estaba nublado pero había sol.

Yo siempre pensé que Rose era una chica súper estirada, de esas riquillas que solo les importaba las marcas de ropa y el que dirán de la sociedad pero me equivoque totalmente, ella y Bella se parecen en lo sencillas que son, mi hermana también es así pero el tiempo en París le hizo olvidar sus años en Forks.

Cerca de las 8 de la noche decidimos venirnos a la casa, la verdad si por mi fuera me quedaba en un hotel con ella pero no hay que forzar las cosas.

-No me quiero ir -me dijo antes de montarse en el 4x4.

-Pues quedémonos –le sugerí –Por aquí cerca debe haber un sitio… -deje la frase abierta para ver que decía ella.

-Yo vine una vez con Bella y la niña a un sitio muy bonito –dijo y ¡Bingo! Eso es prácticamente una aceptación a mi sugerencia –Pero yo no tengo ropa para trabajar mañana –mierda la ropa se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Si quieres lo dejamos para el fin de semana –le dije –Desde el viernes serás mía, claro si aceptas.

-Contigo… un fin de semana… -pareció pensarlo –Desde el viernes… me parece genial –dijo emocionada –Ahora a casa señor Cullen mire que mi hermano y hermana están preguntando por mi –dijo y yo encendí el 4x4.

Cuando la deje afuera del edificio ella se despidió de mi con un beso en la comisura del los labios, yo quería besarla como Dios manda pero me contuve, esas ganas las guardaría para el fin de semana. Al llegar a casa de mis padres me imagino que tendría cara de idiota por que mi madre a penas me vio me sonrió de esa manera tan melosa que ella tiene y me bombardeo de preguntas.

-Emmett hijo ¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí madre, por ahí –dije y una estúpida sonrisa se poso en mis labios.

-¿Y con quien? –pregunto, ella, Alice y Edward utilizan un tono de voz meloso que te hace contarles las cosas o acceder a lo que ellos te piden.

-Con alguien madre, una chica hermosa, delicada, divertida y… y…

-¿Tu como que estas enamorado? –pregunto y yo asentí -¿De Rosalie? –pregunto y yo casi que me atragante con mi propia saliva.

-¡Madre por Dios que cosas dices! –le dije disimulando.

-Emmett te conozco como la palma de mi mano –me dijo –A mi no me engañas –agrego.

-Verdad que es hermosa madre –le dije ya rendido -¿Por qué no me fije en ella hace años? –pregunte –Ahora estaría casado con unas nenas tan lindas como ella y feliz madre, ninguno de nosotros hubiese sufrido y…

-Emmett, Dios sabe lo que hace –me dijo interrumpiéndome –Tal vez todavía no era su turno y lo del pasado solo te sirvió para aprender y ser el hombre que hoy eres y así poder tener a tu lado a una mujer como Rose –me dijo.

-Buenas noches ma –le dije dándole un beso en la frente y me fui a dormir.


	43. El susto Doble POV

**Capitulo 14: El susto. Doble POV.**

**Bella POV.**

Era difícil acostumbrarme a mi nuevo corte de cabello, la verdad me gustaba, Lee me decía que ahora si estábamos iguales, que nos parecíamos más y eso era la parte agradable de desprenderme de casi un metro de cabello.

En la guardería donde estaba Lee deje dicho que cualquier miembro de la Familia Cullen podía pasar por la niña en la tarde, lleve a Edward para que lo conocieran y así no hubiese problemas.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando veo entrar a mi punkin a la oficina acompañada de mi… de Edward, Lee corrió hacia mí y se monto en mis piernas, cerré la laptop con cuidado y la abrace y bese por toda la cara.

-_Ya Mami_ –me dijo –_¿Cómo eztaz? _–me pregunto, ella ya hablaba casi perfecto solo son las eses y erres tenia problemas, pero eso le daba su toque pícaro infantil que tanto me encantaba.

-Bien, feliz de que ya estas conmigo –le dije, ella se paro de mi regazo y se acerco a la puerta.

-_Abuelo Julián ezta_ –pregunto y yo asentí –_¿Puedo il?_ –yo solo asentí.

-Lee yo te acompaño –le dijo Edward pero la niña puso cara de poco amigos y se quedo parada donde estaba.

-_Yo puedo il zola pa_ –le dijo a Edward y este solo le abrió la puerta y la observo hasta que entro en la oficina de Julián.

-Bella ya la niña esta conmigo –me dijo por el conmutador yo no le respondí.

-Edward la niña va y viene en estas oficinas como si fuesen de ella y lo son –le aclare –De paso todo el personal la adora y andan pendiente de ella, si ella va a donde alguien esa persona me avisa por el inter y listo –le dije.

-Yo se pero me da terror igual –me aclaro –Este ¿por que tu no me has saludado? –pregunto fingiendo enojo.

-Porque el que llego fuiste tu –le aclare cuando se iba a acercar a darme un beso yo me eche hacia atrás –Edward antes quería hablar contigo –le dije y el solo me hizo ademan con la mano para que continuara.

-¿Qué somos tu y yo? –le pregunte –Tu te quedas en mi casa, yo en la tuya con la niña, nuestra hija… pero yo quería saber… -deje la frase abierta para que el la completara.

-Bella somos lo que tú quieres que seamos –me dijo -¿Novios? Perfecto, ¿Amigos con derecho? También –dijo a lo que yo alce una ceja, jamás en mi vida se me hubiese ocurrido lo de amigos con derecho –Lo que tu quieras siempre y cuando estemos juntos los tres –me dijo acercándose otra vez a mi para besarme, beso que esta vez le acepte.

-Hola –le dije contra sus labios a lo que el sonrió y me beso con un poco más de intensidad.

-Hola –respondió cuando nos separamos -¿Qué haces? –pregunto parándome de mi silla para sentarse el a lo que yo lo vi mal, el solo palmeo sus piernas y yo sin pensarlo dos veces me senté en su regazo.

-Deja el chisme –le dije en broma –Mentira amor viendo unas cositas en internet –le dije imitando el puchero que hace Alice cuando quiere salirse con la suya.

-¿Cómo que? –pregunto con su tono meloso, el que a veces odio.

-Como casas por ejemplo –le dije abriendo la laptop –Mi apartamento es muy pequeño para los tres y yo siempre quise regalárselo a Rose ya que ella se vino conmigo sin chistar –le dije.

-Me parece perfecto –me dijo acariciando mi muslo por debajo de la falda que cargaba, ese solo gesto hizo que mi entrepierna se mojara -¿Y ya tienes alguna favorita? –me pregunto y yo asentí.

-Una cerca de la casa de tus padres aunque hay otra que me gusta más pero… -dije con tristeza.

-¿Ya la compraron? –pregunto y yo negué -Entonces -el pensaría que mi tono triste era porque la casa ya estaba comprada.

-Mírala –le dije y le mostré las fotos de la casa de Forks la de mis padres.

-Bella esa es… -se quedo callado –¿Te quieres ir a Forks o quieres que te construya una igual? –pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros, la idea de irme a Forks me gustaba pero mi trabajo y familia estaban en NY y tal vez a Lee le costaba adaptarse.

Después de esa tarde no hablamos más de la casa de Forks, yo seguía viendo casa por internet para comprar y se que Edward también lo hacía.

Ya había pasado una semana, la noche anterior nos habíamos quedado en el apartamento de Edward, el todavía no cargaba auto por ende yo a duras penas le dejaba la x5 el me servía de chofer, de un muy sexy chofer.

Estaba entrando al hotel cuando Lisa una de las recepcionistas me llamo.

-Señorita Swan, buenos días el sistema no acepta nuestras claves –me dijo señalando el monitor de la computadora.

-Buenos días –le respondí –Déjame entrar con la mía –dije sentándome frente a una de las computadoras –Listo -cuando me levante sentí como si el alma se me fuera a los pies y un zumbido en los oídos que me descoloco tanto que me tuve que agarrar de la silla.

-¿Señorita se siente bien? –me pregunto Lisa y yo asentí, trate de caminar pero empecé a sentirme mareada y a ver todo a mí alrededor cada vez más oscuro hasta que la negrura se apodero de mí.

**Emmett POV.**

Hoy había llegado temprano a la clínica, no quería quedarme mucho tiempo en la casa ya que mi madre empezaría con las preguntas y desde que vi a Rose la semana pasada no nos habíamos podido ir de fin de semana por que ella tenía un caso importante y el juicio era el lunes, pero quedamos para este fin sin falta.

Estaba en emergencia hablando con una colega cuando entraron los paramédicos con una mujer en camilla.

-Mujer, 28 años, se desmayo en el trabajo –dijo el paramédico y yo por curiosidad me acerque a la camilla, se si desmayo tal vez se cayó al suelo y se golpeo, al llegar me quede en shock era Bella, mi BFF la que estaba en la camilla inconsciente, casi me da un paro cardiaco al verla.

-Esa es mi cuñada –le dije al paramédico –Isabella Swan –le aclare y el asintió -¿Qué le sucedió? –pregunto

-Doctor… -

-Cullen, Emmett Cullen –le dije.

-Como dije antes se desmayo en el trabajo y si no es por la recepcionista se golpea la cabeza –dijo señalando a una chica.

-Llamen a mi hermano –le dije a la enfermera de triaje.

«Doctor Cullen es solicitado en Emergencias»… pasaron cinco minutos y nada –Vuélvalo a llamar –le dije, mientras Tanner le colocaba una vía con suero a Bella.

«Doctor Cullen es solicitado en Emergencias»… repitió la chica y fue cuando yo caí en cuenta.

-El va a pensar que es a mí, llámalo por nombre y apellido –casi le grite a la chica, el tener a Bella ahí tirada sin reaccionar me tenía al borde de la locura.

«Doctor Edward Cullen es solicitado en Emergencias»… ahora si no había pasado ni tres minutos cuando mi hermano llego.

-¿Qué paso Emmett cual es la emergencia? –pregunto con su tono de Pediatra serio.

-Edward, no es pediátrica –dije con el mayor tacto posible –Es… es Bella –le dije y le señale la cama donde estaba mi cuñada, el pobre se puso más blanco de lo que es y se quedo paralizado, no se movía, no reaccionaba, Tanner se me quedo viendo y creo que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, Edward entro en shock, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo regresar cuando reacciono.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASO?! – nos grito a todos, en sus ojos se le veía la desesperación.

* * *

**¿QUE LE PASARÁ A BELLA? DEJEN REVIEWS CON SUS CONGETURAS**

**BESOS AransaLutzChiba**


	44. Me muero si le pasa algo Edward POV

**Capitulo 15: Me muero si le pasa algo. Edward POV.**

Lleve a Bella al hotel no sin antes pelear con ella por que no quería desayunar, decía que no tenia hambre que a mitad de la mañana comería algo del hotel o mandaría a alguien por algo de fuera, a duras penas la deje ir, estaba enojado no voy a mentir, pero ella me dijo que siempre hacía lo mismo que no me preocupara, que esa era su rutina. Después deje a Lee en la guardería y me fui a la clínica.

«Doctor Cullen es solicitado en Emergencias»… dijeron por el altavoz, la verdad me emocionaba que mi hermano tan temprano ya tuviera algo que hacer, para él el trabajo en la clínica era aburrido.

«Doctor Cullen es solicitado en Emergencias»… debe de estar ocupado por que a el nunca lo llaman dos veces, el es del tipo de doctor que deja lo que esta haciendo para atender una emergencia.

«Doctor Edward Cullen es solicitado en Emergencias»… esta era la parte de mi trabajo que odiaba, ver a niños accidentados me hacia doler el corazón, desde siempre, salí corriendo a emergencia cuando veo a Emmett parado esperándome.

-¿Qué paso Emmett cual es la emergencia? –pregunte a penas llegue a donde estaba mi hermano, el cual tenía una cara de preocupación increíble, nunca lo había visto así.

-Edward, no es pediátrica –dijo con un tono de voz extraño, muy serio, con cautela me empujo por el hombro hacia una camilla –Es… es Bella –dijo y yo me quede petrificado frente a la camilla donde estaba mi mujer acostada inconsciente con una vía en la muñeca, cosa que ella odiaba más en el mundo eran las agujas.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASO?! –le grite al paramédico que todavía no se había ido.

-Se desmayo –dijo como si nada, ellos no tenían tacto al decir las cosas, por eso es que estaban metidos en tantos problemas con los familiares de los pacientes.

-Señor Cullen –dijo una voz a mis espaldas, cuando me voltee vi que era la recepcionista del hotel –La señorita Swan estaba en la recepción cuando se mareo y se desplomo al suelo, gracias a que mi otra compañera y yo estábamos cerca no se golpeo, pero la verdad no sabemos el por que –yo solo asentí y fui al lado de mi mujer si se despertaba quería que me viera junto a ella.

-Edward –dijo Tanner –Tenemos que hacerle varias pruebas –yo solo asentí.

-Las necesarias e innecesarias, Tanner, las de rutina y las que no lo son también –le dije -¿Dónde firmo? –pregunte y el me paso la carpeta con los papeles, casi sin ver firme y el autorizo a la enfermera a que le sacara la sangre –Hay que llevarla a una habitación, emergencia es muy tétrico para ella –dije y Tanner que era su medico tratante dio la orden, estaba que me moría ni cuando me tuve que ir me sentí así, ni cuando ella se fue corriendo de París me sentí así.

Estábamos ya en la habitación cuando sentí a Bella moverse, ya estaba reaccionando, mi hermano no se había apartado de nuestro lado cosa que agradecía la verdad necesitaba su apoyo.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto mi Bella con voz pastosa.

-Bella amor estas en la clínica –le dije, ella me vio a los ojos con sus hermosos orbes marrones que me derritieron –Te desmayaste en la recepción y te trajeron –le aclare y ella asintió.

-Que… ¿que tengo? –dijo tartamudeando.

-Están haciendo los análisis a ver el por que, pero de seguro fue… -me quede callado al ver su expresión –Olvídalo.

-No deberían estar trabajando –pregunto y fue Emmett el que le respondió.

-Tu eres loca o que, ni mi hermano ni yo te vamos a dejar sola hasta que sabemos que coño te pasa –dijo un poco osco para mi gusto, Bella solo se río haciendo que Emmett la viera feo.

-Te ves tan lindo cuando estas serio –dijo divertida –Doctor Emmett Cullen en acción –dijo y esta vez fui yo el que rio, esta mujer ni en una cama postrada dejaba de hacer chistes sobre su alrededor, todos nos quedamos callado hasta que entro Tanner.

-Señora Cullen –dijo, Bella iba a protestar pero yo le apreté la mano y se quedo callada –Ya tengo los resultados de sus análisis, tiene una anemia muy leve, eso es normal en casi todas las mujeres –aclaro –Y más en una que lleva una vida como la suya, ajetreada.

-Tanner –le dije pero no me dejo hablar.

-Eso se le quita con una buena alimentación, dieta balanceada pero no para adelgazar ni nada, solo comida sana bien proporcionada –nos explico, Bella, Emmett y yo asentíamos con cada cosa que Tanner nos decía –Los niveles de azúcar están bajos, a eso le debemos el desmayo.

-¿Diabetes? –pregunto Bella y Tanner negó.

-También en otra de las pruebas que su esposo autorizo, salió positivo, el resultado –dijo y yo me engrandecí por el parentesco que nos dio Tanner, pero me puse nervioso al saber cual sería la prueba que el decía y si era positivo en una enfermedad grave y mortal, la verdad ni yo ni Lee ni la familia soportaría perder a Bella.

-¿Cu… cual? –pregunte yo tartamudeando.

-Por los resultados que arrojaron las pruebas, es positivo de cuatro semanas –dijo y yo caí en cuenta –Felicidades padres –dijo y yo casi salto de la alegría.

-Belli Bells felicidades –le dijo Emmett a mi mujer abrazándola –Edward, hermano no pierdes oportunidad –dijo abrazándome a mi esta vez –Estaré en mi consultorio –dijo saliendo hacia la puerta con Tanner y yo detrás de el.

-Felicidades Edward –me dijo Tanner otra vez –Espero que este bebe sea tan hermoso como la niña –dijo y se retiro, al entrar veo a Bella tapada hasta la cabeza con la sabana.

-Bella amor –la llame- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien –dijo como niña pequeña regañada –No me gustan las agujas.

-¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera para que te la quite? –pregunte.

-Si -dijo en el mismo tono.

-Te puedes destapar la cabeza para verte.

-No… no quiero –dijo y yo me reí de la actitud, en estos momentos se parecía más que antes a Lee.

-¿Porque?

-Por que no y punto –dijo ahora enojada creo, decidí ir por la enfermera para que le quitara la vía a ver si así su ánimo mejoraba, a los quince minutos tocaron la puerta.

-Doctor Cullen –dijo Melanie la enfermera, yo solo asentí para que pasara.

-Bella aquí esta la enfermera para quitarte la vía –le dije pensando que Bella se iba a destapar pero solo se acomodo y saco la mano fuera de la sabana, Melanie al ver la reacción de Bella solo puso los ojos en blanco, con cuidado le quito la vía y le puso un poco de algodón con alcohol y adhesivo, cuando Melanie se retiro Bella volvió a meter la mano bajo la sabana y no dijo nada.

-Bella amor ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunte.

-Nada.

-Amor vamos a seguir con los monosílabos –le dije ya que las preguntas que le hice anteriormente me respondía si o no.

-Nada tiene dos silabas Edward –me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bella –la llame tratando de sacar paciencia de donde no la tenia –Amor ahora lo se –le dije –Vamos a hablar.

-No –dijo –Y este si es monosílabo -yo no aguante y me eche a reír en verdad esta mujer mía esta loca ´e perinola, me quede callado sentado al lado de ella, la verdad no entendía su actitud pero ella sola cuando quisiera iba a hablar.

-Edward –me llamo después de 20 minutos de silencio –Me quiero ir a casa –me dijo y yo me pare a buscar a Tanner para ver si la daban de alta, firme los papeles y le avise a Bella que ya nos podíamos ir.

Acerque la camioneta y ella por mi orden, la de Emmett y la de Tanner bajo en sillas de ruedas se monto rápidamente, en el camino a la casa no dijo nada hasta que vio que tome la autopista para ir a mi apartamento.

-Edward quiero ir a MI CASA –dijo enfatizando las dos ultimas palabras.

-Pero Bella en mi apartamento vas a estar más cómoda –le dije –Yo paso por Lee en la tarde y le damos la noticia.

-Quiero estar sola en MI CASA Edward –me dijo sin verme, mala señal –Puedes buscar a Lee y llevarla para MI CASA –volvió a decir, yo a penas vi el retorno me cambie de canal, si ella quería estar sola yo le daría espacio, la verdad esta no era la reacción que yo esperaba ante la noticia de que tendríamos otro bebe pero ella sus razones tendría para actuar así.

* * *

**POBRE EDWARD ME DA COSITA CON EL, PERO SABEN QUE ESTA BELLA TIENE UNA MENTE MEDIO RETORCIDA Y HACE LAS COSAS A SU MANERA **


	45. No pensé que sería así Bella POV

**Capitulo 16: No pensé que seria así. Bella POV. **

Se que estaba actuando como una perra pero la verdad tenia que procesar la noticia del nuevo bebe, con Lee fue fácil por que yo estaba sola y no pensé que volvería a ver a Edward pero ahora que por fin estoy bien vengo y me embarazo, la verdad el no reacciono como yo esperaba pero me imagino que fue en respuesta a mi reacción, el pobre me dejo dentro del apartamento.

-Aquí tienes las llaves –me dijo dejando las llaves de la x5 en la barra de la cocina.

-¿Como vas a buscar a Lee? -le pregunte.

-Yo me las arreglo –dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-Edward –lo llame, en sus ojos se veía lo triste que estaba por mi actitud –Llévatela, tu no tienes auto y yo bueno estoy de reposo e Nessie se puede encargar de llevar y traer a la niña.

-Eso si que no Isabella yo lo voy a seguir haciendo –me dijo –Claro si tu quieres –agrego.

-Claro que quiero Edward, yo nunca… -me quede callada.

-Ok en la tarde tienes a la niña aquí, hablamos –me dijo agarrando las llaves de la camioneta y dándome un beso en la frente –Te Amo –agrego antes de cerrar la puerta haciendo que me sintiera peor de lo que ya me sentía.

«Cena en mi casa, casa, tenemos que hablar»… le envié el mensaje a todos los miembros de mi familia a los originales, las respuestas llegaron una a una, solo a Jasper le dije que era netamente familiar que no trajera a Alice por que todavía no estaba segura de que hacer, el solo respondió un ok, yo sabía que el sabía que yo estaba metida en problemas o que algo me pasaba pero no dijo nada.

-_Polque no te quedaz_ –le dijo Lee a Edward.

-Hija –le dijo el a ella, nunca antes le había dicho así, siempre era mi amor, cielo, nena, preciosa pero nunca hija –Tengo que trabajar hasta tarde, los niños no se curan solos –le dijo y ella asintió.

-_Te quielo pa_ –le dijo la niña y el solo la abrazo.

-Mañana vengo por ti para ir a la guardería ¿si? –le prometió y Lee asintió –Te amo, las amo, a todos –dijo y eso me partió el corazón, el ya estaba aceptando al nuevo bebe que yo todavía no había aceptado.

Poco a poco fueron llegando mi familia, yo había cocinado un pasticho, ya sentados en la mesa hable.

-Tengo noticias –les dije en susurro.

-Porque susurramos –me dijo Jake susurrando, a lo que todos reímos bajito.

-Lee ni Nahuel se pueden enterar genio –le dije, los niños estaban comiendo en una mesa especial para ellos un poco separados de nosotros –Hoy tuve una pequeño accidente –dije.

-Si ya sabemos lo del desmayo y hablamos con Edward y el nos dijo que estabas bien y en tu casa –dijo Julián.

-Ok me ahorro saliva entonces –les dije –La cosa es que me hicieron unas pruebas y el resultado fue positivo –dije, Jasper que estaba frente a mi se levanto de la mesa y me abrazo.

-Bella no sabes lo feliz que soy otro ahijado que maravilla –cuando dijo eso todos empezaron a felicitarme más alto de lo que yo quería.

-El problema es que no se que hacer –les dije.

-Bella –me llamo Julián –Si con Lee echaste pa´ lante ¿por que con este no? –pregunto –¿Edward? –se respondió el mismo –¿El no quiere al nuevo bebe? –pregunto y yo negué.

-No es eso, es que bueno con Lee estaba sola… los tenía a ustedes pero yo pensé que seriamos ella y yo contra el mundo, luego el llega y nos acepta sin chistar y yo vengo y ¡zaz! –dije golpeando una mano contra la otra –Y me embarazo y… -las lágrimas no me dejaron hablar, ninguno dijo nada por un rato, Rose y Nessie me abrazaron pero no decían anda.

-Bella –hablo Jake –El aceptara lo que tu le digas, si le dices que el cielo es verde, el te lo cree por que se lo dices tu, que hay elefantes rosas con lunares amarillos, el lo cree porque se lo dijiste tu –me dijo la verdad los ejemplos de Jacob estaban muy coloridos hoy.

-Jake tiene razón Bella –me dijo Rose –El creerá lo que tu le dices… y si tu crees que la reacción de el no fue la adecuada es por que tal vez la tuya tampoco lo fue –mi rubia hermana tenia razón, tal vez Edward se estaba esperando que yo le saltara encima y lo besara como loca no que me escondiera bajo las sabanas de la clínica, tenia que hablar con el pero esperaría a que se le pasara el enojo.

No le quería decir nada a Lee del nuevo bebe todavía aunque sabía que a ella le encantaría la noticia, solo quería arreglar las cosas con Edward primero para decírselo los dos juntos, con tal somos una familia, una rara familia, pero familia al fin.

Ya había pasado dos semanas de que me entere de que seria madre otra vez, Edward se comportaba un poco distante al igual que yo con el, en la mañana se llevaba a Lee para la guardería y en la tarde la traía, el le ponía la excusa de que tenia mucho trabajo y por eso no se podía quedar pero la verdad esa distancia le estaba afectando a la niña y yo no quería verla triste y menos por mi culpa.

Esa noche me di cuenta de que no era solo la niña quien extrañaba a Edward, el bebe y yo también lo extrañábamos, creo que mi mufin, _«así apode a mi bebe»_, le hace falta al dormir.

Al día siguiente la rutina siguió, el recogía a la niña para llevarla a la guardería para luego dejarme a mi en el hotel, sin decir palabra alguna, yo por que no sabía como pedirle disculpas por mi estúpido comportamiento y el, la verdad no se, estaba raro conmigo pero se que es en consecuencia a mi acción. Es tarde estaba en la casa cenando, con Edward y Lee esperando a quedarnos solos a ver como resolvía nuestro problema _«tu lo dañaste, tu lo arreglas» _dijo la voz en mi cabeza que pensaba se había ido de vacaciones, eternas vacaciones.

-Ya la niña esta dormida –dijo saliendo de la recamara de Lee, yo solo asentí –No sabes lo que daría en este momento por leerte la mente –me dijo.

-Serias un chismoso –le dije divertida pero a el no le gusto mi comentario –Edward –lo llame cuando se acerco a la puerta, el solo se devolvió lo suficiente para poder verme –Podemos hablar –dije y el asintió.

-Ah si, se me olvidaba –me dijo y me tendió las llaves de la x5.

-No la necesitas para irte –le pregunte y tendí mi mano en su dirección.

-No… yo compre un auto y me lo entregan mañana… bueno en realidad era hoy pero como cargaba tu camioneta –me dijo, yo esperaba reaccionar a lo que escuche pero solo se me salieron las lágrimas, las cuales seque antes de que el se diera cuenta, creo yo.

-Y como te vas a ir… y mañana no vas a venir por Lee... mira que… –no me dejo continuar.

-Por Lee no te preocupes –me dijo –A ella le va a encantar el nuevo auto –dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la verdad yo no se quien era el que sufría más por la distancia pero los dos estábamos que nos moríamos.

* * *

**AH AHORA SE ARREPIENTE DE LO MAL QUE TRATO A EDWARD PUES EL DEBERIA HACERLE LO MISMO ¿NO CREEN? COMO DICE EL DICHO OJO POR OJO Y DIENTE POR DIENTE JAJAJA QUE MALA SOY ESO ES MENTIRA YO QUIERO QUE YA ARREGLEN SUS COSAS Y VUELVAN A ESTAR JUNTOS :)**


	46. El ataque II Edward POV

**Capitulo 17: El ataque II. Edward POV. **

El estar separado de Bella me traía loco, me tenía que esforzar para poder concentrarme en el trabajo, la verdad mi mente divagaba de vez en cuando hacia ella, estas dos semanas eran patéticas, yo sufría, ella sufría, Lee sufría, pero como me dijo Jasper al día siguiente que se entero del nuevo embarazo de Bella.

_Edward ella esta tratando de asimilar las cosas, a penas te acaba de encontrar y ella pensaba que su vida estaba resuelta y ahora sale embarazada, eso hizo que ella analizara su vida, dale tiempo _–me dijo ¡Ja! Tiempo, el tiempo me va a volver loco.

Pedí permiso para salir del trabajo más temprano así poder ir a ver autos, Bella no me decía nada por que yo cargara la x5 pero su silencio me daba de que pensar, si ella no me quería en su vida, si se veía sobrepasada por la situación seria bueno tener un vehículo para yo movilizarme, así podría buscar a mi hija cada vez que pudiese.

Vi Volvos, Mercedes, Ford, Chevrolet, pero ninguno me llamaba la atención, estaba tentado por comprarme una x5 con tal ya me había acostumbrado a la de Bella, pero al pasar por un concesionario de Toyota me enamore de una camioneta Fortune de un extraño tono de azul, sencilla pero elegante, pague todo de una vez para que me la dieran más rápido, el vendedor me dijo que de 15 días a un mes tendría mi auto, ¡ojala!

Estaba en casa de Bella ya había pasado cuatro semanas desde que estábamos viviendo separados y estaba que me lanzaba por el ventanal, ella la verdad se preocupaba por mi, cuando llegaba a buscarlas me tenía desayuno preparado, el día que le dije que yo ya había comido se enojo conmigo, así que me venía de mi casa a la de ella en ayunas, cuando las traía ella me pedía que me quedara a cenar, yo lo hacía por la niña y por que quería, mientras más tiempo pasaba con ellas la separación de la noche era menos difícil.

-Ya la niña esta dormida – le dije saliendo de la recamara de Lee, Bella estaba en el desayunador solo me asintió estaba concentrada en algo –No sabes lo que daría en este momento por leerte la mente –le dije, la verdad siempre me dio curiosidad saber que pasa por esa cabecita loca.

-Serias un chismoso – me dijo entre seria y divertida pero sin verme, en la laptop debía de haber algo que le habría fascinado, yo no dije nada –Edward –me llamo cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, el solo me voltee lo suficiente para poder verla de reojo –Podemos hablar –me dijo y yo asentí en ese momento me acorde que en la tarde me habían llamado del concesionario.

-Ah si, se me olvidaba –le dije y le tendí la mano con las llaves de la x5 en ella.

-¿No la necesitas para irte? –me pregunto y me tendió la mano.

-No… yo compre un auto y me lo entregan mañana… bueno en realidad era hoy pero como cargaba tu camioneta –le dije, en ese momento me fije como se le salían las lágrimas pero en la posición en que me encontraba ella no se fijo que yo me di cuenta, en ese momento me maldije tres mil veces como podía ser tan idiota.

-Y como te vas a ir… y mañana no vas a venir por Lee... mira que…

-Por Lee no te preocupes –la interrumpí, yo no quería ser grosero con Bella pero si nosotros no íbamos a ser nada la niña no tenía que sufrir las consecuencias y el bebe en camino tampoco, ello solos notarían mi ausencia en las noches nada más –A ella le va a encantar el nuevo auto –le dije y seguí mi camino a la puerta con ella detrás de mí, me imagino que para cerrarla, al abrirla la observe por el rabillo del ojo ella estaba triste, más que yo.

En ese momento no me aguante, me devolví y cerré la puerta del golpe, agarre a Bella y le estampe contra la misma puerta con delicadeza para no lastimarla, ahogue el grito que pego con mis labios, el beso estaba cargado de pasión, pasión y deseo. Bella cargaba una falda gris con una camisa de botones rosada, estábamos muy pegados el uno al otro, lo más humanamente pegados posible, descendí mis besos a su cuello y subí mis manos por sus piernas llevando la falda conmigo al llegar a su panty se la agarre por los lados y se la empecé a bajar, cuando se la quite la guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, dirigí mi mano hacia su centro el cual acaricie con dos dedos, ella al sentirme trato que quitar mi mano, con fuerza le agarre las dos manos entre una mía por encima de su cabeza, estaba cansado de imaginarme con ella, quería estar con ella, estas cuatro semanas de celibato me tenían al bode de la locura.

-¿Siempre va a ser así? –me pregunto y tuve la sensación de dèjá vu.

-¿Que? –le pregunte recordando la vez que la agarre igual bajo la lluvia en la carretera, el día lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

-¿Que si siempre que quieras besarme me vas a atacar? –pregunto sonriendo yo sabía que ella también recordó esa vez.

-Es que me entra como una necesidad y bueno le hago caso a mis instintos –cite las mismas palabras que hace 10 años.

-Edward –me llamo –Edward para –me pidió y yo me negué –Puede venir Rose.

-Rose esta con mi hermano, así que no va a venir, no te preocupes –le dije cuando solté sus labios para besar su cuello.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo y yo negué otra vez, lo menos que quería hacer ahorita era hablar –Por favor –se le quebró la voz por lo que me separe de ella, le solté las manos para poder cargarla y llevarla a su recamara, ella enrollo sus piernas en mi cadera y escondió la cara en el hueco de mi cuello, con cuidado la pose en la cama y seguí besándola –Creí que íbamos a hablar –me dijo.

-Tu quieres hablar –le aclare –Habla –le dije desabotonándole la camisa.

-Así no me voy a poder concentrar ni voy a poder pensar con claridad –dijo y yo me resigne, me separe de ella y me acosté de lado viéndola.

-Habla –le dije un poco osco para mi gusto –Sorry Bella es solo que esta distancia me esta matando… y tu y tu sexy ropa de ejecutiva no me ayudan mucho –le dije señalándole la falda y la camisa a lo que ella rio.

-Estaba pensando… se que me porte como una mierda, pero es que me abrumo la idea de otro bebe y mi mufin y yo te queremos, te adoramos.

-¿Mufin? –pregunte en verdad Bella con los apodos a los niños era algo extravagante.

-Si era ese o honeymony –me dijo divertida –Bueno al punto, yo te extraño, mi punkin te extraña y mufin lo hace también, te lo juro yo lo siento triste cada vez que tu te vas y bueno por eso...

-Bella yo no voy a ir a ningún lado aquí me tiene a tus pies… si no me quieres a tu lado voy a estar al lado de mis hijos… hablando de eso –le dije –Lee sigue siendo Swan y…

-Rose esta arreglando eso –me interrumpió, yo solo asentí –Te Amo y quiero pedirte perdón por mi actitud –me dijo muy cerca de mi cara, su aliento rosaba mi boca haciendo que la deseara más que antes.

-¡Hum! ¿Que te perdone?, ¡si ya te perdoné! –cite lo mismo que me dijo ella hace ya unos meses atrás –Es más no hay nada que perdonar –le dije besándola.

-¿Seguro? –pregunto y yo asentí, me daba rabia que me interrumpiera cada vez que estaba entretenido besando su cuello.

-Seguro Bella –le dije y seguí con mi tarea, menos mal Bella no dijo nada más por que la verdad no me creía capaz de reaccionar amablemente si me volvía a interrumpir, desabotone su camisa y se la quite ella me ayudo con la falda ya que me estaba desesperando. A la velocidad del rayo me quite mi ropa y entre en Bella de un solo golpe haciendo que mordiera el hombro al que segundos atrás estaba besando –Auch –me queje pero no le di importancia, había urgencia en este encuentro y la verdad yo no sabía si duraría lo suficiente para poderla satisfacer, mis embestidas eran lentas y rítmicas.

-Edward me estas matando –me dijo yo alce una ceja por que NPI (n/a: Ni Puta Idea) de a que se refería hasta que sentí como mi miembro fue apretado por ella esa sensación era deliciosa apresure mis embestidas y llegue con ella, toque el cielo con las manos por cinco segundos. 

** **Continuara****


	47. El principio del fin de semana Rose POV

**_AQUÍ EMPIEZA LA ULTIMA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA SOLO UNOS POCOS CAPITULOS Y BYE BYE HISTORIA_**

**_CUARTA PARTE_**

**_Una vida juntos_**

**Capitulo 1: El principio del fin de semana. Rose POV.**

Habíamos pospuesto el fin de semana por que en el trabajo tenia un caso y estaba encangrejado y por ende tuve que trabajar el fin de semana para poder resolverlo a tiempo, ya estaba cansada de trabajar en el despacho de abogados y no verle el queso a la tostada, decidida llame a mi padre.

-_Hola nena_ –dijo a penas descolgó el teléfono.

-Hola papi –siempre le decía así cuando quería algo.

-_¿Qué quiere mi niña linda? _–me dijo la verdad no entendía como ya con 29 años el me decía diciendo niña linda, es más mi niña linda.

-Papi siempre tengo que querer algo –le dije con tono de reproche a lo que solo me respondió un Hum –Papi es que bueno quiero saber si hay lugar en la nomina de los SHIH para mí –le dije en tono de niña pequeña.

-_Siempre hija, para ustedes siempre, pero como vas a hacer con tu trabajo_ –pregunto, la verdad no le quería decir nada pero me tocaba.

-Estoy cansada mucho trabajo y nada de diversión –le dije para ver que me decía pero la línea del otro lado estaba en total silencio –No vale papi, es que no le veo… yo pensé que para esta fecha ya sería socia y eso esta más que lejos a muchos años luz de hacerse realidad.

-_Bueno nena, una cosa a la vez cuando renuncies tomate unos días y empiezas aquí… aunque primero tengo que decirle a Bella ella es la encargada… _

-Papá por Dios es Bella, mi hermana que va a decir –lo interrumpí.

-_Tienes razón nena, nos vemos esta noche_ –pregunto y yo le dije solo un ujum en respuesta –_Nena nos vemos, cuídate Besos_ –no le respondí y colgué el teléfono.

Llame a Bella y le conté y como era de esperar pego el grito en el cielo, me dijo que por fin los trillizos Hale iban a estar juntos, solo a ella se le ocurrían esas cosas y la verdad a mi me daba gusto de hacer lo que me gusta con la gente que más amo en este mundo.

Al día siguiente que era jueves metí la renuncia y le dije a mi jefe que no iría más, la verdad trabajar el pre-aviso me parecía la mayor gafedad de este mundo, para mí eso solo lo hicieron para aquellos que necesitaban su dinero completo y ese no era mi caso.

-¿Cómo que te vas y sin mi? –me reclamo Nessie cuando se entero de mi renuncia.

-Nessie hermana –le dije tentando el terreno.

-Yo se que no haz logrado… bueno logrado no… que no te han dado lo que te prometieron pero me vas a dejar sola –me dijo con tono lloroso.

-Nunca sabes que tú te puedes ir conmigo a los SHIH sin problema o trabajar para Jake que siempre te lo ha pedido –le dije.

-Si yo se pero no me pudo ir ahorita, si nos vamos las dos dejamos al despacho sin "sus dos mejores armas" –dijimos al mismo tiempo, así decía nuestro jefe.

-Te voy a extrañar –me dijo abrazándome, nos quedamos abrazadas más tiempo de lo debido, la verdad lo único que extrañaría del despacho es a Nessie por que lo demás no.

Esa noche en mi casa no pude dormir, Bella ya había arreglado su rollo mental con Edward y se había ido a casa de el, no porque ella quisiera sino porque ninguno de los dos podían estar separados, esos 30 días fueron para ellos y el resto de la familia horrible, Bella lloraba por las noches por el y Emmett me dijo que Edward para no quedarse solo se fue a casa de sus padres y parecía un zombi, mi relación con Emmett si se le podía llamar relación a lo que tenemos esta viento en popa, ya tenía la maleta arreglada para nuestro fin de semana y estaba más que emocionada, la verdad no se porque lo rechace cuando éramos adolescentes, _que tonta era en esa época_ me dije a mi misma.

A las 10 de la mañana estaba ya desayunada y lista para partir a la playa, aunque no sabía a que playa iríamos, el timbre me saco de mi ensoñación, al abrir estaba Emmett hermoso como siempre con una franela de algodón blanca cuello en v como tres tallas menos de la que el utiliza, le quedaba tan pegada que debía cortarle la circulación pero no, lo hacia verse endemoniadamente sexy, unos jeans desteñidos y su picara sonrisa, la cual me dejaba sin aliento.

-Hola Rose –me dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Hola Emmy –le respondí.

-¿Lista? –pregunto y yo asentí, metimos todo en su camioneta, al regresarse de Londres el se compro una camioneta Mitsubishi Montero, roja, la verdad eso era una de las miles de cosas que teníamos en común el gusto del color rojo para los autos, al salir del edificio me fije que el no agarro la carretera que iba par al costa sino la que se dirigía al aeropuerto, al verlo estacionarse en uno de los sótanos del mismo hable.

-¿Emmy que hacemos aquí? –le pregunte.

-No creías que te iba a llevar a una playa de por aquí ¿verdad? -me dijo y yo solo puse cara de póker, bajamos las maletas, bueno el las bajo y fuimos directo a la zona de embarque -¿Trajiste tu pasaporte? –me pregunto y yo casi me atraganto con mi saliva, este loco pensaba sacarme del país sin decirme nada.

-S…si –tartamudee –¿Pa… para donde vamos? –le pregunte indecisa.

-Sorpresa Rose –me dijo y yo alce una ceja.

-Sabes no es sorpresa si por el alta voz van a decir nuestro destino –le dije y el muy perro me regalo su mejor sonrisa dejándome deslumbrada.

-Tienes razón –me dijo –Pero ya veras –dijo y se quedo callado, agarro mi mano y camino hacia donde estaban las sillas, nos sentamos como por 10 minutos cuando llamaron a nuestro vuelo por el alta voz.

_Pasajeros con destino Miami, Florida abordar por la puerta tres –_dijo una mujer, supe que era nuestro vuelo porque Emmett se paro y saco los pasajes de su bolso.

El vuelo duro cerca de cuatro horas las cuales pasaron literalmente _volando, _demasiado rápido para mi gusto, al desembarcar eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Emmett ya tenia todo arreglado, tanto así que a las afueras del aeropuerto de Miami nos esperaba un 4x4 como el que el tenía en Forks pero descapotable, llegamos aun hermoso hotel, parecía más bien una posada, eran cabañas en vez de habitaciones, yo le iba a cuestionar el porque no nos quedábamos en el SHIH Miami pero me imagine que el quería algo diferente.

Al entrar a la cabaña me fije que solo había una recamara, la salita era de ensueño con muebles de mimbre con cojines estampados muy coloridos haciendo juego con las sillas del comedor de igual material, unas puertas corredizas daban a la terraza donde habían dos tumbonas, la cocina estaba full equipada, me imagino que el hotel la equipaba para sus huéspedes o Emmett lo pidió, todo ese recorrido lo hice con la vista ya que al ver solo dos puertas al fondo de la cabaña me quede petrificada en medio de la sala.

-¿Quieres comer aquí o afuera? –me pregunto haciéndome parpadear varias veces para volver a la realidad.

-Si quieres aquí –le dije un poco indecisa -¿Qué se te antoja comer? –le pregunte y el solo entrecerró los ojos.

-Tu no pensaras cocinar ¿o si? –me pregunto y yo asentí –No señor, Rose este fin de semana es para ti y solo para ti –me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi, sentía su aliento en mi frente ya que el es súper alto una de sus manos agarro mi barbilla y me subió la cara, sus ojos miel decían un no se que, que me desconcertó, sin pensarlo mucho cerré mis ojos esperando el beso que nuca llego, estaba decepcionada y decepcionada abrí lentamente los ojos para verlo a el mirándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia que me provocaba patearlo, iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando de repente pego sus labios a los míos y yo deje de pensar con claridad –Solo quería que me vieras a los ojos cuando te besara –me dijo cuando se separo de mi y yo solo le pude sonreír, la decepción se fue al demonio cuando escuche sus lindas palabras.

-Eres muy cruel ¿sabes? –le dije y el solo se encogió de hombros, llevo las maletas a la recamara y yo me volví a poner estática a los poco minutos salió y se fue directo a la cocina –A ver chef ¿que sabes cocinar? –le pregunte.

-Lo mejor que me sale es el omelet de jamón y queso –me dijo –Ah y una pasta a la carbonara que es para morirse.

-Entonces no la quiero –le dije y los dos estallamos en risas, el estar con el es fácil y divertido, lo difícil sería a la hora de dormir, no es porque sea virgen o algo por el estilo, es solo que tengo mucho tiempo sin estar con alguien y me da pena no darle la talla.

* * *

**EN ESTA PARTE ENTRAMOS EN LA MENTE DE OTROS DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS NO SOLO LA HISTORIA TRATE DEL AMOR DE BELLA Y EDWARD QUI NOS ENFOCAREMOPS UN POCO EN ROSE Y EMMETT Y JAZZ Y ALICE PERO SOLO UN POCO JAJAJAJA **


	48. Novios y algo más Emmett POV

**Capitulo 2: Novios y algo más. Emmett POV. **

Cuando reserve la más alejadas de las cabañas del hotel les dije que equiparan la cocina, la verdad mis intenciones eran las de no salir nunca de la recamara, yo a la Rose le cocinaría y le haría lo que ella quisiera, hoy, mañana y el resto de nuestras vidas, la quiero bonito, de verdad y para siempre y yo se que ella a mi también o eso aparenta.

Salí de la recamara y la vi parada donde mismo la deje antes, estaba nerviosa y quien no, yo lo estaba, lo que pensaba hacerle no se si se lo haría ya que ella es la que dispone, fui a la cocina y saque las cosas para empezar con la preparación de la pasta, que era una de las pocas cosas en la cocina que se me daban bien.

Ella para ayudarme puso la mesa, aunque comimos en la terraza, empezaba a anochecer y la verdad desde aquí el atardecer es espectacular, lavamos los platos juntos ya que ella se negó a no hacer nada y yo como ahora mi naturaleza ahora es complacerla en todo, acepte.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por la playa? –le pregunte.

-Déjame cambiarme –dijo y se fue a la recamara, el baño quedaba afuera por lo que a los poco minutos salió con una muda de ropa y entro en el mismo, escuche la regadera y mi mente empezó a viajar a una de las tantas fantasías que he tenido con ella, mi socio estaba empezando a reaccionar y lo menos que yo quería era que Rose saliera y me viera con una tienda de campaña en mis jeans, fui a la recamara y escogí un short playero, una franelilla, una gorra y los zapatos de goma todos negros, a penas la Rose entro yo me fui al baño, me duche con agua fría uno: porque hacia calor y dos: porque la necesitaba con urgencia, salí vestido y ella me esperaba en la salita, estaba viendo unas revistas, me puse los zapatos y me pare en frente de ella.

-Listo –le dije y le tendí la mano, ella gustosa la agarro, la Rose cargaba un vestido playero rojo strapple que gritaba Made in Alice por todos lados y debajo un traje de baño negro con unas sandalias bajas.

Salimos de la cabaña directamente a la playa la cual estaba alumbrada con lámparas de papel puestas sobre la arena, lo que le daba un toque romántico al paseo, en ningún momento le solté la mano, caminamos como por un cuarto de hora sin rumbo fijo, cuando hice la reservación la gente del hotel me dijo que la playa tenia milla y media de largo así que todavía nos quedaba playa para caminar.

-Ven –le dije jalándola para sentarnos en la arena, la guie para que se sentara entre mis piernas y lo hizo, la abrace con cuidado de no sobrepasarme y descanse mi barbilla en su hombro después de voltearme la gorra, el estar así con ella viendo hacia el mar me tranquilizaba, me hacia desprenderme del mundo y entrar en uno paralelo uno donde solo estábamos la Rose y yo.

-Emmett –me llamo y yo solo voltee mi cabeza para besarle el cuello -¿Qué dijiste en tu trabajo? –me pregunto la verdad no sabía por que salía a colación el tema de mi trabajo pero igual le respondí.

-Les dije que me iba con la mujer más hermosa del mundo para la playa y mi jefe me dio los días de permiso –le dije besándole el cuello otra vez.

-Mentiroso –me dijo y yo solo le sonreí ya que había volteado a verme.

-Les dije que me tomaría unos días para arreglar unas cosas y ya, Rose ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque… -se quedo callada –Yo renuncie ayer –me dijo y yo me quede fly (n/a: es como decir loco, en el aire) –Si, es que no estaba satisfecha y decidí irme para los SHIH.

-Y ahí estarás mucho mejor –le dije –Ya que trabajaras con la gente que quieres –agregue y ella solo asintió, desde que empezamos a salir ella me había dicho que deseaba estar más cerca de sus hermanos y su padre pero el trabajo en el despacho no la dejaba, nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato hasta que ella se deshizo de mi abrazo parándose.

-Ven –me dijo quitándose el vestido, la verdad me quede viéndola como un bobo con la boca abierta, la Rose tiene un cuerpo de ensueño, como el de una modelo, «_sexy» _pensé –Vienes o no –dijo desde la orilla de la playa, yo me quite los zapatos y la franelilla aun sentado y me pare corriendo, al llegar a donde estaba ella la abrace y la alce en mi hombro y entre a la tibia agua rápidamente, ella solo se reía, con cuidado la deje en el agua en una zona profunda para ella ya que yo a penas tocaba el fondo.

Al salir a la superficie se agarro de mi brazo, el verla mojada la hacia aun más sexy de lo que ya es.

-Me encantas –le solté de golpe antes de agarrarla por la cintura y besarla con pasión, deseo, pero sobre todo delicadeza, ya Bella me había dicho que Rose había tenidos dos novios pero ambos fueron unos patanes de mierda, yo quería ser su príncipe azul, el Ken que merece esta Barbie, nos separamos por falta de aire pero deje besos por toda su cara y parte de su cuello y hombros –Tu estas loca –le dije y ella me sonrió.

-No más que tu Emmy –me dijo y me beso la nariz, la lleve hasta un lugar menos profundo para que ella pisara el fondo y así no precipitar las cosas, estábamos en una especie de fusión de cuerpos desde lejos quien nos viera pensaría o que yo era un hombre muy grande o que estábamos comiéndonos a besos, lo cual hacíamos, pero la mayoría del tiempo que estuvimos en el agua entre beso y beso yo la abrazaba como si ella fuese mi salvavidas.

Al salirnos, ella se coloco el vestido mojada lo que la hacia ver malditamente más sexy y provocativa de lo que ya es y yo me quede descalzo y sin camisa, algunas mujeres que estaban cerca de las cabañas dijeron cosas hacia mi cuando pasamos pero Rosalie les dejo claro que yo era solo de ella abrazándome y dándome un corto beso en los labios.

-Mío –susurro a lo que yo sonreí y me aclare la garganta -¿Que? –me pregunto –Eres solo mío –me dijo ahora con un tono de voz poco más alto, yo solo asentí, ella tenia la razón yo era solo de ella, al llegar a la cabaña hicimos igual, ella se metió al baño primero, cuando salí del baño no la vi por ningún lado, al asomarme en la terraza la vi sentada en una de las tumbonas viendo al infinito.

-¿En que piensas? –le pregunte asustándola –Perdón –le dije sentándome en la otra tumbona.

-Si te digo la verdad ¿Qué harías? –pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros, la verdad no tenia NPI de lo que me podría decir como para conocer mi reacción -En nosotros, en la playa que ahora es mi lugar favorito y en lo rico… de… de tus… de… del almuerzo –dijo al final y yo alce una ceja, eso no era lo que ella quería decir, sino no hubiese titubeado al decirlo.

-Me alegro que te guste y si este lugar también será mi favorito de ahora y para siempre –le dije –Pero eso no era lo que ibas a decirme… a ver suéltalo –le dije con el tono de voz que usamos los Cullen cuando queremos que se haga lo que nosotros queremos.

-Nada es solo que me gusto estar en el agua contigo… eso es todo –ahora si decía la verdad pero a medias, en este tiempo había aprendido a conocerla y sabía cuando decía o no la verdad y cuando a medias, ella se paro y me toco la pierna para que le diera espacio para poder sentarse conmigo, yo solo abrí mis piernas, se que suena como de puta, pero me gustaba tenerla así de cerca, ella se sentó y recostó su espalda de mi pecho.

Yo estaba excitándome poco a poco, el tenerla así lo provocaba pero debía controlarme yo no haría nada que ella no quisiese, como dije antes ella dispondría de mi a su gusto, yo tenia mis manos encima de mis piernas que estaban dobladas, Rose se movió haciendo que casi gruñera, se acostó un poco más arriba de donde estaba y agarro mis manos para que la abrazara, lo que con gusto hice. No sabía que hacer, estaba que le decía que se pusiera en la otra tumbona, su cuerpo, su olor y mis manos en su plano abdomen no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

-Rose –la llame con la voz ronca por la excitación, ella solo respondió con un Ujum, lo que hizo que me cuestionara si estaba despierta o dormida -¿Estas despierta? –le pregunte, ella solo se erguió y me miro con una expresión un poco extraña, empujo mis piernas hacia abajo y se sentó a horcajadas encima de mi y me beso, la verdad yo era el que pensaba tomar la iniciativa por lo que tarde en reaccionar al beso pero cuando lo hice deje de pensar.

Yo cargaba solo un mono de algodón y ella tenia un pijama de Hello Kitty de pantalón y camisa manga larga, mis manos no se quedaban tranquilas acariciaba su espalda, sus muslos y sus brazos, no quería propasarme ya que no sabía si esto llegaba al llegadero o eran solo besos furtivos antes de dormirnos. Ella se separo de mi y se quito la camisa dejando sus pechos descubiertos, ¡y no tenia brasier! y eso hizo que me volviera más loco de lo que ya estaba, me pare de golpe haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas a mi cadera, y entre besándola a la cabaña, si por mi fuese me hubiese quedado en la terraza pero los vecinos podían salir y vernos y no quería interrupciones.

Adentro la acosté con delicadeza en la cama y le quite el pantalón de una vez, lo que cubría su centro no se podía llamar ropa interior, eso era solo 5 centímetros de tela si acaso, me acosté entre sus piernas y la bese con pasión y demandancia, poco a poco fui bajando mis besos, bese la línea de su mandíbula, el lóbulo de su oreja a lo que ella soltó un gemido que para mí sonó al gloria, la clavícula, el hombro, su pecho hasta que llegue a mi objetivo sus senos, mientras lamia, mordisqueaba y chupaba uno al otro lo apretaba sutilmente con mi mano y pellizcaba su erecto pezón con mis dedos haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda cambie de seno e hice lo mismo para después aventurarme a territorios desconocidos por mí.

Deje besos mojados en su ombligo y seguí hacia su entrepierna, le mordí delicadamente donde se le marcaban los huesos de la cadera haciendo que volviera a arquear la espalda, le quite lo que ella llamaba tanga y me fije que estaba súper mojada, bese el comienzo de su pubis y subí dejando un camino de besos mojados hasta su boca.

Con dos dedos comencé a acariciar su clítoris lo que provoco en mi Rose un gemido tan fuerte que inundo toda la habitación, ella movía su cadera, se notaba lo excitada que estaba, me aventura y metí un dedo en su centro el cual estaba cálido, muy cálido, mis labios ya habían abandonado su boca para besar sus senos.

-Emmy –dijo bajito después de aclararse la garganta –Me estas matando… yaaaah –dijo y yo seguí un poco más con mi tortura haciendo que tuviera el primer orgasmo que le produciría en la noche, cuando subí la mirada me fije que tenia los ojos cerrados y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, le lamí los labios haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y me sonriera, me levante de la cama y busque un condón en el bolso, me quite el pantalón y el bóxer, me coloque el condón y me puse otra vez entre sus piernas, con la cabeza de mi miembro le rozaba el clítoris como quien dice para tantear el terreno, poco a poco entre en ella _esto es la gloria _pensé_,_ la humedad de su interior hacia que yo me pudiese mover tranquilo sin temor a lastimarla.

Mis envestidas eran suaves, sacaba más de lo que debía mi miembro lo que provocaba en ella unos gemidos que me volvían loco, el saber que yo le daba ese tipo de placer hacía que mi ego de hombre se elevara a tres mil, no se como pudo ni en que momento nos dio la vuelta y quedo encima de mí, me vio y sonrió de una manera tan picara que a cualquiera le daría miedo, puso su manos sobre mi pecho y empezó a moverse en haciendo círculos en sentido de las agujas del reloj, esto era su venganza ahora era yo el que gemía, esos movimientos eran riquísimos.

La agarre por la cadera y le indique el movimiento que quería, ella empezó a subir y a bajar tan malditamente rico que estaba a punto de correrme dentro de ella, pero me contuve, ella solita cambio de movimiento ahora se movía hacia adelante y atrás haciendo que rozara algo dentro de ella que nos volvía locos a los dos, ella apretaba mi pecho con sus manos y jadeaba involuntariamente, sentí como mi miembro era prensado dentro de ella haciendo que mi Rose explotara seguida por mi, vi estrellas donde no las había y me sentí en las nubes.

Rose se dejo caer sobre mi pecho, estábamos esperando que nuestras respiraciones y latidos se normalizaran, cuando lo hicieron hable.

-Rose –la llame y ella alzo la cara para poder verme –Se mi novia –no le pregunte le ordene prácticamente.

-Claro que lo seré tonto –me susurro al oído y se volvió a acostar en mi pecho, yo estaba dentro de ella todavía y la verdad estaba cómodo, ella se bajo de mí y se acostó a mi lado, yo me pare al baño para desechar el condón y cuando entre ella estaba arrecostada del cabezal de la cama esperándome tapada hasta el pecho con la sabana, me tumbe al lado de ella y la abrace con fuerza haciendo que se montara encima de mi otra vez, estábamos con nuestras caras a la misma altura, yo le daba besos por todos lados mientras ella sonreía.

-Duerme preciosa que mañana nos toca un día largo –le dije cuando ella arrecosto su cabeza de mi pecho, poco a poco caí en la inconsciencia con una sonrisa de suficiencia en mis labios.


	49. Las Vegas Rose POV

**Capitulo 3: Las Vegas. Rose POV. **

_Duerme preciosa que mañana nos toca un día largo_, fue lo último que escuche entes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, empecé a sentir cosquillas por la espalda, luego el brazo y la cara, se sentían maravillosamente delicioso y no quería despertarme por si acaso fuese un sueño, las cosquillas siguieron hasta que decidí ver que era lo que las producía, al abrir los ojos vi a mi Emmy sonriéndome con una rosa roja en la mano, _eso eran las cosquillas _pensé.

-Buenos días preciosa –me dijo después de darme un corto beso en los labios.

-Buenos días amor –le dije con todo el sentimiento que esa palabra alberga -¿Qué hora es? –pregunte, la verdad aquí estábamos perdidos en el tiempo o eso sentía yo.

-Temprano –me contesto -¿Quieres desayunar? –pregunto y yo asentí, la verdad la faena de anoche me dejo exhausta por que normalmente yo me despertaba cuando olía lo que Bella estaba preparando de desayuno y esta vez no olí nada –Ven –me pidió tendiéndome su mano, me enrolle en la sabana y tome su mano un poco indecisa, al salir me quede loca, la mesa estaba puesta con todo y desayuno, el cual no parecía hecho por el, lo vi significativamente y me fije que estaba totalmente vestido.

-Saliste –no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, el solo asintió.

-Te quería sorprender –se justifico –No quería que desayunaras un omelet.

-Si es hecho por ti yo me comería cualquier cosa –dije dándole a entender que no me importaba comerme un omelet mal hecho o algo por el estilo, el solo sonrió y asintió, desayunamos tranquilos hablando de lo que haríamos hoy y mañana, el que se terminara mi fin de semana de ensueños me ponía algo triste.

Nos bañamos y vestimos y partimos para la playa, según Emmett hoy estaríamos todo el día en la playa para en la noche ir a un local que le recomendaron.

En la playa todo el mundo se nos quedaba viendo, las demostraciones de cariño entre nosotros eran inocentes ya que habían niños cerca y no queríamos que nos sacaran por desacato a la moral.

Parecíamos una pareja de recién casados, o eso me dijo una señora un poco mayor que parecíamos y a mi me encanto la comparación. Comimos algo ligero ya que según Emmett iríamos a cenar a un restaurant fuera del hotel.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde entramos a la cabaña para bañarnos y acomodarnos para salir.

-Hum –me dijo Emmett viéndome de arriba abajo, yo cargaba la franelilla que el se había llevado a la playa –Creo que vamos a llegar tarde… menos mal y no es por reservación –dijo acercándoseme –Estas bronceada, te ves hermosa… más aún y sexy… más aún –me dijo agarrando su franelilla por el dobladillo.

-Y tu que –contraataque yo –El color de tu piel hace que tus ojos se vean más hermosos de lo que son –le dije enrollando mis manos en su cuello para poder besarlo, el me alzo agarrándome por las nalgas, nuestras bocas no se daban tregua, sabíamos salados pero eso no nos pareció relevante, sentí que empezó a caminar para el baño, me di cuenta cuando sentí el agua tibia sobre mi cuerpo aún con franelilla y traje de baño –Estas loco –le dije separándome de el.

El me bajo y nos quitamos mutuamente la ropa, cada uno enjabono el cuerpo del otro, era un momento extremadamente erótico, yo estaba excitada sobremanera y se que el también, a el se le notaba la excitación pero no busco otra intención al baño, ya afuera de la ducha nos secamos mutuamente y salimos enrollados en las toallas riéndonos, parecíamos par de carajitos que acaban de hacer una broma a alguien.

Gracias a Dios la Enana me convenció de traer un vestido de coctel al viaje, yo solo empaque cosas necesarias pero según ella eso era necesario, salí de la recamara con un vestido rosado, un sweater tejido gris y zapatos altos miel, Emmett tenia un jean negro, una franela blanca con rayas negras, un blazer y zapatos de vestir, se veía malditamente hermoso.

El restaurant no era 100% elegante pero si pedían llevar cierto grado de etiqueta en la vestimenta, la comida estaba deliciosa, pedimos milanesa de pollo relleno de hongos y alcachofa con puré de papas, vino y lo mejor fue el postre, fresas con crema, mis favoritas.

-Como sabías tu que las fresas con crema son mis favoritas –le pregunte a Emmett la verdad me daba curiosidad que le supiese ciertas cosas de mí que yo no le había dicho.

-Para que tu veas –me dijo con suficiencia ya cuando estábamos en el 4x4 –Se más de ti de lo que tu crees –me dijo y en ese momento hablamos los dos al mismo tiempo –Bella –dijimos y nos reímos.

Esa noche volvimos a amarnos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, cada encuentro con este hombre eran diferentes, cada vez que me toca hace que mi piso se mueva de una manera imposible de explicar, es como un mini terremoto.

Estábamos ya en el aeropuerto esperando a que llamaran para abordar nuestro vuelo, estaba cansada Emmett no me dio tregua desde anoche, solo nos parábamos de la cama para comer y la verdad yo no me quejaba pero estaba realmente molida.

-Sabes algo Rose –me dijo ya en el avión –Tenemos que repetir un fin de semana así como este pero…

-Pero… -le dije confundida.

-En otro lugar… Hawaii, Cancún, Acapulco –me dijo.

-Las Bahamas –le dije y el alzo una ceja pero sonrío –Emmy cualquier lugar es mágico si tu estas conmigo –le dije se que sonaba súper cursi pero era lo que sentía en ese momento y desde que estoy con el, ahora entiendo a Bella y su cursilería desde que esta con Edward otra vez.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde nuestro viaje a Miami y uno y medio desde que empecé a trabajar para los SHIH, aquí estaba cómoda y relajada, era el mejor trabajo del mundo, bueno solo porque mi hermana Bella y mi padre eran mis jefes, sino sería tan tedioso como otro trabajo.

-Las Vegas nena, Las Vegas –dijo una embarazada Bella entrando a mi oficina, tenia una barriga de cinco meses, era más grande que la de Lee.

-Bella estas segura que no son gemelos –le pregunte y ella negó –Y como es eso de Las Vegas nena.

-Tenemos la inauguración del SHIH Las Vegas en dos semanas, para Halloween ¿Qué tal?

-¿Quiénes vamos? –pregunte por preguntar por que ya sabía la respuesta.

-La Enana y Jazz, Nessie y Jake, Emmett y tu y Edward y yo –me dijo –Julián se queda aquí y Esme se queda con los niños… claro menos este –dijo agarrándose su barriguita que ya se le notaba algo –Jake tiene una presentación en un Motor Fest allá unos días antes del evento del SHIH.

-Bella y tu quieres ir… te acuerdas –le dije la ultima ves que ella fue a un evento de los hoteles fue cuando lo de sus padres y luego lo de Edward en París.

-Si… si quiero –dijo saliendo de mi oficina, eso daba por terminada la conversación.


	50. Una bosa y un embarazo Alice POV

**Capitulo 4: Una boda y un embarazo. Alice POV. **

Estaba de lo más emocionada, de todos mis años viviendo en el país nunca había ido a Las Vegas, quería saber como eran los casinos y las apuestas y todas esas cosas.

Yo ya estaba viviendo con Jasper, mis padres estaban contentos y tristes a la vez, contentos: porque por fin encontré a mi hombre ideal y tristes: porque deje el nido para encontrar el mío propio. Ya había empacado todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje, ayer ayude a Bella con su equipaje, el que estuviese embarazada resulto favorable para mí, diseñe una línea para ejecutivas embarazadas, esa misma línea me serviría a mi, ya que tenia un retraso de tres semanas, ya le había comentado a Jazz y el estaba feliz con la noticia pero ya antes me había pasado y era solo un retraso debido al estrés.

Ayudar a Rose fue más fácil ya que la mayoría de la ropa de ella estaba centrada en gustarle a mi hermano, como si el ya no estuviese loco por ella, ellos eran nuestros nuevos vecinos, Bella se fue a vivir con Edward definitivo en el apartamento de mi hermano hasta que les saliera la casa.

Era fastidioso cruzar el país en una avión, esta vez utilizamos el jet de los SHIH a pesar de las mil y una quejas de Bella y la entiendo ella no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a sus padres pero entre Jazz y Rose la convencieron, ellos tenían una relación extraña, los tres darían la vida sin pensarlo por alguno de ellos y eso era admirable pero extraño.

El casino White House es increíble, como su nombre lo dice todo es blanco con un poco de crema y dorado, los críticos dicen que será el boom en el estado ya que todo en el casino es innovador. Cada uno tenía una suite, las mejores del lugar.

La inauguración fue espectacular, el casino era hasta ahora uno de los más elegantes de Las Vegas, la crema y nata de la sociedad y del país estaban en la fiesta y claro Belli Bells y mi suegrito estaban más que contentos y ni se diga de mi novio hermoso que casi saltaba en un pie.

Estaba preparando a las chicas para la fiesta de disfraces que daría el casino, ya había pasado una semana exacta de la fiesta de inauguración, los disfraces son comiquísimos, Bella a quien ya se le notaba su barriguita de 5 meses, iba disfrazada de ángel negro con todo y alas, por petición de ella que llevaría un vestido negro a mitad del muslo palabra de honor y mi hermano ángel blanco con alas también, Rose iría de porrista, a la muy perra le quedaba todavía el uniforme de porristas que utilizamos en el instituto de Forks y Emmett iría de jugador de la NFL, Jacob protestando y mucho accedió a disfrazarse de vampiro al estilo Drácula y Nessie iría igual, Jasper iría como soldado de la Guerra Civil del Ejercito de los Confederados y yo como dama de la época, todos iguales, listos todos decidimos reunirnos en el lobby del casino.

Ya en el salón, se notaba que la fiesta estaba prendidísima, yo salía del baño de damas cuando una voz conocida me llamo.

-Alice, Ali Cullen –dijo el hombre que me pareció y era Jared.

-Si soy yo… ¿Jared? –le pregunte y el asintió –Wow tanto tiempo -dije abrazándolo -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte.

-Vine por lo de Jake… mírate wow –me dijo agarrándome la mano para que diera una vuelta –Estas aquí con lo chicos –afirmo y yo asentí –Me imagino que Lee debe estar grande –dijo.

-Y hermosa –le recalque –Y tu que me cuentas viniste solo.

-No estoy con Leah… ella y yo… -se quedo callado.

-Que bien me alegro por ti –le dije sinceramente –Vamos me imagino que desde hace mucho no ves a los chicos –le dije y lo tomo de la mano para reunirnos con mis hermanos y mi novio.

-¡JARED! –grito una muy emocionada Bella –¿Cómo estas? –le pregunto después de que lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Bien Bells, pero veo que tu mejor –dijo agarrándole la panza –Que hermosa te vez, estas más linda que cuando Lee -agrego, cada chico saludo a Jared quien se retiro un momento para buscar a Leah para que se uniera a nosotros, viendo la escena fuera de contexto parecíamos unos adolescentes, los mismo chicos de hace 10 años cuando nos reuníamos en La Push a joder un rato, todos felices sin preocupaciones.

Leah estaba un poco renuente al igual que Edward, me imagino que sería por el cuento de que Jared estuvo un tiempo enamorado de Bella y la huida de Jared de NY después de que Bella se negara a ponerle el apellido de Jared a la niña, Edward en ningún momento hablo con Jared y estaba con cara de pocos amigos, así que decidía cercármele y hablarle.

-¿Que te pasa Bro? –le pregunte –Estas callado, distante y ¿enojado?

-No vale Enana… es solo que… la reacción de Bella hacia Jared no me gusto.

-Edward Cullen tu ¿no me dirás que estas celoso? –le pregunte y el asintió –Edward Bro, déjame decirte que Bella no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ti –el iba a hablar pero se lo impedí levantando la mano –Tu crees que ella pueda recordar lo que sintió por Jared, pues déjame decirte que yo me preocuparía más por la relación que Bella tiene con Jake o Jazz si es el caso, Bella quiere a Jared como un primo, ni siquiera como hermano como ella le dice a Jake o a Jazz, por Jared ni te inmutes que ella no le para ni media bola a el –le dije.

-Pero es…

-Pero nada –lo interrumpí –Ahora ve con tu mujer antes de que te jale las orejas estúpido enamorado inseguro –le ordene y el se fue a su encuentro con Bella, después del regaño que le día a mi hermano el cambio la cara y empezó a disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Propongo un brindis –dijo Bella levantando al copa de Champagne –Por que los que aquí estamos juntos –nos señalo a todos –Mis hermanos y hermanas adoptivas –agrego divertida –El amor de mi existencia –señalo a Edward –Estemos juntos por siempre como una gigantesca familia, que en las buenas y no tan buenas salgamos adelantes todos juntos –agrego –Salud –levanto su copa, ni ella ni yo bebimos de la copa a lo que ella me vio y puso una expresión extraña en la cara.

-Enana ¿Por qué no tomaste de tu copa? –me pregunto –Yo no puedo por que estoy… -se quedo callada y se llevo la mano a la boca –¿Alice Cullen tu no estarás? –me dijo y yo asentí -¡OH POR DIOS… ROSE, NESSIE! –grito y las interpeladas llegaron a su lado de inmediato –Alice… mi mufin y mi punkin y mi frijolito tienen un pingüinito para jugar –dijo dando brincos como una niña pequeña.

-¡¿QUE, QUE?! –gritaron las chicas a la vez -¡ALICE! –volvieron a decir en coro, yo solo asentí –Wow cuñada –dijo esta vez Rose -Que bien ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-Solo es un retraso de tres semanas, no quiero ilusionarme –les dije.

-¿Y Jasper lo sabe? –me pregunto Nessie y yo asentí.

-Estamos esperando a ver ya una vez me paso y no quiero hacer nada por si acaso es el estrés por el trabajo –le aclare y las chicas se quedaron tranquilas.

-Alice en cuanto pisemos NY vamos a donde mi doctora Sara ella es excelente –me dijo Bella y yo asentí.

Cerca de las 12 Rose y Emmett se desaparecieron ellos parecían conejos desde que se hicieron novios no se separaban ni un segundo y eso me encantaba por fin mi hermanote Emmy encontró la horma de su zapato.

Cada pareja se fue yendo, Jared y Leah quedaron en almorzar con nosotros al día siguiente ya que en la noche partirían a Forks, Jazz y yo estábamos en al ascensor abrazados.

-¿Por qué las chicas gritaban y brincaban como locas? –me pregunto Jazz ya llegando a la habitación.

-Por que están locas –le respondí y el me vio de manera significativa –Por que Bella, a quien no se le escapa nada vio que yo no tome de la copa y dedujo… y no me quedo de otra que contarles lo del retraso –le dije y el solo asintió, no dijo nada más por un rato, se que el quería un hijo más que a nada en este mundo y lo del retraso lo tenía feliz, más de lo que ya es junto a mí.

-Señorita –dijo con asentó sureño, texano para ser más especifico –Se ve hermosa así –dijo, todavía estábamos disfrazados.

-Señor por Dios no sea falta de respeto –le dije y el no aguanto la risa –Tu estas loco –le dije acercándome para besarlo, un beso cargado de deseo, pasión, amor, admiración y anhelo, poco a poco nos fuimos despojando de nuestras ropas de época, para poder hacer el amor tranquilos pero cuando ya estábamos empezando el acto tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Hermana abre –pidió Emmett.

-¡VOY! –grite parándome frustrada, me coloque mi ropa interior, la bata de baño del hotel y le abrí la puerta.

-Te presento a la nueva señora Cullen –dijo Emmett señalando a Rose.

-¿Como? –pregunte y Rose me enseño dos anillos que tenia en el dedo del corazón, uno era un solitario sencillo pero hermoso y el otro era un aro de matrimonio, Emmett alzo al mano y me enseño un aro igualito en el mismo dedo -!¿QUE CARAJOS HICIERON?¡ -les pregunte gritándoles -¡JASPER VEN ACA YA!

-¿Que paso mujer por que gritas? –me pregunto y yo les enseñe las manos del ahora matrimonio Cullen-Hale –¿Rose por Dios hermana que hiciste? –le pregunto.

-Me case, con el hombre de mis sueños –dijo como si nada.

-Ahora a despertar a Bella y Edward –dijo Emmett.

-Claro si quieres que te mate y yo me quede viuda, vamos –le dijo Rose –Yo que tu le digo mañana –agrego y Jasper y yo asentimos.

-Ahora borrachos…

-Estamos buenos y sanos Ali –me dijo Rose –Sino no me hubiera casado con el.

-Esta bien déjenme dormir recién casados –le dije y los saque de mi habitación.


	51. Lexi Cullen-Swan Bella POV

**Capitulo 5: Lexi Cullen-Swan. Bella POV. **

Nunca me imagine que mi hermana me hiciera eso, no me importaba que se casara con Emmett en Las Vegas, lo que me dolía fue que no me dijo nada y yo quería ser la madrina de la boda o por lo menos una testigo de la misma, estaba dolida con ella y con mi BFF Emmett, ellos me las pagarían, de alguna manera pero lo haría.

A penas llegamos de Las Vegas lleve a Alice con Sara y resulto que si, si estaba embarazada, eso fue una noticia que alegro a todas las familias, hasta Billy que vino de vacaciones estaba feliz por la noticia.

-Edward –dije, el estaba en el baño de su recamara, después de nuestra pelea y de estar un mes o más separados Lee y yo nos vinimos a vivir con el en definitiva, le regale el apartamento a Rose para que lo disfrutara con su ahora esposo Emmett –Edward –volví a llamar y el interpelado ni se inmuto, salió del baño y me miro de manera significativa –¿Amor tu sabes que quiero comer? –le pregunte y el negó –Pizza con piña y salchicha –le dije.

-Amor a esta hora –me dijo y yo asentí –Son las 12 de la noche –me dijo y yo hice un puchero made in Alice –Esta bien –dijo quitándose el mono con el que dormía y poniéndose un jean con una franelilla y un sweater con capucha negro, tomo las llaves de su Fortuner y se fue del apartamento.

-Bella –sentí que me llamaban a lo lejos –Bella amor despiértate –me dijo Edward con la voz más aterciopelada que tenia, yo poco a poco abrí los ojos, el estaba sentado al lado mío con la caja de pizza en las piernas.

-Edward ¿Qué hora es? –pregunte.

-Son las 1:30 amor –me dijo con la voz ya normal, yo lo vi significativamente, me incorpore y me propuse a comer la pizza que estaba todavía caliente y olía de maravilla me comí dos pedazos y me volví a dormir.

Ya solo me faltaban una semanas para dar a luz a mi niña, en el último eco salió que mi mufin era una niña, otra hermosa nena la cual ya me la imaginaba igual a Lee.

-Amor –me llamo Edward entrando al apartamento con Lee en brazos dormida, cada vez que ella se montaba en la camioneta de Edward se quedaba rendida, casi muerta –Te traje las donas –me dijo y yo arrugue la cara, el no dijo nada y llevo a la niña a su recamara, le di un mordisco a una de las donas y la deje tal cual ya no me apetecían la verdad ahora quería otra cosa, quería pasta con champiñones –¿Que haces? –me pregunto Edward entrando a la cocina, ya estaba cambiado, cargaba un short playero y una franela blanca de algodón.

-Voy a hacer pasta –le dije cuando estaba montando el agua sobre la hornilla encendida.

-¿Y las donas? –me pregunto y yo negué –Bella ya no las quieres verdad –eso no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación –La próxima vez te vas a quedar con las ganas.

-¿Y que mi mufin nazca con la boca abierta? –le pregunte –Ni loca.

-Bella esa vaina es creencia de vieja… tu no crees en eso –me dijo y yo no le respondí –La verdad amor ya estoy cansado de traerte cosas que me pides por teléfono casi que llorando y que no te las comas –me dijo y yo solté las cosas que tenía en la mano.

-Sabes que Edward Cullen si estas cansado de mi y de mi bebe ya sabes que hacer –le dije enojada apagando la cocina para irme a la recamara, arriba cerré la puerta de un golpe y le puse seguro y me puse a llorar como una estúpida _«cada quien llora como lo que es» _me dijo la estúpida voz en mi cabeza, unos toquidos en la puerta me sacaron de mi monologo conmigo misma.

-Bella abre –me pidió Edward.

-¡No! vete a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes o donde Lee –le dije.

-Bella no seas tonta –me dijo.

-Ah de paso de antojada, tonta, perfecto Edward vas mejorando –le dije.

-No lo dije como insulto, amor ábreme la puerta ¿si? –pregunto y yo no dije nada –Bella sabes que igual puedo entrar, las llaves de repuesto están en mi despacho –dijo y yo me pare para abrirle la maldita puerta, cuando entro me vio con ojos de amor no de rabia ni de odio –Perdóname.

-No seas tonto Cullen –le dije –Solo son las hormonas y el estrés que me tienen así de volátil –el no dijo nada y se acostó a mi lado con una mano sobre mi ya súper abultado vientre.

-¿Quieres la pasta? –me pregunto después de un rato y yo negué -¿Quieres algo más? –pregunto divertido y yo asentí -¿Tengo que salir? –pregunto y yo negué -¿Entonces? –pregunto y yo me le lance encima a besarlo –Bella –me llamo en señal de advertencia.

-Mmm –dije ronca del deseo después de besar su cuello.

-Amor no debemos, Tanner y Sara dijeron que… -me separo delicadamente –No es bueno a estas alturas, el bebe viene pronto y puede ser peligroso –me dijo y yo rompí a llorar _«malditas hormonas» _pensé «_si claro achácale todo a las hormonas»_ dijo la voz de mi cabeza.

-Ed… Edward –hipé –Por… favor –hipé otra vez –Haz… me… el… a… amor… por… favor –hipé, el llanto no me dejaba hablar casi.

-Bella mi vida no me pidas… no así –dijo acercándose para besarme, era un beso tierno cargado de paciencia y necesidad de mi parte, el empezó a quitarme la ropa de dormí, bueno una de sus camisas ya que mi ropa de dormir no me servía y me negué a comprarme ropa maternal, no cargaba ropa interior últimamente me molestaba al dormir -¿Desde cuando duermes rueda libre (n/a: sin ropa interior)? –me pregunto sacándome de mi mundo.

-Desde que me molesta –le dije, el no respondió nada y ataco mis grandes senos de embarazada, lamia y chupaba, chupaba y lamia uno primero y luego el otro haciendo que yo casi me corriera, teníamos mucho tiempo sin hacer el amor ya que como el dijo, mis doctores dijeron que sería mala idea por que se me podía adelantar el parto.

Dejo mis senos para besar mi gran barriga, mi mufin es una niña sana y de buen tamaño, tamaño que se reflejaba en mi gordura, Edward bajo su mano hasta mi centro de placer y empezó a acariciar mi clítoris, las sensaciones eran inmensas, lo extrañaba.

-Te amo Bella –me dijo cerca de mi boca yo solo asentí, el seguía moviendo sus dedos en círculos, yo me fije que tenía mucha ropa y trate de quitársela pero el no me dejo –Déjame complacerte amor hoy es solo para ti –me dijo para después comerse figurativamente uno de mis pezones, estaba a punto de correrme lo sabía mis paredes empezaban a tensarse y una cosquilla bajo desde mis dedos a mi vientre bajo, cosquilla que se convirtió en dolor.

-¡EDWARD! –grite de placer y dolor -¡Amor me duele! –le exclame, el toco mi panza y esta estaba muy prensada.

-Ves Bella te lo dije –me reclamo –Mierda, vístete, voy a llamar a la clínica y a la familia –se paro corriendo de la cama.

-¡EDWARD! –le volví a gritar, el llego como un rayo a mi lado –Ayúdame –le pedí tendiéndole mi mano, me levanto, busco mi ropa y el bolso con mis cosas y las cosas de Lexi

-Jasper –le dije casi en susurro después de que contesto el celular al tercer repique –Ya viene en camino avisa –le dije y el solo me respondió un ok.

Edward conducía un poco despacio para mi gusto, llevábamos a Lee en su silla dormida ya que por mis dolores no nos dio tiempo de llamar a nadie para que se quedara con ella, llegamos a la clínica como a los 45 minutos, mi cara debía ser de dolor por que a cada rato Edward me preguntaba si me dolía y yo obvio asentía, con Lee los dolores no fueron tan fuertes.

Llegamos prácticamente todos juntos al St. Joseph Hearth, Rose estaba preocupada al igual que Jasper y mi muy embarazada amiga Alice.

-Alice te hubieses quedado –la regañe y ella negó.

-Tú eres loca y perderme el nacimiento de mi otra sobrina favorita –me dijo y yo asentí, yo ya estaba sentada en la silla de ruedas que me conduciría a la sala de parto.

-Sara –dije en cuanto la vi –Quiero drogas, muchas drogas –Todos rieron de mi comentario

–¿Edward vas a entrar? –pregunto y este asintió

-También quiero a Rose conmigo –pedí y la rubia se acerco y me tomo la mano –Juntas siempre hermana –le dije y ella asintió con lo ojos llorosos, a los 15 minutos mi hermana y el padre de mis hijas/amor de mi existencia estaban vestidos para asistirme, Edward sería a parte el pediatra de Lexi a la hora de su nacimiento.

Gracias a Dios mi labor de parto no duro tanto como la de Lee, a las tres horas de entrar se escucho el llanto de mi hermosa bebe cabellos chocolates, ojos marrones y hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Lexi –le dije cuando me la pusieron en mis brazos –Eres tan hermosa como tu abuela Renée –le dije besándole la frente, ante de caer en la inconsciencia, mi niña hermosa nació un 18 de enero a las 1:07 de la mañana.


	52. La boda de Alice

**Capitulo 6: La boda de Alice **

Ya era la hora de la boda de Alice quien ya tiene seis meses de embarazo, Lee se acostumbro rapidísimo a Lexi de tres meses, ella nos ayudaba con lo pañales y los biberones.

-_Me encantaz_ –le dijo Lee a Lexi quien estaba dormida en mis brazos

-Y tu a ella mi amor –le respondí –Ahora ve a donde tu papi y dile que Alice ya esta casi lista –le indique, mi niña hermosa salió casi corriendo de la habitación de los SHIH, los chicos se estaban arreglando en la habitación de al lado, Esme, Julián y Carlisle servían de porteros ya que desde anoche no nos dejaban salir de la habitación.

_«Eso solo aplica a los novios Esme no a las damas de honor» _recordé la protesta de Rose cuando le dijeron que no podía ver a su adorado Em

_«Pues es mi tradición y punto Rose y mira que todavía estoy un poco enojada contigo por Las Vegas» _la regaño Esme y ella se quedo callada, se parecía a Lee cuando Edward o yo le decíamos que no a algo que ella se antojaba, aunque casi nunca le decíamos que no

-Tierra llamando a Bella –me llamo mi rubia hermana –Bells estas en otro mundo

-En el de los recuerdos –le respondí y todas me miraron con ojos de tristeza –Pero recuerdos bonitos, como cuando la niña aquí –la señale –Formo el berrinche anoche porque no podía ver a su Emmy y como la generala la puso en cintura

-Ay si claro como si tú no te hubieses puesto igual –me reclamo y yo negué

-Yo sufrí en silencio –le dije orgullosa de mi misma –No como otra que se escapo –chismee y Rose volteo a ver a Alice, mientras Nessie veía al techo

-Enana eso no se hace –la regaño Rose

-Ella no fue –le dije

-Eso se llama trampa Nessie ¿como hiciste? –pregunto Rose

-Para que tu veas –le dijo la interpelada, Rose la vio significativamente –No voy a revelar mis estrategias –acoto y se fue a la sala de la suite dando por terminada la conversación

-Perra –dijo Rose en broma bajito

-Te escuche –respondió esta y todas nos partimos en risa

-Ya es hora –entro diciendo Esme –Dame a mi nieta hermosa –dijo cargando a Lexi, ella, Nahuel y Lee serian los pajecitos.

Salimos Esme seguida de Rose, Nessie, Yo y Alice que se encontraría con Carlisle en el pasillo de entrada al salón, todo sin excepción fue decorado, organizado y ordenado por la Enana.

Cuando entramos nosotros sonó un hermosa melodía de piano, una que le compuso Edward a su melliza, que cambio por la marcha nupcial al entrar la Enana, todas íbamos de amarillo, Alice de Beige ya que ella decía que con el paquete que cargaba seria muy hipócrita ir de blanco, los padrinos iban de vino tinto y Jazz de blanco ya que según mi loco hermano el si era puro.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esa unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre –dijo el cura, Jake iba alzar la mano para fastidiar a los novios pero con la mirada de odio que le dio Alice se arrepintió –Seguimos, ahora como los novios no son nada tradicionales ellos van a decir los votos –anuncio –Jasper

-Alice mi amor por ti quema con la intensidad de mil soles, soles que se quedan opacados con lo chillón del vestido de las chicas –dijo en broma haciendo que hasta el padre se riera –En serio, peque tu fuiste para mí la mejor piedra en el zapato… perdón… lo mejor con lo que me he tropezado en la vida y me arrepiento de no haberte notado hace 10 años sino nosotros seriamos otros Isabella y Edward –se burlo a lo que yo le saque la lengua –Aun así se que este es nuestro momento y que el resto de la vida seremos felices, por siempre y para siempre

-Que original –dijo el cura quien se rio con ganas -Alice –anuncio el cura

-Jasper tu eres la mejor columna con la que me tropezado, eras la esperanza detrás de todo lo que pase y me alegro en verdad que hace 10 años no te hayas fijado en mí ya que en esa época no estaba tan loca como para casarme contigo y si aunque suene súper cursi te quiero decir que también mi amor por ti quema con la intensidad de mil soles –agrego al Enana antes de que todos estallamos en risa

-¿Qué les dije, a poco no son los votos más originales? –pregunto el cura –Ellos no quieren que pregunte lo que ya es obvio así que niños pónganse los anillos

-Si te acepto –agrego Alice cuando Jazz le puso la argolla en el dedo del corazón –Y yo –respondió el cuando ella imito la acción

-Señoras y señores les presento el matrimonio Hale –acoto el cura y todos aplaudimos como si fuese lo ultimo que hiciésemos en esta vida.

En la recepción pude estar cerca de mi hombre, la verdad Edward se ve hermoso con ese traje vino tinto.

La verdad después de la recepción estaba un poco retraída, de todos los que conocía yo era la única que estaba soltera y la verdad quería casarme pero al parecer Edward no pensaba en matrimonio _«estamos bien como estamos»_ recordé que le dijo a Jasper cuando este le pregunto por nosotros, aunque mi hermanito le dijo que hablara conmigo, no se si Edward se atreva o no.

Cerca de las doce nos fuimos para una de las suites del SHIH ya que Edward estaba muy cansado como para conducir y tanto Lexi como Lee estaban dormidas y yo casi que me caía del sueño, al llegar me quite el vestido amarillo y me acosté en ropa interior.

-Bella mi vida porque no te pones mi camisa –sugirió Edward y yo negué medio dormida, estaba boca abajo –Anda Belli Bells –me susurro al oído

-Pónmela tu –le dije volteándome boca arriba, el metió su mano en mi espalda y con dos dedos desabrocho mi brasier, me quito la panty y me puso su camisa como si yo fuera una de nuestras niñas

-Sabes que eres una tentación andante –dijo y yo bufe, él tenía unos bóxers negros y el torso descubierto, desde que nos mudamos juntos dejamos las formalidades a la hora de dormir

-No lo sabía, lo que soy es una tentación con sueño –le confesé antes de quedarme dormida, sentí cuando puso su brazo encima de mí y cuando me susurraba un te amo, pero yo estaba más allá que acá.

Me desperté gracias a Lee porque sino seguía derecho hasta mediodía

-_Mami floja dezpieltate_ –me dijo al oído y yo negué –_Llamo a papi_ –me amenazo

-Llámalo –le dije tapándome la cara con la almohada

-_¡PAPI MAMI FLOJA NO QUIELE! _–grito cerca de mi oído

-Lee nena no grites –le dije abrazándola fuertemente, ella empezó a reírse

-_¡PAPI ME TOLTULAN! _–grito haciendo que Edward entrara con Lexi en los brazos

-Señoritas compórtense –nos regaño, deje de hacerle cosquillas y Lee y yo nos pusimos serias

-Viste arruino nuestra diversión –le dije en secreto y ella asintió con el seño fruncido

-_Papi abulido y malo_ –le dijo haciendo que Edward pelara los ojos

-¿Aburrido y malo? –pregunto y Lee asintió –A si ven acá –dijo dándome a Lexi, Lee pego un gritico y salió corriendo con Edward detrás de ella

-Nena tu papi y tu hermana están locos –le dije a Lexi mientras Edward entraba con Lee agarrada por los pies la tenía patas arriba –Edward –lo llame, se le podía ir la sangre a la cabeza y hacer que le doliese

-Hasta que se retracte no la suelto –dijo, Lee se reía a más no poder

-Lee dile a papi que es mentira –le dije y la interpelada asintió

-_Mentila papi mentila, no elez abulido_ –le dijo y este la soltó en la cama, ella gateo hasta mí –_Zi lo ez_ –me dijo al oído y yo me reí

-Bueno, bueno mis reinas a comer –dijo Edward agarrando el teléfono de la habitación, a Lexi ya le habían dado el biberón -¿Qué quieren? –pregunto

-_Tlez hot cakez, tlez huevoz, tlez jugoz de nalanja, tlez fluta, loz caféz… ezte… late y una melengada de chocolate_ –dijo Lee

-¿Y tu mi amor? –me pregunto Edward a mi riendo, la niña ya había pedido por nosotros, a la media hora llego el desayuno, Edward nos daba la fruta en la boca, cosa que hacía reír a Lee, Lexi que estaba entre Lee y yo recibía por cada bocado un beso baboso de su hermana mayor


	53. Bienvenido Maximiliano Hale Jazz POV

**Capitulo 7: Bienvenido Maximiliano Hale. Jazz POV.**

-Bella chocolate caliente con malvaviscos –dijo mí ahora esposa entrando a la casa de mi hermanita

-Alice –se quejo Bella

-Belli Bells –hizo un puchero –Max y yo tenemos antojo –dijo y con eso derritió a todos los presentes

-Eso del antojo es un arma de doble filo –dijo Edward quien venia con mis dos hermosas sobrinas

-¡TÍO! –grito Lee lanzándoseme encima para abrazarme y besarme, a penas ayer era que Alice y yo habíamos regresado de nuestra luna de miel, lleve a mi niña a las Bahamas para que se bronceara un poco _«Jazz nene no puedo tener a nuestro bebe así de pálida»_ me acuerdo que me dijo y yo como la complazco en todo no me quedo de otra

-Nena preciosa –le dije a Lee –Edward hermano –estreche la mano de mi cuñado

-¿Y yo? –pregunto Bella –Bueno nosotras –dijo ahora con Lexi en los brazos

-Atorada –le dije abrazándola –Te traje algo pero esta en mi casa, a las tres, algo para que no haya duda de que son igualitas de fastidiosas –dije y Lee y Bella me sacaron la lengua al mismo tiempo –Y madre e hija –dije divertido, Bella saco todo para hacerle el chocolate a Alice mientras esta hablaba sin detenerse de todo lo que hicimos esos 15 días en la playa

-Aquí tienes Alice y espero que no lo vomites –dijo a modo de regaño

-No tranquila que no lo haré, creo

-Bella no es antojo si no se vomita –dijo Edward –Te acuerdas de la pasta con mostaza que te comiste –le dijo a Bella

-¿Pasta con mostaza? –pregunto Alice

-Parecía sabroso cuando lo imagine, pero después Ugh –dijo

-Si como las donitas espolvoreadas con limón –dije yo –O mejor la pizza casera de salsa de tomate y azúcar, o el café con sirope de chocolate

-Eso es un moccaccino –se defendió Bella

-Pero el café no era en polvo Bella –le dije -O la vez que me hizo pararme, Edward –le dije a mi cuñado –A las dos de la mañana porque la niña quería helado de parchita (n/a: maracuyá) con trozos de fresa

-Cállate Jasper –me dijo Bella enojada –No te hubiese molestado si… Arg olvídalo –dijo parándose de la mesa, Lee estaba sentada comiéndose los malvaviscos mientras su chocolate se enfriaba y Lexi estaba en su coche, Edward y Alice se le quedaron viendo con la misma expresión, como se nota que son mellizos

-¿Qué mosca le pico? –pregunte

-Jazz que Bella… tu mejor que nadie sabe a que se refería ella… ve y consuélala –me regaño Alice y yo la obedecí

-Bella nena yo no quise –le dije abrazándola por detrás, ella se volteo y me abrazo más fuerte, estaba llorando _«perfecto idiota la hiciste llorar» _pensé–Belli Bells hermana perdóname

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Jazz es solo que… -se quedo callada

-¿Que? –pregunte dándole ánimos –Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea –le dije

-Es que… -sollozo –Es que bueno… tu estas casado, Rose también e Nessie y yo… mis niñas son todo lo que he deseado pero Edward… ya tenemos casi año y medio juntos otra vez y nada de nada y no se… me preguntaba

-¿Si el se quiere casar contigo o no? –pregunte y ella asintió –Porque no hablas con el Bells a ver que te dice

-¿Y si me dice que no? –pregunto

-Tu crees que lo hará –le dije, ella a veces era la persona más insegura de este mundo -¿Quieres que hable con el? –le pregunte y ella negó

-Yo lo haré pero no se cuando –me dijo –Jazz –me llamo

-¿Si?

-Te quiero

-Yo también mi loca preferida –le dije en broma a lo que ella se carcajeo, regresamos abrazados, Edward la veía con ojos de cariño y Alice con ojos de comprensión, Rose y Emmett llegaron junto con Nessie y Jake como a las seis de la tarde y nos pusimos a jugar juegos de mesa un rato, ya que mi esposa se cansaba muy rápido.

Estaba yo con mi súper embarazada esposa en la casa, Alice decidió tomarse el reposo prenatal, para poder estar tranquila a la hora que se le presentara el parto, aunque ella escogió cesárea por lo que Bella le dijo sobre lo terrible que son los dolores de parto y peor aún cuando el bebe sale de ellas.

Teníamos la fecha ya programada nacería un día viernes para que ni niña pasase el fin de semana en la clínica, el 12 de mayo fue la fecha escogida por mi niña hermosa, estábamos en la clínica ya en el St, Joseph Hearth

-Sara ¿no me va a doler verdad? –pregunto mi niña

-No Alice estarás todo el tiempo dormida de aquí –le señalo la cintura –Para abajo

-No me parece quiero estar totalmente dormida –se quejo –Bella y Rose dicen que eso duele

-¿Acaso Rose ya pario? –pregunto Sara y mi niña negó -¿Entonces? Y Bella es una llorona, lloraba cada vez que venía y había que sacarle la sangre –dijo Sara burlándose de mi hermana

-Qué te escuche –le dije yo divertido, los tres rompimos en risas, la cesárea de mi niña duro hora y media, Maximiliano peso 3 kilos 200 y nació con una pequeña viruta rubia por cabello, los ojos era un misterio porque los tenia cerrados pero yo me los imaginaba o azules claros como la rubia y los míos o esmeralda como Esme y Edward o miel como mi esposa, tenía los dedos cruzados para que fuesen miel, algo que me fascinaba de Alice era el color de sus ojos.

Eran azules, los ojos de mi hermoso hijo, más oscuros que los de Rose y los míos pero no tanto como los de su abuela materna y tío materno, pero aun así hermoso, mi niño parecía una cosa menudita, a pesar de ser grande de tamaño y gordito tenía las facciones finas de Alice, quien estaba más que contenta

-Rose debes ponerte a encargar –dijo mi esposa a mi hermana quien se atraganto

-No Enana yo quiero disfrutar de mi matrimonio y de mi esposo lo más que se pueda, esas son tu y Bella que se creen no se que

-Pues déjame decirte que tener un hijo es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un mujer –dijo mi esposa justificándose –Si es por mi tengo cuatro más –agrego y yo casi me atraganto con mi saliva

-Loca –le dijo Rose y yo asentí ganándome una mirada de odio de mi esposa, cada miembro de la familia entró a la habitación a conocer a mi hijo, Billy y Jared enviaron sus regalos desde Forks ya que no podían venir porque tenían que entregar un pedido gigantesco de madera, según lo que nos dijo Jake, la loca de Bella le regalo a mi hijo un peluche de pingüino, de uno de los de la película Madagascar, el de Ricco ya que a Bella le gustaba este pingüino, que era más grande que el propio Max.

-_Tío Jazz ez igualito a tía Aliz_–dijo Bells cuando lo vio, este le dio un beso baboso «como dice a Bella» a su primo en la frente y lo abrazó –_Ahola tengo un pinvinito pa´ jugal y mi mufin tiene uno también_ –agrego haciendo que todos estalláramos en risa, esta niña es igual a su madre encantadora e inventora, pobre de los primos que serán liderados por ella en las travesuras.

Desde que hable con Bella sobre que si Edward tenía planes de pedirle matrimonio o no, no había podido hablar con ella, así que aproveche que mis padres estaban con Alice y Max y salí a buscar a mi bipolar hermana

-Hola loca –le dije

-Hola padre –me dijo divertida

-¿Sigues con lo mismo? –pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros -¿Quieres que hable con el? –pregunte esperando una negativa que no llego, Bella asentía penosa –Ay mi bipolar favorita tu sabes que por ti y por Rose yo hago lo que sea, y por mi loca esposa y por la loca de Nessie

-¿Todas somos locas para ti? –pregunto y yo asentí –No te has puesto a ver que tal vez el loco seas tu –me dijo

-Touche –le dije y ella se carcajeo –Mira mi bipolar hermana deje en mis manos todo lo referente al tema que «Operación sacarle información a Edward» esta en proceso –dije divertido antes de ver a mi cuñado acercarse con mis sobrinas, Lee ayudaba a su padre a empujar el coche de Lexi, quien se parce extraordinariamente a Renée su difunta abuela.

-Bella la Enana te llama –dijo Edward y mi bipolar hermana se despidió de mí _«no le digas que yo te lo pedí» _me susurro antes de irse con Bells agarrada de la mano

-_Mami veldad que Maz ez helmozo_ –dijo Bells –_Pelo no maz que Lezi _–agrego al ver la cara que le puso Bella yo me reí hasta que ellas desaparecieron en una esquina

-¿Cómo esta la cosa Edward? –pregunte y este me vio extrañado

-Todo bien hermano aunque me hubiese gustado que el niño se pareciera a mí

-Confórmate con Lee… aunque bueno tu hermana me dijo que quiere cuatro hijos más así que tal vez uno salga más a ustedes

-¿Y tu la vas a complacer? –pregunto sorprendido y yo negué

-Cuando mucho otro y ya… aunque el dinero no es problema ya mucho tengo con mis sobrinos como para aventurarme a tierras desconocidas –agregue y el se rio –Edward, ¿Bella esta rara no te parece?

-Ni me lo digas, esta ausente, me mira de manera extraña y no se que pensar –dijo este –Se que quiere algo pero no se que es –agrego

-¿Yo si se? –le dije y me señale al aro de matrimonio, Edward entrecerró los ojos

-En serio wow quien lo diría –dijo

-¿Se lo vas a pedir? –pregunte y este asintió

-Si pero después de que Max este un poco más grande y ya tengo la idea –me dijo –Gracias hermano –me abrazo

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi bipolar catatónica favorita –agregue riendo a lo que el unió a nuestra risa

-Tengo que hablar con Rose para que me ayude y obvio que con la Enana –dijo antes de irse a reunir con su cuñada

* * *

**PORQUE BELLA Y EDWARD NO HABLAN Y SE DICEN LAS COSAS A LA CARA… ELLA SIEMPRE LO CMPLICA TODO CON SU ACTITUD LO VUELVO A DECIR POBRE EDWARD **


	54. Señora Cullen Edward POV

**Capitulo 8: Señora Cullen. Edward POV.**

Bella estaba un poco rara después que nació mi hermoso sobrino, el condenado saco los ojos azules, como su padre y tía biológica, eran hermosos, enigmáticos e hipnotizantes a la vez, nadie me daba razón de la actitud de Bella, yo no estaba con ellos mucho al igual que Emmett porque estábamos de turno, fui a la habitación de mi melliza quitándole a Lexi de las manos a mi madre quien estaba eufórica por sus nietos, ella incluía en ese paquete al hijo de Jake, Nahuel, estaba buscando a mi mujer cuando la vi hablando con mi cuñado cerca de una ventana.

-Bella la Enana te llama –le dije antes de darle un corto beso en los labios, ella le dijo algo a Jazz en el oído y se fue empujando el coche de Lexi con Lee agarrada de la mano

-_Mami veldad que Maz ez helmozo_ –dijo Bells –_Pelo no maz que Lezi_ –agrego al ver la cara que le puso Bella, Jazz y yo nos reíamos de las cosas de mi hija hasta que ellas desaparecieron en una esquina y mi cuñado se puso serio

-¿Cómo esta la cosa Edward? –pregunto Jazz haciendo que yo lo viera significativamente, no sabía a que se refería

-Todo bien hermano aunque me hubiese gustado que el niño se pareciera a mí –le dije con fingida tristeza

-Confórmate con Lee … aunque bueno tu hermana me dijo que quiere cuatro hijos más así que tal vez uno salga más a ustedes -_«¡que esa Enana esta loca!» _pensé

-¿Y tu la vas a complacer? –pregunte sorprendido y el negó _«Uff»_ pensé aliviado cinco sobrinos seria mucho sin contar que Emmett y la rubia todavía no querían encargarle a la cigüeña

-Cuando mucho otro y ya… aunque el dinero no es problema ya mucho tengo con mis sobrinos como para aventurarme a tierras desconocidas –agrego y yo me reí, por lo menos Jazz estaba claro –Edward, ¿Bella esta rara no te parece? –me pregunto, _«rara, rara es poco»_ pensé

-Ni me lo digas, esta ausente, me mira de manera extraña y no se que pensar –dije –Se que quiere algo pero no se que es –agregue

-¿Yo si se? –me dijo señalándose al aro de matrimonio, entrecerré los ojos, no lo podía creer

-En serio wow quien lo diría –dije algo anonadado

-¿Se lo vas a pedir? –pregunto y asentí, ya se me estaba ocurriendo el como pedírselo

-Si pero después de que Max este un poco más grande y ya tengo la idea –le dije –Gracias hermano –lo abrace

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi bipolar catatónica favorita –agrego riendo a lo que me uní

-Tengo que hablar con Rose para que me ayude y obvio que con la Enana –dije antes de irme para hablar con Rose

-Rubia –la salude

-Edward –dijo esta -¿Qué se te ofrece? –pregunto, le conté mis planes y su respuesta fue un rotundo si y un cuenta conmigo.

Después de hablar con la rubia fui a hablar con Julián quien es el equivalente al padre de Bella, después de que Charlie y Renée murieran en ese terrible accidente, el estaba en la cafetería

-¿Edward y esa cara? –me pregunto, estaba nervioso, sentía como si el me fuese a decir que no y se llevara a Bella con mis dos hermosas hijas lejos

-Julián voy a ir directo al grano

-¿Le paso algo a las niñas o a Bella? –pregunto entre serio, confundido y algo desesperado, yo negué

-No pero tiene que ver con Bella –le dije –Se que tu eres como su padre y quiero pedirte su mano en matrimonio

-Wow Edward esto es –me dijo -¿Ya se lo pediste? –pregunto y yo negué

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien alguna vez en mi vida –le confesé y el se carcajeo

-Ay hijo claro que si –me dijo y yo lo abrace

-Julián ella no sabe nada así que…

-Muero callado –dijo, le conté lo que había pensado y el me dio varios tips para pulir la propuesta

Ya había pasado exactamente un mes desde el nacimiento de Max y mi hermosa melliza le diseño un hermoso vestido blanco a mi casi esposa, todo estaba listo, el cura, la familia, mis hijas, hasta Billy, Jared y Leah y los Clearwater habían venido a NY para la boda, solo faltaba que mi mujer dijera que si y se de buena fuente que lo hará, ella estaba en casa de Rose y Emmett acomodándose, así que me tocaba buscarla allá, al verla me quede loco tenía un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla suelto debajo de los senos de tela plisada, amarrado en el cuello.

-Estas hermosa -le dije a modo de saludo antes de darle un corto beso en los labios

-Gracias ¿Porque tanta formalidad, a dónde vamos? –pregunto yo cargaba un smoking negro con camisa, corbata y cinturilla blanca en combinación con Bella

-Es sorpresa –le dije

-Edward tu sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas –me reclamo

-Esta si mi vida, eso espero –le dije divertido a lo que ella se carcajeo, viajaríamos en la Toyota, ya que siempre que salíamos juntos ella insistía en ir en la Fortuna y si Lee se le unía no podía negármele.

Llegamos a Tao un restaurante muy elegante en Manhattan, allí tenía reservada una mesa, de hecho tenía reservado el restaurant completo, Bella veía todo sorprendida, el maître nos llevo a la mesa una que estaba cerca del escenario donde solo había una guitarra recostada de un banquito individual y debajo de este un hermoso sofá de una plaza rojo, cortesía de la casa pedido por mi melliza, comimos tranquilos hasta que mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Alice diciéndome que ya Rose y Emmett estaban en la iglesia y que ya era hora de la canción, esa loca me hizo memorizarme Me Quiero Casar Contigo de Carlos Baute para que se la cantara a Bella a modo de propuesta, le tendí la mano a mi mujer y esta un poco confundida me la agarro, la lleve hasta el sofá cogiendo la guitarra y el banquito para sentarme frente a ella, comencé a tocar

-Edward ¿Qué…? –la interrumpí con mi canto

_Escucha atenta_

_Lo que tengo _

_Que decirte _

_Es importante_

_Si permites tu futuro_

_Pronto cogerá otro rumbo_

_Esta noche estoy nervioso _

_Lo confieso me conoces_

_Ya me aprieta la corbata _

Me la afloje un poco para que viera que era verdad, cada estrofa de esta canción decía como me sentía en este preciso momento

_Y mi corazón se ataca_

_Pocas veces estoy tenso_

_Tengo un nudo en la garganta_

_Dame un trago de algo fuerte _

_Para relajar mi alma _

Ella solo me sonrío

_Te he comprado un regalo_

_Y se que no es tu cumpleaños_

_Es un anillo para prometerme _

_Y pedir tu mano_

Descansé la guitarra en mis piernas y del bolsillo del saco saque un hermoso diamante que escogí junto con mi madre, era rosado y estaba rodeado de diminutos diamantes blancos, con un aro trenzado de oro blanco, Bella se llevo las manos a la boca y me miro con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas, iba a hablar pero con la mano le dije que no, agarre la guitarra otra vez y volví a cantar:

_En ese anillo esta grabada _

_Mi declaración de amor_

_Mi destino esta en tus manos_

_Solo escucha al corazón _

_No sabía que pedir tu mano_

_Era una osadía_

_Quiero darte mi apellido_

_Dime si cariño mío_

_Me quiero casar contigo_

_Quiero dormir contigo_

_Quiero que lleves mi apellido _

_Nuestras hijas tu sonrisa_

Eso lo modifico Alice de la letra original y era cierto tanto Lee como Lexi tenían la hermosa sonrisa de mi futura esposa

_Te quieres casar conmigo_

_Quieres vivir conmigo_

_Quiero pasar el resto de mis días_

_Con tu compañía _

_Que decides tengo lista la sorpresa_

_Ya esta todo preparado_

_Todo esta para casarnos _

_Tú me amas, yo te amo_

_Somos dos enamorados_

_Tu familia esta en la iglesia _

_Esperando tu respuesta_

Todas las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa, nunca en la vida me sentí tan vulnerable, mi lado masoquista me decía que Bella iba a salir corriendo del restauran y consigo se iba a llevar a mis hijas, _«si ella vivió sin ti cinco años lo puede volver a hacer»_ pensaba

_No sabía que pedir tu mano_

_Era una osadía_

_Quiero darte mi apellido_

_Dime si cariño mío_

_Me quiero casar contigo_

_Quiero dormir contigo_

_Quiero que lleves mi apellido _

_Nuestras hijas tu sonrisa_

_Te quieres casar conmigo_

_Quieres vivir conmigo_

_Quiero pasar el resto de mis días_

_Con tu compañía _

_Quiero llevarte conmigo al altar_

_Quiero entregarte toda mi lealtad_

_Que te enteres mi vida te voy a amar _

_Quiero amarte una eternidad_

_Quiero darte la felicidad_

_Voy a gritar al mundo entero _

_Que te amo y que te quiero_

_Me quiero casar contigo_

_Quiero dormir contigo_

_Quiero que lleves mi apellido _

_Nuestras hijas tu sonrisa_

_Te quieres casar conmigo_

_Quieres vivir conmigo_

_Quiero pasar el resto de mis días_

_Con tu compañía _

-Si Edward si quiero –dijo Bella sacando el anillo de su estuche y colocándoselo

-Bella nuestras familias nos esperan en la iglesia –le dije y ella me vio con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿En serio? –pregunto y yo asentí, le tendí la mano para levantarla y poder besarla –Con razón estamos vestidos en combinación y yo de blanco –me dijo cuando rompimos el beso, Alice cuadro con el dueño del restaurant que me mandaran la cuenta a la casa para no tardarnos, nos montamos esta vez en una limosina que nos llevo a la catedral de St. Jared donde fue bautizada Lee y donde lo será Lexi y toda la familia ya estaba afuera esperándonos

El cura, el mismo que caso a Jazz y Alice estaba en el altar, Bella se sorprendió a ver a Billy y a los demás chicos de Forks

-Te mato, las mato a las tres –le dijo a Rose, Alice y Nessie quienes estaban vestidas igual, Jazz, Emmett y Jake también estaban vestidos iguales, ellos eran las madrinas y padrinos respectivamente, yo camine al altar mientras que mi mujer se quedaba afuera retenida por los Hale.

A los 10 minutos entro del brazo de Julián quien estos 11 años ha sido un padre para ella, caminando hermosa como siempre, Lee veía a Bella con ojos de admiración y Nahuel la veía divertido

-Isabella ¿aceptas a Edward como esposo? –pregunto el cura, nosotros no dijimos votos ya que todas las palabras de amor que existen nos las decíamos a diario

-Si acepto

-Y tu Edward ¿aceptas a Isabella como tu esposa? –pregunto

-Acepto

-Ahora los anillos –dijo le coloque el aro de matrimonio de oro blanco trenzado igual al del solitario y Bella a mi –Edward puedes besar a tu esposa –sugirió y así lo hice

–Le presento al matrimonio Cullen –agrego antes de que la familia estallara en aplausos, fue una ceremonia rápida pero la verdad ambos la queríamos así

**Canción: Me quiero casar contigo de Carlos Baute **

**Versión: AransaLutzChiba**

* * *

**POR FIN SE CASARON! AHORA A LA LUNA DE MIEL JAJAJAJA**


	55. Otra tragedia en mi familia Bella POV

**Capitulo 9: Otra tragedia en mi familia. Bella POV. **

Después de esa hermosa declaración y mi aun más hermosa ceremonia de boda Edward me dijo que tenía otra sorpresa para mí, tomamos en jet privado de los SHIH sin yo saber nuestro destino de llegada, el volar me ponía nerviosa siempre lo hacía, bueno después de lo de mis padre me ponía nerviosa

-Señora Cullen –me llamo Edward –Deja los nervios Bella yo mande a revisar el jet no hay problemas –aseguro

-Pero es que…

-Nada –me regaño –Te he dicho que estas hermosa –me dijo y yo asentí

-Pero cuando era Isabella Swan no siendo Isabella Cullen –le dije divertida

-Pues señora Cullen lo esta –dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi pierna por debajo de la falda del vestido y subiéndola

-Mmm me gusta como suena eso –le dije -Y más me gusta tu caricia –aclare y el me sonrió ladinamente

-Pues puedo llevar mi mano más arriba

-Me pides permiso o me aclaras –le dije divertida

-Mmm te aclaro –dijo subiendo su mano hasta casi mi centro, yo solo abrí un poco mis piernas y me eche hacia abajo –Tu disposición me encanta –me dijo antes de besarme, después de varias horas de vuelo entre besos y caricias furtivas llegamos a nuestro destino Forks, Washington, Edward quería que pasásemos varios días aquí, aunque yo solo de dije que el fin de semana ya que no quería dejar mucho tiempo a las niñas solas, aunque se que Esme las cuidara con su vida yo no podía separarme de ellas por mucho tiempo, los 15 días en Las Vegas sin mi niña fueron un tormento, a Lexi todavía la llevaba conmigo.

Nos quedamos en el SHIH de Seattle en la suite Presidencial, ya que la Honey Moon era muy sencilla según lo que me dijo Edward y como yo era la presidenta de los hoteles debía ocupar esa suite _«ridículo» _pensé pero no me le podía negar a mi esposo _«que bien suena eso» _pensé

-¿Qué piensas esposa mía? –pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

-En mucho que hace no estaba aquí y en como este pueblo no ha cambiado –le dije –Edward –lo encare –Quiero venirme para acá a la mansión Swan –pedí

-Tus deseos son ordenes –dijo antes de besarme con pasión, poco a poco sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo despojándome de mi vestido, yo intentaba quitarle la ropa pero el no se dejaba –Déjame te quiero consentir –pidió y yo deje mis manos tranquilas en su musculoso pecho, yo no cargaba brasier el vestido así lo ameritaba, Edward se lamio los labios al verme con una pequeñísima tanga –Oh Dios –dijo y yo reí

-¿Dios?, no metas a Dios en esto amor –le dije antes de besarlo apasionadamente, eso era lo único que podía hacer ya que no me dejaba tocarlo, el se fue quitando la ropa poco a poco dejándome ver su cuerpo _«Dios como me encanta este hombre» _pensé antes de sentirlo dentro de mí, no me di cuenta cuando se movió, mi mente divagaba en lo bien formado que estaba su cuerpo y en lo sexy que se le veía la ropa interior, las estocadas eran suaves, se movía delicadamente, me estaba volviendo loca pero me encantaba, nunca lo habíamos hecho así de suave, todo era romántico y especial

-Te amo –me dijo antes de sentir su miembro estremecerse en mi interior, haciendo que mis paredes ya tensadas, lo hicieran más llegando a mi primer orgasmo como Isabella Cullen

No supe cuando caí en los brazos de Morfeo, pero un horrible ruido me despertó, era el teléfono de Edward

-Aló –dije con la voz pastosa por el sueño

-_Oh Bella menos mal que atienden_ –dijo una nerviosa Nessie

-Nessie ¿Qué paso, le paso algo a las niñas? –pregunte alterada, haciendo que Edward se despertara

-_No Bella fue a Billy… Bella a Billy le dio un infarto_ –dijo y yo me senté en la cama

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Edward

-_Bella estas ahí… Bella me escuchas_ –me llamo Nessie

-Si Nessie ya salimos para allá –le dije

-_No Bella nosotros vamos para allá_ –dijo

-¿Pero como? –pregunte

-_Bella… Billy falleció_ –dijo y en ese preciso momento deje de escuchar, el teléfono de Edward se me cayó de las manos y mi vista se nublo por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-_Aló_ –escuche que dijo Edward pero me pareció que el estaba lejos –_Nessie ¿Qué paso? _–pregunto -¿_Cómo, cuando?_ –se quedo callado –_Mierda yo voy a tratar de hacer algo aquí_ –silencio –_Dile a Jake que me llame más tarde_ –silencio otra vez –_Perfecto nos vemos nena_ –le dijo antes de colgar el teléfono, yo todavía no reaccionaba

-Bells nena –me abrazo –Ellos ya están saliendo para acá, todos llegan en la tarde, Julián habilito el otro jet de los hoteles para su traslado –dijo, yo no decía nada -¿Nena? –me llamo

-Oh Edward, Jake debe estar… el me necesita –le dije

-Yo se mi vida pero el viene en camino y los demás están con el… tranquila –me dijo, por lo menos su hermano mayor estaba con el en ese momento y su esposa

-Ya le avisaron a Rachael y a Rebecca –le dije y este asintió -Ya una viene en camino y la otra esta organizando todo para el velorio y el entierro –agrego, yo no pare de llorar el resto de la mañana

A las 4 llego en jet, Edward había alquilado autos para toda la familia, Esme y Carlisle traían a mis hijas que no sabían lo que pasaba al igual que Nahuel, a el solo le dijeron que iba a visitar la casa natal de su padre y este estaba contento, era la primera vez que los 4 niños de la familia se montaban en un avión, al ver a Jake me le lance literalmente encima para abrazarlo, lo mismo hice con Jared, el fue quien me consoló con lo de mis padres, se lo debía

-Bella –me dijo Jared –Ahora se como te sentiste –agrego

-Oh Jared –lo abrace más fuerte, ganándome así una mirada de odio de Leah, quien estaba con el segundos antes de que yo lo abrazara, cada quien se fue para su casa, los chicos fueron para la reserva, quienes los recibieron con tristeza en vez de alegría, Los Cullen se iban a ir para el hotel pero yo no los deje, todos nos fuimos para la mansión Swan aquella que desde el velorio de mis padres no pisaba y todo estaba intacto, Nahuel se quedo conmigo mientras Nessie, Jake y Jared terminaban los arreglos para el velorio y el entierro.

En el cementerio, las cosas se pusieron difíciles para mí, Edward estaba con su familia y Jake estaba abrazado a una de sus hermanas, mientras Jared abrazaba a la otra, yo poco a poco me aleje, gracias a Dios que Esme pidió quedarse con los niños, camine sin rumbo fijo hasta la tumba de mis padres, tenía flores puestas yo el pagaba a alguien para que todas las semanas le pusieran unas docenas de rosas amarillas a cada uno, estas ya estaban marchitas pero yo había traído más flores para ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo no? –dije en voz alta –Se que los he tenido abandonados pero la verdad el estar aquí frente a ustedes así es difícil para mí, todavía no lo supero –dije sentándome entre las dos tumbas –Saben tengo dos niñas Lee y Lexi, son hermosas y ma Lexi se parece demasiado a ti es la cosa más hermosa que conozco –sonreí cada vez que hablaba de mis bebes lo hacia –Son de Edward ambas por si se lo preguntan, es una historia algo loca, pero creo que ustedes desde el cielo me ven y oyen mis plegarias, que son pocas, lo admito pero se que saben la verdad –me sorprendí al verme haciendo movimientos con la mano

-¿Con que aquí estas? –me pregunto Edward sentándose a mi lado –Hola Charlie, Renée –saludo a mis padres como si estuviesen vivos -¿Ya Bella les conto? –pregunto y yo lo vi significativamente –Amor no les dijiste –me regaño

-¿De que? –pregunte incrédula, el se señalo el anillo de casado –Ah eso

-Si eso –me dijo –Charlie se que tenía que hablar contigo primero pero Julián me cedió la mano de Bella y ella es mi esposa y la madre de mis dos hermosas hijas –les dijo antes de sonreírme –Ahora les prometo que nunca me iré y que Bella vendrá más seguido –aseguro, yo todavía lo veía de manera significativa

-Sabes estabas hablando con dos tumbas –le dije cuando nos dirigíamos otra vez al entierro de Billy

-Ah ¿y tu que hacías? –me recrimino -_«Desde el cielo me ven y oyen mis plegarias, que son pocas, lo admito pero se que saben la verdad»_ –imito mi voz a la perfección

-¿Me estabas espiando? –le reclame

-No amor, solo que cuando no te vi, pensé… bueno me imagine donde estarías –me dijo –Y cuando llegue te vi hablando con ellos

-¡Si Edward dejemos lo así! –le dije algo enojada

-Nena no te molestes –me abrazo –Te veías tan linda hablando con tus padres que... te juro… no te quise interrumpir pero no podía, no, no puedo estar separado de ti y menos aquí –me dijo besando mi hombro, casi todos estábamos vestidos completamente de negro, solo Nessie y Leah que estaban con azul, Rebecca cargaba un vestido blanco y Jake que se puso una camisa amarilla que era de su padre, esa fue la manera de el de despedirse de Billy.

En la reserva hicieron un ritual ceremonial, que según me explico Jared, era la forma en que tenía la tribu se despide de sus muertos, haciendo así que estos entren al cielo, no entendí mucho pero igual nos quedamos hasta el final, hacia tanto tiempo que no venía y habían tantos recuerdos en este pueblo que la verdad no me quería ir, cuando llegue a la casa hable con la familia

-Este… necesito su atención –les dije, en la casa estaban los Cullen, todos y los Hale

-¿Bella estas preñada otra vez? –pregunto Jazz –Cada vez que ellas nos reunió y dijo esas palabras estas venían antes de un "voy a ser mama" –me imito

-No Jazz, pero me encantaría –dije y todos pelaron los ojos –Solo les quiero informar que no regresamos a NY, Edward se va para poder culminar su contrato en la clínica pero regresa en unos días y las niñas y yo nos quedamos aquí, Julián necesito que…

-Tranquila Bella eso lo hago en cuanto pise NY –me dijo, necesitaba que trasladara mi cargo para acá y las cosas de mi oficina

-¿Y las cosas? –pregunto Rose -¿Y nosotros? –se señalo a ella y a su gemelo -¿Qué paso con los trillizos Hale? –pregunto llorando

-Rose hermana entiéndeme tu sabías que yo tenía planeado por eso no compre la casa que vimos –le dije y ella asintió

-Es que estoy vulnerable –dijo y todos menos Emmett nos reímos, así paso la noche, estábamos tristes pero nos reíamos de las anécdotas y de las ocurrencias de Emmett

* * *

**NO TODO SIEMPRE PUEDE SER AMOR AMOR AMOR, HAY QUE PONERLE ALGUNA TRAGEDIA O UN BUEN DRAMA PARA QUE LA COSA SEA INTERESANTE. NO ERA MI INTENCION MATAR A BILLY PERO ALGUIEN TENIA QUE MORIR EN LA TRAMA SORRY.**

**ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO BESOS **


	56. Donde todo empezó Edward POV

**Capitulo 10: Donde todo empezó. Edward POV.**

Ya entrada la noche jale a Bella para fuera de la mansión Swan –Sabes si no te amara tanto, estaría ahorita enojado contigo –le dije serio

-¿Por… por que? –pregunto tartamudeando

-Tú dispones de mi futuro y de mi trabajo como si nada –le reclame, estaba tratando de fingir enojo, ella podía disponer de mí como quisiese

-Pero… pero yo pensé tu y yo habíamos… -se quedo callada –Disculpa Edward debí consultarte –me dijo y yo me reí

-¿Nena recuerdas lo que te dije el día que paseamos por Central Park? –pregunte y ella asintió -¿Entonces tengo que repetírtelo? –pregunte otra vez y ella volvió a asentir - Por mi puedes disponer de mis días, de mis noche, de todo mi tiempo y si por mi es, créete todo lo que tu quieras –recordé las palabras exactas

-Te amo –me dijo Bella tratando de besarme pero yo me eche un paso hacia atrás en sus ojos se vio reflejado la incertidumbre y algo de asombro

-Ven quiero que vayamos a un lugar –le dije tomando su mano, nos montamos en el auto que había alquilado, era un Volvo, parecido al que manejaba de adolescente pero este era blanco

-¿A donde vamos? –pregunto

-Deja el chisme –le dije y ella me dio un golpe en el brazo –Mentira amor –le dije riéndome, la condenada me golpeo duro –Vamos a donde todo empezó

-¿Al instituto? –pregunto, la verdad eso no se me había ocurrido, yo negué, antes de entrar a la carretera de terracería que da a la mansión Cullen –Edward –dijo cuando vio a donde me dirigía -¿No la habían vendido? –pregunto y yo asentí

-Estas frente al nuevo dueño de la mansión Cullen –le dije viéndola por el rabo del ojo, se le habían salido las lagrimas –Nena no lores –le dije limpiándole una lagrima antes de estacionar el auto

–Es de felicidad… ¿pero como? porque yo lo quise hacer y me dijeron que el…

-Que el vendedor era anónimo –le dije y ella asintió –Lo hice en parte por si volvía y para que nadie profanara mis recuerdos –le aclare

-La compraste estando…

-En Londres –la interrumpí –Si mi familia se quiere venir aquí tienen donde quedarse.

-Por eso es que tu mama me dijo que tenían casa aquí

-Le tuve que contar cuando revisaron una vez mi estado de cuenta y vieron la cantidad que faltaba –aclare, Bella no dijo nada, me baje para abrirle la puerta del auto y llevarla a la que fue mí recamara cuando viví aquí, todo estaba intacto

-Wow esta tal cual –dijo viendo todo

-Como la mansión Swan –agregue y ella sonrió, la abrace y bese delicadamente, me encantaba cuando hacíamos el amor desenfrenadamente pero en nuestra mini luna de miel interrumpida me di cuenta que a Bella le gustaba también el Edward romántico a la hora de hacer el amor

-Te amo y estás loco ´e perinola –me reclamo

-Mira quien lo dice la bipolar catatónica –le dije riéndome muy fuerte, tanto así que hizo eco

-Mato a Jasper, como se le ocurrió decirte que me decía así

-Pues déjame decirte que… no hace falta que lo mates –le dije con mi nariz recorría su cuello y la línea de su mandíbula de oreja a oreja

-¿Edward?

-Mmm

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto

-¿Qué crees que hago? –le mordí el hombro –Estamos donde todo comenzó

-Pero eso fue en… aaahhh –gimió –En tu recamara y estamos en la sala –me recordó en ese momento la cargue estilo novia y subí hasta el tercer piso, en mi recamara habían fotos de todos, ropa que no me pude llevar y lo mejor aun el recuerdo de la primera vez que estuve con Bella, deposite a mi esposa con cuidado en mi cama y poco a poco le fui quitando la ropa -¿Tus padres saben…? –solo asentí, yo le había dicho a mi madre, Bella nos volteo quedando ella encima de mí y me miro de manera picara, acostándose a mi lado, ya yo sabía por donde venía, no tardo mucho en besarme el cuello, como lo hizo la primera vez

-Bella –la llame -¿Qué haces? –pregunte, tanto ella como yo nos acordábamos de todo lo que hicimos juntos, de las conversaciones, palabras de amor, de nuestros encuentro.

-Nada –dijo pegando sus labios otra vez a mi cuello, no pude más y me reí bajito y disimulado.

-A mi no me parece nada –dije con la voz ronca, agarrando su mano y bajándola a mi miembro

-¿Por que no te gusta? –dijo con inocencia apretándomelo delicadamente, se sintió riquísimo.

-Mucho.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto antes de montarse encima de mí restregando nuestros sexos

-No sabes lo que provocas en mi –dije acariciando su cuerpo bajando las manos hasta su trasero y subiéndolas hasta su nuca

-Bella –dije

-Shhh –me dijo –Solo déjate llevar –dijo antes de que la pegara más a mí y la besara de manera desesperada, como pudo se separo de mí para quitarse el sweater de tela fina que tenia, debajo de este cargaba una camisa de botones

-Sabes seria más fácil si tuvieras el uniforme de porrista –le dije quitándole los botones de la camisa, ella me quito las manos y la abrió de golpe haciendo que los botones salieran disparados, gemí me encanta cuando se pone agresiva, puse mis manos en su cadera para empezar a acariciarla pero ella tenía otra idea

-Déjalas aquí –me pidió, poniéndolas encima de mi cabeza, solo asentí en este punto del asunto ella podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera y yo no me negaría, bajo sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta que las metió debajo de mi franela y empezó a arañar mi abdomen

-Isabellaahhh –gemí

-¿Ah? –pregunto sin dejar de hacerlo

-Eso se siente… aaahhh mierda que rico –dije, puse mis manos bajo mi cabeza para estar alzado y poder ver bien lo que mi esposa me hacía, ella solo sonrió de manera picara antes de verme a los ojos, yo le respondí con mi sonrisa ladina, la que la mata, siguió acariciando mi abdomen, bajo hasta mi pantalón y lo desabotono –Definitivo –le dije

-¿Que? –pregunto subiendo para besarme

-Tu no me amas –le dije entrecortadamente

-Claro que si Edward

-No –le dije seguro –Si lo hicieras no me estuvieses torturando –le dije y ella se carcajeo más duro de lo normal haciendo eco

-Te amo –me dijo besándome, un roce delicado y muy corto para mi gusto se levanto, se quito el jean negro y con el la tanga y se sentó sobre mis piernas, me empezó a bajar el jean yo la ayude un poco, me quite la franela mientras ella quitaba de mis piernas la estorbosa prenda, al verme solo en bóxers se sentó sobre mi miembro y restregó nuestros sexos

-Eres mala y por eso te amo –le dije agarrándola por la cadera y subí la mía para que sintiera como me tenía, eso hizo que se estremeciera y soltara un gemido ahogado, vi en sus ojos la desesperación y el deseo y sin pensarlo dos veces nos voltee quedando yo arriba de ella –Ahora prepárate para sufrir –le dije besándole el ombligo

-Edward no por favor –me rogo –Házmelo ya… yo sufrí lo mismo que tú, amor –me pidió con la voz quebrada por el deseo, me pare y me deshice de mis bóxers y entre en ella de golpe, fue la gloria –Aaahhh –gimió –Rápido, quiero que me lo hagas rápido y duro –pidió

-Tus deseos son ordenes –le dije y la empecé a embestir fuerte y rápido, Bella gritaba de placer haciendo que yo casi llegara, pero se me ocurrió un idea, salí de ella y le tendí mi mano, ella se puso de rodillas en la cama frente a mí, la bese desesperado y la voltee e hice que se inclinara, con mi pierna abrí las de ella y entre en ella nuevamente, desde atrás era más sabroso, la agarre por la cadera y empecé a moverme rápido y fuerte como ella me pidió

-Eeeee…. Dwaaaaaard –dijo

-¿Te lastime? –pregunte parándome y pegando mi pecho a su espalda, ella negó -¿Entonces? –pregunte para empezar mi tarea de nuevo, lleve una mano al centro de Bella y se lo acaricie, ella gemía, gruñía y casi, casi gritaba de placer, minore el ritmo de las embestidas y sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y convulsionaba debajo de mí haciendo que yo llegara al cielo poco después de ella, quien calló a la cama boca abajo conmigo encima sin aplastarla y sin salirme de ella

-El mejor orgasmo de mi vida –me dijo y yo asentí antes de besarle la nuca, me baje de ella y me acosté a su lado

-Sin duda el mejor hasta ahora –le dije y ella sonrió, nos arrope y ella todavía boca abajo se puso medio cuerpo encima de mí, con sus dedos hacia formas en mi pecho -¿Qué te pasa nena? –le pregunte

-Nada –me dijo –Estoy feliz por estar aquí –señalo la recamara –Y porque me amas

-Siempre lo he hecho –le asegure –Nunca pude dejar de amarte ni aunque quisiera no podía pensaba en ti, te veía en todos lados y… –me quede callado

-¿Y? –pregunto

-¿No te vas a enoja conmigo? –pegunte y ella negó –Amor no te voy a negar que hubieron mujeres que… tu conociste a Tanya… -le dije -Ella y yo nunca llegamos a nada porque tu eres la única que me provoca, la única que sabe como tocarme y la única que hace que mi socio reaccione –le confesé

-¿En serio? –pregunto divertida, yo solo asentí –Mmm eso es bueno –se quedo callada –Eso quiere decir que si no nos hubiéramos encontrado vivirías en celibato –pregunto casi al borde de la risa

-Me alegro que te divierta mi confesión –le reclame –Y si creo que si hubiese vivido en celibato, pero en cuanto volví estaba decidido a buscarte y pedirte perdón de cualquier manera posible –le dije, esa era mi intención antes de conocer a mi hija en el parque y luego verla en la clínica

-Tonto solo tenías que pedírmelo… ya va si no tenía nada que perdonarte y lo sabes yo te perdone en París… por eso te amo más que antes –me confeso bajando la mirada

-Hey chica sexy –le dije acariciando su espalda con una mano y subiendo su barbilla con dos dedos –Yo también te amo cada día más y por eso te digo que si quieres otro bebe con gusto te lo hago –la monte sobre mí, yo ya estaba listo para otro round

-Te acepto lo de hacer el bebe… pero solo de practica… todavía es muy pronto y… y… yo me puse el diafragma –me dijo muy rápido, en respuesta solo la bese y entre en ella de una vez, no quería preámbulos ni nada quería sentir a mi esposa de todas las menaras humanamente posibles.


	57. Forks Rose POV

**Capitulo 11: Forks. Rose POV. **

-¿Rubia que te pasa? –me pregunto Emmett entrando a la recamara que dispuso Bella para nosotros –Estas un poco rara y…

-Em, amor si Bella se queda yo me quedo –le dije, no quería verlo, el solo me abrazo por la espalda pegándome a su cuerpo

-Lo que quiera mi amada esposa, cuando Edward pida traslado yo lo pido y nos venimos para acá, te compro una casa grande con jardines y lo que quieras –me dijo besándome el cuello

-¿Hasta un perro? –pregunte

-Hasta dos si quieres… pero eso si o Sam Bernardo o Lobos Siberianos –me dijo divertido

-¿Que tal un Pastor Alemán? –pregunte y el asintió en mi cuello –Por eso te amo Emmy por ser como eres –le dije –Ahora mi amor deja de hacer eso que sabes que estoy en mis días

-¿Fértiles o de periodo? -pregunto

-De periodo Emmett –lo regañe el sabe muy bien que yo tomo la píldora desde hace años y no la voy a dejar todavía, no hasta que mis sobrinos estén grandes y yo pueda disfrutar de mi embarazo

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Bella y yo nos quedamos en Forks, Jake dijo que el no volvía que para el era muy duro y que de repente en 10 años lo hacía, con eso se refería a lo que hizo Bella, Jazz y la Enana se vendrían después de que ella arreglara ciertas cosas y mi padre si decidió quedarse en NY en el hotel haciendo su trabajo, Emmett y Edward compraron una clínica que estaba a punto de quiebra y la estaban habilitando a su gusto, ya que mi cuñado por partida doble es algo quisquillosos y mi esposo lo sigue.

Yo trabajaría para los SHIH y para ellos en la parte legal ya que ese puesto se lo querían dar a Nessie pero ella no se vino y no pudo convencer a Jacob, me entristecía ver a mi familia separada pero si todos somos felices no hay problema en estar lejos.

Iba empujando el coche de Lexi junto con Lee mientras Bella estaba en unos de los pasillos del supermercado con el carrito de la compra, ella se quejaba porque llevaba más peso siendo la más pequeña de los Hale, tuve que recordarle que los Hale ahora eran Alice y Jazz ya que tanto ella como yo pasamos a ser Cullen

-_Tía Balbie voy a buzcal a mi mama_ –me dijo Bells y yo me encamine al pasillo donde dejamos a Bella, quien estaba hablando con una chica

-_Mami, Mami_ – Lee corrió hasta ella

-Ay Isabella que niña tan linda –solo al escucharla supe quien era, era Jessica "voz chillona" Stanley, la peor pesadilla de cualquier persona –Es igualita a Edward, no es que el te dejo pues –dijo con malicia en la voz

-No Jessica, el se fue, si, pero después yo lo alcance en Paris y nos devolvimos para New York juntos los tres –agrego Bella

-Buenas tardes –dije yo interrumpiéndolas

-Rose te acuerdas de Jessica –me dijo Bella y yo negué

-Pero si Rose íbamos a la prepa juntas no te acuerdas –me dijo ella chillonamente y yo asentí

-Ah es que pensé que era la Jessica de la despedida de soltero de Jacob –le dije en maldad, la interpelada abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada

-Las dejo, Isa hablamos –dijo dándose media vuelta

-Eres mala –me dijo Bella

-Ay Isa no me digas esas cosas –imite la voz de Jessica –No la soporto te lo juro y lo que te dijo Arg –gruñí -No se como no le dijiste cuatro cosas –le reclame

-Rose yo no gasto pólvora en zamuro, pero quien se merece que le diga cuatro cosas es Edward

-¿Edward porque? –pregunte

-Jessica me dijo que se entero de nuestro regreso por Lauren que almorzó el lunes con Edward y el me dijo que era un almuerzo con el nuevo socio de el y no creo que sea ella porque según Jessica ella es enfermera –Bella hablaba muy rápido, Lee quien ahora estaba sentada en el carrito del mercado me veía divertida

-Bella hermana bájale dos y quédate tranquila, todo debe tener una explicación –le dije y ella solo asintió, el resto del día no pronuncio palabra, igual en la casa, solo abría la boca para decir cosas puntuales, cuando llegaron los chicos la cara de Bella era un poema

-Hola hermanita –la saludo Emmett con su característica sonrisa

-Hola Emmett –le dijo esta a él muy seria

-¿Qué le pasa Rose? –me pregunto antes de darme un beso

-Esta enojada con Edward por Lauren

-Oh, oh

-¿Tu sabias que ellos comieron juntos?

-El me dijo algo –yo alce una ceja –Ya va rubia, me dijo que era porque ella es la jefa de enfermeras del hospital de Forks y ella le podía recomendar varias enfermeras –se justifico

-Bueno lo que le viene es fuerte mira que Bella estuvo todo el día callada y eso es peligroso, va a estallar la tercera guerra mundial y yo no quiero estar presente y nos llevamos a las niñas

-¿Pero a donde Rose?

-A donde sea Emmett –le dije agarre a Lexi y sigilosamente subí a su recamara y saque una muda de ropa y la chaqueta, fui a la de Lee he hice lo mismo

-¿Y Bella no se molestará? –pregunto y yo negué

-Conmigo nunca y con los pila que esta Lee es lo mejor –le dije Em no dijo nada más, fue a buscar a la niña

-¿ Lee quieres dar un paseo? –le pregunto y ella sintió emocionada

-_Podemoz comel helado tío ozo_ –pidió y Emmett asintió, todos nos montamos en mi auto que era el que tenía las sillas de las niñas y fuimos a dar una vuelta

-Ojala que… -le hice señas a Emmett para que se callara, era preferible que no dijera nada sobre la discusión de Bella con Edward frente a Lee, quien pese a estar distraída capta todo a su alrededor

Después de comer helado Emmett nos llevo a la mansión Cullen para que pudiésemos dormir allá, la verdad en menos de tres semanas la casa volvía a ser lo que fue antes de que los chicos se fueran

-_Tía Loze donde eztamoz _–me pregunto Lee

-En casa de abuelita Esme –le respondí

-_¿Y abuelita? _-me pregunto otra vez

-Esta en su otra casa nena –le respondió Emmett, ella lo vio con una ceja alzada gesto que heredo de Bella –Ellos tienen dos casas nena, así cuando vengan a visitarnos tienen donde dormir

-_¿Y donde voy a dolmil yo y Lezi? _–pregunto

-En la habitación que era de tu tía Alice nena que queda cerca de la que era mía –le dijo Emmett a veces Lee parecía una mujercita en vez de una niña de casi 7 años -¿Alguna otra pregunta señorita? –la corto y ella negó con el ceño fruncido

-¿Quieres irte a otro lado nena? –le pregunte yo pero ella negó

-_No aquí ezta bien_ –respondió seria –_¿Tía Loze polque mami estaba blava?_ –_«lo sabía a esta niña no se le escapa nada» _pensé

-Porque le dijeron algo que no le gusto y eso la enojo pero tranquila que yo le escribí –le enseñe mi celular –Y me dijo que ya no esta brava, que te portaras bien y me dio permiso para que desayunaras con helado de chocolate pero en secreto –le dije y ella aplaudió, ella a veces guardaba secretos como a veces no, solo espero que Bella no se enoje conmigo por consentirla o más bien malcriarla.


	58. Nuestra primera pelea Bella POV

**Capitulo 12: Nuestra primera pelea de casados. Bella POV. **

-¿Isabella eres tu? –me pregunto la reconocible Jessica "voz chillona" Stanley, así la bautizo Rose cuando estábamos en el instituto, yo solo asentí –Soy yo Jessica Stanley –me dijo

-Hola Jessica ¿como estas?

-Bien Isa, todavía anonadada, si no te veo no lo creo –me dijo

-¿Y eso porque? –pregunte

-Lauren me dijo que ustedes habían vuelto

-¿Y como supo Lauren eso? –pregunte

-Es que ella y Edward comieron juntos y el le dijo y bueno ella es mi mejor amiga y me lo conto a mí –_«ah con que Edward anda saliendo con la zorra de Lauren» _pensé -Wow no haz cambiado nada –me dijo

-Veo que tu si –le señale el horrible amarillo que tenía en el cabello

-A sí, es que a Mike le gusta más así

-¿Mike Newton? –pregunte y ella asintió

-Si el y yo estamos casados, nos casamos poco después de que nos graduamos

-Yo no sabía que ustedes… -me quede callada no sabía ni siquiera que ellos era novios ni nada por el estilo

-Si bueno como tú estabas mal porque Edward te había dejado… –me dijo con un toque de maldad en la voz, ignore su comentario

-_Mami, mami_ –me dijo Lee gritando desde el principio del pasillo

-Preciosa –le dije cargándola, aunque pesaba como una tonelada todavía la cargaba

-Ay Isabella que niña tan linda –me dijo Jessica –Es igualita a Edward, no es que el te dejo pues –dijo otra vez con más malicia en la voz

-No Jessica, el se fue, si, pero después yo lo alcance en Paris y nos devolvimos para New York juntos los tres –le aclare

-Buenas tardes –dijo Rose interrumpiendo, ella de seguro escucho lo que destilaba Jessica

-Rose te acuerdas de Jessica –le dije y esta negó, claro que se acordaba

-Pero si Rose íbamos a la prepa juntas no te acuerdas –le dijo y Rose asintió

-Ah es que pensé que era la Jessica de la despedida de soltero de Jacob –le dijo en, Jessica abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin decir nada

-Las dejo, Isa hablamos –dijo dándose media vuelta

-Eres mala –le dije

-Ay Isa no me digas esas cosas –imito la voz de Jessica –No la soporto te lo juro y lo que te dijo… Arg no se como no le dijiste cuatro cosas –me reclamo, a mí, si no se lo dije fue por no hacer un espectáculo

-Rose yo no gasto pólvora en zamuro, pero quien se merece que le diga cuatro cosas es Edward

-¿Edward porque? –pregunto

-Jessica me dijo que se entero de nuestro regreso por Lauren que almorzó el lunes con Edward y el me dijo que era un almuerzo con el nuevo socio de el y no creo que sea ella porque según Jessica ella es enfermera –le dije montando a Lee en el carrito de compras, Rose empujaba el coche de mi muy dormida Lexi

-Bella hermana bájale dos y quédate tranquila, todo debe tener una explicación –me dijo Rose pero yo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, hace doce años cuando Edward y yo jugábamos al gato y al ratón el se acostó con Lauren para ver si así me daban celos, ya que yo a según de los demás era la novia de Emmett, todo fue por culpa del acuerdo que hicimos el Emmy y yo

-Bella estas muy callada –me pregunto Rose cuando íbamos para la casa en su auto hoy no quise conducir

-No tengo nada que decir –le dije

-Bella –me llamo en advertencia

-Yo se Rose pero tengo que hablar con el… no sabes las ganas que me dieron de ir y estrangular a la pu… de Lauren –Rose no dijo nada, al llegar a la casa preparamos un almuerzo/cena para los cinco, yo parecía un boiler que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, le die el biberón a Lexi y la deje acostadita en el coche mientras que convencía a Lee para que comiera, Rose le hacía muecas a mi hija de casi un año y esta se reía hermosamente a carcajadas

-Bella me encanta como se ríe –me dijo Rose y yo asentí sonriendo, sonrisa que se me borro del rostro cuando vi entrar a mi BFF delante de mi esposo

-Hola hermanita –me dijo Em sonriente

-Hola Emmett –le dije de golpe

-Hola amor –me dijo Edward antes de intentar darme un beso, yo me eche un paso hacia atrás

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar

-¿Qué le pasa Rose? –alcance escuchar como Emmett le preguntaba a Rose antes de que yo saliera seguida de Edward de la cocina

-¿Amor que pasa? –pregunto cuando entramos al despacho que era de mi padre

-Cierra la puerta –le dije y el inseguro, lo hizo –Edward cuando pensabas decirme que almorzaste con Lauren –le solté de golpe

-No sabía que tenía que decirte –me dijo

-¡Ah no y yo si te tengo que decir todo! –exclame molesta

-Me lo dices porque quieres Bella no porque yo te obligo o te pregunto –me dijo esto era el colmo del descaro -¿Y a todas estas como supiste? –me pregunto

-Por que "voz chillona" Stanley me lo dijo… sabes me sorprende que Jessica supiese muchas cosas de nosotros –le reclame

-Bueno amor yo almorcé con Lauren porque ella es la jefa de enfermeras del hospital de Forks y ella me pude recomendar a varias enfermeras para la clínica y tenía pensado…

-Ella no va a trabajar en tu clínica –le dije interrumpiéndolo

-¿Perdón? –dijo este

-Como oíste o es que estas sordo

-Bella amor ¿Qué te pasa? –me pregunto

-Nada Edward –dije sarcástica -¿Qué me va a pasar? Nada solo que mi esposo me oculta que habla con la zo… con una "amiga" y que de paso la quiere incluir en su nomina

-Bella ¿tú no estarás celosa de Lauren?

-Celosa yo por favor… Psss –sople – ¡¿Que te pasa?!

-Ay nena claro que lo estas –me aseguro y el muy idiota tenía razón me moría de celos

-Si ¿Y? –confesé –Si estoy celosa de ella

-Ay mi boba Bella –no me lo dijo como insulto

-¿Boba, boba Bella? –pregunte enojada

-Boba Bella no, mi boba Bella –dijo abrazándome fuertemente y besándome la frente –Te amo mi vida y nunca óyelo nunca haría algo que te hiera –me juro

-Entonces no vas a contratar a Lauren –pregunte con voz pequeña

-Si tú así lo quieres no

-Y me vas a contar tus cosas –le pedí apenada

-Si mi amor te voy a contar mi día hora por hora… es más segundo a segundo –me aseguro

-Alice sal de ese cuerpo –le dije entre divertida y seria –Solo quiero que no me ocultes cosas Edward y más si eso incluye a mujeres –le dije y no me dijo nada, intento besarme pero yo me eche para atrás otra vez, el solo alzo una ceja

-Vamos a comer –me dijo, sacando su teléfono y escribiendo –Rose y Emmett se llevaron a las niñas –me dijo mostrándome el mensaje «Nos llevamos a las niñas para que no los escucharan, aprovechen que no estamos para reconciliarse» -Tenemos que hacerle caso, mira que es nuestra primera pelea de casados

-Y espero sea la ultima Edward porque no creo que… -me interrumpió pegándome de la puerta del despacho un poco fuerte y besándome de manera exigente, tarde un poco, por la impresión, en devolverle el beso pero lo hice, nuestras lenguas tenían una guerra sin ganador y sin trinchera, me gusta cuando me ataca y me besa así, ya es la tercera vez que lo hace –Edward amor –le dije cuando dejo mis labios para besar mi cuello metiendo sus manos debajo de mi vestido –No era que tenias hambre pues…

-Ahora tengo hambre de ti y creo que debemos reconciliarnos primero –agrego tocando mi centro con sus dedos por encima de mi ropa interior, hasta que mi estomago gruño –Vamos a comer –me dijo liberándome -Después comeré el postre en ti –me aseguro con una voz demasiado sexy

-¿Ah si y que postre es? –pregunte llegando a la cocina, el entro a la nevera y saco un bol con fresas y la crema chantillí y de la alacena saco el sirope de chocolate –¡Dios! –exclame

-No metas a Dios en esto amor, esto será entre tu y yo –repitió mis palabras, el solo pensar en lo que el me haría me estaba excitando sobremanera, terminamos de comer y yo me dispuse a llamar a Rose

-¿A quien llamas? –me pregunto Edward abrazándome por detrás

-A Rose –le conteste antes de que me quitara mi celular de la mano

-Ella se va a quedar en la mansión Cullen o en una habitación de los SHIH por esta noche para que nosotros podamos hacer cositas –dijo divertido

-Edward no quiero que…

-Acuérdate del postre –me susurro al oído y yo me estremecí

* * *

**SIEMPRE HAY UNA ENTROMETIDA! PERO YA VIENE LA MEJOR PARTE ;)**


	59. Lo mejor de las peleas Edward POV

**Capitulo 13: Lo mejor de las peleas. Edward POV.**

Estaba dispuesto a reconciliarme con mi mujer, todavía no podía creer que Bella estuviese celosa de Lauren, pero me imagino que Jessica no fue muy sutil en decírselo y también que Lauren tergiverso el almuerzo que tuvimos.

Entiendo un poco a Bella. Los mismos celos que sintió ella los sentí yo cuando vi como abrazo a Jared en el entierro de Billy, aunque ella no se acostó con Jared y yo si lo hice con Lauren cuando íbamos al instituto, pero fue para ver si Bella se ponía celosa y dejaba a Emmett, aunque ellos no tenían nada, era muy complicado ese tema.

Bella estaba en la cocina mientras yo preparaba todo para la reconciliación, al entrar la veo con el celular en la oreja

-¿A quien llamas? –le pregunte abrazándola por detrás

-A Rose –me contesto antes de que le quitara el celular de la mano

-Ella se va a quedar en la mansión Cullen o en una habitación de los SHIH por esta noche para que nosotros podamos hacer cositas –dije divertido, Emmett tenía una copia de las llaves de la casa y el me había escrito ya donde estaban

-Edward no quiero que…

-Acuérdate del postre –le susurre al oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera, mi ego de hombre se elevaba cada vez que le producía esas sensaciones a Bella, es satisfactorio saber que solo yo se las produzco, camine con ella delante de mí hasta la recamara que era de ella, la de soltera, la ventaja es que Bella siempre tuvo una cama matrimonial igual que yo –Quítate la ropa –le exigí, no pedí

-¿Perdón? –dijo un poco sorprendida por la rudeza de mi voz

-Como escuchaste quítate la ropa

-Sin un por favor –reclamo

-Bella no es una sugerencia es una orden –le dije muy cerca de su oído, ella sin decir nada llevo sus manos al cierre del vestido que traía puesto, dejándolo caer al suelo, la condenada tenía un conjunto de encajes color crema que casi se mimetizaba con su pálida piel

-¿Ahora que? –pregunto

-Todavía te falta –le dije acariciando con dos dedos el encaje de la tanga, mi niña desde que regrese o tal vez antes siempre usaba tanga

-Quítamela tú –me retó, me encanta cuando se pone así pero hoy solo quería verla acariciarse como la acaricio yo

-Bella en otro momento ya estarías sin ropa interior pero quiero intentar algo y mis manos serian inútiles –le dije serio

-¿Intentar que? –pregunto

-Mujer deja la preguntadera y sigue mis instrucciones –le dije y ella alzo una ceja –Por favor –agregue y ella asintió –Quítate el brasier poco a poco e imagínate no se que eres una bailarina… -no termine de decirle porque abrió su hermosa boca en una perfecta "o"

-Wow Edward yo no sabía que tu… -me sonrió de manera picara, por primera vez hizo lo que le pedí y de una manera malditamente sensual, contoneaba la cadera de tal forma que mi erección estaba a punto de reventar mi pantalón, movía la cadera en círculos y de un lado al otro, se desabrocho el brasier y bajo primero un hombro y luego el otro hasta que se quito la maldita prenda de una vez, tuve que reprimir mis impulsos para no saltarle encima cual león a una gacela –Edward –me llamo volteándose –Mi vida creo que tienes mucha ropa, plis quédate en bóxers –pidió con un tono que se me hizo imposible no complacerla, me levante rápido y me quite toda la ropa en tres segundos, ella al ver mi urgencia soltó una carcajada muy suave

-¿De que te ríes? –le pregunte –Sigue con lo que te pedí… por favor -se acerco a mí meneándose parecía un lap dance (n/a: baile erótico en las piernas) todo enfrente de mí y entre mis piernas ya que la condenada me las abrió con sus manitas –Sabes te ves de un sensual –le dije con la voz casi cortada del deseo

-¿Si tu crees que esto es sensual no has visto nada? –dijo y yo traque grueso, se quito la tanga y la lanzo por alguna parte de la recamara, me empujo por los hombros para acostarme y se monto encima de mí –Esto si es sensual –dijo pegando su pecho al mío antes de lamerme el cuello _«mierda me quiere matar» _pensé

-Bella –trague grueso –Quiero que te toques que te acaricies –le pedí en un susurro

-Porque no lo haces tú, así es más… sabroso –me susurro al oído

-¿Me quieres matar cierto? –pregunte divertido y ella solo sonrió

-No mi vida no podría vivir sin ti –me dijo en tono serio y seguro

-Ni yo –le jure, ella se sentó sobre mi miembro y restregó nuestros sexos –Mierda Bella –le dije antes de gemir algo duro, llevo sus manos a su cuello y poco a poco las fue bajando, todo encima de mí, acaricio sus senos en circulo como yo se los acaricio y gimió _«esto es el paraíso» _pensé, se veía demasiado sensual, bajo su mano un poco más y llegó a su centro, pero sin tocárselo, llego la otra mano a mi boca y yo le lamí los dedos con esa mano si se acaricio su centro _«definitivo me quiere matar» _pensé

-Aaahhh –gimió, este era el espectáculo más erótico que yo había visto en mi vida, ella se acariciaba su centro y sus senos con la mano libre, mi erección dolía hasta más no poder pero no podía interrumpirla, este sería mi nuevo fetiche –Ed…Edward

-¿Si mi amor? –le dije

-Nece… siéntate –me pidió y yo la obedecí, ella seguía encima de mí, en ningún momento se dejo de acariciar, se agarro de mis hombros y empezó a restregar nuestros sexos, se sentía riquísimo, ella gemía haciendo que yo lo hiciera, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro –Te necesito dentro de mí ahora nene, estoy a punto y quiero que tu… -apretó su agarre, yo la alce un poco y me baje el bóxer hasta las rodillas, ella se sentó sobre mí introduciéndome en ella –Aaahhh mierda que rico –dijo antes de moverse un poco, sentí como sus paredes apretaron mi miembro notificándome que su primer orgasmo había llegado, la cargué y la acosté en la orilla de la cama, con las piernas y el trasero en el aire y la empecé a embestir un poco duro y rápido

-Mierda Bella eres mi perdición –le dije –Esto es la gloria –acote, ella solo asintió, no gemía, gritaba de placer, varias estocadas después su cuerpo se tenso otra vez y convulsionó otra vez, este vaivén de caderas nos traía locos, mi cuerpo convulsionó y mi miembro se estremeció dentro de mi mujer, caí encima de ella aplastándola un poco –Wow –dije

-Si… wow…

-Debemos discutir más a menudo –le dije y ella alzo mi cara y me veía con una ceja alzada

-O… podemos fingir una pelea –agrego con tono un poco filoso, se estaba enojando

-No había pensado en eso… tienes razón podemos fingirlas aunque no me molestaría… -me quede callado, quería verla enojarse

-¿No te molestaría que Edward? termina de hablar de una buena vez –dijo un poco alterada

-Sabes -la puse entre la cama y yo –Me encanta verte enojada, te vez de un lindo –le dije –Y de un sexy –agregue

-¡Edward Cullen tú lo estabas haciendo adrede! –casi me grito

-Aja –le dije rosando su cuello con mi nariz -¿Hay algún problema?

-¿Ah, problema con que? –pregunto

-Aclarado mi punto –le dije riendo

-Sabes no me gusta cuando haces trampa pero me encanta cuando te pones así de sensual

-¿Así como? -pregunte pasando dos dedos por su columna vertebral haciendo que se estremeciera

-Así –dijo –La forma en que tu me tocas es… es… como explicarte

-Con palabras –la interrumpí

-No… mejor con acciones –me dijo, mi miembro estaba más que listo, ella solo se movió un poco para que pudiese entrar en ella y acostada sobre de mí se empezó a mover, solo movía la cadera de arriba abajo, nuestros cuerpos sonaban al chocar, era un sensación única, cada encuentro con mi mujer era único, se siguió moviendo

-Te vas a cansar –le dije tratando de besarla, la muy mierda no se dejo

-¿De ti, de esto? Nunca –acoto, gimiendo cerca de mi boca apreté sus caderas contra de mí intensificando la sensación, ella convulsionó y yo a los pocos segundos me le uní a su orgasmo, habíamos tocado el cielo por segunda vez yo y tercera vez ella en menos de una hora, esta mujer era mi perdición, mi adicción, nunca me cansaría de hacerla mía, nos amamos dos veces más hasta que no se en que momento de la noche nos quedamos dormidos,

La estruendosa voz de Emmett me despertó –Conejos despiértense –grito antes de tocar muy duro al puerta, me quite a Bella de encima y me puse el bóxer y el pantalón

-Emmett podrías dejar la jodedera –le dije saliendo de la recamara –Bella esta dormida ¿Qué hora es? –pregunte

-La una hermano ¿Cómo te fue anoche?... no mejor no quiero saberlo, su recamara huele a sexo –acoto divertido

-Cállate pajuo –le dije empujándolo en juego, nunca me cansaría de sus bromas aunque estas fuesen a veces de muy mal gusto, Alice es mi melliza y la adoro, pero Emmett es mi hermano favorito -¿Y mis niñas? –pregunte

-Almorzando –dijo divertido –Rose y yo trajimos pizzas de piña con salchicha y dos de maíz y prosciutto crudo, una para los conejos y otra para mi esposa y yo –agrego

-¿Y los conejos somos Bella y yo? –pregunte y el asintió –Déjame subir a buscar a mi mujer para comer todos juntos -subí las escaleras de dos en dos, al entrar Bella estaba sentada en la cama viendo a todos lados -¿Qué paso nena? –le pregunte acostándola con mi cuerpo para besarla

-Me hiciste falta al despertar –me dijo con la voz de niña pequeña

-Pues no quería pero llegaron nuestros hermanos con mis hijas y como comprenderás…

-¿Solo tus hijas? –pregunto

-Con nuestras hijas –me corregí –Y pizza –agregue

-Menso mal mira que tengo hambre –acoto divertida, se metió al baño y salió a los 20 minutos con una pantalón de mono y una camisita con un conejo dibujado

-¡Dios! –exclame –Emmett se va a partir de la risa… amor cámbiate la camisa porque el idiota ese nos llamo conejos y si tu bajas así tendremos bromas de el de por vida

-Pero… esta me gusta y es… -me le acerque y agarre la camisa por el dobladillo, ella en respuesta subió sus brazos, se la quite y busque en el closet otra, la cual se la puse como si fuese una de nuestras hijas –Te amo Edward

-No más que yo –juré


	60. Reunión Familiar Rose POV

**Capitulo 14: Reunión familiar. Rose POV. **

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que regresamos a Forks, las cosas iban viento en popa, estaba regresando del hotel cuando me detuve en la farmacia, tenia dudas y sospechas de algo pero quería estar 100% segura, hace ya casi 8 meses que deje la píldora, Lexi y Max ya se defendían solos, corrían por las casas haciendo que todos los persiguiéramos, hablaban, ya era mi hora.

Después de ver el resultado llame a Nessie –Hermanita Hello ¿Como esta todo? –le pregunte

-_Todo bien Rose ¿Y por allá?_ –pregunto

-También –me quede callada –Nessie necesito que tu, el frijolito y Jake vengan –le pedí

-_¿Rose que paso? _–pregunto alterándose un poco

-Nada hermana es solo que hay reunión familiar y sin ustedes no es familiar –le aclare

-_Tu sabes…_ -empezó a decir pero yo la interrumpí

-Plis Nessie para mi es importante –le dije

-_Voy a hablar con Jake y te aviso_ –me dijo –_Te dejo porque tengo que ir por mi frijolito_ –agrego para después mandarme un beso y saludos para todos

Colgué y llame a mi papi bello –Hola papi

-_Hola mi niña linda ¿Cómo estas?_ –pregunto

-Bien… papi será que puedes venir el próximo fin de semana… te extraño –le dije, a mi padre no le podía decir que estaba convocando a una reunión familiar porque con lo avión (n/a; pila, rápido de pensamiento) que es ataría cabos y se me acabaría el factor sorpresa

-_Yo también los extraño nena… a todos…_

-¿Eso es un si? –pregunte esperanzada

-_Es un ¡claro que si!_ –exclamo -_¿Algún motivo a parte de que me extrañas? _–pregunto, el siempre tan intuitivo

-No papi… de todas maneras cuando vengas te enteraras de todos los chismes –le dije

-_Perfecto nos vemos nena, tengo una reunión en 5 minutos_

-Bye papi –le dije y colgué

Ya estábamos todos reunidos en mi casa, Emmett se empeño en comprar una casita para nosotros, no es que me queje pero yo quería vivir en la mansión Hale, pero con lo cabezota que se pone a veces Emmett decidí dejarlo ser, la casa es espectacular, no es una mansión, pero tiene tres recamaras, dos baños y medio, una patio, la cocina y la sala y el comedor son espaciosos ¡gracias a Dios! Porque nuestra familia es numerosa

Lexi y Max corrían por la sala vigilados por Lee cuando llegaron la familia Black-Biers, el resto se sorprendió, Jacob no protesto cuando lo llame para pedirle que viniera a el si le dije el motivo, pero el me juro y perjuro que guardaría el secreto y hasta ahora creo que lo hizo. A la hora llego mi padre y dimos comienzo a la cena

Increíble habíamos 12 personas adultas y cuatro niños en el comedor de mi casa y todavía había espacio _«adoro mi casita» _pensé, antes de servir el postre que fue proporcionado por mi hermana Bella, les llame la atención

-Su atención plis –dije sonando la copa de agua que tenia en la mano con un tenedor –Tengo noticias que darle –les dije y todos se me quedaron viendo

-¿Qué paso hija? –pregunto Esme con un tono de preocupación en la voz yo negué

-Como ustedes saben yo amo a mi Emmy con locura –vi a Emmett que estaba frente a mi en la otra punta de la mesa –Y el me corresponde y Emmy mi amor quiero decirte frente a nuestra familia como ya es tradición –me quede callada, vi a Bella y esta se llevo la mano a la boca, mi trilliza lo entendió todo a la primera –Tradición impuesta por Bella que nuestra pequeña familia de dos va a crecer –Emmett se quedo como en shock, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro la cual hacia que se le notaran sus hoyuelos en las mejillas

-¿En serio? –pregunto mi Emmy, toda la familia estaba a la expectativa, ninguno se movía, estaban esperando que Emmett reaccionara –Wow Rose no me estas engañando ¿verdad?, dime que no –me pidió y yo negué –¡MALDICIÓN VOY A SER PAPA! –grito y se paro para abrazarme, cuando el me soltó, fue que el resto de la familia se acerco a felicitarme, primero mi padre, luego Jasper, después Bella y mis suegros y así sucesivamente hasta que Lee me jalo el dobladillo de mi vestido

-Tía Rose –mi preciosa ya hablaba perfecto -¿Es verdad que vas a ser mamá como tía Alice y mi mami? –me pregunto y yo asentí -¡Que bien! –exclamo antes de abrazarme y besarme la mejilla –Te quiero

-Yo también nena –le dije

-Wow ahora tendré un… -Bella se quedo callada pensando el apodo de mi bebe –Un bichito que consentir

-¿Un que? –pregunte

-Un bichito –me dijo –Te explico –Nahuel a.k.a mi frijolito, Bells es mi punkin, Lexi mi mufin, Max mi pingüinito y tu bebe mi bichito

-Mierda Bella tu no cambias –le dijo Jake a modo de broma y esta le saco la lengua

* * *

**AHORA LE TOCABA A ROSE Y EMMETT TENER UN BEBÉ POR FIN**


	61. Recaudación de fondos Bella POV

**Capitulo 15: Recaudación de fondos. Bella POV.**

El lunes después de que mi trilliza me dio la noticia de que esperaba un bichito, me preparé para dejar a Lee en la escuela, yo estaba de vacaciones y por ende me encargaba de las cosa de la casa yo solita, sin ayuda de mi súper esposo, quien cargaba mi auto ya que Lee se antojo de viajar en la Fortuner, al llegar a la escuela ella sola salió del auto después de darme un beso y un abrazo, cuando iba a arrancar me fije que la maestra de Lee venía _«genial voz chillona viene al ataque» _pensé, ahora que Lee estaba en segundo grado su maestra resulto ser Jessica Stanley

Con los nudillos toco el cristal del lado del piloto –Edward quería entregarte este volante –dijo sin verme –Ah –su voz sonó decepcionada –Hola Isa

-Hola Jess –yo odiaba que me dijeran Isa, suena tan ridículo

-Bueno toma este volante –me lo tendió –Como sabrás ya se van a cumplir 13 años desde que nosotros nos graduamos y la escuela necesita recaudar fondos para acomodar el gym de secundaria y la biblioteca y para eso se esta organizando un baile

-Suena bien –le dije -¿Cuánto sale cada entrada? –pregunte

-100 dólares –me dijo –Se que son algo caras –yo bufe –Pero la verdad las reparaciones se necesitan con urgencia

-¿Y donde se compran? –pregunte

-Bueno en estábamos pensando venderla nosotros mismo, ósea las maestras –aclaro –Solo estamos esperando a ver donde podemos realizar el baile ya que en el gym no se puede y el campo de futbol es muy informal –se quedo callada –Como veras la gala se llama "Una noche en Paris" es 100% formal –agrego

-Ok yo le aviso a mi familia y después te digo para cuadrar todo –le dije –Nos vemos –me despedí

En la noche le dije a los chicos y como siempre Alice "loca por las compras" Hale dijo que nos iba a diseñar un vestido a cada una

A la mañana siguiente le pedí 6 entradas a Jessica para así poder ir todos

Todas las chicas estábamos a matar, hoy era el baile "Una noche en Paris" Rose como siempre de rojo, un vestido strapple corte corazón largo con abertura delantera entre las piernas que estaba cubierta con una tela color naranja y sandalias doradas, para mi Alice diseño uno blanco y negro, atado al cuello, hasta debajo de los senos era blanco, después tenia una cinta plateada y la falda de terciopelo negro con sandalias altas plateadas y ella un modelucho, como ella misma lo llamo, color aguamarina one shoulder ajustado en los senos y suelto el resto del cuerpo, los chicos iban con trajes negros con corbata y cinturilla en combinación con nosotras como siempre

Al llegar a Forks donde se iba a hacer el baile, la sociedad de padre y maestros decidieron alquilar un local con ayuda de varios padres, había figuras a escala de la Torre Eiffel, luces por todos lados, una replica del Arco del Triunfo, un mural mostrando varias tiendas del Campo Eliseo y miles de cosas más a parte la comida era típica de Francia al igual que la bebida

Saludamos a todos los compañeros que veíamos, Ángela y Ben que estaban casados vinieron desde California, allá ella es reportera para un canal de televisión y Ben es periodista gráfico

-¿En que piensa mi hermosísima esposa? –me pregunto Edward entregándome una copa alta de plástico transparente con champagne o sidra chapinizada

-En nada mi vida –le dije, yo estaba observando al director de la Escuela Elemental de Forks, el entrenador Norris

-¿Quieres bailar? –me pidió quitándome la "copa" de la mano y jalándome a la pista de baile, la canción que sonaba era lenta y muy hermosa

-Amor esta canción me va a hacer llorar –le dije en verdad la letra era full romántica, pareciera que la canción fue escrita para un primer baile de recién casados

_Todo el mundo me dice que soy un hombre afortunado_

_Viéndote aquí yo sé que lo soy_

_Descalza belleza con los ojos azules_

_El sol que se ve bien en ti, te lo juro_

_Oh, no puedo creer que por fin te encontré bebé_

_Felices para siempre después de tanto tiempo_

_Oh, va a haber algunos altibajos_

_Pero con tus brazos a mí alrededor estoy bien_

_Así que el bebé, agárrate fuerte_

_Y no lo dejes ir_

_Agárrate al amor que estamos haciendo_

_Porque bebé, cuando el suelo empieza a temblar_

_Tienes que saber_

_Cuando tienes algo bueno_

-Sabes esa canción me gusta –me dijo Edward –Creo que es mi nueva favorita –agrego –Te la dedico –me susurro al oído haciendo que me estremeciera

_Tú sabes que sigues sacando lo mejor de mí_

_Y te necesito ahora incluso más que el aire que respiro_

_Tu me puede hacer reír cuando quiero llorar_

_Esto va a durar para siempre, sólo lo sé_

_Lo sé_

_Así que el bebé, agárrate fuerte_

_Y no lo dejes ir_

_Agárrate al amor que estamos haciendo_

_Porque bebé, cuando el suelo empieza a temblar_

_Tienes que saber_

_Cuando tienes algo bueno_

_Tenemos algo bueno, bebé_

-Pues es mi nueva favorita también –le dije antes de besarlo, al mirara a mi alrededor me fije que mis trillizos estaba bailando con sus parejas

_Entonces agárrate fuerte, bebé _

_Y no lo dejes ir_

_Agárrate al amor que estamos haciendo_

_Porque bebé, cuando el suelo empieza a temblar_

_Tienes que saber_

_Oh, tienes que saber_

_Oh, tienes que saber_

_Tienes que saber_

_Cuando tienes algo bueno _

**Canción: When you got a good thing de Lady Antebellum**

**Traducción: AransaLutzChiba**


	62. Biblioteca y Gimnasio

**Capitulo 16: Biblioteca Renée Swan y Gimnasio Charlie Swan. **

El lunes tempranito después de dejar a Lee en la escuela fui a hablar con el entrenador Norris, o mejor dicho el director Norris

-Adelante Bella –me dijo a penas abrí la puerta de su oficina -¿Qué te trae por aquí? –me pregunto después de que estrechamos las manos

-Bueno entrenador –me quede callada –Director Norris –corregí

-No Bella dime entrenador, los de la vieja escuela todavía lo hacen –me dijo divertido

-Bueno entrenador… este fin de semana estuve pensando y me preguntaba si se reunió el presupuesto para las reparaciones ¿o no? –pregunte

-Bueno Bella la verdad la velada rindió frutos pero no tanto como queríamos –me dijo con un tono de decepción en la voz –Con lo recaudado solo se puede repara el gym –agrego

-¿Qué paso con el presupuesto? –pregunte

-Bueno Bella lo que pasa es que los daños son mayores a lo que pensábamos, a la biblioteca hay que surtirla de libros, computadores, reparar las filtraciones entre otras cositas

-¿Y al gym? -pregunte

-Bueno a este solo hay que cambiarle la madera de la cancha, las gradas y reparar las filtraciones

-Ok –dije -¿De cuanto estamos hablando y cuanto falta?

-Estamos hablando de casi 40 mil dólares y solo recudamos 8 mil –dijo con pena

-Entrenador le tengo una propuesta –le dije –Yo me comprometo a donar el dinero completo a nombre de mi cadenas de hoteles con una condición

-Wow Bella es muy generoso de tu parte pero yo no podría…

-No acepto un no como respuesta entrenador –lo interrumpí –Aquí en esta escuela yo pase el mejor año de mi vida, en ese gym anime a los chicos y practique la coreografía de las caperucitas, usted se acuerda, así que para mi es como una obligación –le aclare –Y más aun sabiendo que Lee estudia aquí y Lexi lo hará cuando tenga la edad

-Si acepto ¿cual es la condición? –pregunto

-Solo quiero que esas dos estructuras lleven los nombres de mis padres –le pedí con la s lagrimas atascadas en la garganta

-Me suena bien

-Perfecto a nombre de quien hago el cheque –le dije, estuvimos hablando una hora más y el me informo que las restauraciones se harían en verano y gracias a Dios faltaba poco más de dos mese para esa estación

-¿QUÉ TU QUE? –me grito Edward cuando le dije que estábamos invitados para la reinauguración del Gimnasio Charlie Swan y la Biblioteca Renée Swan -¿Bella como pudiste? –me pregunto con un tono de decepción en la voz

-Fácil amor solo firme un cheque y le pedí el favor al Director Norris que le pusiera los nombres de mis padres a los edificios

-¿De donde sacaste el dinero? –pregunto

-De mi cuenta personal –le aclare

-¿40 mil dólares? –pregunto incrédulo y yo asentí -¿Nena tu estas loca? –fue una pregunta retorica, yo negué –Eso no es algo que puedes hacer a diestra y siniestra, hablamos de mucho dinero tenias que consultarme primero –perfecto estaba decepcionado

-Edward amor perdóname en verdad por no avisarte pero es que se me ocurrió y ya fue una solución a un problema

-Si pero y no se te ocurrió que tal vez los chicos y yo queríamos aportar algo también ya que todos tenemos las posibilidades

-La verdad no lo pensé… -me quede callada, parecía carajita regañada –Es que… -se me quebró la voz –Bueno escuche al entrenador habar con un señor y este le decía que la gala era buena idea pero no suficiente, que se necesitaba mucho dinero y el ya no hallaba como encontrarlo –le aclare viendo al suelo

-Ay Isabella que voy a hacer contigo –me dijo Edward abrazándome –Sabes que eres la nueva héroe de la ciudad, todo el mundo habla de que tu salvaste la escuela

-Exageras –le dije

-¿Exagero? –me pregunto –Pues no ¿como crees que me entere?

-Verga en este pueblo son chismosos –le dije divertida

-Pueblo chiquito, amor, infierno grande –me dijo -¿Cuándo, donde y que hora es la reinauguración? –pregunto

-El jueves a las 4, frente al gym de la escuela y en la escuela –le dije

-¿Hay que ir con traje? –pregunto rendido, yo negué

-Creo que con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa manga larga bastaría –le dije –Yo pienso ir con una falda y una blusa negra.

Al contarle a los chicos estos como Edward me regañaron, pero lo aceptaron y como una familia unida que somos todos asistimos al gym a la hora prevista, el director quería que yo hiciera los honores de cortar la cinta pero le dije a Lee que fuera ella y lo hiciera con tal la escuela es un patrimonio que le quedara a ella y a mis demás sobrinos


	63. Epilogo

**Capitulo 17: Epilogo: 12 años después.**

-¡PAPA YA ME VOY! –grito Lee desde la parte baja de las escaleras

-¿Ya llego Nahuel? –le pregunte y ella asintió –Cuidado por ahí y dile que conduzca con cuidado–mi hermosa niña de 17 años asintió

-¡PAPA ME VOY Y NO TE DOY TU BESO! –volvió a gritar, en ese momento mi sexy esposo venia bajando las escalera con Lexi guindada de su espalda

-Perdón Lee pero Lexi no me quería dejar bajar –se excuso sin soltar a Lexi –Beso, beso –dijo parando el pico para que Lee acercara su mejilla –Te quiero y cuídense, dile a Nahuel que no corra mucho –agrego, Lee le dio un beso a Lexi y otro a mi antes de salir corriendo para la puerta principal

Lee y Nahuel desde hace ya casi un año era novios, cuando nos dieron la noticia Jake, Nessie, Edward y yo casi que nos vamos de espalda al mejor estilo Condorito, pero la verdad desde que ellos habían vuelto a Forks hace 8 años mi niña y Nahuel se volvieron inseparables y aunque Edward puso el grito en el cielo no le quedo de otra que aceptar, ya que quien mejor para Ashlee que Nahuel, el hijo de mi BFF y mi amigo/hermano Jacob

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta tocaron la corneta, era Alice que venia por Lexi que iba a pasar el día con ella, Max, Emma de 10 años y Emmanuel de 8 los hijos de Rosalie que se iban de comprar, en eso gracias a Dios Lee si salió como yo, ella a comparación de Lexi odia ir de shopping

-Me voy ma, beso –me dijo, la abrace y bese, repitió la acción con Edward y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a la camioneta de su tía favorita

-¿Estamos solos? –me pregunto Edward abrazándome por detrás, yo recosté mi espalda a su pecho y asentí -¿Sabes que podemos hacer? –me pregunto susurrándome al oído y yo negué –Que te parece si aprovechamos que las chicas se van a tardar y estrenamos el nuevo juego de sala –dijo coqueto

-Mmm me parece una idea maravillosa –le dije volteándome antes de atacar sus labios, estábamos quitándonos la ropa cuando sonó el timbre -¡Maldición! –exclame, Edward quien era el que estaba más vestido fue a abrir la puerta ya que por la forma en que tocaban estaba 100% segura que seria Emmett

-Hermanito conejo –dijo Emmett -¿Cómo estas y la conejita? –el idiota no dejaba de llamarnos así

-En la sala –dijo mi esposo -¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto en plural

-Pues nuestras mujeres nos dejaron por ir de compras y pensamos que Bella se les había unido y te veníamos a sonsacar –agrego Jazz

-Pues tú sabes que a Bella no le gusta esas excursiones al centro comercial y se excuso por que se sentía mal y yo la estoy cuidando

-Consuegro no seas así vamos a pescar –dijo Jake

-Por que no jugamos póker –pidió Edward y al parecer la idea le gusto a los chicos, se fueron a la sala de entretenimiento –Nena nos interrumpieron –me dijo el entrando a la sala, mis ingratos hermanos ni me saludaron

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos para los SHIH y los dejamos solos aquí? –le sugerí coqueta, nosotros nos amábamos casi todas las noches y cuando ninguna de las dos niñas estaban aprovechábamos y nos amábamos

-Amor y si cuando lleguemos no encontramos la casa o pero la encontramos pero hecha cenizas –me dijo con expresión asustada y yo me reí

-Bueno pues a jugar póker se ha dicho –dije frustrada encaminándome a la sala de juegos

Seis largas horas estuvieron Emmett, Jake y Jazz con nosotros, jugamos póker hasta dejarlos casi limpios _«claro como si eso fuese a ocurrir alguna vez» _pensé, a las 6 llego Julián desde NY junto con mis suegros quienes eran los únicos que sabían que el vendría y poco después Leah y Jared, Embry y Dana Jones, Sam y Emily Uley con su respectiva muchachera, los últimos eran los que más tenían hijos 5 para ser exactos y de paso todos varones y con poca edad entre ellos, cerca de las 9 llegaron las chicas y chicos de la excursión de compras, Alice como conoce mis gustos y mi talla me trajo cosas a mi también, a las 11 llegaron Lee y Nahuel ya estábamos todos reunidos

Estábamos en el patio trasero haciendo una barbacoa, en ese momento fue que me detuve a pensar, a hacer una retrospectiva de mi vida y nunca , puedo jurar, había sido más feliz que ahora con toda mi familia en la casa, divirtiéndonos, jugándonos bromas

–No sabes lo que daría en este momento por leerte la mente –me dijo Edward abrazándome por detrás como en la tarde.

-Pues solo estoy pensando en lo feliz y afortunada que soy –le dije

-Yo también nena, porque tengo tres de las mujeres más hermosas del estado y se que son solo mías… bueno aunque tengo que compartir a Lee con Nahuel –dijo aparentando estar molesto

-Pero mira lo feliz que es –le dije y lo sentí asentir

Ellos estaban hablando muy cerca, en verdad se veían hermosos, mi niña una mujercita con cuerpo de modelo de traje de baños, con el cabello caramelo rojizo, tez blanca y ojos esmeralda hace contraste con Nahuel que es la replica de su padre, tez canela, ojos negros, cabello negro liso cortado con una cresta y musculoso, esta entre Emmett y su padre en cuanto a la contextura

Max es un larguirucho catire ojos azules que tiene enamorada a todas las niñas del sexto grado, Lexi por su parte es una castaña deportista que adora el futbol y de paso quiere optar para ser como su hermana mayor la capitana de las porristas.

Emma y Emmanuel, ambos cabello chocolate como Emmett pero ojos azules como Rose, la niña salió igualita a Rose ¡gracias a Dios! En cuanto a personalidad, carisma y belleza y el niño lo único que tiene del padre son los hoyuelos en las mejillas ya que es muy parecido a su tío Jasper, flaco, dedicado a sus estudios y un adicto a la ciencia incorregible, para el Einstein es el equivalente de Superman

-¿Sabes que? Isabella Marie Cullen –me pregunto y yo negué –Te amo más que a mi vida –me dijo

-Yo también te amo Edward Cullen –agregue ante de voltearme para poder posar mis labios sobre los suyos en un delicado y tierno beso

**_**Fin**_**

* * *

**SE ACABO ESTOY QUE LLORO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO A MI ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLA Y CADA VEZ QUE PUEDO ME LA LEO ESPERO QUE A USTEDES LE PASE IGUAL DEJEN REVIEWS BUENOS O MALOS NO IMPORTA LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTO O NO **

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO ESTUDIADA POR UNA EDITORIAL ESPERO QUE ME DEN EL VISTO BUENO PARA ASI PUBLICARLA, CLARO NO CON OS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT SINO CON LOS QUE FUE ESCRITO AL PRINCIPIO**

**BESOS**

**_Atte. AransaLutzChiba_**


End file.
